Un gran Error
by Val rod
Summary: A veces un error puede cambiar todo tu vida provocando que pierdas lo que mas amas, Christian podrá perder a su familia por siempre
1. Chapter 1

El Error que cambio todo

Había transcurrido 5 años desde que Ana y Christian se casaron, tenían un matrimonio muy convencional, con problemas como todos pero con muchos años, ambos eran la pareja ideal o eso era lo que todo mundo creía

Los primeros 4 años fueron maravilloso, Christian era la pareja ideal, detallista, amoroso y muy apasionado, Ana lo amaba inmensamente. por otra parte como padre era el mejor, pasaba horas jugando con Ted y le tenía mucha paciencia inclusive más que Ana y Phoe era la niña de sus ojos, su princesa a la cual cuidaba como su fuera de cristal. Ana no podía haber elegido mejo pareja y padre para sus hijos

Sin embargo ese encanto solo duro 4 años, pues desde hacía un año Christian era muy distante con Ana, la última vez que tuvieron sexo fue en el cumpleaños de ella hace dos meses y fue sexo porque ella no siento que él se entregara a ella por amor sino porque ella se lo solicito pensando que él estaría encantado de hacerlo, después que olvido su cumpleaños y fue salvado por la fiesta sorpresa que Mía organizo

Por otra parte con Ted ya no jugaba, inclusive en ocasiones lo regañaba porque lo molestaba en el estudio y terminaba siempre discutiendo con Ana quien defendía a su pequeño de solo 5 años, tampoco le leía y ya pasaba mucho en el trabajo, provocando que Ted siempre preguntara por el

Phoe era también víctima de las circunstancias, ya que al no estar Christian en la casa, ya casi nunca la cargaba y jugaba con ella, le mostraba cuando lloraba y le aburría cuando la pequeña conversaba con él, lo cual era reflejado en su total abandono

Ana no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo con su esposo, muchas veces quiso tocar el tema, pero Christian siempre se molestaba y salía de su hogar, para llegar en la madrugada ebrio. Ella comenzaba a desesperase, pero se recordaba la promesa en el iglesia que decía en las buenas y en las malas, pensaba que Christian solo estaba teniendo un mal rato y que todo volvería a la normalidad

Pero la nueva conducta de Christian no solo era con su familia, sino también con Elliot, Kate, Mía, Ethan, Grace y Garrick, así como con sus sobrinos, todos se preguntaban qué pasaba, pero sin tener respuesta, pues él siempre se escondía en un caparazón

Amor ¿vas a ir a trabajar? – dijo Ana acostada en su cama, viendo como Christian se vestía

Es lo que hago todos los días- dijo Christian seco, sin voltear a verla

Pero ¿no sabes que día es hoy? – dijo Ana parándose, para sentarse en la cama

¿No? ¿Es un día importante?- dijo Christian acomodándose la corbata- no estoy para juegos anastasia

Este… no, olvídalo solo quería hacer conversación contigo- dijo Ana levantándose para ir corriendo al baño, sabía que no iba a contener las lágrimas mucho tiempo

No seas infantil anastasia- dijo Christian antes de que ella entrara al baño

Es nuestro aniversario- dijo Ana en voz baja recargada en la puerta del baño, dejando salir sus lagrimas

Es nuestro aniversario- pensó Christian terminando de vestirse–no tengo el valor de pedirte el divorcio, lo siento

Espero que después de ir al médico y me confirmen lo que creo todo vuelva a normalidad, por nuestra familia- pensó Ana limpiándose las lagrimas

Anastasia ya me voy, ¿vas a querer que te lleve a la editorial?- dijo Christian con voz fuerte al otro lado de la puerta

No, voy a tardar yo me voy- dijo Ana tratando de poner voz dura

Está bien, nos vemos en la noche, no se a qué hora regrese – dijo Christian saliendo de la habitación dejando sola a Ana

Ana no respondió, solo se quedó ahí en silencio pensando que todo se había acabado

Cuando Christian salió de su habitación de encontró con Ted quien aún estaba en el pijama

Papa ¿juegas?- dijo Ted con una sonrisa

No tengo tiempo, compórtate Ted- dijo Christian frio pasando de lado a su hijo

Papi – dijo Phoe estirando los brazos para que su padre la cargara

¿Gail? Ve a la niña, ya voy tarde- dijo Christian cuando vio a su ama de llaves, saliendo de su hogar

Claro señor- dijo Gail reprobando la actitud de su jefe- que es lo que le está pasando –pensaba mientras cargaba a la niña-ven corazón

¿Gail ya se fue Christian?- dijo Ana acabándose de peinar con una mano y con la otra cargando a Ted que se escondía en su cuellos

Ya Ana- dijo Gail quien alimentaba a Phoebe

Y como siempre ignorando a los niños – dijo Ana pensando en voz alta

Así es, no sé qué es lo que le está pasando, desde hace como un año que esta así – dijo Gail colocando a Phoe en su sillita

Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero espero hoy cambien las cosas- dijo Ana con una leve sonrisa

¿Tienes planeado algo?- dijo Gail quien tenía una gran confianza con ella

Aun no lo sé, pero si todo sale bien te llamo – dijo Ana feliz -¿puedes darle de comer a Ted en lo que acabo de arreglarme?

Claro, este caballerito y yo nos vamos a divertir – dijo Gail tomando a Ted

Yo lo sé – dijo Ana dando un beso a sus hijos- se portan bien y obedecen a Gail, mama se va a trabajar

Aios mami- dijo Phoe quien estaba en los brazos de Gail

Adiós ma- dijo Ted comiendo cereal

Adiós mis amores- dijo Ana tomando su bolso y saliendo de su hogar.

Al cabo de una hora Ana llego a la editorial siendo llevada y custodiada por Sawyer, normalmente ella sale de trabajar alrededor de las 6, pero como ese día tenía algo que hacer, salió a las 2 dejando a Hanna a cargo de lo que pudiera faltar

Alrededor de las 4 Ana se encontraba inmensamente feliz por la noticia que acababa de recibir que decidió contarle de inmediato a su esposo y recuperar la vida familiar que antes tenían y ella tanto extrañaba

Al llegar a Grey's House Ana paso sin registrarse pues aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba a su esposo todo el mundo la conocía y le tenían cariño

Cuando llego a la recepción de la oficina de Christian, Ana vio que Andrea y Olivia estaban muy apurados y concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo, por lo cual no quiso interrumpir y paso directo a la oficina

Ana entro sin hacer ruido para sorprender a Christian, pero la sorprendida fue ella, pues encontró a su esposo sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio, teniendo relaciones sexuales con una mujer que no veía su rostro, pues estaba frente a él besándolo, ambos desnudos e incapaces de ver a Ana quien aguanto las lágrimas y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido

Ana, lo siento mucho- dijo Andrea quien vio como pasaba feliz Ana ero fue incapaz de llegar a detenerla

No digas nada, ni hagas ruido – dijo Ana aguantando su dolor

Está bien, lo enciento – dijo nuevamente Andrea sumamente apenada

Vamos a otro lado, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Ana tratando de pensar claro pero su mente le estaba jugando un mal momento

Claro vamos, Olivia cúbreme- dijo Andrea guiando a Ana a un oficina

Si, Ana lo siento mucho ninguna de nosotras está de acuerdo – dijo Olivia apenada

Lo sé, solo cumplían órdenes, pero por mujeres que somos no digas que estuve aquí, esto no paso y por favor cubre a Andrea vamos a tardar un poco – dijo Ana con una sonrisa que no llegaba a su ojos

Continuara

Hola Chicas aquí les traigo una nueva historia que ha estado rondando mi mente ¿Qué les parece? Esta es la segunda, mi primera fue "cometiendo errores"

Espero sus reviwes


	2. Chapter 2 El plan de Ana

El plan de Ana

Al cabo de unos minutos Ana y Andrea ingresaron a una de la oficina aledaña a la de Christian, Andrea sabía que a ese lugar su jefe nunca entraba por lo cual no serían descubiertas

En cuanto llegaron Ana se sentó en una de las sillas, cubrió su rostro con las manos y en silencio comenzó a llorar, tratando de controlarse aunque era imposible

Lo siento tanto Ana, créeme que me hubiera gustado decirte, pero me dijo que si lo hacía perdería mi trabajo y realmente lo necesito porque mi mama está enferma – dijo Andrea acariciando la espalda de ella para reconfortarla

Lo comprendo y no te juzgo- dijo Ana volteando a verla, colocando su mano encima de la de Andrea- conozco también a Christian que sé que pensó en todo, no dejo cabos sueltos, con los cuales lo pudieran descubrir

Gracias, pero créeme que estoy contigo – dijo Andrea viendo a los ojos a Ana

Lo sé- dijo Ana con una sonrisa fingida, pues sentía que se está muriendo-¿podrías darme un vaso con agua?

Claro, ahora vuelvo- dijo Andrea saliendo de la oficina

En cuanto Andrea salió, Ana rompió una de la hojas de un cuadernito que siempre cargaba en su bolsa, escribió unas palabras en la hoja que quedo marcada por sus lágrimas y la guardo en el sobre que tenía y justo cuando Andrea iba a ingresa escucho la voz del que era el amor de su vida

Andrea, voy a comer y regreso – dijo Christian

¿Y va a regresar Sr. Grey? – dijo Andrea con cierto sarcasmo

Andrea- dijo Christian con severidad- tengo que regresar y solucionar lo de los japoneses

También, la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Ted – dijo Andrea para hacer sentir mal a su jefe- es un evento importante que se tiene que organizar

Eso…este… lo va a ver Anastasia- dijo Christian suavizando su voz

Amor, tengo hambre ¿tardaras?- se escuchó la voz de una mujer

No ya voy- dijo Christian serio- quiero que tengas fuerzas para hoy en la noche

Luego de unos segundos Andrea ingreso donde se encontraba Ana, quien había escuchado toda la conversación

¿Desde hace cuánto? – dijo lo único que pudo decir Ana

Desde hace un año aproximadamente- dijo Andrea viendo como poco a poco el rostro de Ana se descomponía más

¿Cada cuánto viene?- dijo Ana quien en ese momento no estaba pensando solo sintiendo

Ahora casi diario y pasa las horas- dijo Andrea quien había tenido que vivir todo

¿Sabes dónde se conocieron? – dijo Ana dejando derramar algunas lagrimas

No, solo un día ella llego buscando al señor – dijo Andrea quien recordaba muy bien ese día

¿Te ha dicho algo sobre mí? ¿Alguna vez pendo en divorciarse de mí?- dijo Ana quien hubiera preferido eso

Siempre que se trata de ti, prefiere evitar el tema y dice que simplemente no imagina la vida sin ti- dijo Andrea sincera

Interesante forma de quererme, Gracias Andrea, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – dijo Ana con las manos temblorosas

Claro, el que quieras- dijo Andrea sintiendo que era su deber moral por haberle fallado

En ese momento Ana dio un fuerte suspiro, tomo su sobre y dijo – este sobre es muy importante, por favor no lo vayas a abrir por nada del mundo, hoy no se lo des a Christian, se lo puedes dar a partir de mañana, estoy segura de que te cuestionara todo y quiero que le digas con detalle lo que acaba de pasar, desde que yo llegue, lo que vi y escuche, le dices que no le dijiste por órdenes mías y si se atreve a decirte algo, dile que recuerde que el que fallo fue el

Si Ana, yo le digo – dijo Andrea tomando el sobre

Por favor, no se lo des hoy, se lo das cuando lo veas ya se mañana o en una semana- dijo Ana confiando en ese sobre su vida – otro favor ¿hay alguna forma de salir que no sea por la entrada principal?

Sí, hay un elevador personal del Sr. Grey, ven – dijo Andrea conduciéndola al elevador

Luego de unos minutos Ana se encontraba en el estacionamiento de Grey's House, hay vio a Taylor parado afuera del auto de su jefe leyendo el periódico

Taylor – dijo Ana parada fuera del elevador

Ana ¿pero qué te paso?- dijo Taylor preocupado comenzando a caminar hacia ella

Lo es todo – dijo Ana abrazando al guardaespaldas, aferrándose fuerte a el

Lo siento tanto, pero Grey me amenazo con quitarle la escuela a mi Sophie y tú sabes que no puedo cagar esos colegios

Lo sé y me alegro que tu pequeña este recibiendo la mejor educación, pero lo que me hizo fue imperdonable, yo lo amo, yo no sé por qué dejo de amarme, porque maldita sea no me pidió el divorcio, me habría dolido hasta el alma, pero se lo hubiera dado, no que la mentira me está matando- dijo Ana aun abrazada al guardaespaldas

Yo se lo sugerí, amo a tus pequeños y sabes que te tengo un gran cariño y creo justo lo que está haciendo – dijo Taylor siendo sincero y tratando de calmar a Ana que llorada

¿Y porque no lo hizo?- dijo Ana separándose molesta – yo no me hubiera negado, lo preferiría a encontrarlo teniendo sexo con ella

Lo siento Ana, dijo que no es capaz de hacerlo- dijo Taylor aun recordando esa conversación

¿Y porque ahorita no fuiste con él? ¿Escuche que fue a comer?- dijo Ana a quien se le hacía extraño ver hay al guardaespaldas

Porque sabe que no estoy de acuerdo en lo que hace y yo le dije que no pienso estar bajo su mando cuando esta con ella, no pienso llevarlo ni a restaurantes, ni a hoteles, por eso lo tengo que esperar hasta que regresa o me habla para que lo alcance, por ejemplo ahorita no sé si volverá o tendré que verlo fuera de algún hotel – dijo Taylor molesto

¿Sabe que Sawyer me trajo para acá? – dijo Ana quien no había pensado en eso

No, porque Sawyer me lo informa todo primero a mí, claro cuando es un evento relevante, pero el que tu vengas a ver a tu esposo, no es relevante, es común, por eso no me dijo, me hubiera gustado haberte evitado que vieras esa escena, pero Saywer no sabe lo que está pasando, el solo se dedica a ti – dijo Taylor que sabía todo acerca de la seguridad familiar

Vaya, creo que señor amo del control, no tiene todo resulto- dijo Ana con cierto sarcasmo

Al parecer así es- dijo Taylor dedicando una sonrisa sincera y de compasión a Ana

Bueno, me voy es hora de regresar, por favor Taylor esto nunca paso, no me viste y yo no vine, por lo menos hasta mañana, mañana dile todo a Christian, para mí no eres un guardaespaldas para mi eres un amigo, al igual que Gail y, un favor cuida a Christian- dijo Ana dando un beso en la mejilla al guardaespaldas y comenzando a caminar hacia su auto, donde la esperaba Sawyer

Durante todo el camino hacia su hogar, Ana fue en completo silencio mirando por la ventana dejando que las lágrimas salieran

¿Estás bien Ana?- dijo Saywer quien tenía una estrecha amistad con ella y no se resistió a preguntar

Este...si, todo bien, no te preocupes- dijo Ana con una sonrisa falsa

Si no me quieres decir no hay problema, pero ¿no quieres que llame al señor Grey? – dijo Saywer preocupado

No, por favor no le vayas a comentar nada, por lo menos no hoy, si quieres mañana le dices como me viste hoy y solo si te pregunta- dijo Ana limpiándose las lagrimas

Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que me agradas y no me gusta verte triste- dijo Sawyer dedicándole una sonrisa sincera

Gracias, eres un muy buen amigo- dijo Ana siendo sincera

Al cabo de una hora Ana llego a su hogar, se bajó del auto y camino en dirección a la entrada donde se encontró con Gail, a quien inmediatamente abrazo

Ya sé porque Christian cambio, el me engaña – dijo Ana aun abrazada llorando

Pero ¿Cómo es posible?, él te ama con locura- dijo Gail sorprendida

Me amaba porque ya no- dijo Ana convencida de eso

¿Qué vas a hacer? – dijo Gail preocupada

No te puedo decir, solo que cuides de Christian, a pesar de todo lo amo y prefiero quedarme con todo lo bueno que viví con él, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo Ana quien ya había armado su plan

Claro- dijo Gail viéndola a los ojos – lo que quieras Ana

Sal y compra todo lo necesario para una cena romántica, montas todo y habrá un sobre en la mesa por favor no lo vayas a abrir, si Christian mañana te pregunta algo dile todo lo que paso hoy, por favor- dijo Ana tratando de infundir confianza

¿Qué vas a hacer? – dijo gail desconfiada de la intenciones de ella

No te puedo decir, pero si me aprecias ayúdame- dijo Ana pensando que era lo mejor- llévate a Saywer

Está bien ¿necesitas que me tarde?- dijo Gail triste

Si demórate mucho tiempo- dijo Ana sabiendo que Gail la había comprendido

Por favor Gail, cuida de Christian, no lo dejes solo y eres una gran amiga para mí, te quiero mucho al igual que a Taylor y Sawyer- dijo Ana con la mirada cristalizada

Cuídate y cuida de los niños- dijo Gail dando un fuerte abrazo a ella

Cuando Gail salió, Ana escribió una nota y la guardo junto con su aniño de bodas sellándolo, después fue al cuarto de juegos donde vio a sus dos pequeños dormidos, tomo una pequeña maleta, guardo cosas indispensables, solo una fotografía de Christian, dos cambios de ropa para sus hijos y dos para ella, llamo a un taxi, ya que sabía que todos los autos estaban monitoreados , despertó a Ted y cargo a Poe, salió de su casa, con la maleta, cargando a su pequeña y con Ted de la mano

Llego a la central de autobuses y tomo uno que la llevara a Vancouver, Ted se quedó dormido en el asiento de al lado de ella, mientras que cargaba a Phoe igual dormida, este hecho lo agradeció porque así pudo hacer las llamadas pertinentes

Ana ¿Cómo estás?- dijo su padre al contestar el teléfono

Papa, estoy bien, no tengo tiempo, Christian me fallo y ahora estoy en un autobús de camino a Vancouver

Pero ¿Cómo que paso? Es un imbécil ¿los niños dónde están? ¿Estás bien?- dijo Ray furioso, preocupado y con ganas de matar a alguien

Si estoy bien, los niños conmigo, papa no quiero que Christian me encuentre, por eso no puedo estar mucho en comunicación, dile a mama que estoy bien y si Christian te busca, tú no sabes nada ¿aún es tu amigo el señor que trabajar en el FBI?- dijo Ana quien quería desaparecer y conocía el poder de Grey

Si aún lo es- dijo Ray sabiendo lo que su hija haría- tendrás 3 identidades falsas ¿a dónde las quieres?

Voy con Paul Clayton, ya le he mandado un mensaje, estoy segura que Christian no me buscara ahí, por favor no le digas nada a mama, sé que ella actuaría en favor de Christian, por favor papa cúbreme, solo confió en ti y mándame todo ahí, cambiare de celular, no sé cuándo me vuelva a comunicar contigo y todos los papeles con los Clayton – dijo Ana quien sabía que Paul no le fallaría

Claro Ana, por favor cuídate y cuida a mis nietos y destruye el celular, sino Christian te puede encontrar- dijo Ray quien sabía que si Ana había tomado esa decisión es porque era lo correcto

Alrededor de las 10 de la noche Ana llego a casa de Paul, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos junto con su esposa, pero al llegar y pasar los niños a la esposa de él, Ana se desvaneció, por suerte Paul alcanzo a sostenerla

Hay que llevarla al hospital y si paso por todo lo que te dijo en el mensaje el estrés acabo con ella – dijo Lisa, la esposa de Paul que era enfermera- yo me quedo con los niños

Si ahora la llevo- dijo Paul con Ana en brazos, pues aunque Christian no lo sabía Ana seguía en amistad con él, desde que dejo de trabajar en la ferretería

No la registres con su nombre, di que es tu esposa- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa cargando a Phoe y Ted quienes se durmieron durante al viaje

Ahora vuelvo, te llamo- dijo Paul colocando a Ana en su auto

Si amor, recuerda lo último que nos mencionó – dijo lisa entrando al su casa con los dos niños, ella adoraba a los niños, aunque aún no había podido tener

Por otra parte a la media noche Christian llegaba a su hogar completamente ebrio, por lo cual se quedó dormido en la sala, sin entrar a su habitación. Vio que todo estaba en silencio y pensó que todos estaban dormidos, por lo cual se acomodó en el sillón y durmió

Continuara

Aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de a su agrado

¿Qué pasara?

Espero sus revises


	3. Chapter 3 Algo que jamás pasaría

Algo que jamás pasaría

A la mañana siguiente Christian despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, provocado por su consumo desmedido de alcohol un día antes, al principio le costó ubicarse, pero cuando vio que está en la sala del hogar que compartía con su esposa, se levantó rápidamente, pensando que probablemente Ana se enojaría mucho y no quería que sus hijos lo vieran así

Qué bueno que aún es temprano, deben estar dormidos- pensó Christian al ver su reloj que marcaba las 7 de la mañana

En ese momento se metió la mano al bolsillo y saco una caja de color roja, la abrió y vio su contenido

Espero que con este anillo Ana me perdone por haber olvidado nuestro aniversario, pero desde que estoy con Alessa, me doy asco y soy incapaz de tocarla a ella o más hijos- dijo Christian sintiéndose poca cosa

Tratando de arreglarse la camisa Christian comenzó a caminar para ir a su habitación para tratar de solucionar la cosas con su esposa, pero cuando paso por el comedor vio la cena que Ana le había preparado, se veía que ella esperaba pasar una noche romántica con el

Ante ese escenario el corazón de Christian se oprimió y apretando lo puños dijo – soy un imbécil, como es posible que engañe al amor de mi vida, Ana no me merece

Sin embargo un sobre que tenía su nombre llamo su atención y abriéndolo, pudo ver una nota que decía

 _Christian_

 _Te conozco también que sé que solo olvidas las cosas que no son importantes para ti, no te preocupes ya entendí que lugar ocupo en tu vida, no hacen falta explicaciones._

 _Feliz aniversario amor, 5 años juntos, pensé que eran muy pocos, pero por lo que veo para ti son una condena_

 _Yo si te amo_

 _Anastasia Steel tu esposa_

Al terminar de leer la nota Christian corrió hacia su habitación, subió los escalones de dos en dos mientras iba gritando- ANA, AMOR, ANA

Al no escuchar respuesta, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, al entrar a su habitación vio que su cama estaba tal cual la deja Gail cuando ordena su habitación, fue al baño esperando encontrarla ahí,

Ana, amor, Anastasia ¿Dónde estás? Por favor sal – decía comenzado a desesperarse se pasó varias veces las manos por el cabello despeinándolo completamente

Después corrió a la habitación de los niños, primero a la de Ted donde vio el mismo escenario que en su habitación, todo ordenado. La habitación de Phoe también se encontraba sin movimiento y sin ella

¿Dónde están? Por favor salgan ¿ya fue mucho para una broma?- gritaba Christian mientras corría como loco por el pasillo

Luego de unos minutos más de búsqueda, Christian bajo a su comer y gritando dijo – GAIL, TAYLOR LOS QUIERO AQUÍ AHORA

Al cabo de unos minutos su ama de llaves y guardaespaldas se encontraban frente a Christian

¿Saben dónde está mi esposa y mis hijos? No quiero juegos solo la verdad- dijo Christian quien estaba furioso, triste, preocupado y sintiéndose desolado

Señor Grey le recuerdo que yo estuve con usted hasta que salió del Escala con la zorra- dijo Taylor mostrando por primera vez lo que sentía

Ante las palabras de Taylor, Christian sabía que no podía decir nada, pues eso era Alessa quien no le llegaba ni a los talones a su esposa

¿Y tú Gail? Tuviste que haberla visto- dijo Christian omitiendo lo dicho por Taylor

Señor, la señora Grey llego alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, venía muy mal, completamente destrozada, me pidió que hiciera una cena muy romántica para usted, me mando junto con Sawyer a comprar lo necesario, después de eso no la vi- dijo Gail molesta con la su jefe, pues apoyaba a Ana

¿Por qué venia mal? ¿Y no se te hico extraño no verla después?- dijo Christian desesperado

No se me hizo extraño porque pensé que había salido con usted y los niños, ella venia mal porque se enteró que usted tiene una amante- dijo Gail quien sabia era el momento de hablar

Cuando Christian escucho las palabras de Gail, solo sintió como se le comenzaba a ir el aire con el que respiraba, su mundo se venía abajo y todas las sobras venían de vuelta

No, no, no, eso no pudo haber pasado, todo estaba controlado, no, no, no, esto tiene que ser una mentira, no, soy un imbécil, un estúpido, soy mierda- dijo Christian entrando en pánico, frustración y furia que fueron reflejados en un puñetazo a la pared que provoco que se abriera la mano, comenzó a tirar todo lo que estaba frente a el

Gail vete déjame solo con el- dijo Taylor al oído de ella al ver la reacción de Christian

TU LO SABIAS IMBECIL, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE AL MOMENTO? ERES UN TRAIDOR – dijo Christian tomando de las solapas del saco a Taylor

Sin embargo, en dos movimiento Taylor volteo a Christian y lo dejo contra la pared, inmovilizándolo por el brazo – Yo no soy un imbécil, la escoria de persona es usted, por traicionar a una mujer con Ana, por olvidar que tiene unos hijos maravillosos por esa zorra y supe que la señora se enteró ayer cuando usted se fue a comer con esa mujerzuela y cuando lo volví a ver usted estaba tan ebrio que cualquier cosa que yo dijera ni si quiera me escucharía

En ese momento Christian comenzó a llorar sabiendo que el único culpable en ese momento era el- ella me dejo, no puedo perderla ella es mi vida

En ese instante Taylor lo soltó, ya que a pesar de todo estimaba a su jefe

¿Entonces ella lo supo en la oficina?- dijo Christian con los ojos rojos comenzando a atar cabos

Así es- dijo Taylor conservando la calma

¿Y cómo fue?- dijo Christian apretando los puños, bajando la mirada

No lo sé, yo solo vi a la señora en el estacionamiento-dijo Taylor siendo sincero

Soy un estúpido, hice sufrir a lo que más amo ¿Qué tan mal estaba?- dijo Christian que necesitaba sentirse aún más mierda

Ella fue traicionada por el amor de su vida ¿Cómo se sentiría usted en su situación?- dijo Taylor quien quería que su jefe sufriera lo mismo que ella

Esa pregunta no fue respondida por Christian, ya que si fuera al revés el moriría de dolor

Vamos a ver los videos de vigilancia quiero ver que hizo y por favor llama a Welsh encuentra a Ana y a mis hijos- dijo Christian sintiéndose completamente devastado – los tengo que recuperar ellos son mi vida

Luego de unos minutos Christian estaba viendo como Ana todo el tiempo lloraba mientras hacia las maletas de sus pequeños, como por último tomo una foto de él, la guardo y antes de salir tomo la mano de Ted y cargo a Phoe saliendo de su hogar, cada imagen destrozaba más el corazón de el

Vamos a Grey's House, tengo que ver que paso – dijo Christian con el alma rota y su mundo echo trisas había perdido al amor de su vida, a su campeón y princesita

Al cabo de una hora Christian llego a Grey's House, al verlo sus empleados se quedaban sin palabras, pues llevaba el mismo traje de ayer, la camisa medio abotonada, manchada de sangre de su mano, desfajada, sin corbata, el rostro lleno de lágrimas, su pelo completamente despeinado, era una imagen de alguien que lo había perdido todo y que jamás esperaban ver

Andrea, yo sé que tú los sabes ¿Qué mierda paso ayer?- dijo Christian entrando dando un portazo

Señor ayer vino su esposa, ella venía muy feliz y no nos interrumpió al ver que Olivia y yo teníamos mucho trabajo, ella abrió la muerta y lo vio a usted y a la zorra teniendo relaciones- dijo Andrea quien estaba de lado de Ana

Esas palabras fueron una daga más para el corazón de Christian - ¿Qué hico ella?

Solo le diré que su esposa es una mujer muy fuerte, por cierto me dio este sobre para usted- dijo Andrea sacando el sobre y dándolo en las manos de Christian

Está bien, voy a estar en mi oficina no quiero que nadie me moleste – dijo Christian entrando a su oficina

Eso y más se merece- dijo Olivia cuando el entro

No creo que el encuentre perdón – dijo Andrea quien sabía que Ana había tolerado mucho por el

Ya en su oficina Christian abrió el sobre, de donde saco una nota que decía

 _Mi amor_

 _No quise interrumpir lo que estabas haciendo, créeme que jamás fue mi intensión esclavizarte a una vida conmigo, era más sencillo que hablaras conmigo y me pidieras el divorcio, yo lo hubiera entendido, pero una traición es algo que jamás olvidare._

 _Por cierto si fui a tu oficina fue para decirte que vamos a ser papas de una gemelos, aun no me dijeron que serían, te prometo que no fue premeditado_

 _Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, desde este momento de deslindo de toda obligación conmigo y con nuestros hijos, ya que si por lo menos a ellos los amaras, no los tratarías como lo has hecho últimamente._

 _Eres libre amor mío, aprovecha tu libertad, solo quiero decirte que yo si te ame_

Cuando Christian termino de leer no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, está confirmado lo había perdido todo, en un impulso de coraje, tiro todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio al piso y arrojo contra la pared

ANDREA- grito Christian desde dentro -Llama a Taylor, lo quiero aquí ahora mismo

Si señor – dijo Andrea asustada de lo que acaba de ver

Ana porque te fuiste, porque me dejaste, yo te amo, claro soy un imbécil, poca cosa, mierda, basura, soy un imbécil, yo te amo y te amare siempre – dijo Christian arrodillado en el suelo

Señor me llamaba- dijo Taylor entrando sin tocar

¿Cómo va lo de Welsh?- dijo Christian sin levantarse

Aun no hay información – dijo Taylor comenzando a sentir compasión por el

Contrata todo lo que haya que contratar pero quiero a mi familia de vuelta- dijo Christian apretando los puños

En eso estoy señor – dijo Taylor guardando la compostura

Quiero que tomes todo lo que hay en el Escala y lo quemes, después vende ese maldito departamento, solo toma las fotografías de Ana y los niños, claro las cosas de ella, lo demás no quiero saber qué haces con ello si señor- Christian comenzando a llorar

Así será señor – dijo Taylor sintiendo lastima por el

También toma más de la mitad de mi fortuna y pásala a la cuenta de Ana- dijo Christian viendo a los ojos a su guardaespaldas

¿Está seguro señor?- dijo Taylor que conocía a que suma correspondía eso

Si, sabes voy a ser papa de unos gemelos, por eso ella vino ayer – dijo Christian con una sonrisa irónica

Lo lamento señor- dijo Taylor compadeciéndose por fin de el

Soy un estúpido que todo perdí, ella no merece a una persona mierda como yo – dijo Christian tomando la ecografía que venía en el sobre- y no merezco a mis maravillosos hijos, te imaginas 4 hermosos hijos

Señor, creo que por ellos debería comenzar a ver que va a hacer para recuperarlos – dijo Taylor quien a pesar de estar molesto con él, no podía evitar sentir tristeza al ver con alguien tan poderoso estaba hecho pedazos, era nada en comparación con el Christian exitoso

En ese momento una llamada entro al celular de Christian, el vio de quien se trataba y contestando dijo – Soy una mierda de persona y tú también, no te quiero volver a ver en mi miserable vida- colgando y aventando el teléfono que se estrellaba contra la pared

Ve a hacer lo que te dije, yo voy a ir a dar la mala noticia a mi familia, merecen saber que lo que hizo su estúpido hijo – dijo Christian saliendo de la oficina

Por otra parte, en Vancouver Ana despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tratando de ubicarse vio que se encontraba en una cama de hospital, hecho que le preocupo, después vio a Paul dormido en uno de los sillones

Paul, Paul – dijo Ana llamándolo – Paul

En ese momento el despertó y la vio que estaba a punto de pararse

Espera Ana, quédate ahí- dijo Paul levantándose rápidamente para detenerla

¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde están mis hijos? Dime – dijo Ana comenzando a desesperarse

Tranquila, estas en el hospital porque cuando llegaste a mi casa te desmayaste y te traje aquí, tus hijos esta con Lisa no te preocupes por ellos, ella ama a los pequeños – dijo Paul tratando de ser claro

Pero yo ya me quiero ir, no ves que si estoy en un hospital es posible que Christian me encuentre por los registros- dijo Ana recordando todo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y miedo

No te preocupes por eso, yo te registre como mi esposa y no como Anastasia sino como Ana – dijo Paul con una sonrisa

Gracias, pero no quiero ocasionarte problemas con Lisa- dijo Ana apenada

Ella fue la que me dijo que lo hiciera, trabajo un tiempo en el FBI y sabe esos trucos- dijo Paul orgulloso de su esposa

Vaya, te casaste con una mujer increíble, no cometas una tontería- dijo Ana recordando su situación

Jamás, ella es mi vida – dijo Paul quien tenía muy claro eso

En ese momento ingreso la doctora que estaba llevando el caso de Ana, diciendo – que bueno que ya despertaste, comenzaba a preocuparme

Estoy bien, ya me puedo ir – dijo Ana suplicante

En unos momentos, tengo que hablar muy enserio con ustedes- dijo la Dra. Con una actitud más seria

Señora Clayton su desmayo fue provocado porque se le subió mucho la presión, me comenta su esposo que estuvo bajo demasiado estrés ¿es así? – dijo la medico

Así es – dijo Ana con lágrimas en los ojos pues solo pensar en cómo encontró a Christian le rompía el corazón

Pues debido a esa situación y al incremento de su presión usted estuvo a punto de tener un aborto, logramos controlarlo- dijo el médico con severidad

No puedo perder a mis pequeños – dijo Ana colocando su mano sobre su vientre

Además el hecho de que sea un embarazo múltiple complica la situación, a partir de este momento usted tiene que llevar una vida lo más tranquila posible, sino lo más probable es que pierda a los bebes y presente preeclampsia, el único ejercicio que puede hacer es caminar un poco, pero ningún esfuerzo y sobre todo ninguna situación estresante- dijo la médico que sabía que era un caso muy peligros

Gracias Dra. Trataremos de llevar a cabo todas las recomendaciones- dijo Paul al ver que Ana se quedaba muda y sobre todo por la situación que ella estaba viviendo, además preocupado pues no sabía que ella estaba embarazada

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué opinan? Me encantaría saber cuál es su impresión

Espero sus reviwes


	4. Chapter 4 Todo tiene consecuencias

Todo acto tiene consecuencias

Luego de una hora Christian arribo a la casa de sus padres, al descender de su auto se percató que sus hermanos se encontraban ahí, debido a que vio el auto de Elliot y el de Ethan, por lo que lo más seguro es que sus sobrinos también estuvieran en casa

Elliot tenía una niña de 4 años de nombre Ava y dos gemelos de 2 años, ellos eran Matt y Mark, mientras que Mía tenía un niño de nombre Ni el de tres años y estaba esperando otro hijo.

Christian sabía que no era el mejor momento para dar la noticia que iba a decirles, pero era consciente que era su obligación ya que el que había fallado era el, y sobre todo necesitaba que lo ayudaran a buscar a su familia

Al entrar se encontró con Ava quien pasada corriendo por el pasillo, pero al verlo se detuvo diciendo – tío Citian

Hola pequeña- dijo Christian doblado sus rodillas para estar a su altura, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, ya que sabía que no tenía a su propia princesa - ¿Dónde estás tus papas?

En el jardín con los demás– dijo Ava con una sonrisa cálida

¿Y tus abuelos?- dijo Christian quien quería hablar primero con sus padres

En la cocina con Tía Mía – dijo Ava quien acababa de salir de ahí ya que había ido por un poco de agua

Está bien, ve con tus papas ahora voy y no les digas que estoy aquí es una sorpresa- dijo Christian quien sabia como tratar con niños, pues sus hijos le había enseñado eso

Si- dijo Ava nuevamente corriendo hacia el jardín

Al cabo de unos minutos Christian entro a la cocina y encontró a sus padres y a Mía

Corazón ¿Qué te paso? – dijo Grace al verlo entrar por la cocina, hecho un desastre

Christian trato de responder, pero no pudo, las palabras no le salían y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer es abrazar a su madre y llorar

Christian ¿estás bien? ¿Están bien los niños?- dijo Garrick asustado ya que él no respondía nada

¿Le paso algo a Ana? ¿A mis sobrinos?- dijo Mía acercándose y tratando de saber algo

Amor di algo, nos estas asustando- dijo Grace sumamente preocupada

Soy un imbécil, perdí a mi familia – dijo Christian viendo a los ojos a su madre

Ante esa explicación Mía, Grace y Garrick se quedaron sin palabras unos segundos

¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso? – dijo Mía alterada

Mía cálmate, eso le hace mal al bebe- dijo Grace tomando a su hija por los hombros

Lo se mama, pero ¿Cómo está eso que perdiste a tu familia?- dijo Mía con lágrimas en los ojos

Le fui infiel a Ana y ella me descubrió- dijo Christian bajando la mirada

Sin embargo en cuanto lo hizo Grace dio una fuerte bofetada a su hijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y diciendo- me decepcionas, yo no te eduque para que hicieras eso, donde esta ese amor tan infinito a tu esposa e hijos

Pero Christian, no dijo nada solo siguió con la mirada al piso

Me decepcionas hermano, cómo pudiste, Ana es lo mejor que te pudo pasar ¿acaso no pensaste en tu s pequeños?- dijo Mía furiosa sentada tratando de tomar aire

Cálmate Mía, recuerda a tu pequeño- dijo Garrick sentándose a lado de su hija

Me imagino que Ana debe estar deshecha ¿dónde está ella?- dijo Grace sumamente decepcionada y furiosa con Christian quien no subía la mirada – respóndeme, debo hablar con ella y decirle que la familia esta con ella

Christian, asume las consecuencias y responde, tienes que recuperar tu familia- dijo Garrick furioso ya que apreciaba a Ana porque había sacado a su hijo de las sombras, pero sobre todo amaba profundamente a sus nietos

No lo sé, ella me dejo y no sé dónde está- dijo Christian derramando varias lagrimas

¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?- dijo Mía levantándose para levantarle la cara bruscamente a su hermano y verlo a los ojos

Porque ella me descubrió ayer y hoy que desperté no se a dónde se fue- dijo Christian viendo como su hermana se comenzaba a hiperventilar

Garrick ve por Ethan, Mía se está poniendo mal- dijo Grace mando a Mía de la mano- tranquila hija

Si mama, solo respóndeme algo Christian ¿Cómo es posible que hasta hoy te des cuenta que tu esposa te dejo?- dijo Mía tratando de calmarse

Por qué anoche llegue muy ebrio y me quede dormido en el sillón y hoy que la busque no estaba- dijo Christian sintiéndose miserable

En ese momento entro Elliot y Ethan junto con Garrick corriendo a la cocina

¿Qué paso? ¿Amor estas bien?- dijo Ethan cargando a Mía en sus brazos

Llévame a mi habitación, no me siento bien- dijo Mía quien había comenzado a sentirse muy mareada

¿Qué demonios paso? Mía estaba bien- dijo Elliot molesto ya que siempre sobreprotegió a su hermanita

Pregúntale a tu hermano- dijo Grace furiosa viendo a Christian quien se encontraba encogido en un rincón

Christian dime ¿Por qué estas así? Pareces vagabundo ¿qué le hiciste a Mía? ¿Dónde están Ana y mis sobrinos?- dijo Elliot quien no entendía lo que estaba pasando

Le fui infiel a Ana y ella me dejo, no sé dónde está ella ni mis hijos- dijeron Christian quien inmediatamente sintió un puñetazo en la cara

Como te atreviste a hacer eso, ella es tu esposa, ¿acaso no pensaste en tus hijos?- dijo Elliot furioso y faltaba ver la reacción de su esposa quien se había quedado en el jardín cuidando de los niños - ¿al menos ya estás haciendo algo para encontrarla?

Si todo mi equipo de seguridad esta eso, no descansare hasta que estén nuevamente conmigo- dijo Christian con el labio roto – he venido a pedir ayuda

Claro que la buscaremos, pero no para solucionarte la vida, sino porque ella es una mujer muy valiosa la cual no merece lo que le hiciste, ella ha demostrado más de una vez que te ama sobre todo, además porque Ted y Phoe son unos angelitos maravillosos que pertenecen a esta familia- dijo Garrick quien estaba decepcionado de la actitud de su hijo

Y no solo eso- dijo Christian con una sonrisa irónica, sacando una fotografía de su saco

¿Qué es eso Christian?- dijo Grace al ver como Christian sonreía al ver esa fotografía mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

En ese momento él le paso a su madre la fotografía y con orgullo dijo – ella me descubrió, porque fue a la oficina a darme esta noticia

Ana está embarazada- dijo Grace conmovida, teniendo una mezcla de emociones

Son gemelos- dijo Christian recordando la nota que su amor le había dejado

No puede ser Christian, eres un hombre que no merece la familia que tiene- dijo Elliot furioso viendo la ecografía

Christian tienes que encontrarla, quiero a todos mis nietos juntos- dijo Garrick tomando a su hijo de las solapas del traje

Lo se papa, créeme que lo que más deseo es tener a toda mi familia junta- dijo Christian hablando con el corazón

Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de meterte con una zorra – dijo Elliot molesto pues apreciaba mucho a su cuñada- y no quiero pensar lo que va a hacer Kate cuando lo sepa, Ana es una hermana para ella

Ya sé que soy mierda- dijo Christian apretando los puños pues taba avergonzado de sí mismo

No lo eres hijo, pero si has cometido un gran error que espero algún día puedas remediar- dijo Grace con los ojos lloroso tomando a su hijo por los hombros

Mama ¿crees que me pueda quedar hoy aquí? No quiero regresar a mi hogar, todo me recuerda a mi familia- dijo Christian quien estaba deshecho

No hijo, no sé cómo tu hermana va a reaccionar cuando se entere que Ana esta embrazada y también Kate tiene que saber la verdad y no quiero que causes más problemas, además debes afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos – dijo Grace con el alma deshecha pues le había negado su casa a su hijo, pero sabía que era lo mejor

Está bien madre, mañana vendré a ver si de casualidad hay información de Ana- dijo Christian comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

Hijo si sabes algo infórmanos, nosotros podemos hablar con ella- dijo Garrick quien desde que Ana salvo a Mía le tenía un gran aprecio

Si papa- dijo Christian cabizbajo

Al llegar a su auto Christian pregunto si había alguna información sobre su familia

No señor, aun nada – dijo Taylor molesto

Has hasta lo imposible, quiero que busques en los aeropuertos, hospitales, hoteles, donde sea, quiero a mi familia aquí – dijo Christian desesperado pasando sus manos por su cabello despeinado, llevaba el labio roto, la mano con raspaduras, la camisa desfajada con sangre y la misma ropa del día anterior-espero ya hayas vendido El escala, quiero que lo que se te pago, sea para Ana

Mientras tanto en Vancouver Ana había sido dada de alta, con la condición de cuidarse y tratar de llevar una vida tranquila

Al llegar a casa de Paul, Lisa fue a recibirlos con una gran sonrisa, su esposo ya la había informado de toda la situación, ella cargaba a Phoe mientras llevaba a Ted de la mano

Mami- dijo Ted corriendo a abrazarla

Mi pequeño, espero te hayas portado bien – dijo Ana dando un beso en su mejilla y abrazándolo

Ma – dijo Phoe queriendo que Ana la cargara, pero como no podía hacer esfuerzos, Paul la tomo y la acerco a Ana para que ella le diera un beso y un abrazo pero sin cargarla

Mis amores, ¿Cómo están? – dijo Ana con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Bien ma, hicimos galletas con Tía Lisa, dice que es tu amiga – dijo Ted quien era muy despierto

Así es, ella y Paul son mis amigos y vamos a vivir un tiempo con ellos- dijo Ana tratando de explicarles a su hijos- ¿les agrada la idea?

Si, haremos muchas galletas- dijo Ted emocionado

¿Te gusta la idea princesa? – dijo Ana viendo a su hija quien tenía carita seria

Si ¿y papa tabien?- dijo Phoe quien no lo había visto desde ayer

Ante la pregunta de su hija Ana sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero tratando de no llorar dijo – tu papa salió de viaje y no lo vamos a ver un tiempo

¿Nos va a traer regalos?- dijo Ted quien sabía que los viajes significaban regalos

Muchos corazones- dijo Ana con la mirada cristalizada

¿Por qué llorar ma?- dijo Ted al verla

Es porque tu mama tiene gripa y la tenemos que cuidar mucho para que este bien – dijo Paul viendo que Ana ya no podía responder- ¿nos vas a ayudar?

Si, papa dice que yo cuido de mama – dijo Ted recordando las palabras de su padre

Ante ese comentario Ana no pudo más y varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

¿Quién me ayuda a hacer un pastel?- dijo Lisa para distraer a los niños

Yo – dijeron Phoe y Ted al unísono

Vamos a que te recuestes un poco Ana, Lisa entretendrá a los niños, yo sé que no es fácil, pero tienes que ser fuerte Ana por los pequeños que esperas, Lisa y yo te vamos a apoyar en todo, pero gran parte depende de ti- dijo Paul mientras caminaban a la habitación

Lo sé, pero no es fácil saber que la persona que más amo me haya fallado, que hice mal, en que me equivoque – dijo Ana llorando

Tú no hiciste nada mal, fue el quien no respeto a su familia y el compromiso que tenía contigo, ya no te culpes, es hora de seguir adelante, por ti y tus hijos- dijo Paul quien tenía un gran aprecio por ella

Gracias Paul, no sé qué haría sin ti y lisa- dijo Ana dedicándole un breve sonrisa

Luego vemos como nos pagaras- dijo Paul bromeando – ahora descansa voy a ver a los torbellinos de tu hijos

En ese momento Ana se quedó sola, no tardo en quedarse dormida, pues ese embarazo le causaba mucho sueño

En otra parte de Vancouver dos caballeros llevaban a cabo una conversación un poco acalorada, mientras eran llevados en un automóvil hasta su destino

Yo no entiendo como mi padre fue capaz de mandarme como director de la editorial de Vancouver- dijo uno de ellos furioso mientras veía por la ventana

Si yo fuera tú, estaría agradecido, eres el director de la editorial, si yo fuera tu padre te mandaría como un empleado más – dijo el otro caballero que era de la misma edad que el primero

Claro, como tú no eres el hijo del gran empresario, ere uno más – dijo el primero en forma de burla

Uno más que fue enviado para cuidar que tú no hagas estupideces – dijo el segundo caballero comenzando a molestarse aunque le tenía un gran aprecio al primero

Yo no sé porque no me tienen confianza, no soy mala persona, mi padre tuvo que nombrarme director de la editorial en Seattle, esa si es una editorial, estoy seguro que en menos de un año le quito el primer lugar a SIP- dijo el primer caballero seguro de sí mismo

No sabes lo que dices, el SIP es poderosísimo, escuche que su Directora es esposa de uno de los magnates de Seattle y la editorial de tu padre si es buena pero aún le falta un poco – dijo el segundo caballero -. Además es la primera vez que fungirás como director, está bien que inicies en algo pequeño como Vancouver

Es que no me conoces cuando me propongo algo lo logro y Vancouver solo es un paso para ir a Seattle – dijo el primer caballero con un sonrisa de autosuficiencia

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué les pareció?

Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios son mi motor para seguir escribiendo y si a veces tardo es porque tengo otra historia de Candy y también estoy realizando mi tesis

Espero sus reviwes


	5. Chapter 5 Personas importantes

Personas importantes

Al día siguiente Paul y Lisa pidieron permiso a Ana para llevar a los niños al parque ya que ambos adoraban pasar el tiempo con pequeños, debido a que quería entrenarse para cuando tuvieran un hijo, el cual habían buscado más de un año sin éxito, aunque no perdían las esperanzases

Por otra parte Ana no dejaba de estar triste, sabía que no era recomendable estando embarazada, aunque le era imposible no pensar en cómo había terminado su relación con quien fuera el amor de su vida, ella le había entregado todo a él, pero aun tenía en su mente la escena de él teniendo sexo en su oficina, por lo que buscaba como distraerse

Ana se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando de repente se escuchó el timbre de la puerta lo que la obligo a levantarse, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un mensajero, el cual le pido su nombre y le solicito que firmara de recibido.

Ya dentro del hogar de Paul, Ana se imaginaba de qué se trataba aunque no pensó que fuera tan rápido, aunque claro siendo el FBI todo era rápido. Ella abrió el paquete que contenía varios documentos, los cuales comenzó a analizar mientras sus ojos se llevaban de lágrimas, ya que ese paquete contenía su nueva vida junto a sus hijos dejando atrás a su pasado, sobre todo dejando atrás el nombre Christian grey y todo lo que significaba

Ana tenía una mezcla de emociones, las cuales eran principalmente negativas, tristeza, dolor, coraje, decepción, recordaba cada promesa rota por él. Por qué vio que tenía que tranquilizarse, ya que comenzaba a hiperventilarse

Ella sabía que la mejor manera para poder despejar su mente era salir a correr, pero ahora no le era posible, por lo que decidió salir a caminar, no pensar, ya no quería sentirse lastimada, traicionada y desesperada

Camino por el vecindario alrededor de dos horas, sin un rumbo fijo, si pensar, dejando que en varias ocasiones sus lágrimas salieran, hasta que de repente choco de frente con una caballero de aproximadamente 30 años, provocando que el tirara los libros que tenía en sus manos

Lo siento, lo siento- dijo Ana apenada siendo consciente de que no podía agacharse a ayudarlo a recoger los libros

Por otra parte el caballero, se agacho rápido sabiendo que los libros eran manuscritos valiosos de su escritores, pensando que la joven con la que choco era una estúpida por no ver por dónde camina, pero todo cambio cuando vio el rostro de ella y esos hermoso ojos azules que solo reflejaban tristeza

No hay problema, yo venía distraído – dijo el con una sonrisa galante

Es que yo también- dijo Ana apenada ante la situación – veo que son manuscritos

Si así es ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo el Caballero curioso

Es que antes trabaje en una editorial- dijo Ana quien identificaba todo tiempo de escrito

Que interesante, soy el director de una editorial aquí en Vancouver- dijo el sorprendido de la belleza de ella, aunque lo que más le llamaba su atención era su mirada triste, sin brillo – ahorita estoy buscando personal, no sé si te quieras unir al equipo de trabajo

Ante ese ofrecimiento Ana se quedó sorprenda, pues no era común caminar por la calle y que te ofrecieran trabajo, por lo que dijo – por el momento no puedo, pero tal vez más adelante

Mira te doy mi tarjeta y si te interesa llámame- dijo el sacando de su saco una elegante tarjeta

Ana leyó la tarjeta y dijo – William Traynor

Así es, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo Will con cierta coquetería

Annabella Steel – dijo Ana recordando su nueva identificación

Bello nombre Ana – dijo Will con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Ante el comentario de él, Ana no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tratando de salir de la situación dijo – bueno, creo que es momento que ambos sigamos nuestros caminos

Creo que sí y no olvides llamarme si quieres unirte a la editorial, apenas estamos comenzando- dijo Will sintiendo que tenía que detenerla

Claro…gracias – dijo Anna comenzando a caminar hacia la casa de Paul

En ese momento Will comenzó a caminar con entusiasmo a la editorial, ya que a pesar de que su día había comenzado odiando su trabajo ahí, ahora tenía una nueva visión del panorama

En cuanto llego a su oficina Will se encontró con su amigo Nathan con quien tenía una relación de amor-odio ya que las muchas veces era su niñero

Nathan no me vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar- dijo Will aun emocionado

¿Qué te paso? De seguro se trata de una mujer- dijo Nathan con cierto fastidio ya que conocía de sobra a su amigo

Sí, pero ahora es diferente- dijo Will emocionado, recordando a la chica de ojos azules

Créeme que esa historia ya la conozco, te gusta, la haces tuya y la dejas ir- dijo Nathan viendo a su amigo

Lo sé, pero es diferente, ella es…como un ángel, es bellísima, unos ojos azules hermosos, un cuerpo para matar, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue su mirada que era tan triste – dijo Will con el recuerdo muy presente

¿Y cómo se llama la susodicha?- dijo Nathan sorprendido de ver a si a su amigo, pues normalmente solo le gustaban las chicas, pero no con esa pasión

Annabella, le ofrecí trabajo aquí, espero que llame – dijo Will con ilusión

¿Cómo? Eres el primer loco que va por la calle ofreciendo trabajo- dijo Nathan pensando que era una barbaridad- por eso tu padre me envió a que no hicieras estupideces

Es que me dijo que trabajo en una editorial y conoció los manuscritos- dijo Will a la defensa

Y si yo te digo que soy superman, me vas a creer, que ingenuo eres Will me sorprendes- dijo Nathan con sarcasmo

Es que tú no la viste, pero cuando ella venga aquí, cambiaras de idea- dijo Will convencido de eso

Mira, en primer lugar no creo que venga, ha de haber pensado que eras un loco, segundo no tienes más información de esa maravillosa mujer, tercero en menos de una semana ya tendrás a alguien en tu cama y te olvidaras de tu ángel, cuarto como es dios griego que eres, cualquier otras mujer estaría dispuesta a complacerte- dijo Nathan quien siempre era muy sincero

Veras que vuelvo a ver a esa mujer, la tengo que volver a ver- dijo Will molesto, pues era consciente que ni su dirección conocía

Pero no te enojes, solo quiero que veas la realidad – dijo Nathan sabiendo que se había sobrepasado en sus comentarios

Sabes, mejor vamos a trabajar- dijo Will sentándose frente a su escritorio, viendo hacia lanada

Está bien, vamos a trabajar- dijo Nathan sabiendo que esa actitud no era la del irresponsable y mujeriego William

Por otra parte en la casa de Paul, Ana veía y acomodaba los nuevos papeles, cuando de repente escucho que habían llegado

Mami- dijo Ted corriendo a abrazarla – mira Paul me compro este oso, esta bonito ¿verdad?

Si mi corazón, le diste las gracias a Paul y lisa

Si mami, Phoe tiene uno igual- dijo Ted emocionado

Ana, Paul trae a Phoe es que se le atoro su oso en el coche- dijo Lisa quien entro después de Ted

Está bien ¿Cómo se portaron?- dijo Ana saludando a la recién llegada

Tienes unos angelitos, espero mis hijos sean como ellos – dijo Lisa acariciando el pelo de Ted

Gracias, veras que si- dijo Ana viendo con ternura a su hijo

Ma- dijo Phoe entrando con su oso – mira

Esta hermoso mi amor- dijo Ana sentando a su hija a su lado

Hola Ana ¿no te aburriste sin nosotros?- dijo Paul sentándose a lado de su esposa

La verdad es que no y gracias por los osos de mis hijos- dijo Ana viendo a sus hijos felices

No hay de que, nos parecieron muy tiernos – dijo Lisa quien había sido la de la idea

Mi padre ya envió las nuevas identidades- dijo Ana triste

¿Cuáles son? ¿Las vas a tomar?- dijo Paul sabiendo lo que eso significaba

Si las tomare, espero contar con su apoyo- dijo Ana tratando de ser fuerte

Claro que lo tienes y la ventaja es que los niños son pequeños- dijo Lisa tomando su mano para infundir confianza

Les presento a Annabella Rose Steel – dijo Ana señalándose

Bueno seguirás siendo Ana – dijo Paul tratando de aligerar el momento

Mis amores, vamos a jugar ¿les parece? – dijo Ana pensando como involucrar a su hijos

Si- dijeron los dos al unísono

Ted, el juego es que ahora todos te vamos a llamar Tobías ¿te agrada? Ya no está permitido que te digan Ted, quien te diga así pierde ¿verdad Paul?- dijo Ana tratando de ser parte del juego

Así es campeón, ahora todos te diremos Tobías- dijo Paul haciendo segunda

Tu nombre completo es Tobías Raymond G. Steel- dijo Ana recordado todo – ¿te gusta?

Si, si me gusta y Phoe es Phoe- dijo Ted quien era muy inteligente

No, mi princesita ahora es Penélope Rose G. Steel – dijo Ana viendo a su pequeña

Es muy bonito Penélope – dijo Lisa haciendo segunda a Ana

Si alguien te dice Phoe pierde también- dijo Ana quien no había recibido respuesta de su pequeña

Penélope me guta- dijo Phoe sonriente

Así es mi pequeños – dijo Ana viendo que hasta el momento no había sido tan complicado

Por la noche tanto Ted como Phoe se habían quedo dormidos, mientras que Ana conversaba con Paul y Lisa

Ya decidí que no tendré ni una imagen de Christian, quiero que mis hijos lo vayan olvidando poco a poco, les diré que él fue un gran hombre que los amaba, hare que olviden este último año donde solo los ignoraba – dijo Ana quien ya había pensado en eso

¿Estas segura?- dijo Paul quien quería lo mejor para su amiga

Sí, no pienso volver con él, a partir de mañana inicio una nueva vida – dijo Ana conteniendo las lágrimas- ayúdenme a distraerlos y no mencionen el nombre de su padre

Cuenta con ello Ana- dijo Lisa imaginan do lo que la castaña estaba pasando

Ahora solo me fala buscar un trabajo y salir adelante- dijo Ana siendo Consciente de su situación

No Ana, eso será hasta que nazcan los pequeños- dijo Paul con determinación

Si, tú necesitas estar en reposo, ya que tu mente no creo te ayuda mucho- dijo Lisa quien veía la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos

Está bien, solo mientras nacen- dijo Ana a quien no le gustaba sentirse inútil

Los meses pasaban rápido, sin darse cuenta Ana ya estaba en el séptimo mes de embarazo, adaptándose día con día a la ausencia de Christian, extrañándolo, aun con la herida abierta, trataba de no ver la televisión para no enterarse. Ted y Phoe cada vez aceptaban más sus nuevos nombres y comenzaban a olvidar los primeros., estaban encantados de vivir con Lisa quien los quería y protegía como lo hacía Gail, la ayudaban a hornear, mientras que con Paul jugaban y él era una persona muy divertida, por lo que casi no preguntaban por su padre ya que siempre estaban haciendo algo

Por otra parte Christian cada día se volvía alguien más frio, triste y envuelto en su dolor, faltaba mucho a la oficina, tenía un humor que nadie lo soportaba, de su familia se había alejado, solo hablaba para ver si ellos tenían alguna información sobre Ana y sus hijos, Elliot y Mia le habían dado la espalda, los había decepcionado, solo hablaba con Grace quien tenía el coraje de contestarle, ya que Garrick no soportaba la idea de no ver a sus nietos

Gail y Taylor solo lo soportaban por la promesa hecha a Ana y porque veían como era un hombre destruido, al cual le habían quietado las ganas de vivir, solo lo hacía por encontrar a su familia, aunque en algunas ocasiones estaban a punto de renunciar, pues trataba mal a todas las personas que estaban a cargo de investigar sobre el paradero de su familia, los traba como ineptos.

Además su imagen no era la mejor, pasaba días sin bañarse, sin comer, sin salir de su habitación o la de sus hijos, tenía el pelo largo, con barba desaliñada y bigote, no era el Christian que todos conocían, era una persona desesperada por recuperar a su familia, extrañaba a Ana, moría por jugar con Ted, por cargar a Phoe y comenzaba a imaginar a sus gemelos, sintiéndose miserable, pues todo lo había ocasionado el

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que su familia se fue y todo por una idiotez de él, por no resistir la tentación, por no dejar atrás su sombras y pasado

Christian se encontraba tumbado en su cama cuando de repente entro Gail

Señor, los buscan- dijo Gail desde el marco de la puerta

Gail, eres estúpida, te dije que no quería ver a nadie- dijo Christian sin voltear a mirarla

Señor no tiene ningún derecho a tratarme así, si lo soporto es solo porque Ana me lo pidió y creo le interesa de más ver quien es – dijo Gail furiosa

En ese momento Christian Volteo a verla y sabiendo que se había equivocado dijo- lo siento, pero realmente mi vida es miserable extraño a mi familia y ya no puedo mas

Lo se señor y abaja esta la causa de su desdicha- dijo Gail sintiendo algo de pena por verlo, llevaba días sin bañarse, sin comer y con una ojeras enormes

Al cabo de unos minutos Christian bajo y se sorprendió con lo que vio, era Alessa la misma que había mandado al diablo hace 5 meses, como un avanzado embarazo

Hola Christian he venido para que conozcas a tu hijo- dijo Alessa poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa sarcástica

Qué demonios – dijo Christian sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su a grado

¿Cómo ven? Se empieza a complicar esto

Ahora quiero agradecer cada uno de sus comentarios, me sorprende ver a chicas que hablan otro idioma siguiendo mi historia, al igual que las que le han dado una oportunidad. Me gustaría saber que piensan. Son mi motor para seguir

Si a veces me tardo un poco en publicar es porque estoy haciendo mi tesis, pero nunca dejo una historia inconclusa

Espero sus reviwes


	6. Chapter 6 Parte de un plan

Parte de un plan

Durante unos segundos Christian se quedó en silencio, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era como una muy mala broma del destino, por culpa de esa mujer había perdido a su familia y ahora regresaba queriendo atraparlo con un hijo

¿Crees que soy tan estúpido para caer en el juego de que se hijo es mío?- dijo Christian tratando de verse seguro y no demostrar duda, aunque por dentro solo esperaba que fuera una mentira

Fuiste lo suficiente estúpido para engañar a la única mujer que te ha amado- dijo Alessa con burla

¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Christian quien no entendía sus palabras

A que a mí solo me ofrecieron el trato para conquistarte y le fueras infiel a tu esposa, la verdad creí que sería muy difícil, pero no resulto muy fácil- dijo Alessa quien no se arrepentía de nada

¿Así que solo estuviste conmigo porque alguien te lo ofreció? Dime quien- dijo Christian furioso acercándose a ella, provocando que ella se alejara

No te voy a decir, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que yo soy el menor de tus problemas, además de que quería que pagaras- dijo Alessa molesta, poniéndose a la defensiva

¿Pagar? ¿Porque?- dijo Christian comenzando a desesperarse, parando por su cabello varias veces sus manos

Porque cuando comenzaste a tener sumisas, solo te importaban durante el tiempo que estuviste con ellas, mas nunca te importo lo que pasaba después con ellas y mi hermana fue tu primer sumisa, ella se enamoró de ti y siempre guardo la esperanza de algún día encontrarte, pero cuando se enteró de que te habías casado, ella enloqueció y se suicidó, a mí me llevo 3 años encontrar a las personas correctas para destruirte- dijo Alessa dejando que varias lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas

¿Tú eres hermana de Nathalia? – dijo Christian sumamente sorprendido

Así es, ella era mi hermana mayor- dijo Alessa limpiándose con coraje las lagrimas

Lo siento, nunca pensé que ella había acabado así- dijo Christian comenzando a sentirse culpable

Claro, porque a ti solo te importas tú- dijo Alessa quien desde que su hermana murió ella se había convertido en otra

Eso no es cierto y como comprenderás yo no puedo creer que ese hijo sea mío, tu dijiste que te estabas cuidando- dijo Christian quien estaba desesperado y o sabía qué hacer, había perdido el control de su vida

Te hare la misma pregunta que tu ¿creíste que era tan estúpida para no sacar provecho de la situación? Te diré algo, el plan era separarte de tu mujercita y digamos que el embarazo ha sido un plus que no estaba planeado, pero salió muy bien – dijo Alessa con burla

Dime qué demonios quieres para desaparecer de mi vida, no estoy para chantajes y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo Christian serio, quería volver a tomar el control de su vida

Estas muy equivocado, desde ahora en adelante yo soy parte de tu vida y más mi hijo, quiero que reconozcas que tu mujercita te dejo y ahora tu nuevo amor soy yo y estamos esperando un hijo, si tu destruiste la vida de mi hermana, yo haré lo mismo con la tuya- dijo Alessa de forma sarcástica

Eso jamás va a pasar, el único amor de mi vida es Anastasia y mis hijos con ella, yo nunca reconoceré a tu hijo- dijo Christian furioso, comenzando a gritar

No me grites, yo solo vine a hacer las cosas por las buenas, pero si no será por las malas- dijo Alessa segura de eso

¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Christian tomándola del brazo, sujetándola fuerte

Suéltame, me lastimas- dijo Alessa con miedo al ver la reacción de el

En ese momento Christian se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba lastimándola, por lo que la soltó al instante hecho que Alessa aprovecho para salir corriendo y entrar al elevador, sin que él pudiera alcanzarla

Cuando Christian se encontró solo, comenzó a tirar contra la pared todo lo que encontraba a su paso, hasta que de un golpe rompió el comedor que era de cristal, provocando que su mano se llenara de sangre, pero eso no se asemejaba al dolor que sentía y frustración que sentía

Con su camisa Christian envolvió y su mano regreso a su habitación, donde nuevamente se encerró, con las cortinas bajadas, su cama sin hacer de varios días y el sin comer ni bañarse

Por la noche Gail entro a la habitación de Christian y nuevamente tuvo que despertarlo- señor

¿Qué pasa Gail? Por favor quiero estar solo – dijo Christian quien estaba harto de su vida

Es que le trajeron este sobre- dijo Gail pasando el sobre a su jefe

Christian lo tomo, abrió y comenzó a leer su contenido ya que era solo una nota

 _Querido Christian_

 _¿Te gusto mi sorpresa? Creíste que al haber dejado todos nuestros negocios juntos me destruirías, déjame decirte que no es así, pero si perdí mucho por ti, así que solo me queda recordarte que la venganza es dulce y me encantara verte destruido poco a poco, primero fue separarte de tu familia, después acabar con ellos, no eres el único que los está buscando. Déjame decirte que la musca muerta de tu mujercita tiene agallas al dejarte, eso salió de mi control, no pensé que tuviera el valor de dejarte, pero ese valor no le durara mucho, ya que estoy muy cerca de encontrarlos y te estaré comentando como es que termino con ellos, sobre todo como va el plan_

 _Tú amiga_

Cuando Christian termino de leer la nota, apretó los puños, volviendo a abrirse la mano, lo que provoco que su mano se llenara de sangre

Maldita Elena, no me quietaras a mi familia- pensó Christian furioso y realmente preocupado

¿Pasa algo señor?- dijo Gail preocupada al ver la reacción de su jefe

Llama a Taylor y vienes, necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo Christian quien ya comenzaba a armar su plan en su cabeza

Está bien, regreso- dijo Gail casi saliendo corriendo

Al cabo de unos minutos ya Gail y Taylor se encontraban en la habitación de Grey

En ese momento Christian dio a Taylor la nota para que la leyera, provocando también que el guardaespaldas estuviera furioso y Gail se preocupara, hecho que reflejaba en su rostro

¿Cuál es el paso a seguir señor?- dijo Taylor tan formal como siempre

La búsqueda de mi esposa e hijos quiero que se intensifique, necesito encontrarlos, pero ahora necesito que encuentres también a Elena, es de suma importancia, ella no me quietara a mi familia – dijo Christian decidido, comenzando a pensar rápido

Así será, esa perra no se saldrá con la suya- dijo Taylor quien solo cuando estaba molesto no moderaba su vocabulario

Eso espero y a partir de ahora me portare como un patán, al cual nunca le importo su familia, que no amo a su esposa y que no sentía aprecio por sus hijos- dijo Christian sintiendo como un nudo en la garganta

Pero señor…-dijo Gail sorprendida, siendo interrumpida por su esposo

Eso es perfecto señor- dijo Taylor quien sabia cuál era el propósito de su jefe

Solo ustedes sabrán la verdad – dijo Christian con los ojos cristalizados

Pero señor ¿Por qué?-dijo Gail sin comprender

Porque necesito que Elena piense que ellos no son lo más importantes para mí, necesito que ella crea que tenía razón al decirme que Ana no me convenía y que mis hijos era solo un obstáculo, primero para que ella se confié y se baje la guardia y segundo para que no siga con la búsqueda de mi familia, prefiero alejarme de ellos a que algo les llegue a pasar- dijo Christian dejando salir varias lagrimas

Está bien señor- dijo Gail no muy convencida

Ni mi familia puede saber la verdad, yo sé que me odiaran pero es necesario no quiero que ellos estén expuestos a Elena- dijo Christian quien sabia a lo que se iba a enfrentar

Al día siguiente en Vancouver todos terminaban de desayunar, habían pasado días muy tranquilos y todos adaptándose a vivir juntos

¿Ana estas segura de que quieres ir sola a inscribir a Tob y Penélope al kínder?- dijo Paul a quien no le parecía una buena idea

Sí, creo que es lo mejor, Tobías ya el próximo año tiene que ir a la primaria y mi princesita tendría que entrar este año al kínder, su papa quería maestros particulares, pero yo quiero que los niños convivan con otros niños, además con 4 va a ser un poco complicado, así mientras ellos están en la escuela, yo veo a los gemelos- dijo Ana quien ya había pensado que hacer

Sabes que cuentas con nosotros- dijo Lisa quien ya se había encariñado con los niños

Gracias, pero la verdad no quiero abusar- dijo Ana quien se sentía culpable al no aportar a la casa

Tu no abusas y si hoy a ir a inscribir a los niños, deja que se queden con nosotros en lo que vas, va a ser complicado llevarlos contigo- dijo Paul quien siempre estaba al pendiente de ella

Está bien, prometo no tardar voy al kínder que está pasando el parque- dijo Ana quien ya había ido a pedir informes

Nosotros vamos a hornear galletas ¿verdad niños?- dijo lisa quien tenía día libre

Si- dijeron al unísono emocionados Tob y Penélope

Al cabo de unos minutos Ana salió luego de darle un beso a sus hijos y pidiéndoles que se portaran bien, comenzó a caminar en dirección al kínder, inscribió a sus pequeños y camino de regreso a su casa, pero en el camino se le antojo un helado de vainilla, por lo que se desvió de su camino para ir a la heladería

Mientras tanto, Will que iba en un auto junto con Nathan identifico a Ana viéndola de espaldas

Mira Nathan, ella es el amor de mi vida, mi ángel, te dije que la volvería a ver – dijo Will sumamente emocionado, casi saliendo del auto

En ese momento el auto rebaso a Ana que iba a caminando, dejando ver su embarazo

Déjame decirte que tu ángel, pertenece a alguien más, llegaste tarde amigo- dijo Nathan en burla ya que a pesar de que tenía una buena relación con Will y eran amigo desde la infancia, su trato era muy pesado

Al ver lo que su amigo decía, Will se quedó sin palabras, no podía creer que esa mujer que le había robado su corazón pertenecía a otro, por lo que en un arranque de desesperación dijo a su chofer- Thomson sigue a esa mujer, no importa a donde sea

Will ¿Qué estupidez vas a hacer?- dijo Nathan quien sabía que su amigo era un impulsivo que no pensaba, por eso él siempre era el que tenía que estar cuidando que no se metiera en muchos problemas, ya que desde que sus padres murieron, el padre de Will lo quería como un hijo más y confiaba en su buen juicio, el cual Will no tenia

Quiero saber quién es el tupido que gano el corazón de ella – dijo Will con determinación sin dejarla de mirar

Estás loco, la conociste solo una vez, hasta crees que ella te va a reconocer, déjala, si quieres vamos a un bar a ver que conquistas- dijo Nathan tratando de que entrara en razón

No- dijo Will como última palabra

Luego de unos minutos Ana entro la heladería y pido un cono de vainilla, pensó en llevarle a los demás, pero antes se sentaría en una de las mesitas del lugar y comería su cono, no podía aguantar hasta llegar a su hogar. Will se sentó a unas mesas de distancia de ella contemplándola, junto a Nathan quien estaba fastidiado de seguir a su amigo

En ese momento en una de las pantallas que tenían en la heladería para entretener a sus comensales salió una periodista dando una nota de última hora de la farándula la cual decía

 _Noticia de última hora, tenemos en el foro a Alessa Andrew, quien asegura ser la amante del empresario Christian Grey, quien aunque no se ha confirmado fue abandonado por su esposa y ahora está esperando un hijo con su amante, además tenemos evidencia de que él quiso que su amante abortara y al no querer ella la agredió, mostraremos la evidencia_

Cuando Ana termino de ver la nota, su helado se le cayó de las manos ya que estas le templaban, comenzó a hiperventilarse, seguido de una fuerte punzada en el vientre que provoco que se doblara del dolor, en ese instante Will llego hasta ella ya que había visto todo lo que sucedió en segundos

¿Ana estas bien?- dijo Will preocupado

Pero justo cuando ella lo vio a los ojos, se desvaneció en sus brazos, por lo cual Will la cargo y salió con ella

Hay que llevarla al hospital- dijo Will preocupado, aunque sin entender que había pasado

Si, vamos – dijo Nathan quien estaba sorprendido de lo que había pasado

Ya en el auto, Nathan iba de copiloto, mientras que Will tenía a Ana en la parte trasera hablándole para que reaccionara

Creo que debemos llamar a su familiares- dijo Nathan quien trataba de ser el más lógico, pues Will estaba completamente concentrado en ella

Si, voy a buscar en su celular- dijo Will tratando de pensar

En ese momento Will vio que en el celular de ella no había nombres solo contactos que estaba identificados por números del 1 al 4. El 1 pertenecía a Christian, ella había guardado su número, por si el la encontraba y era necesario que reconociera su número, el 2 era el del celular de lisa, el 3 el celular de Paul y el 4 el celular de Ray, eran solo los números que había registrado en su nuevo celular

Will marco el número uno, pero no obtuvo respuesta que Christian al ver que era un número desconocido decidió no contestar, ya que se imaginaba que era algún reportero que quería la premisa de las tonterías que había dicho Alessa, está más que furioso, necesitaba callarla antes de que dijera más estupideces

Por lo que Will marco el segundo número y en ese si obtuvo respuesta

Luego de media hora Paul llego al hospital corriendo y al encontrarse con Will dijo - ¿tú eres Will y trajiste a Ana?

Si, así es- dijo Will con coraje pensando que él era el esposo de ella, con ganas de romperle la cara como se atrevía a dejar a su esposa embarazada salir sola

Ella es mi hermana- dijo Paul imaginando lo que Will pensaba -¿Qué paso?

No lo sé, ella estaba en una heladería y de repente se puso mal- dijo Will quien no quería decir que ella estaba siguiendo

Familiares de Annabella – dijo un medico saliendo a la sala de espera

Soy yo- dijo Paul acercándose, pero Will también lo hizo quería saber que había pasado

La señora se le subió la presión y estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto , aun no logramos estabilizarla, pero ha iniciado labor de parto, sin embargo con todo lo que está pasando es necesario preguntar, en caso de que la situación se complique, a quien damos prioridad- dijo el médico quien odiaba dar este tipo de noticias

Will sintió que todo su cuerpo perdía la sangre, como un balde de agua fría caía en el

Mientras que Paul quedaba en shock y tratando de pensar que sería lo más conveniente dijo – sálvela a ella – el sabía que Ted y Phoe necesitaban a su mama

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Muchas me han preguntado y si Ana se queda con Christian aunque para esto pasara aun tiempo, y no es una historia donde todo sea amor y dulzura

Espero continúen conmigo y sus comentarios son mi motor para seguir escribiendo

Espero sus reviwes


	7. Chapter 7 Fleur

Fleur

A la mañana siguiente Ana despertó y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y en el vientre, al principio le costó adaptarse a la luz, pero luego de unos segundos se percató que estaba en una habitación de un hospital, paso su mano por su vientre y al no sentirlo comenzó a ponerse histeria

Mis hijos ¿Dónde están? – dijo Ana comenzando a gritar

Tranquila Ana, aquí estoy, tranquilízate- dijo Paul quien e había quedado dormido pero al escucharla enseguida se levanto

Como demonios quieres que me tranquilice, ¿Dónde están mis hijos? ¿Dime?- dijo Ana llorando a mares

Cálmate- dijo Paul sujetándola por los hombros y sabiendo que el momento que más temía había llegado- te desmayaste, la presión se te subió, empezaste labor de parto y tuvieron que practicarte una cesárea

Pero ellos aún era pequeños, dime donde están por favor, ellos me necesitan- dijo Ana aun llorando, con los ojos rojos y rogándole a Paul

En ese momento Paul sintió como un nudo ser formaba en su garganta y armándose de valor dijo – Ana tienes que ser muy fuerte y pensar en Ted y Phoe

¿Qué paso? Dime- dijo Ana poniéndose aún más histeria

La niña está realmente grave, nació siendo muy pequeña y ahora está en la incubadora, sus pulmones aún no se acababan de desarrollar bien- dijo Paul dejando que una lagrima traicionera recorriera su mejilla ya que ya había ido a verla

No, no, no mi princesita, todo esto es mi culpa, pero eran gemelos, dime que paso con mi otro hijo ¿es niña o niño? ¿El como esta? – dijo Ana completamente desesperada

En ese momento los ojos de Paul se llenaron de lágrimas y con un hilo de voz dijo- lo siento Ana, el pequeño murió al instante, nacido con el cordón umbilical en el cuello y tú te estabas desangrando

Cuando Ana escucho las palabras de Paul, se escuchó un grito tan desgarrado que las personas que se encontraban en el pasillo sintieron como se desgarraba el alma de quien lo había producido, era tal el dolor que significaba que hasta el más duro dejo salir una lágrima

Al escucharla varios médicos entraron corriendo a la habitación e Ana y tuvieron que aplicarle un sedante poderoso, pues ella estaba completamente en shock, agresiva y llegando la histeria. Al momento Ana cayó dormida

Paul, no podía creer lo que había pasado, fue tal el dolor que vio en ella que su odio hacia Christian se incrementó a tal grado de quererlo matar en ese momento

Durante toda la mañana Ana durmió por los efectos del sedante, Paul no se separó ni para ir a comer de ella, sin embargo alrededor de las tres de la tarde prendió el televisor que se encontraba en la habitación de ella y comenzó a ver las noticias

Cuando de repente una noticia llamo su atención

 _El multimillonario Christian grey dará un comunicado de prensa a varias televisoras y ha dicho que esta es la ultimas ves que su vida privada se vuelve publica_

Al escuchar esto Paul se levantó y se acercó al televisor, bajo casi todo el volumen para que solo el pudiera oírlo y lo cubrió con su cuerpo para que si Ana despertara no lo viera, pero el si quería ver que estupideces decía Grey

En ese momento la entrevista comenzó, se veía a Christian en un foro, tan serio como siempre, solo que ahora se veía mucho más delgado, ojeroso, despeinado, demacrado como si los años hubieran llegado a él y sobre todo se veía una infinita tristeza en sus ojos, similar a la de Ana

 _Antes que nada quiero dejar claro que esto no lo hago porque ustedes me interesen o limpiar mi imagen, lo único que me importa es dejar al margen a mi esposa Anastasia Steele y mis hijos Theodore y Phoebe, no quiero que ellos estén involucrados en este embrollo, esta será la primera y última vez que hablo con ustedes. Primero si fui infiel a mi esposa, sé que no tengo disculpa, pero nuestro matrimonio no era perfecto y llevábamos meses distanciados, mi error fue no haber pedido el divorcio antes, ahora la mujer con la que fui infiel quiere sacar provecho de esta situación y no lo permitiré, por ello quiero decir que los únicos herederos de mi imperio son los hijos que procree con Anastasia Steel, independientemente de que por un aprueba de paternidad diga que el supuesto hijo de Alessa Andrew sea mío, además Grey' s House desde este momento es propiedad de Theodore Raymond Grey Steele y SIP queda a nombre de Phoebe Rose Grey Steele, cuando ellos sean mayores de edad podrán ocupar sus cargos correspondiente y mis negocios futuros estarán a nombre de mi padre Garrick Grey. Con esto finalizo mi entrevista y pido que no se cuestione a mi esposa Anastasia y se deja a mis hijos lejos de los reflectores, si no tomare acciones judiciales, por ultimo exijo que no se de crédito a lo dicho por Alessa Andrew_

Cuando Paul termino de ver la nota se quedó sorprendido pues era evidente que Grey la estaba pasando mal, pero era su culpa el estado actual de Ana, lo único bueno de esto es que no había evidenciado que ella estaba embarazada, sino todos los medios estaría buscándola hasta debajo de las piedras

Al cabo de unos minutos el celular de Paul comenzó a sonar, por lo que rápidamente contesto pues no quería que Ana despertara

¿Qué paso amor?- dijo Paul al ver que la llamada era de Lisa

Cometí un error horrible, me metí a bañar y deje el televisor prendido- dijo Lisa entre lágrimas

¿Qué paso?- dijo Paul imaginándose lo sucedido

Que Penélope y Tob estaban jugando sobre mi cama y vieron la entrevista de Christian y comenzaron a llorar queriendo a su papa y ya están recordando sus viejos nombres, ya trate de distraerlos y no funciona, también quieren a Ana – dijo Lisa llorando pues se sentía sumamente culpable

Tranquila amor, ahora vemos como lo solucionamos- dijo Paul comenzando a pensar- ya les dijiste que si hacían un pastel

Si y no quieren, quieren a su papa o a su mama – dijo Lisa tratando de calmarse

Si los llevas por un helado- dijo Paul pensando que podía ser mejor

Ya les dije y no- dijo Lisa quien se oía que tenía a los niños cerca- Tob es quien más quiere a su papa, ya le dije que está de viaje y dice que si está en la tele como esta de viaje

Es que no quiero dejar a Ana sola, ya ves que te dije como se puso cuando se enteró- dijo Paul quien se debatía sobre qué hacer

Es horrible lo que le paso, yo no sé cómo podía superarlo- dijo Lisa quien se podía en los zapatos de Ana

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Ana se abrió y Will se asomó -¿puedo pasar? – dijo en señas cuando vio a Paul hablando por teléfono

Mi amor, voy para la casa, llego Will le digo que sí se puede quedar con Ana- dijo Paul sintiéndose aliviado de verlo, ya que durante el tiempo que habían esperado para tener noticias de la cesárea de Ana se habían hecho amigos

Si, aquí te espero, voy a distraerlos a ver con que- dijo Lisa aun con sentimiento de culpa

Will se podías quedar con Ana, hay una emergencia en mi casa y tengo que resolverla- dijo Paul colocándose su chaqueta

Claro, solo una pregunta ¿ya lo sabe?- dijo Will quien había ido por la mañana a su casa y a trabajar

Si- dijo Paul bajando la mirada

¿Cómo lo tomo?- dijo Will preocupado

Muy mal, tuvieron que aplicarle un tranquilizante- dijo Paul siendo sincero- por favor cuídala

Sí, no te preocupes, yo me quedo con ella – dijo Will quien durante toda la mañana no había dejado de pensar en ella

Luego de unos minutos Paul salió dejando solo a Will con Ana, durante algunos minutos Will solo se dedicó a ver la belleza de la mujer que tenía en frente y se preguntaba cómo se sentiría saber que perdiste un hijo, él ya había ido a ver a la pequeña que se encontraba en la incubadora, era tan bella como su madre y fuerte, algo en el ese día había cambiado y sobre todo al ver a la bebe

Will se encontraba leyendo un libro sentado al lado de Ana, cuando de repente escucho que ella hacia ruido

Tranquila Ana- dijo Will parándose a su lado

En ese momento ella abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz e inmediatamente recordó lo sucedido, provocando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas

Llora si quieres Ana, no te aguantes de nada- dijo Will conmovido por ella

Fueron esas palabras las que brindaron a nada el valor de abrazarse a él, refugiarse en su pecho y llorar por todo el dolor que sentía, Will se sentó en la cama para que ella estuviera más cómoda y el abrazo sin decir nada, dejando que ella sacara todo lo que tenía dentro

Ana lloro por unos minutos abrazada a Will, cuando ya se sintió un poco más tranquila se fue despegando de él, con brusquedad se limpió sus ojos y paso su mano por su nariz, no era la mejor imagen de ella, pero reflejaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo

Perdona, ya manche tu camisa- dijo Ana un poco apenada, sin poder contener una que otra lagrima

No hay problema- dijo Will con una sonrisa sincera- ¿estas mejor?

Ana solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza negativo

Ana no sé qué tan fuerte es tu dolor, porque no tengo hijos, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo incondicionalmente y que quiero ser un apoyo para ti y la pequeña guerreara que tienes- dijo Will limpiando varias de las lágrimas de ella con los pulgares

¿Ya la viste? – dijo Ana tratando de contener el llanto

Ya, es hermosa como su madre- dijo Will para quien eso había sido una verdad absoluta

Quiero verla, ayúdame- dijo Ana viéndolo a los ojos

No sé si puedas salir, estas delicada, perdiste de madia sangre, estuviste a punto de morir- dijo Will la última parte con cierta dificultad, el ya no se imaginaba un mundo sin ella

Por favor, necesito ver a mi pequeña- dijo Ana tomándolo de la mano

Está bien, deja voy por tu médico y regreso, voy a hacer todo lo posible- dijo Will quien acaba de aprender que no soportaba ver los ojos tristes de ella

Gracias- dijo Ana con una muy leve sonrisa

Al cabo de unos minutos Will regreso con una silla de ruedas, la cual ingreso con cuidado

Tenemos un permiso de 10 minutos para ir a los cuneros y regresar, aunque a la parte de incubadoras no nos dejaron pasar- dijo Will quien había tenido casi que suplicar que le digan permiso

Pero ella me necesita- dijo Ana quien no estaba de acuerpo

Lo sé, pero aún es muy pequeña y está en observación contante- dijo Will quien sabía que la verdad era otra, la pequeña aún se debatía entre la vida y la muerte

En ese momento Ana trato de incorporarse, pero Will la detuvo- no Ana no puedes hacer esfuerzos

Pero necesito bajar- dijo Ana un poco desesperada

Y para eso esto yo- dijo Will pasando un brazo por la espalda y otro por debajo de las rodillas, hasta colocarla con sumo cuidado en la silla de ruedas

Luego de unos minutos ya ambos se encontraban frente al vidrio que los separaba de los recién nacidos, para Ana no fue difícil encontrar a su pequeña, era tan parecida a Phoe, pero a la vez tan diferente

Phoe cuando nació, era un bebe llena de vida, fuerte, gordita, grande, sonriente, despierta, quería comerse al mundo, enamoro profundamente a su padre hasta convertirla en niña de sus ojos, en su mayor tesoro, era la bebe más hermosa del mundo con unos ojos grises que solo reflejaban brillo, en cambio su nueva hermanita se veía tan frágil, débil, triste, con los ojitos cerrados, conectada a aparatos que le daban vida artificial, no tendría a ese padre sobreprotector que la mirara con adoración y como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo, su mirada reflejaba hasta dolor

Ana no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver a su pequeña, era todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba, cuando Will vio la reacción de ella, el coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros para darle fortaleza y con voz dulce dijo- tu pequeña es una guerrera y nos tendrá a nosotros para ser su soporte

Las palabras de él, tranquilizaron un poco a Ana, por lo que levanto su mano y tomo la de él diciendo- Gracias, te debo mi vida y la de mi pequeña- pues recordó quien fue el quien la llevo al hospital

Princesita, desde ahora te puedo asegurar que tú y tus hermanos saldrán adelante pese a todo obstáculo, ustedes serán mi único motivo en mi vida, perdóname por no ser tan fuerte y provocar que esto pasara, siempre recordare a tu hermano – juraba en silencio Ana viendo a su pequeña, sintiéndose la única culpable de que haya tenido que nacer antes

Por cierto como se llamara la princesa- dijo Will sacando a Ana de sus pensamientos

En ese momento Ana se quedó en blanco, pues con todo lo que había pasado no había pensado en nombres, además de que sus pequeños nunca se dejaron ver, para saber que serían, por lo que siendo consiente de situación y que Will prácticamente había sido su salvador dijo -¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara? Sin ti mi pequeña podría no existir

Will no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, seria para él un privilegio ser quien eligiera el nombre de la pequeña que había robado su corazón, por lo que pensando en la situación dijo- Fleur que significa Hermosa como una flor y amante de la vida y Gabrielle como segundo nombre

Fleur Gabrielle G. Steele, ese será el nombre de mi princesita- dijo Ana con agrado tomando la mano de Will quien en esos momento había sido su soporte

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y sigan conmigo este camino

No he olvidado a Christian, en el próximo capítulo veremos como está el

 **Como no sé si pueda publicar antes de Navidad y Año Nuevo no me queda más que decirles muchas Felicidades, espero que pasen estas fechas en compañía de sus seres queridos y ojala el 2017 sea un año muy exitoso para todas, mis mejores deseos y espero cumplan todos sus propósitos, nos leemos pronto y no me abandonen yo sigo escribiendo**

Espero sus reviwes


	8. Chapter 8 Tres pequeños

Tres pequeños

Luego de la entrevista donde dijo que sus hijos son sus únicos herederos Christian regreso a su casa. Sin embargo no esperaba que al entrar se encontrara con sus padres

¿Qué hacen aquí? Créanme que no tengo tiempo para sermones – dijo Christian quien traía un fuerte dolor de cabeza

No estas para sermones, pero yo si para una explicación, ¿Qué fue todo eso? – dijo Garrick quien desde que lo alejaron que sus nietos sentía que la sangre le hervía, aunque no culpaba a Ana

Porque quieren una explicación si ya dije todo, no voy a dejar que esa arpía se quede con algo y me manipule- dijo Christian molesto

¿Estás seguro que ese hijo no es tuyo? – dijo Grace que está molesta, pero más sorprendida

No lo sé- dijo Christian desesperado

¿Y si lo es?- dijo Grace quien no podía creer en quien se había convertido su hijo

No sé qué hare, para mi mis únicos hijos son Ted, Phoe y los gemelos y con ese niño, no se tal vez le pase una pensión, pero jamás lo reconoceré- dijo Christian cubriéndose los ojos pues estaba a nada de llorar por la frustración que sentía

Me tienes muy decepcionada hijo, lo único que te digo es que no cometas más errores- dijo Grace quien amaba a su hijo, pero ya no estaba orgullosa de él, como cuando estaba con Ana

Yo no sé qué decirte Christian, no es el ejemplo que te di, solo espero que tengas a mis nietos de vuelta, no juzgo a Ana porque sabiendo cómo te ama me imagino como debe estar sufriendo y con lo que acabas de decir, solo te apoyare porque quiero que mis nietos tengan lo que les corresponde- dijo Garrick que no podía ocultar su molestia

Gracias, papa- dijo Christian bajando la mirada

Nos vamos hijos, pero piensa en todo lo que estás haciendo y por favor no quiero que la familia Grey este envuelta chismes, jamás ha sido parte de nosotros y recuerda que hay niños de por medio, ya que los medios no solo te van a buscar a ti, sino también a tus hermanos y a nosotros- dijo Grace quien pensaba en todos

Está bien mama y tratare de que mi vida no les afecte- dijo Christian molesto, pues estaba sintiendo que perdía todo de todas partes- sé que te avergüenza haberme adoptado

En ese momento Christian sintió una fuerte bofetada de parte de Garrick- jamás vuelvas a decir eso, nunca nos arrepentiremos de haberte adoptado, nos avergüenza y decepciona que por errores hayas perdido a la mujer que hizo que salieras de la sobras, que estaba dispuesta en dar su vida por te hermana y que te dio dos niños maravillosos

Lo sé- dijo Christian sabiendo que era verdad

Después de que se fueron sus padres se fueran Christian volvió a encerrarse en su habitación, consciente de que era sería la última noche que podía mostrarse deprimido, ya que a partir de día siguiente comenzaría su plan para alejar a Elena de su familia

Mientras tanto en el hospital Ana y Will conversaban después de haber visto a su pequeña, la cual le rompió el corazón a Ana y preocupo mucho, sabía que algo con ella no estaba bien. Will trataba de distraerla un poco y hacerla comer

En ese momento se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta

Adelante- dijo Will quien estaba sentado al lado de Ana

Hola Ana- dijo Lisa quien no se atrevía a preguntar nada más, se imaginaba con se sentía ella

Hola Lisa- dijo Ana tratando de sonreír aunque se le hacía imposible

Lo siento, soy Lisa la esposa de Paul- dijo ella presentándose a Will, aunque su esposo ya le había dicho de el

Un placer- dijo Will con educación y porte

¿Cómo te sientes Ana? – dijo Lisa toando su mano

Pero ante la pregunta de ella, los ojos de Ana se cristalizaron y tratando de ser fuerte dijo- uno de los gemelos murió y mi pequeña está muy mal, soy la peor madre

No digas eso Ana, eres una madre excelente y estoy segura que tendrán un angelito cuidando de ti y tu pequeña saldrá adelante- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa sincera - ¿ya tiene nombre?

Si se llama Fleur Gabrielle –dijo Ana mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa

Bonito nombre ¿tú lo elegiste?- dijo Lisa quien quería distraerla un poco

No, lo eligió Will – dijo Ana volteando a verlo

Pues déjame felicitarte Will, tiene buen gusto- dijo lisa quien era muy carismática

Gracias, pero la verdad quien me inspiro fue Fleur es tan bella y yo le digo a Ana que es toda una guerrera- dijo Will sintiéndose orgulloso

Así es, además va a tener mucho cariño- dijo Lisa quien ya había imaginado todo

Menos el de…- dijo Ana pero fue interrumpida por Lisa

No pienses en eso, el no vale la pena- dijo Lisa sin poder evitar mostrar su molestia, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Will

Tienes razón y ¿Cómo esta Tob y Penélope? – dijo Ana quien quería acostumbrarse a su nuevos nombres

Fueron al cine con Paul, estaban muy inquietos y se preguntaban porque su mama no había regresado después de ir por helado- dijo Lisa hablando con naturalidad

Sin embargo para Will esta respuesta no pasó desapercibida y sin poderlo evitar dijo- ¿Quién es Tob y Penélope?

Son mis hijos- dijo Ana imaginándose que Will pensaría lo peor de ella -¿hay algún problema?

Este… no…es... que...- dijo Will sumamente sorprendido no sabía que pensar

Sí, soy muy joven y madre de 4 pequeños- dijo Ana la defensiva - bueno uno de ellos en el cielo

Discúlpame, solo que me sorprendió- dijo Will apenado, pensando que por idiota iba a perder su oportunidad de acercarse a ella, además había algo que lo abrigaba a aceptar todo de ella- ¿cuantos años tienen?

Tobías tiene 5 y Penélope tiene 3- dijo Ana igual con una sonrisa que solo sus hijos podían propiciarle

Son muy pequeños, pero me imagino que tan guapos como la mama – dijo Will hablando sinceramente

Así es – dijo Lisa – son una ternura

Me gustaría conocerlos – dijo Will nuevamente entusiasmado

Será un placer invitarte a la casa- dijo Lisa adelantándose a Ana

Gracias, Ana, Lisa, tengo que marcharme, pero prometo regresar mañana- dijo Will viendo su reloj

Nos vemos- dijeron ambas al unísono antes de que el saliera

¿Crees que se haya arrepentido de estar aquí cuando supo lo de los niños?- dijo Ana quien se había quedado con la duda

No creo y si lo hizo él se lo pierde- dijo Lisa quien siempre hablaba con sinceridad

Tienes razón, además yo no estoy para pensar en nadie, solo mis hijos- dijo Ana con la mirada triste

Lo sé y cuenta con todo el apoyo por parte de Paul y mío, antes de llegar aquí pasea ver a tu pequeña y se parece mucho a Penélope – dijo lisa quien ya había pasado por lo cuneros

Así es, es hermosa aunque como dice Will tiene que ser un guerrera- dijo Ana sin poder evitar dejar correr una lagrima

Luego de una hora Will llego a su apartamento de soltero y se encontró con Nathan en la entrada del mismo

Hola ¿llevas mucho tiempo? – dijo Will con la voz entrecortada pues había corrido gran parte del trayecto

Como media hora, no se suponía que nos veíamos hace media hora- dijo Nathan un poco molesto y sorprendido pues si algo tenía Will es que eran sumamente puntuales

Lo sé, pero se me fue el tiempo, estaba con Ana- dijo Will con una sonrisa al final

Tu no aprendes, mejor invítame a pasar y me cuentas como va eso- dijo Nathan con cierto fastidio, pero se moría de curiosidad

Al cabo de unos minutos ya ambos se encontraban en la cocina de Will, pues ninguno de los dos había comido

Cuéntame cómo está la hija de Anabella y ella- dijo Nathan a quien por la mañana Will ya le había contado parte de la historia, incluyendo que ella haya perdido a uno de los niños

Ana esta devastada no puede creer que uno de los gemelos haya muerto y se siente culpable- dijo Will con una mueca de tristeza

Me los imagino debe ser horrible perder un hijo, aunque yo no me imagino teniendo hijos y a ti menos- dijo Nathan hablando con la verdad, aunque burlándose de su amigo

Cállate Nathan y la pequeña Fleur está muy grave, no sabían si pasaría la noche, pero es muy bella como su mama y a pesar de ser pequeña, es toda una guerrera- dijo Will con brillo en la mirada y una sonrisa soñadora, actitud que no pasó desapercibida para su amigo

No, no, no Will esa si es una estupidez mayor, que no dejare que te eches la soga al cuellos- dijo Nathan hablando en serio y preocupado

¿No te entiendo? ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Will dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

A que tú ya te estas atribuyendo roles que no te perteneciesen, estar con una mujer con hijos solo significa una cosa- dijo Nathan quien tenía muy claro eso

¿Qué significa?- dijo Will sin poder creer las palaras de su amigo

Problemas y Ana ya tiene una hija, a la cual por ser pequeña y delicada le tendrá que dedicar mucho tiempo y una relación de pareja está de sobra y ni pensar en el sexo- dijo Nathan quien tenía muy claro todo

Tú no sabes lo que dices, además Ana va a necesitar apoyo estoy seguro que el bastardo de su pareja la dejo embarazada y se fue- dijo Will quien comenzaba a armar una historia en su mente, claro está le favorecía

Así y tú vas a ser el salvador- dijo Nathan con sarcasmo- de una vez te digo si ella esta con alguien o no, solo son problema

Pues yo no sé, yo voy a estar con ella hasta donde ella me lo permita y quiero conoces a sus pequeños- dijo Will seguro de lo que estaba diciendo

¿Pequeños? De cuantos estamos hablando- dijo Nathan aún más sorprendido

Tres, Fleur, Tobías y Penélope- dijo Will quien ya se había imaginado como seria los otros dos

Vaya, pues cuantos años tiene tu ángel- dijo Nathan quien seguía en shock

27 años y estoy seguro que su pareja es un imbécil, quien deja ir a alguien como ella – dijo Will molesto

¿Pero a ti que te pasa? tienes que ¿dos días de conocerla? No sabes en realidad como es ella – dijo Nathan quien intentaba en vano hacer reaccionar a su amigo

Dos días me han bastado para que ella me robara el corazón y Fleur con una mirada me ha dejado sin aliento- dijo Will recordando la primera vez que vio a la niña

¿Fleur? ¿Cómo nuestra Fleur?- dijo Nathan con nostalgia

Así es, aun no puedo creer que las últimas palabras que le dije serian "No saldrás con ese idita", aun no me perdono no haberle dicho la verdad- dijo Will con la mirada cristalizada recordando a su hermana quien murió en un accidente con una motocicleta

Ya no te atormentes por eso, nadie iba saber que el estúpido de Elliot iba a perder el control de su moto- dijo Nathan quien desde los 5 años vivió con los hermanos Traynor, pues sus padres murieron

Es que si yo le hubiera dicho que él la estaba engañando, ella no se hubiera escapado de la casa- dijo Will quien fue testigo de todo

No pienses, mejor sígueme contando de tu ángel ¿la vas a ir a visitar mañana?- dijo Nathan quien sabía que el tema de Fleur lastimaba mucho a Will, pues se sentía culpable, además desde ese momento él se volvió mujeriego, fiestero y no le importaba nada

Si, ¿me puedes cubrir mañana?- dijo Will quien ya había planeado su día

No creo que me quede de otra – dijo Nathan fingiendo fastidio- solo te pido que pienses bien lo que haces, ella es una mujer con hijos y eso es mucha responsabilidad, además no la lastimes tu no tomas enserio a nadie y no creo que ella caía en un cama, porque si ese es tu propósito, lo veo muy complicado

Quien te escuchara pensaría que yo soy de lo peor- dijo Will fingiendo estar indignado

Es porque te conozco desde hace 25 años- dijo Nathan hablando con la verdad

Por otra parte en Seattle Christian salía de su habitación para comer algo, llevada días sin probar alimento, solo tomaba agua o alcohol, pero si quería convencer a Elena él se tenía que ver bien por fuera aunque por dentro estuviera destruido

¿Señor quiere que le prepare algo?- dijo Gail quien estaba limpiando el refrigerador

Este…algo sencillo, lo que quieras, o tengo hambre- dijo Grey sentándose en una las sillas de barra, estaba muy demacrado, ojeroso, delgado, con la babar crecida

¿Cómo crees que estén? – dijo Christian con un nudo en su garganta, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien

En ese momento Gail volteo a verlo y se compadeció de su jefe, pues reprochaba que hubiera engañado a Ana, pero veía lo mal que la estaba pasando por lo que dijo- la señora es una gran madre y estará cuidando de sus pequeños, estoy segura que ellos están bien

Estoy seguro que así es, Ana es maravillosa- dijo Christian quien de frustración tiro uno de los esos que se encontraban en frente de el- por favor Gail déjame solo, yo recojo el vidrio

Después de recoger los vidrios y tirar la comida Christian regreso a su habitación donde siguió pensando en cómo estaría su familia. Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano a correr sin Taylor, después llego a su hogar y se bañó, rasuro y salió como siempre lo hacía para ir a trabajar, dejando sorprendidos a Gail y Taylor, todo era como antes, la única diferencia es que ahora Christian era mucho más frio y sin sentimientos

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Ya estoy de regreso, espero les siga gustando la historia, ustedes son mi motor para segur

Espero hayan pasado felices fiestas

Espero sus reviwes


	9. Chapter 9 Pequeños

Pequeños

A la mañana siguiente Lisa acaba de ayudar a vestir a Ana cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y un sonriente y fresco Will ingreso

Hola chicas- dijo Will al ver a ambas en la habitación

Will que bueno que llegaste, tú serás nuestro salvador – dijo Lisa muy sonriente

Déjalo Lisa, no podemos abusar- dijo Ana apenada y sonrojada

Y ¿puedo saber porque seré su salvador?, aunque de una vez les digo que yo estoy encantado con lo que haya que hacer- dijo Will quien por alguna extraña razón cuando se trataba de Ana no podía decir no

Es que en unos instantes vas a dar de alta a Ana, ya nos dijo la doctora que está llevando su caso y Paul trabajo, entonces yo le decía que aunque ya la dieron de alta tiene que estar en reposo y el hecho de no saber quién nos podía llevar, me estaba preocupando – dijo Lisa tratando de ser clara

Pues yo encantado, mi chofer esta abajo- dijo Will encantando de ser útil para ella

Pero Will, no quiero demorarte para tu trabajo- dijo Ana quien no le podía sostener la mirada a el

No te preocupes, además yo soy el jefe- dijo Will con autosuficiencia

Esta respuesta y la actitud le recordaron a Ana a Christian, lo que provoco que sus ojos se cristalizaran

Gracias, Will no has salvado – dijo Lisa quien cada día sintió mas empatía por el editor

¿Y a la pequeña guerrera también la dieron de alta? – dijo Will quien desde ya la sentía como propia

No, voy a tener que venir a ver a mi pequeña diario- dijo Ana dejando salir una lagrima

Estoy seguro que no será por mucho tiempo- dijo Will animando a Ana – Fleur saldrá adelante muy pronto

Eso es lo mismo que le digo a Ana- dijo Lisa quien ya había tenido una larga conversación con su amiga

Además me imagino que tus otros pequeños te extrañan- dijo Will quien ya no olvidaba que eran tres

Esa es la única razón por la cual quiero ya salir de aquí- dijo Ana para quien la situación de Fleur la preocupaba mucho, además estaba muy deprimida y se sentía culpable por la muerte de Christopher, así llamaron al pequeño gemelo que murió, pero no olvidaba a Ted y a Phoe, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por ellos

Veras que en unos meses estarás con tus 3 pequeños y te olvidaras de estos momentos- dijo Will quien por alguna extraña razón tenía la misión de hacerla sonreír

Alrededor del mediodía Ana, Lisa y Will salieron del hospital, en el auto Will iba de copiloto mientras que ellas estaba en la parte trasera, Lisa trataba de conversar con Ana, pero esta última estaba muy deprimida y sentía que era la peor de las madres por dejar a su pequeña en un lugar sola, su única justificación era que Ted y Phoe la necesitaban

Al llegar a la casa de Paul, Lisa fue la primera en ingresar seguida de Will quien sujetaba a Ana, pues aún le dolía mucho la herida de la cesaría y estaba débil

Ted quien se encontraba jugando en el piso en cuanto vio a su madre corrió a abrazarla, pero fue interceptado por Lisa, quien lo cargo en sus brazos

Tía lisa, quielo abazar a mama – dijo Ted con intensión de llorar

Lo se corazón, pero yo te acerco a ella, tienes que tratarla con cuidado, tu mami esta delicada- dijo Lisa aun cargando a Ted acercándolo para que pudiera abrazarla, pero sin que ella lo cargara

Mi pequeño, mi príncipe ¿cómo estás?- dijo Ana dando un beso sonoro en su mejilla y abrazándolo, pues extrañaba mucho a su primogénito, esta imagen conmovió a Will

Bien mami, me pote muy bien- dijo Ted orgullo de si mismo

Me alegra, que te parece si vamos el sillón y ahí te sientas en mis piernas- dijo Ana quien sabía que si hijo se moría por estar con ella

Si vamos- Ted emocionado

En ese momento los 4 caminaron juntos, Ana se sentí con ayuda de Will quien se sentó a lado de ella, lisa coloco con cuidado a Ted en las piernas de su amiga y ahí el pequeño se abrazó a ella por el cuello

¿Y tú hermanita Ted?- dijo Ana al no ver a su pequeña por ahí

La nana la esta bañado – dijo Ted quien para tener 5 años era muy despierto aunque aún tenía problemas con las algunas letras del abecedario

Ya veo- dijo Ana quien moría por tener a su hija en sus brazos, mientras que Will estaba impresionado de ver la inteligencia del niño, además de lo educado y porte que tenía, ya que a pesar de ser pequeño, se veía que era un caballerito muy galante y con personalidad

¿Ya tajiste a mis hermanitos?- dijo Ted quien sabía que su mama no estaba por que había ido por ellos

Ante esa pregunta la mirada de Ana se cristalizo y con una sonrisa dijo- solo es una hermanita

¿Cómo mi hermana?- dijo Ted llegando a ese razonamiento

Así es mi pequeño- dijo Ana acariciando la carita del niño

¿dode está?- dijo Ted curioso

En el hospital mi amor, era mi pequeñita y se tuvo que quedar ahí, pero pronto estará con nosotros- dijo Ana sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

La voy a cuida- dijo Ted quien desde ya tenía el sentido de cuidar de Phoe

Si mi corazón, serás un príncipe para tu hermana- dijo Ana conmovida

En ese momento Ted volteo y vio a Will, quien estaba sentado al lado de su madre y con curiosidad y cierto recelo dijo -¿tu quie edes?

Ante la pregunta inquisidora del niño, Will sonrió y sacando su singular carisma dijo – yo soy un amigo de tu mami, me llamo Will ¿tu cómo te llamas pequeño?

No soy pequeño, soy grande y me llamo Tob- dijo Ted quien ya se había acostumbrado a su nuevo nombre

Es Tobías- dijo Ana traduciéndole a Will

Es cierto ya eres un niño grande, lo siento me equivoque- dijo Will observando que el niño era muy protector con su madre

¿edes como tío Paul?- dijo Ted

Más o menos- dijo Will quien por dentro quería ser más que amigo

En ese momento Ted iba a hacer otra pregunta cuando de repente salió corriendo una niña más pequeña quien se aferró a las piernas de Ana

Mami- chillo Phoe

Al ver la desesperación de Ana por no poder a su pequeña, Lisa la cargo y coloco en la otra pierna de su amiga

Princesa- dijo Ana dando un beso en la cabecita de la pequeña

Mami, To no juega co migo- dijo Phoe acusando a su hermano

¿Por qué mi amor?- dijo Ana preguntándole a su hijo

No me gutan sus juegos- dijo Ted cruzando los brazos

Pero amor ustedes son hermanos y se tienen que apoyar y más si yo no estoy- dijo Ana siendo consciente de que nuevamente los dejaría un poco solos ahora que tendría que ir diario al hospital

Ta bien- dijo Ted no muy convencido

¿y mi hemanitos?- dijo Phoe quien tenía la misma información que YED

Es hemanita- dijo Ted quien a veces no le tenía mucha paciencia a su hermana

¿dode está?- dijo Phoe ignorando a su hermano

En el hospital mi amor, es muy pequeñita y no la pude traer, pero prometo que pronto estará con nosotros- dijo Ana queriéndose hacer fuerte, aunque por dentro le dolía esta información

¿tu?- dijo Phoe volteando a ver a Will con curiosidad

Hola muñeca, soy Will amigo e tu mami – dijo el viendo a la pequeña de 3 años, quien para esa edad era muy bonita, no se parecía mucho a Ana ni tampoco a Ted, pero tenía unos ojos grises, muy bellos y profundos, era una mirada que llegaba a intimidar

Hoa- dijo Phoe con una sonrisa tímida, muy similar a la de Ana

Ana tienes unos hijos hermosos, prometo que ellos no será un impedimento para ganar tu corazón, o importa el tiempo que tarde, ya que también ganare el de ellos- pensaba Will mientras veía a Ted y Phoe - ¿y cómo te llamas hermosa?

Su nombre es Penélope, aun no lo puede pronunciar- dijo Lisa interviniendo ya que la pequeña era la más reacia a aceptar su nuevo nombre

Bello nombre- dijo Will viendo a la pequeña

Mientras tanto en Seattle Christian llegaba a su oficina, sin saludar a nadie y con actitud déspota y arrogante, solo Andrea se salvaba de los malos tratos de el

Señor Grey ¿le trajeron esto?- dijo Andrea ingresando a la oficina de él sosteniendo un sobre en sus manos

¿Qué demonios es? No estoy para bromas- dijo Christian con fastidio

No sé qué sea, el repartidor solo dijo que era para usted- dijo Andrea quien ya se comenzaba a casar de la actitud de su jefe

En ese momento Christian abrió el sobre, leyó el contenido de la nota y cuando finalizo, en un arranque de coraje tiro todo lo que había en su escritorio, incluyendo las fotos de Ana de sus hijos y el planeador que ella le había dado, tirando la nota al bote de la basura, esta decía

 _Querido Christian_

 _Que lento eres, yo ya di con tu familia, pero como buena amiga que soy no te diré donde están, ya que así te quito un peso de encima y mas hora que volverás a ser papa, mi informante ya me dio una premisa, pero tú la sabrás hasta dentro de un mes, además que escondido te tenías lo del embarazo de Anastasia, pobre, haber pasado por todo lo que paso estando embarazada, pero no te preocupes tus problemas ya aminoraron y yo no me queda más que enviarte mi más profundo pésame, no te diré por quien o porque, ojala nunca lo sepas_

 _Pd: encuéntralos que ya hay candidato para remplazarte y déjame decirte que es guapísimo, la mosca muerta de tu esposa tiene buen justo, hasta pronto tu amiga (quede que te destrozaría y mi plan está saliendo más que a la perfección) no me importa tardar años en destruirte, disfrutare cada momento_

En cuanto Christian vio al desastre que había provocado cayo de rodillas y empezó a recoger las fotografías de su familia las cuales incluían la ecografía de sus gemelos, después salió de su oficina sin decir nada

Al llegar a su auto, se subió en el siendo seguido de Taylor, ahí Christian le paso a su guardaespaldas la nota

¿Qué quiere que hagamos? – dijo Taylor apretando los puños

No sé, ya no sé qué hacer, siento que estoy perdiendo el control de todo, pero lo más importante es mantener mi familia a salvo- dijo Christian quien trataba de pensar pero no lo lograba

Me parece perfecto- dijo Taylor quien se había tomado eso como algo personal

Eh intensifica la búsqueda, no puedo protegerlos si no se dónde están- dijo Christian desesperado, pero a la ves furioso no podía el quietarse de la mente que había otra persona con su Ana- además busca a Elena

Si señor-dijo Taylor quien ya comenzaba a armar un plan en su mente- ¿quiere que lo lleve a alguna parte?

Si, aun bar, el que quieras, es momento de comenzar con el plan- dijo Christian quien estaba dispuesto a todo para alejar a Elena de la idea de que su familia era su punto débil, prefería no tenerlos a perderlos

¿está seguro?- dijo Taylor

Si- dijo Christian quien sabía que esto también alejaría a Ana, pero era necesario

Mientras tanto en Vancouver Ted y Phoe se encontraban tomando la siesta, dejando por fin solos a Ana, Lisa y Will, este último había pasado casi toda la tarde jugando con los niños, cargándolos y haciéndoles cosquillas, así como tomando él te con la pequeña

Ana, me tengo que ir, tengo que revisar unas cosas de trabajo- dijo Will quien deseaba quedarse más tiempo, pero recordó que tenía trabajo

Claro y la verdad lamento haberte interrumpido todo tu día- dijo Ana apenada

Tu jamás interrumpes algo- dijo Will hablando con sinceridad – mañana paso por ti para llevarte a ver a Fleur

No es necesario, yo puedo ir sola-dijo Ana quien ya no quería comprometerlo mas

Para mí es un placer y tu aun tienes que estar en reposo la mayor parte del tiempo, además Lisa no se opondrá ¿verdad?- dijo Will sabiendo que tenía a Lisa de su lado

Claro, mañana ve con Will y yo me quedo con los niños – dijo Lisa quien ya tenía una gran empatía con Will

Está bien, nos vemos mañana-dijo Ana dándose por vencida

Nos vemos chicas- dijo Will dando un beso en la mejilla a cada una y saliendo

Lisa no debemos abusar de Will- dijo Ana en cuanto el salió

Pero sino abusamos y el que se ofrece siempre es el- dijo Lisa en defensa- además no me vas a negar que es muy atractivo y una buena persona

Lisa, te recuerdo que tienes marido- dijo Ana sorprendía

Lo sé, pero eso no me impide ver lo que hay a mi alrededor, además él no tiene ojos para mí, solo para ti- dijo Lisa sincerándose

Pero, yo ahorita no tengo ojos para nadie- dijo Ana bajando la mirada triste

No me vas a negar que no te sientes cómoda con el- dijo Lisa yendo por otro lado al punto que quería llegar

Ante ese comentario Ana sabía que tenía que decir la verdad si no el interrogatorio seguiría- está bien, Will es la persona de quien me gustara enamorarme, créeme que después de lo que paso con… ya se lo que no quiero en mi vida

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero he tenido unos problemas con mi tesis y eso me desmotiva a escribir

Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y cada review es un motor mara continuar

Espero sus reviwes


	10. Chapter 10 Christopher

Christopher

Había trascurrido un mes desde que Ana fue dada de alta, la vida tanto para Christian como para ella había cambia drásticamente. Christian diariamente iba a tomar a un bar de prestigio, muy conocido dentro de la alta sociedad, dejando a las personas que lo conocían sumamente sorprendidas, diariamente salía con una mujer distinta, cual la cual llegaba a un reconocido hotel y pasaban la noche juntos, lo que nadie sospechaba era que al llegar a hotel, el hacía que ellas firmaran un contrato de confidencialidad, aunado a una fuerte suma de dinero, durmiendo en un _penthause de habitaciones separadas, saliendo juntos a la mañana_ siguiente, la familia de él estaba completamente horrorizada con lo que hacía y le habían dejado de hablar, pensaban que con su nueva conducta cada vez alejaba más a Ana y a sus hijos

Por otra parte Ana diariamente salía por las mañanas para ver a su pequeña Fleur en el hospital, la situación de la niña era aún muy grave y no le daban muchas esperanzas de vida, el diagnostico era que cualquier día podía dejar de respirar, lo que dejaba el corazón de su madre deshecho. Sin embargo, Will quien llevaba todos los días a la castaña al hospital y la esperaba, hacia hasta lo imposible porque ella tuviera ánimos y pensara de forma positiva. Ana deseaba pasar todo el día con su pequeña, pero sentía culpa al no cuidar de Ted y Phoe, quienes también la necesitaban, apreciaba mucho la ayuda de Lisa y Paul quienes eran incondicionales con ella, ero era consciente que su deber también era estar con sus pequeños mayores, todo esto provocaba que ella estuviera en una terrible depresión, sentía que le había fallado a todos, había dejado de comer y el sacarse leche para Fleur, provocaba que ella estuviera muy baja de peso, hecho que preocupaba a todos

Una tarde después de haber ido al hospital, Ana se encontraba leyendo un libro, sin tener mucho éxito ya que no se podía concentrar, mientras que Paul había llevado a los niños al cine y Lisa se encontraba dando una ducha. Estos dos últimos habían hecho hasta lo imposible por que Ana no se enterara de la actividad de Christian por los medios de comunicación, pero esa tarde toco cambio

Al estresarse por no entender el libro Ana decisión encender el televisor, comenzó a pasar los canales sin sentido, buscando un buena película, cuando de repente un programa sobre la farándula llamo su atención

Señoras y señores, tenemos el foro a Alessa Andrew la amante de Christian Grey- dijo la presentadora

En ese momento Ana vio a la mujer que entro al foro, luciendo un enorme vientre y siendo ayudada a sentarse, en ese instante sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Cuéntanos Alessa ¿Cómo van las cosas con Christian?- dijo la presentadora interesada

Pues no muy bien- dijo Alessa comenzando llorar para las cámaras- aún no se quiere hacer cargo y su nueva actitud me tiene muy sorprendida

¿Por qué? – dijo la presentadora con el fin de que hablar

Porque a mí me dijo que me amaba y que se iba a divorciar de la mosca muerta de su esposa y ahora que lo veo, me sorprende- dijo Alessa llorando más intensamente

Nuestros medios han tratado de localizar a la señora Grey, pero parece que se la trago la tierra, un informante nos dijo que lo había dejado, pero no sabemos desde cuándo- dijo la presentadora

Yo no sé si eso sea cierto, lo único que sé es que el ya no la amaba- dijo Alessa haciendo énfasis en la última parte

¿Y cómo te sientes de saber que el sale con mujeres distintas todas las noches?- dijo la presentadora

Esto provoco que Ana se llevara las manos a la boca y sollozara por dentro

Eso me tiene devastada, espero que cuando nazcan los niños el cambie- dijo Alessa colocando sus manos en su vientre

¿Niños?- dijo la presentadora sorprendida

Si, voy a tener gemelos varones, esta es una premisa para tu programa- dijo Alessa sonriendo

¿Ya sabes cómo se van a llamar?- dijo la presentadora entusiasta

Si, Christopher y Alessandro, quiero el inicio de nuestros nombre- dijo Alessa con ternura

Cuando Ana escucho esto, dio un grito desgarrador como el que había dado cuando le dijeron que su pequeño Christopher estaba muerto, aventó el control de la televisión a la pantalla provocando que esta se estrellara, corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, antes de que Lisa quien al escucharla llorar salió de la regadera y se tapó con lo primero que encontró, pudiera detenerla

Ana, Ana ábreme – dijo Lisa desde afuera de la habitación desesperada, dentro solo se escuchaba que su amiga lloraba, hasta que de repente se escuchó un vidrio romperse- Ana, ANA; Ana por favor abre

Al no recibir respuesta, Lisa fue por su celular y llamo a Paul, pero este no contesto ella pensó que era porque ya se encontraba dentro del cine, por lo que pensó en su segunda opción

Cuando Will vio que a su celular le entraba una llamada pensó en ignorarla pues estaba en una reunión muy importante de negocios, pero al ver que se trataba de Lisa, decidió responder

Me permiten un momento – dijo Will dirigiéndose a los empresarios - ¿Qué paso Lisa? Estoy en una reunión muy importante

Lo siento, pero por favor ven, es Ana, está muy mal se encerró en su habitación y temo que cometa una locura- dijo Lisa al borde del llanto, mientras que con su mano libre se vestía con lo primero que encontraba

Voy para allá- dijo Will sin pensar en mas – señores tengo un problema familiar que es necesario que resuelva, Nathan se queda a cargo, a los convenios que se llega con él, estoy de acuerdo, hasta luego

En ese momento Nathan tomo el lugar de Will y se imaginó que era muy importante lo que había pasado para que el saliera corriendo de esa forma, luego de un breve momento de incertidumbre Nathan continuo con la reunión

Al cabo de 20 minutos Will llego a la casa de Lisa, debido a que había solicitado a su chofer que se saltara todo los semáforos e iba a exceso de velocidad

¿Qué paso? – fue lo primero que pregunto Will cuando lisa le abrió la puerta

Está encerrada en su habitación, yo me estaba bañando cuando escuche un sollozo, rompió la pantalla de la televisión y se encerró, ya la he llamado pero no responde y se escuchó romperse un vidrio dentro – dijo Lisa tratando de ser concisa

Al escuchar eso Will corrió hasta la habitación de Ana y de una patada abrió la puerta, ahí todo se encontraba en orden, pero una nota sobre la cama llamo la atención de ambos y al leerla su sangre se helo, ya que esta decía

 _Lo siento Mucho no soy fuerte, ya no puedo más, me uniré a mi pequeño_

 _Ted, Phoe, Fleur perdónenme, intente ser una buena madre y falle, solo quiero que sepan que los amo y siempre los amare son lo mejor que pudo pasar en la vida, lo siento. Papa sé que siempre trataste de que fuera fuerte, pero no lo soy, te amo y agradezco que me adoptaras como hija, Lisa, Paul no tengo conque agradecerles el apoyo brindado, sé que estoy siendo muy abusiva, pero solo en ustedes confió para que cuiden de mis tesoros. Will se conocí durante muy poco, pero te convertiste el alguien incondicional._

 _Lo siento, no soy fuerte, esto me venció, trate de dar lo mejor y falle como esposa, como madre, como hija y como amiga, este mundo estará mejor sin mí_

Cuando lisa y Will terminaron de leer la carta comenzaron a buscar desesperadamente a Ana, hasta que se percataron que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada también con seguro, lo que con otra patada Will la abrió

¿Qué hiciste Ana? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Will

Al abrirla se encontraron con el peor escenario imaginable, Ana se encontraba tirada en suelo, sobre una mancha inmensa de sangre, el espejo roto y los pedazos alrededor de ella, Will se percató que la sangre salía de sus muñecas, por lo que con fuerza desgarro su camisa e hizo dos nudos colocándola en las muñecas de ella, para luego tomarla en sus brazo y salir con ella

Tenemos que llevarla al hospital- dijo Will desesperado, saliendo corriendo con Ana quien estaba completamente inconsciente

Si vamos- dijo Lisa saliendo tras de el

Durante el trayecto Will quien venía en la parte trasera del auto, abrazaba fuertemente a Ana, viendo como el color de su rostro era cada vez más pálido

Ana por favor resiste, no nos puedes dejar bonita- decía Will quien ya tenía la camisa completamente bañada en sangre

Lisa trataba de comunicarse con Paul para advertirlo de lo sucedido, además de que enviaba y enviaba mensajes

Al llegar al hospital Ana entro de urgencia y fue llevada a quirófano inmediatamente, el diagnostico intento de suicidio

Will y lisa se quedaron en la sala de espera, rogando por que pudieran salvarla, durante unos minutos ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Will no resistió mas

Lisa por favor dime que paso, porque es que Ana intento suicidarse, que es eso tan fuerte que la tiene tan mal, ¿Quién fue capaz de causarle daño a mi ángel?- dijo Will desesperado al borde de las lagrimas

Al ver la angustia de él, lisa sintió que lo correcto y justo sería que el supiera la verdad, algo le decía que podía confiar en el

Por favor- dijo Will quien sentido que la vida se le iba al ver a Ana ahí tirada en el suelo sobre esa mancha horrible de sangre

Está bien, te lo diré, pero prométeme que no dirás nada y nos apoyaras a todos, esta platica nunca sucedió- dijo Lisa debatiéndose si hablar o no

Lo prometo, pero por favor se sincera- dijo Will tomando la mano de lisa

Mira Anabelle no es ese su nombre, ella es Anastasia, Tobias se llama Theodore y Penelope no es ese su verdadero nombre es Phoebe y su apellido es Grey ¿te suena? – dijo Lisa sabiendo que todo el mundo los buscaba y eran muy conocidos en los medios de comunicación

Cuando Will escucho eso se quedó sin palabras, eso era realmente una sorpresa y tratando de guardar la compostura dijo - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Porque el cambio de nombre? ¿Porque se esconden?

No se están escondiendo, Ana ama profundamente a Grey, él es su vida, ambos pasaron 4 años maravillosos de matrimonio, pero desde hace uno el cambio mucho, incluyendo con sus hijos, a los cuales ya ni cuidaba y el día en que ella se enteró que estaba embarazada de los gemelos, pensó que todo volvería a ser como antes, ya que cuando ella estaba embarazada él era el más cariñoso y protector, pero se encontró con el teniendo sexo con la que ahora dice que está esperando un hijo de el- dijo Lisa sin poder ocultar su odio hacia el

Es un imbécil, como se atrevió a hacerle eso, Ana es una mujer excepcional que se merece lo mejor, él es una mierda de persona, como se atrevió a traicionarla, a dejar de lado a sus hijos, ellos son los mejores niños que he conocido, Tob es muy inteligente y buen niño, Penelope es una belleza que inspira ternura y Fleur una pequeñita guerra quien va a salir adelante- dijo Will furioso apretando fuerte los puños, hasta herirse el mismo, pues Ana había robado su corazón desde la primera vez que la vio y eso niños también ya eran parte de él, amaba jugar con Tob el beisbol , con Penelope tomar té imaginario y Fleur una niña que había jurado proteger

Todos pensamos lo mismo, Ana se casó con el cuándo tenía 22, no le importó nada, pensó que el seria el hombre de su vida, un amor puro y bueno y verlo teniendo relaciones con otra la devasto y después cuando Christopher murió se sintió sumamente culpable – dijo Lisa quien entendía a su amiga

Es un miserable, una mujer como ella se tiene que tener en un pedestal, te he de confesar algo, yo era muy diferente a lo que ahora soy, era un mujeriego de primera y las mujeres no me importaban, pero desde que conocí a Ana ella gano mi corazón, al igual que sus pequeños y me he hecho la promesa de protegerla a ella y a los niños y no me importa el tiempo que me tome, pero ganare sus corazón- dijo Will sellado su promesa

Gracias Will no sabes lo importante que es eso para Paul y papa mí, nosotros la queremos mucho – dijo Lisa dejando salir una lagrima – por cierto, ya está enterado dice que entretendrá a los niños y lo mantengamos informado

En ese momento un doctor salió solicitando a los familiares de Anabela Steele

Somos nosotros – dijeron Will y Lisa

Tengo malas noticias, ya hemos logrado controlar el sangrado, pero debido a su bajo peso y la excesiva pérdida de sangre, está en estado crítico, las primeras 24 hrs son vitales, pero no creemos que pase la noche- dijo el médico siendo sincero

No, no, no eso no puede ser cierto- dijo Lisa llorando desconsoladamente

Eso no pasara. Ana estará bien- dijo Will tratando de convencerse de eso – ¿podemos pasar a verla?

Si en unos momentos una enfermera les dirá en que habitación es colocada, nosotros la tendremos bajo observación constante

Mientras tanto en Seattle Christian se encontraba bebiendo en whisky cuando alguien entro a su estudio

He dicho que no quiero ver a nadie, porque mierda no me hacen caso – dijo Christian furioso estrellando su vaso contra la pared

Soy yo – dijo Elliot cerrando la puerta tras de si

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Chicas les quiero agradecer infinitamente su apoyo y me encantaría ver que piensan, ustedes son muy importantes para mi

Espero sus reviwes


	11. Chapter 11 Pasado ocultos

Pasado oculto

Christian no comprendía que es lo que su hermano hacia ahí, sus padres y hermana le habían dado la espalda y con justa razón, así que la presencia de Elliot era extraña

¿Qué quieres? ¿No me odias como todos?- dijo Christian volteando a ver de frente a su hermano

Ellos no te odian, solo están sorprendidos con tu nuevo comportamiento, te aseguro que mama sufre por ti, papa está decepcionado y extraña a sus nietos a quienes ama en demasía y Mía, tal ella si te odie, como mujer está completamente de lado de Ana y te puedo asegurar que con tu nuevo comportamiento a estas alejando un mas – dijo Elliot cerrando la puerta tras de si

Créeme que ese resumen ya me lo es y no esto para sermones- dijo Christian acercándose a su mini bar para tomar otro whisky- ya sé que soy mierda, una escoria

No estoy aquí para sermonearte, estoy aquí por si necesitas hablar, porque sé por experiencia propia lo que se siente ser mierda y no tener con quien hablar- dijo Elliot sincerándose y acercándose al mini bar para tomar otro vaso con whisky

No me hagas reír Elliot, ¿tu mierda? No lo creo, siempre fuiste e hijo modelo y estoy seguro que ahora eres el esposo y padre modelo- dijo Christian con sarcasmo sentándose en uno de los sillones del estudio

Vaya que no nos conocemos Christian, yo también tengo un negro pasado- dijo Elliot con una sonrisa irónica sentándose en frente de su hermano

No te entiendo, no me digas que tu negro pasado es que discutiste con la odiosa de tu mujer- dijo Christian quien siempre pensó que Elliot era todo lo que él no podía ser

No es así, yo hice algo mucho más horrible de lo que estás haciendo ahora tú- dijo Elliot quien tenía siempre eso en mente

¿Y se puede saber que eso tan horrible que hiciste? Porque no te creo y más bien eres un exagerado que quieres hacerme sentir bien, para después sermonearme- dijo Christian con ironía y tratando de fastidiar a Elliot

Te voy a decir, pero esta conversación no tiene que salir de nosotros dos , ni mama no papa tienen que saber, mucho menos Kate porque estoy seguro que si lo supiera me dejaría y no lo soportaría- dijo Elliot con un nudo en la garganta

Me estas asustando, pero te prometo que no diré nada- dijo Christian ya con actitud más seria

Pues, por mi culpa murieron el amor de mi vida y mi hijo- dijo Elliot viendo a su hermano con mirada cristalizada

Al escuchar esas palabras Christian escupió el whisky que estaba tomando, ya que la sorpresa fue enorme

¿Cómo? ¿Qué hiciste hermano? – dijo Christian con los ojos muy abiertos y ya olvidando el sarcasmo que había estando ocupando

Te contare desde el principio, recuerdas que cuando tenía 25 años me fui a recorrer el mundo en mi motocicleta, bueno no fui muy lejos, la verdad todo este tiempo estuve en Vancouver con unos supuestos amigos, ahí conocí a una joven que tenía 18 años – dijo Elliot dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

¿18 años? No era muy joven- dijo Christian para quien era una menor de edad

Sí, pero desde la primera vez que la vi me enamore de ella, la conocí porque ella estaba trabajado como mesara en un restaurante medio tiempo, ya que sus padres son personas de mucho dinero, pero con la convicción de que debes aprender a ganarte la vida y ella como sus hermanos tenían trabajos de medio tiempo mientras estudiaban- dijo Elliot quien pudo conocer a todos

Eso es bueno, aunque para serte sincero nunca dejaría que mis hijos trabajaran- dijo Christian quien era muy protector con ellos- pero no he vas a decir que sus hermanos te aceptaban

La verdad es que no, su hermano de sangre quien era un año mayor, estaba en contra de nuestra relación y más de una vez me advirtió que si la lastimaba me destrozaría la cara y su otro hermano quien también era un año mayor, era adoptado, ya que cuando era pequeño perdió a sus padres y los de ella lo tomaron como hijo, además de que era el mejor amigo de su hermano y estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella- dijo Elliot quien desde que paso lo que paso no volvió a verlos

Ya veo, pero como es que ellos murieron- dijo Christian quien ahora estaba más interesado en conocer la historia

Yo llevaba un años saliendo con ella, estaba completamente enamorado, ella es el amor de mi vida, la amo mucho más de lo que ahora amo a Kate, además de que era mucho más bella, ella era mi todo, yo fui el primero en su vida, pero por mi maldita vanidad como hombre es que la perdí- dijo Elliot aventando el vaso que contenía el whisky contra la pared

¿Qué hiciste? – dijo Christian sorprendido de ver a su hermano así

Como yo pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y la ayudaba en todo, además ella estaba antes que todo, mis supuestos amigos comenzaron a decirme que ella era la que llevaba los pantalones y que yo era un marica y me retaron a que no era capaz de entrar a un bar y conseguir que una guapa mujer me diera un beso apasionado y por no dejar que ellos siguieran diciendo esas cosa lo hice- dijo Elliot con una sonrisa irónica

Que imbécil eres y ¿Qué paso? – dijo Christian quien sabía que no tenía derecho de decir nada mas

Pues resulta que si logre que una mujer me diera un beso, pero nunca pensé que su hermano se sangre iba a estar ahí y en cuanto me vio fue inmediatamente a destrozarme la cara, me dejo con el labio roto y la mejilla abierta y hubiera estado peor si el otro hermano no lo hubiera detenido, cuando fui a su casa ese día por la tarde no me dejaron verla y me dijeron que desapareciera, su papa y hermanos, pero esa noche ella escapo por la ventana y me fue a ver, ahí me confeso que nada podía separarnos, al parecer su hermano no le dijo lo que había pasado, solo que ya no podía verme, también me confeso que estaba embarazada, yo al escuchar eso fui muy feliz y le dije que escapáramos en mi moto, estúpida idea , de repente un automóvil salió haciéndome perder el control de la moto, pero sufriendo el menor daño y ella salió disparada provocándole la muerte al instante a ella y a mi hijo-dijo Elliot entre lágrimas ya que con casa palabra una lagrima escapaba

No sé qué decir hermano, es muy sorprendente lo que me dices, jamás lo imagine de ti – dijo Christian siendo sincero

Lo sé, esto es algo que nadie sabe, es por eso que vendí la moto y regrese golpeado de mi vuelta al mundo, yo le dije a mama y papa que me había caído de la motocicleta y por eso estaba golpeado – dijo Elliot quien aún recordaba ese día

¿Y la familia de ella no hizo nada contra ti?- dijo Christian curioso

Si, ellos me demandaron, es por eso que los fines de semana supuestamente me iban de fin de semana y es que iba a los juzgados, por suerte el juez dijo que había sido un accidente- dijo Elliot quien aún tenía en mente el rostro de los padres de ella

Menos mal, pero y no te hubiera gustado saber que era lo que ibas a tener, de quien te convertirías en padre- dijo Christian que era la pregunta que actualmente lo mortificaba, si tendría niños, niñas o uno y uno

Era un niño, ella tenía 4 meses de embarazo, pero aún no se le notaba mucho- dijo Elliot quien todos los días pensaba en ese niño

Lo siento mucho- dijo Christian siendo sincero

Ahora entiendes porque te digo que yo sé lo que se siente sentirse mierda, por eso no tengo el valor para juzgarte- dijo Elliot sincerándose- y me hubiera gustado tener alguien con quien hablar

Gracias hermano por darme tu apoyo y yo también tengo mucho que contarte- dijo Christian quien tomo el valor para contarle a su hermano todo lo sucedido con Elena en el pasado y lo que ahora estaba pasando y como ella era la principal sospechosa y por qué el de su conducta

Elliot estaba muy sorprendido por todo lo que estaba escuchando de su hermano y ahora entendía mucho, aunque seguía sin entender porque había engañado a Ana

Por otra parte, a la mañana siguiente Paul y Will se encontraban en el hospital esperando noticias de Ana quien aún seguía en estado crítico ya que aparte de la pérdida de sangre tenía anemia

Paul, oye ya es tiempo de ir a alimentar y cargar a Fleur- dijo Will viendo su reloj y percatándose de que a esa hora Ana y el iban con la pequeña

Tienes razón, pero me gustaría quedarme a hablar con el médico y ver la situación de Ana ya que es muy probable necesite ayuda psicológica – dijo Paul quien no podía creer que su amiga intentara suicidarse - ¿podrías ir tú con Fleur?

Claro, pero ¿estás seguro?- dijo Will quien estaba sumamente emocionado y sorprendido

Si Will, confió en ti y tu has estado más en eso – dijo Paul infundiéndole confianza

En ese momento Will comenzó a caminar hacia los recién nacidos, se registró como padre de Fleur, le dieron su traje azul con gorra y zapatos para que pudiera pasar a las incubadoras y el biberón con leche de Ana que tenían almacenada y habían solicitado

Por lo que al cabo de unos minutos ya le colocaban con cuidado a la pequeña en sus brazos, causando una emoción enorme en Will, provocando que saliera una que otra lagrima traicionara

Hola pequeña, sabes hoy me toco a mi venir a cargarte, alimentarte y hablarte, por favor si hago algo mal tenme paciencia, tu mami es una experta en eso, te prometo que yo siempre voy a estar para ti y tus hermanos, ellos son adorables y tu mami es un ángel, espero la compartas conmigo, te quiero mucho pequeña, espero que pronto ya estés fuera de aquí- decía Will ante la atenta mirada de la pequeña quien tomaba del biberón

Habían pasado dos días desde el intento de suicidio de Ana, quien ahora estaba muy arrepentida de lo que había hecho y estaba sumamente avergonzada con Will quien nuevamente le salvo la vida, lo cual agradecía, pero evitaba su presencia, pues no podía ni verlo a los ojos

Una mañana Will llego y saludo a Ana y a Lisa como era costumbre, ya que aunque sentía que la castaña lo evitaba el hacía todo por ayudarla y hacerse presente además de que contaba con la ayuda de Lisa

Will que bueno que llegas, serás muestro salvador nuevamente- dijo Lisa mientras ayudaba a Ana a desayunar

Claro, yo encantado- dijo Will con una sonrisa encantadora

Es que acaban de dar de alta a Ana y a Fleur, pero no traje ropa para ninguna y Paul ya se fue al trabajo ¿crees que podrías ir a la casa y traer su ropa? Mientras las ayudo alistarse – dijo Lisa quien ya había pensado su plan, ya que necesitaba ayudar a Ana a bañarse al igual que con Fleur

Sí, pero ¿Quién me va a abrir?- dijo Will quien esperaba escuchar que los niños estaban con alguien

Mira los niños están con la niñera, pero por si no te oyen te doy la llave- dijo Lisa pasándole de su bolso la llave

Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir Ana

Ahora vuelvo- dijo Will con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación

Al cabo de media hora Will ya estaba en la casa de Paul, pensó en tocar el timbre, pero algo le dijo que tenía que entrar sin hacerlo, por lo que decidió entrar y cuando iba a subir la escalera escucho como algo se rompía,

Eres una niña estúpida-dijo la voz de una mujer

A mi hemana no le dice así- dijo la voy de un niño que Will identifico inmediatamente

En ese momento se escuchó una bofetada y que un niño lloraba

¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo Will desde el marco de la puerta

En cuento Phoe vio a Will corrió hacia él, pero fue interceptada por Will quien la cargo con una brazo, haciendo que la niña se abrazara a su cuello y refugiara su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras que Ted se abrazó a su pierda y se colocó dentar de él sintiéndose protegido

Señor Traynor, es que estos niños, no entienden- dijo la niñera nerviosa

¿Qué no entienden?- dijo Will quien estaba furioso pero se controlaba para no asustar a los niños

Es que rompieron un vaso- dijo la niñera tratando de justificarse

Y ese es motivo para que usted le grite, porque eso no sería profesional – dijo Will quien con la mirada estaba fulminando a la niñera

Es que nada, no hay razón para que usted les grite y en este momento esta despedida – dijo Will tratando de no explotar

¿Despedida? Usted no es nadie para despedirme.- dijo la niñera indignada

Tome sus cosas y retírese- dijo Will tratando de mantener la calma

¿Y quién es usted para decirme eso? – dijo la niñera retándolo

Soy el padre de los niños y quiero que en este momento se vaya- grito Will, pero cuando sintió que Phoe se pegaba más a él se trató de tranquilizarse

No me haga reír, estos niños son casi huérfanos y nadie los quiere- dijo la niñera burlándose

Lárguese- dijo Will con un grito que no le quedo más valor a la niñera de decir algo

Cuando por fin se encontraron solos, Phoe abrazaba a Will mientras que Te lo tomaba muy fuerte de su mano

Ya pequeña ya no llores, esa señora ya se fue y no te volverá a gritar y Tob hiciste muy bien en defender a tu hermana, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- dijo Will viendo al pequeño

Si, esa señora es mala, pero tú nos cuidas- dijo Ted sintiéndose seguro con el

Te prometo que así será siempre – dijo Will brindándole una sonrisa- además les tengo una sorpresa

¿Qué?- dijo Phoe separándose un poco de el para verlo a los ojos

Que su mami y hermana ya vienen- dijo Will emocionado, viendo como la cara de los niños se descomponía - ¿Qué pasa pequeños?

Es que la señora mala, nos dijo que cuando la bebe llegue ya nos van a queler- dijo Ted manifestando las creencias de él y su hermana

Ante este comentario Will dio un suspiro y tratando de mantener la tranquilidad dijo.- eso no es cierto, miren cuando un hermano más llegue en lugar de quererlos menos, los van a querer más, el cariño siempre aumenta

¿No mientes?- dijo Ted un poco inseguro

No campeón, se los prometo, es mas hoy van a conocer a otro tío, que es mi hermano – dijo Will quien estaba pensando en cómo regresar pero no dejar a los niños solos

Si- dijeron los niños emocionados

Ahora cangan conmigo que necesito ir por ropa de su hermana y mama – dijo Will quien seguía cargando a Phoe y tomado de la mano de Ted

Luego de unos minutos en los que Will hacia una pequeña maleta con todo y los niños juagan en la cama saco su celular y marco un número hasta que le contestaron – Nathan ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Acabo de arreglarme para salir – dijo Nathan den otro lado de la línea

Necesito un súper favor al cual no te poder negar, por favor- dijo Will sabiendo que podía confiar ciegamente en el

No creo que me quede de otra ahora que ya te escuche- dijo Nathan quien adoraba a Will, pero siempre tenía que hacer de niñero con él y protegerlo

Necesito que vengas a la dirección que te voy a enviar lo más rápido que puedas- dijo Will quien ya tenía casi todo listo

Está bien pero ¿para qué es? – dijo Nathan sospechando que quería su amigo

Tu ven- dijo Will colgando la llamada- pequeños, ahora yo tengo que regresar, se van a quedar unos minutos con mi chofer, pero luego conocerán a su nuevo tío se llama Nathan en los va a dorar

Este bien – dijo Ted tomando el mando

Ahora vengan- dijo Will cargando a los dos pequeño, a cada uno en uno de sus brazos mientras llevaba una mochica en la espalda, llamo a su chofer quien entro corriendo – Wilson quédate con los niños hasta que llegue Nathan no tarda y en cuanto llegue, te vas al hospital por mí por favor

Si señor no tenga cuidado, yo los cuido- dijo Wilson quien era parte del personal confiable de Will y ya llevaba varios años trabajando para el

Continuara

Hola Chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la tardanza pero hay veces que me es imposible escribir, ya que estoy desarrollando mi tesis

Dentro de algunos capítulos pondré el punto de vista de Elena y Alessa

Espero sus reviwes (me encanta saber que opinan)


	12. Chapter 12 Hermanos

Hermanos

Al cabo de media hora Will llego al hospital donde Ana y Lisa lo esperaban, la castaña ya se había cambiado y arreglado un como solo esperaba algunos utensilios que el recién llegado le traería

Hola chicas ya estoy de regreso y traigo todo lo que me pidieron – dijo Will entrando con una gran sonrisa

Gracias Will eres un amor ¿verdad Ana? – dijo Lisa quien tenía todas sus apuestas en Will, sobre todo viendo lo que Christian estaba haciendo

Este sí, gracias –dijo Ana completamente sonrojada

Con una sonrisa tuya me conformo como paga- dijo Will de forma galante, provocando que Ana se ruborizara aún más

Ves como si es un amor – dijo Lisa siendo cómplice de el

Bueno Lisa dejemos que Ana se termine de arreglar y vayamos a ver cómo va el proceso de Fleur – dijo Will quien quería advertir a Lisa sobre lo sucedido

Si vamos- dijo Lisa entendiendo la indirecta- ahora regresamos Ana

Está bien, ya me quiero ir y tener a mis tres pequeños juntos- dijo Ana con la mirada triste, pues se sentía la peor de las madres, por dejar que uno de sus pequeños muriera, al no saber controlar sus emociones, provocar que otro pasara un mes en el hospital y abandonar a los otro dos por tener que ir diario al hospital y pero lo que más le avergonzara era su intento de suicidio y las marcas en sus muñecas sería un recordatorio de pro vida

En cuanto Will y lisa salieron de la habitación de Ana y caminaban hacia los cuneros iban conversando

¿Cómo que nos quedamos sin niñera?- dijo Lisa sorprendida y sin entender

La tuve que despedir, porque cuando entre encontré que le estaba gritando a Penélope y Tob la defendió y estoy seguro que le pego a Tob pero eso no lo vi, los niños corrieron a abrazarme y después se puso altanera conmigo diciendo que los niños eran casi huérfanos, además que les dijo que cuando llegara su hermana ya no los íbamos a querer- dijo Will quien aún sentía que la sangre le hervía

Que desgraciada, como se atrevió a hacerles eso, son unos niños- dijo Lisa sintiéndose furiosa hasta que -¿los dejaste solos?

No, como crees, los está cuidando mi hermano- dijo Will quien era lo suficientemente coherente para saber que los niños no se podían quedar solos

¿Tienes hermanos? – dijo Lisa quien nunca lo había visto

Si, bueno tengo una hermana que murió hace 10 años por culpa de un imbécil y un hermano que no es mi hermano, es que mis padres lo cuidaron desde que tenía 5 años y sus padres habían muerto, pero tanto mi hermana y yo lo queremos como su fuera nuestro hermano, es más él es mi consciencia- dijo Will quien siempre sintió a Nathan como el responsable de ambos dos

Pues si él es tu conciencia ya me quedo más tranquila- dijo Lisa demostrando la estima que tenía a Will

Luego de dos horas ya por fin iban de camino a casa de Paul y Lisa, ya que el proceso para sacar a Fleur del hospital fue muy laborioso y cansado, por lo que Ana se agotó mucho ya que seguía débil, por ello en el auto Ana se quedó dormida mientras que Will iba a su lado cargando a Fleur quien también iba dormida y Lisa era copiloto del chofer de el

Al llegar a la casa, Will pasó a la niña a Lisa mientras ayudaba a Ana a salir del auto y caminar hacia la entrada. Sin embargo cuando entraron Ted fue el primero en salir corriendo a saludar a su mama, pero fue interceptado por Will al igual que Phoe

Quiero a mi mama – dijo Ted removiéndose en uno de los brazos de Will

Mami – dijo Phoe también luchando

Mis amores, dejen que me siente y se sientan en mis piernas- dijo Ana sentándose para que después Will colocara a cada uno de los niños en sus piernas, lo cuales al momento de estar con su mama la abrazaron en el cuello y le dieron un beso grande

Después entro lisa con Fleur en brazos,

Mama, tío Nathan nos leyó un cuento- dijo Ted emocionado contándole a su madre

Si, fue divertido – dijo Phoe secundando a su hermano, aunque Ana no entendía quién era el tío Nathan

Hola como Will no me ha presentado, soy Nathan su hermano- dijo el presentándose de forma caballerosa

Hola Nathan mucho gusto soy Lisa amiga de Will – dijo ella desde su lugar

Un placer- dijo Nathan cortésmente

Y yo soy Ana y te agradezco que hayas cuidado a mis hijos, sé que a veces son un poco difíciles- dijo Ana un poco apenada pues sentía que se estaba pasando en pedir favores

No hay de que Ana y tus hijos son maravillosos y muy tiernos, sobre todo la princesita Penélope y muy inteligente como Tob, además me moría por conocerlos, porque Will no deja de hablar de ellos – dijo Nathan siendo sincero

Ves yo no mentía –dijo Will dando un codazo a su hermano – ahora tienes que conocer a alguien muy especial, Lisa me prestas a la pequeña

Claro- dijo Lisa pasando a la bebe

Mira Nathan ella es Fleur- dijo Will sintiendo que la voz se le entrecortaba

En ese momento Nathan vio a la pequeña que era simplemente perfecta y un nudo de formo en su garganta pues no podía borrar desde hace 10 años la imagen de la mujer que más amo en su vida y era la inspiración para el nombre de la pequeña y juntando todas sus fuerzas dijo – es hermosa

¿Puedo ver a mi hemanita?- dijo Ted tratando de estirarse

Claro campeón – dijo Will acercándose a los niños e hincándose para poner a la pequeña a su altura y la pudieran ver

¿Me van ayudar a cuidarla?- dijo Ana abrazando a sus dos hijos

Si mami- dijo Phoe siendo la más entusiasta

Mientras que Ted estaba callado

¿Y tú Tob?- dijo Ana viendo la negativa de su hijo, quien en ese aspecto era muy parecido a Christian, tenía la misma forma de fruncir el ceño cuando no quería hacer algo

Campeón verdad que vamos a ayudar a mami – dijo Will también identificando que el niño no estaba muy de acuerdo

¿No nos vas a dejar de querer y jugar con nosotros?- dijo Ted quien tenía curiosidad por ver a su hermana, pero no podía olvidar todo lo que la niñera había dicho

Al oír eso el corazón de Ana se rompió y tratando de contener las lágrimas dijo- no mi amor, eso nunca va a pasar, todos aquí siempre te vamos a querer y jugar contigo

Si pequeño, además como creer que yo voy a perder a mis ayudantes favoritos- dijo Lisa acercándose para hacer cosquillas a los niños

Luego de algunas horas Nathan y Will se despidieron, este último prometió volver al día siguiente pues tenía una meta fija y no se daría por vencido

Will creo que definitivamente te perdimos- dijo Nathan mientras iban de camino a su hogar

Lo sé y ya no hay marcha atrás- dijo Will quien era consciente de todo

¿Estás seguro que no vas a sufrir? Puede ser que ella ahora sus hijos son pequeños quiera regresar con su marido –dijo Nathan tratando de ser realista

No sé su voy o no a sufrir, pero es algo que quiero hacer, no creo que ella quiera regresar con su marido ¿si te dije que se trata de Christian Grey?- dijo Will quien sabia los riesgos que corría

Sí, es por eso que lo digo, el asegura que los hijos que está esperando con la amante no son de él, a lo mejor cuando nazcan y hagan la prueba de paternidad, se den cuenta que es verdad y Ana quiera volver con el- dijo Nathan quien ya había pensado en todos los escenarios

Recuerda que también hubo traición y que por desgracia Ella vio al infeliz teniendo sexo con su amante, no entiendo como no pudo valorar a una mujer como ella y a esos niños que son maravillosos ¿eso no me lo vas a negar? –dijo Will quien había entregado ya sus sentimientos a Ana y su corazón a los niños

Tienes razón esos niños son especiales, desde que me dijeron tío Nathan ganaron mi corazón, Tob es muy inteligente y protector con su hermana y se ve que te admira, no paro de hablar de ti, llego el momento que no sabía si conocíamos al mismo Will y Phoe es la ternura hecha niña y esos ojos grises son tan imponentes que llegan a lo más profundo de tu alma, pero ella también te ve como su héroe y Fleur es …Fleur, solo ese nombre podría definirla – dijo Nathan abriendo su corazón

¿Entonces me apoyas en la batalla en la que me voy a batir? – dijo Will quien siempre necesito la aprobación de Nathan ya que al tener la misma edad, sabía que él era más consiente

Pues te diría que no, pero si estas convencido cuentas con mi apoyo y realmente espero te vaya bien- dijo Nathan siendo sincero – y ya sabes cuál va a ser tu primer movimiento

Si, te acuerdas del Will trovador- dijo Will sonriendo de medio lado con suficiencia

No me digas que otra vez estas escribiendo- dijo Nathan fingiendo fastidio aunque reconocía que como canta autor su hermano era realmente muy bueno

Así es y ya compre mi guitarra y el piano lo traen en dos semana-dijo Will sintiéndose satisfecho

Me dices cuando son tus ensayos para no estar en la casa – dijo Nathan molestándolo

Claro, pero eso si no me empieces a pedir canciones para tus conquistas- dijo Will siguiendo la conversación de Nathan ya que era el punto de ver quien fastidiaba a quien

¿Yo? Si eres tú el de las mil conquistas- dijo Nathan subiendo la intensidad

No, ahora soy hombre de una sola mujer y se llama Anastasia o Annabella como más te guste, después mi corazón se divide en 3 partes más que se llaman Ted, Phoe y Fleur – dijo Will quien ya no tenía cabida para alguien

Vaya que el amor te pego duro amigo- dijo Nathan quien solo quería que Will fuera feliz, pues sabía que desde que murió Fleur había cambiado y la verdad era que iba por el mundo sin que le importara realmente nada y ahora volvía a tener un motivo para salir adelante, ya que durante los últimos años se dedicó a ser un junior que mal gastaba los millones de sus padres, por eso había sigo enviado junto con él ya que el padre de él se lo había pedido con una favor

 _Nathan ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Steve cuando vio pasar frente al estudio a su muchacho_

 _Claro Steve ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Nathan entrando al estudio_

 _Cierra la puerta y siéntate- dijo Steve serio_

 _Nathan no entendía que pasaba, ya que Steve solo era serio cuando quería decir algo importante, ya que de otra forma estaría bromeando con el_

 _Sabes que te quiero como un hijo y que jamás he hecho diferencia entre tu Fleur y Will, además que de que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ya que eres un joven honesto, leal, consciente, realista y muy inteligente – dijo Steve quien no quería que sus palabras se mal interpretaran_

 _Me halagas Steve y yo también te veo como un padre, a ti y a Camila, sin ustedes yo no hubiera podido tener las oportunidades que tuve, pero sobre todo una familia quien siempre me apoyo- dijo Nathan siendo sincero_

 _Lo que pasa es que como sabes tengo dos editoriales importantes Seattle y Vancouver y yo en algunos años voy a jubilarme no creo que pase mucho tiempo, pero me preocupa mucho Will, él es todo lo contrario a ti, irresponsable, no le importa nada, acabo al carrera solo porque estuvimos insistiendo mucho, se dedica a ir de fiesta en fiesta, terminar alcoholizado desde el miércoles hasta el domingo, va ebrio a trabajar y no sé qué va a ser de su vida, es por eso que quiero hacer que tenga una responsabilidad de peso y planeo dejarle la Editorial de Vancouver esa iba a ser para ti y Seattle para él, pero no estoy seguro que pueda llevar Seattle, los empresarios de ahí son unos monstros y lo van a acabar y realmente necesito que se comprometa con algo, sino, no sé qué va a ser de su vida, es por eso que te pido una disculpa por no darte la editorial y pedirte que me apoyes con Will tu serás al segundo al mando, Will tiene un año para darme resultados, sino lo destituiré y su será el director, perdóname Nathan – dijo Steve siendo sincero una característica que siempre lo distinguió_

 _No tienes por qué disculparte, tú estás en tu derecho de no darme nada y te agradezco que pienses eso de mí, créeme que con tener tu confianza me doy por bien servido y respecto a Will tu sabes porque es así, so supera la muerte de Fleur, ese fue un hecho devastador para él, se siente muy culpable y su alma no lo deja- dijo Nathan quien estaba igual que Will, pero tenía otras formas de canalizar su tristeza y coraje_

 _Todos estamos igual de devastados, es nuestra hija y era nuestro nieto, esa es otra de las cuestiones por la que no quiero enviar a Will a Seattle, ahí está la familia Grey y no quiero tener nunca más contacto con ninguno de ellos, por eso te vuelvo a preguntar ¿cuento con tu apoyo? – dijo Steve sabiendo que Nathan no lo defraudaría_

 _Claro, si tengo que se la sombra de Will lo hare- dijo Nathan estrechando la mano de Steve_

 _No sabes cómo te quiero Nathan-dijo Steve estrechando la mano de el_

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Vancouver una llamada telefónica tenia comienzo

Señora, me despidieron – dijo una mujer un poco alarmada

¿Pero cómo? Tu única función era ser la niñera de esos mocosos- dijo la otra señora furiosa y comenzando a perder el control

El imbécil del pretendiente de la tal anastasia me escucho gritarle a los niños, por suerte no vio que le di una bofetada – dijo la niñera no dando muchos detalles

Eres una estúpida, esos niños ahora son como si fueran de cristal y van a ser sobreprotegidos – dijo la señora tratando de buscar un solución – bueno tú ya no me sirves, en una semana te llegara tu pago y esta conversación nunca paso

Por otra parte en la pasa de Paul y lisa, todos conversaban aprovechando que los tres pequeños estaban dormidos

Qué bueno que Will le pidió a su hermano que se quedara con los niños- dijo Paul que acaba de llegar de trabajar

Sí, es muy agradable como Will- dijo Lisa quien ya los consideraba amigos- estas muy cayada Ana ¿sucede algo?

Nada, solo pensaba que diferente hubiera sido si me hubiera enamorado de alguien como Will, que ha demostrado que en su vida si soy importante- dijo Ana cabizbaja sin dejar de ver las marcas de sus muñecas

Aún es tiempo – dijo Paul quien era la primera vez que mostraba su apoyo en esa relación

Paul tiene razón – dijo Lisa animándola

No creo que un hombre quiera una relación con una mujer que ya tiene tres hijos, es demasiada responsabilidad de a gratis y yo no lo valgo - dijo Ana quien mientras estaba en el hospital valoraba eso provocando que se deprimiera mas

Yo pienso lo contrario - dijo una voz que entraba por la cocina

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento mucho la demora, pero estoy realizando mi tesis y eso me quieta tiempo ya que realmente espero titularme este año, espero me tengan paciencia y todas mis historias siempre las termino

Por favor dejen sus comentarios me encanta saber que piensan


	13. Chapter 13 Paloma blanca

Paloma Blanca

Ana no podía creer que Will la haya escuchado, por otra parte Lisa y Paul estaban sorprendidos de ver ahí a su amigo, pero ambos se alegraban que Ana no tuviera escapatoria, ya que de otra forma el recién llegado nunca se hubiera enterado

Lamento haber entrado sin pedir permiso, pero toque el timbre y nadie lo escucho- dijo Will justificando su presencia – vine porque olvide dejarte tus llaves Lisa

No te preocupes, me las hubieras dado mañana – dijo Lisa con una sonrisa sincera

¿No quieres tomar un café con nosotros?-dijo Paul ofreciéndole una silla a Will- hay que aprovechar que los niños están dormidos

La verdad es que quisiera hablar con Ana ¿me permites?- dijo Will viendo a la castaña

Este… claro – dijo Ana nerviosa- ¿pueden ver a mis hijos?

Claro, por ellos no te preocupes – dijo Lisa infundiendo confianza en su amiga

En se momento Ana y Will comenzaron a caminar hacia un pequeño balcón que había en la casa

¿Qué sucede Will? Porque quería conversar conmigo- dijo Ana quien no quería aceptarlo, pero moría de curiosidad

Lo que sucede es que no he dejado de pensar en ti y en todo lo que te ha sucedido—dijo Will yendo al punto

Will…yo…no…-dijo Ana sin tener muy claro que quería decir

No digas nada Ana, yo entiendo sé que no estas lista, pero eso no impide que yo piense en ti y como te has vuelto lo más importante de mi vida, no eres la única tus pequeños también han robado mi corazón, es por ello que escribí esta canción, la cual es para Christopher, espero no lo tomes a mal, pero puedo ver mucho que sufres por el- dijo Will sacando de su saco un sobre

Es para Chritopher- dijo Ana conmovida hasta las lágrimas

Si, él y tu fueron los que me inspiraron a escribirla- dijo Will quien tenía mucho tiempo que no escribía canciones

¿Tú escribes? ¿Cantas?- dijo Ana sorprendida de conocer una nueva habilidad de el

Si cuando era más joven, me dedicaba a escribir canciones para un grupo, a veces cantaba pero no tengo tan buena voz- dijo Will hablando con la verdad- pero la letra expresa, todo lo que quiero decir

Gracias Will, no sabes lo importante que es esto para mí- dijo Ana guardando el sobre en su suerte

Espero te ayude a aligerar el peso que llevas en tu alma- dijo Will tomando las manos de Ana

No creo eso sea posible, pero si me ayuda a ver que aún tengo alternativas en la vida- dijo Ana sabiendo que con sus palabras estaba enviando un doble mansaje

Yo espere- dijo Will sabiendo que esa era un promesa- creo que es hora de irme mañana regreso

En ese momento Will dio un beso en la mejilla de Ana, para después despedirse de Lisa de Paul. Al cabo de una hora Ana ya había dado de comer a Fleur, por lo cual nuevamente todos los niños estaban dormidos

Fue en ese instante que la castaña recordó el sobre que tenía en su suerte, con cuidado lo abrió y comenzó a leer conmoviéndose en cada párrafo, dejando salir varias lágrimas, ya que la canción decía

Espérame mi amor, que apenas te iluminas  
Y ya dices adiós como un pétalo que viaja por el aire  
Y deja una caricia por mi piel  
Con tinta de agua clara sobre una piedra al sol  
Te dibujé despacio sus ojos y mi voz  
Como gotas de rocío caen a un lado  
Y rompen el espejo al cielo azul

Paloma blanca  
Pasaste tan cerca de mi ventana  
Que revolviste todo con tus alas  
Me despeinaste entera todo el alma  
Nunca te olvidaré y siempre llevaré  
Tu cara encima de mi cara

Cuando vuelva febrero y se haya puesto el sol  
Te buscaré en la noche, estrella de mi amor  
Soplaré contigo tu primera vela  
Y cruzarás el manto celestial

Paloma blanca  
Pasaste tan cerca de mi ventana  
Que revolviste todo con tus alas  
Me despeinaste entera todo el alma  
Nunca te olvidaré y siempre llevaré  
Tu cara encima de mi cara

Paloma blanca  
Pasaste tan cerca de mi ventana  
Que revolviste todo con tu alas  
Me despeinaste entera todo el alma  
Nunca te olvidaré y siempre llevaré  
Tu cara encima de mi cara

Tu cara encima de mi cara  
Oh  
Tu cara encima de mi cara

Will, te has convertido en mi salvador, en aquella persona que me lo ha dado todo sin pedir nada a cambio y yo solo te alejo de mí, soy una tonta, pero ya no más- pensaba Ana mientras tenía en sus manos la canción

¿Estás bien?- dijo Lisa quien al pasar por la puerta de su amiga escucho sollozos

Si, entra- dijo Ana quien necesitaba compartir con alguien lo que estaba viviendo

¿Qué paso? ¿Porque lloras?- dijo lisa comenzando a preocuparse

Mira- dijo Ana tendiéndole la canción

Al leerla los ojos de Lisa de humedecieron, conmoviéndose hasta las lágrimas-¿tu hiciste esta belleza?

No, fue Will- dijo Ana quien tenía la misma percepción

Pero ese hombre no puede ser más perfecto- dijo Lisa quien amaba locamente a Paul, pero no pasaba desapercibidas todas las cualidades de Will

Lo sé, es el todo lo que algún día pensé seria el amor de mi vida- dijo Ana quien trataba de ser objetiva

Sé que no debería de decirte esto pero ¿y Christian? – dijo Lisa quien no quería que su amiga sufriera más y el negar lo que sentía eso provocaría

A Christian lo amo y lo amare toda mi vida, fue quien me enseño lo que era el amor, pero el mismo me enseño lo que era el dolor, sin embargo él no era todo lo que yo buscaba, es por eso que ahora quiero todo lo que soñé, quiero saber lo que es un amor tranquilo, quiero mi sueño y Will ha ganado un lugar importante en mi vida – dijo Ana sincerándose con su amiga

¿Entonces le vas a dar una oportunidad? – dijo Lisa quien no podía ocultar su emoción

Dejare que las cosas vayan fluyendo, no voy a poner restricción – dijo Ana sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo

A la mañana siguiente cuando Lisa y Paul se fueron a trabajar, Ana trataba de organizar su día, ya que el cuidado de tres pequeños era un poco complicado, además ya no tenía a Gail quien era su mano derecha

Ana estaba enfocada en hacer el desayuno de sus hijos, cuando de repente se escuchó el sonido del timbre de la casa, por lo que fue a abrir inmediatamente

Hola bonita – dijo Will quien estaba determinado a conquistar el corazón de la castaña y no perdería tiempo

Hola- dijo Ana de forma tímida, tiñendo las mejillas de rojo y sintiéndose un poco avergonzada ya que su vestimenta no era nada elegante, más bien era descuidado

¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Will quien estaba divertido de ver cómo había dejado sin palabras a ella

Este, claro- dijo Ana sonriendo

¿Ya se despertaron los pequeños? – dijo Will cuando ingreso

Aun no, por eso estaba aprovechando para hacer el desayuno ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros? – dijo Ana sintiéndose más en confianza

No me perdería de algo que tu preparas- dijo Will coqueteando con ella

Ante esas palabras Ana no supo que decir, por lo que lo primero que recordó fue. Por cierto, la canción en bellísima

Me alegra que te haga gustado- dijo Will sintiéndose complacido y feliz- la escribí con el corazón

¿Hace mucho escribes?- dijo Ana mientras ambos se dirigían a la cocina

Cuando era más joven lo hacia a menudo, luego…pase por malos momentos y hace poco lo volví a hacer- dijo Will quien había dejado de hacer muchas cosas que amaba cuando su hermana murió- ¿quieres que te ayude?

¿Sabes cocinar? – dijo Ana quien no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que compartió con Christian la cocina y el no sabía ni cortar una verdura

Claro, he tomado varios cursos y soy experto en cocina Italiana – dijo Will quien siempre estaba orgulloso de lo que había aprendió

Vaya, me dejas sin palabras, tienes muchas cualidades – dijo Ana quien pensaba que al ser de una posición económica similar a la de Christian, seria más del tipo mimando

La verdad es que muchas son culpa de Nathan, ya que cuando éramos jóvenes él siempre era el modelo a seguir el orgullo de mis padres y yo me sentía celoso, así que cuando él se inscribía en algo, yo también lo hacía, he de reconocer que eso no es muy bueno, pero aprendí muchas cosas- dijo Will recordando parte de su adolescencia

¿Pero se llevan bien? – dijo Ana quien no pensó, lo dijo lo que se le vino a la mente

Sí, yo sin él no sería nada, siempre he dicho que él es mi consciencia y aunque tenemos la misma edad, él es 10 más maduro que yo y eso es algo que agradezco- dijo Will siendo sincero

Sabes ahora que te escucho, me gustaría que mis pequeños tuvieran ese mismo sentimiento de hermandad, yo soy hija única y no lo sé – dijo Ana abriéndose con él, mientras ambos seguían en la preparación del desayuno

Yo digo que Tob y Penelope si lo tienen, solo ahora tenemos que incluir a Fleur- dijo Will viendo a Ana a los ojos

Eso espero, ya que no me gustaría que hubiera diferencia entre ellos, quiero que se cuiden y protejan y no sé si yo sola poder enseñarles eso-dijo Ana cabizbaja

Ana tu eres una ejemplo a seguir y claro que lo podrás, además no estás sola, yo no pienso irme a ningún lado – dijo Will colocando su mano debajo de la mandíbula de ella, para levantarle el rostro y podarla ver a los ojos

Lo prometes- dijo Ana quien aunque era una mujer muy fuerte, estaba pasando por momentos en que necesitaba que alguien la protegiera y fuera su escalón donde ella pidiese estar firme y seguir adelante

Lo prometo- dijo Will con un brillo en la mirada que demostraba todo lo que sentía

Ambos estabas muy próximos, cuando de repente se escuchó un llanto que Ana identifico era de Fleur y unas vocecitas que entraban a la cocina, vestidas con pijamas de colores

Will- dijeron ambos niños al unísono

Hola pequeños – dijo Will acercándose, cargando a los dos en ambos brazos

Hola mis amores, voy por su hermanita…este...- dijo Ana quien no sabia como partirse entre los tres niños

Vengan niños les ayudo a lavarse las manos, en lo que su mama va pro Fleur ¿quieren que desayunemos juntos?- dijo Will salvando la situación de Ana

En ese momento Ana articulo unas gracias con su boca y salió a su habitación donde se encontraba Fleur quien acababa de despertar

¿Tu cocinaste Will?- dijo Ted quien podía oler algo muy rico

Si junto con tu mami – dijo Will mientras cargaba a Phoe para que la pequeña alcanzara el lavabo

¿Vas a jugar con nosotros?- dijo Phoe cuando ya estuvo en el piso

Un ratito, ya que tengo que ir a trabajar- dijo Will quien mentalmente ya había programado su día

¿Cómo tío Paul y tía Lisa? – dijo Ted quien quería saber todo

Si campeón, ahora pequeños vamos al comedor y les voy sirviendo su desayuno- dijo Will llevándose a los dos niños

Luego de unos minutos entro Ana cargando a Fleur quien tomaba su biberón

Ma, me das más – dijo Ted quien ya se había acabado su porción

Si amor- dijo Ana sin pensar que sería imposible cargando a la pequeña

¿Te puedo dar yo? – dijo Will levantándose

No, tú ya me diste quielo a mama – dijo Ted comenzando a hacer berrinche

Está bien campeón – dijo Will acercándose a Ana- pásame a la pequeña

Gracias – dijo Ana quien no podía evitar sorprenderse en como Will solucionaba los pequeños problemas con los pequeños, muchas veces Christian se desesperaba y era la ella la que tenía que actuar como mediadora

Al cabo de una hora Will se tuvo que marchar para ir a trabajar, ya que tenía una reunión muy importante como unos editores a la que no podía faltar, prometiendo que volvería al día siguiente, por suerte Paul no tardaría mucho en llegar

Los días pasaron rápidamente, todos se acostumbraban al nuevo estilo de vida Ana con los tres pequeños, Will la visitaba diario, ambos conversaban, él se había ganado ya confianza y cariño de ella, pero aun ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, ambos estaban dejando que las cosas fluyeran, aunque él era el más interesado en que fueran más cercanos, por otra parte Will ya se había ganado el cariño de Phoe y Ted quienes lo buscaban y siempre quería estar con él.

Había pasado dos meses desde que Alessa había dicho que esperaba gemelos en televisión, y ahora se encontraba en el hospital, ya que lo gemelos estaban por nacer

¿Viene alguien con usted? – dijo una de las enfermeras preocupada el ver que el estado de ella era critico

No, vengo sola- dijo Alessa quien comenzaba a arrepentirse de muchas cosas que había hecho en su vida

¿Hay alguien a quien podamos llamar? – dijo la misma enfermera quien ya se imaginaba que se complicaría la situación

A la Dra. Grace Grey- dijo Alessa quien estaba buscando su última alternativa

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Chicas lamento la demora, pero estoy en la realización de mi tesis y eso absorbe mucho de mi tiempo

Me gustaría saber que piensan ¿Alessa vive o muere? ¿Qué pasara entre Will y Ana?

Espero sus reviwes son mi motor para seguir

La canción es paloma blanca de la Oreja de Van Gogh


	14. Chapter 14 Tan guapa

Tan guapa

Desde que Ana y sus hijos se fueron los días para Christian pasaban sin sentido, uno tras otro, pasaba horas en el trabajo, sin poderse concentrar, lo que provoco que perdiera varios contratos importantes, para él ya la vida no valía nada, lo único que lo mantenía con esperanza era volver a ver a su familia

Una mañana Christian se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, debido a que una noche antes él se había terminado varias botellas de alcohol con tan de olvidar, fue en ese instante que al ver por el gran ventanal de su habitación que mostraba el inmenso jardín tenia, un pensamiento inundo su mente, el cual era-

Ya debe de ser abril  
Porque está lloviendo  
Y aún sigo esperando  
A que me cure el tiempo.

Ya debe ser abril

Pero qué sabrán ellos.  
No hay un día en el mundo  
Que no te eche de menos.

Tan guapa  
Dulce y delicada  
Que mirarte quemaba.

Tan guapa  
Que desde que te fuiste  
Y me diste la espalda  
Mi vida se paró  
Y sólo mis días pasan.

Sonrío como un patán  
Cuando escucho tu nombre.  
Y es que fingir que no duele  
A mí me duele el doble.

Un libro, una canción,  
Un lugar o un instante.  
Los recuerdos acechan.  
¿Cómo voy a olvidarte?

El pensamiento de Christian provoco que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, pues ya no soportaba no tener a Ana a su lado, ya habían trascurrido 10 meses desde la última vez que la vio y a sus pequeños. Él estaba recostado en su cama, sin ánimos de levantarse, cuando de repente comenzó a sonar su celular, pero su único reflejo fue tomar el aparato y lanzarlo contra la pared, no estaba interesado en hablar con nadie

Así paso Christian toda la mañana, mientras tanto en el hospital Alessa se quedaba un momento solo, ya que la enfermera que estaba a su lado había ido en búsqueda de la Grace

Mis amores, sé que cometí un error, no debí dejarme envolver por esa mujer y por la sed de venganza que sentía, lo siento, pero si digo la verdad ustedes se quedan desprotegidos, ya no puedo hacerlo, espero que su un día se enteran me perdonen, solo quiero que ustedes gocen de lo yo no pude, perdónenme – decía Alessa mientras colocaba sus manos en su vientre, sabía que estaba cometiendo un error pero pensaba que era lo mejor

Luego de unos minutos ingreso Grace, quien estaba muy desconcertada, pero su profesionalismo la obligaba a ir- hola Alessa ¿Cómo te sientes?

Grace, sé que me juzgas de separar a tu hijo de…- dijo Alessa comenzando a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por la madre de Christian

No digas nada, creo que este no es el momento- dijo Grace quien no podía evitar sentir molestia de ver a esa mujer-mejor dime para que me querías, tengo pacientes que atender

Grace, yo sé que las cosas no van bien, tengo miedo, estoy sola y lo único que quiero es saber que si muero mis hijos van a estar protegidos, Christian no ha aceptado su obligación y no quiero que queden desamparados, por favor si algo pasa has que Christian se responsabilice, son también tus nietos- dijo Alessa dejando salir varias lagrimas

La ultima Grace de esa mujer, provoco un hueco en el corazón de Grace, pues a pesar de las estupideces que había hecho su hijo, esos niños eran sus nietos y tenían al mismo derecho que los demás

Prométemelo- dijo Alessa quien comenzaba a sentirse mal

Luego de un suspiro, Grace dijo- lo prometo, tus hijos no quedaran desamparados

Gracias- dijo Alessa antes de que entrara el equipo de médicos y enfermeras que atenderían su parto

Por otra parte, alrededor del mediodía Christian seguía en su habitación dejando que los rayos del sol entraran, esos mismos que por la posición de su cama iluminaban a Ana dándole una iluminación especial y ahora lo fastidiaban a él, cuando de pronto Gail entro corriendo

Señor, lo busca su hermano- dijo Gail, quien había recibido a Elliot

¿Qué demonios quiere? -dijo Christian sin siquiera voltear a ver a su ama de llaves

Christian, Alessa ha muerto – dijo Elliot entrando corriendo a la habitación de su hermano, ya que como Grace no se había podido contactar con él, llamo a su otro hijo

Las palabras de Elliot provocaron que Christian se levantara rápidamente y sin pensar mucho dijo -¿Qué paso? ¿Los niños?

Los niños ya nacieron, ella murió al dar a luz, mi madre a tratado de localizarte, pero no contestabas- dijo Elliot quien ya estaba informado

Christian no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, parecía una horrible película de terror y todo su mundo comenzó a venirse abajo y no era por que quisiera o le importara Alessa, era porque se había quedado solo por imbécil, perdido al amor de su vida, tenía dos hijos que había conocido y le enseñaron lo maravilloso que es ser padre y tenía dos pequeños a los cuales no conocía pero amaba con locura y ahora estaba solo con dos hijos, a los cuales nunca quiso tener y no amaba a su madre, eran un estorbo en su vida y ahora era completamente responsable de ellos

Sin embargo, la situación que estaba viviendo Ana era completamente diferente, poco a poco comenzaba a salir de la depresión y veía como su mundo no se había terminado

La misma mañana que habían nacido los hijos de Christian, Ana y Will se encontraban almorzando junto con Fleur, ya que Ted y Phoe habían sido capturados por Lisa y Paul quienes lo llevaron al zoológico y a caminar

Oye Ana ¿ya pensaste que vas a hacer?- dijo Will luego de que la noche anterior Lisa y Paul les comunicaron que iban a ser padres y estaban muy felices por ellos

Estuve pensando en eso y aunque no me lo dijeron, yo sé que la habitación donde me estoy quedando con mis pequeños, es la que sería de sus hijos y creo que lo mejor es ir buscando donde rentar, ya que también creo que mis pequeños necesitan su espacio- dijo Ana quien había pasado la noche pensando en eso

Pues... yo te quería decir que por que no vienes a vivir a la mansión conmigo, bueno también esta ahí Nathan y es que aunque el tiene su propia casa, ambas son muy grandes para nosotros solos, ahí cada uno de tus pequeños tendría su habitación y esta el jardín, donde podríamos poner juegos- dijo Will quien también durante toda la noche había pensado en eso, imaginándoselo y soñando

La propuesta de Will sorprendió a Ana y con las mejillas coloradas dijo- Will, la verdad es que ya no quiero abusar de ti, ya has hecho más que suficiente por mí y mis pequeños y no quiero ocasionarte problemas

Es que no me los ocasionarías, es mi casa y es enorme, inclusive antes de saber lo de Lisa y Paul ya lo había pensado, solo que estaba esperando el momento oportuno – dijo Will con una sonrisa tan sincera que solo el tenia

¿Estás seguro?- dijo Ana quien se debatía internamente entre aceptar y no

Claro, así los niños tendrían el espacio donde jugar y su propia habitación, ya que son de gustos muy diferentes- dijo Will quien ya se había creado toda la historia en su mente

Pero antes yo tengo que ser sincera contigo- dijo Ana quien sabía que no era justo seguí ocultando su identidad

Ya lo sé Anastasia y prometo solo conocerte como Anabella – dijo Will tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas

Pero…como lo sabes- dijo Ana impactada por esta información

Lisa me lo dijo en el hospital y no me queda más que decirte, que te admiro y eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida- dijo Will quien tampoco quería tener secretos con Ana

Aun así ¿me aceptas? – dijo Ana ya que no podía creer que hubiera alguien como el

Absolutamente y adoro a tus hijos como propios, ellos han ganado mi corazón- dijo Will siendo sincero

Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que Ana iba hablar, la trasmisión de radio que estaba sonando en la cocina fue cortada y un anuncio de última hora se estaba dando a conocer

 _Nuestras fuentes nos acaban de confirmar que los hijos fuera del matrimonio de Christian Grey nacieron hoy por la mañana, pero lo que está sorprendiendo a todos los medios, es que hace unos segundo se confirmó la muerte de Alessa Andrew, amante del empresario y porque quien el perdió a su familia ya que hasta el momento no hay noticias del paradero de su esposa e hijos_

Mientras Ana escuchaba la noticia sus ojos cada vez se cristalizaban más hasta el punto de que sus lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos y ella se llevó la mano a la boca para no sollozar fuertemente, Will se levantó y la abrazo, dejando que la castaña se refugiara en su pecho sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo dejarla desahogarse

Al cabo de unos minutos Ana se separó de el para verlo a los ojos y en un acto impulsivo lo beso en los labios, al principio el beso fue lento y desesperado, pero conforme fue profundizando se volvió más apasionado, ella coloco sus manos en la nuca de él, mientras que Will la abrazo por la cintura para estar más cerca

Cuando el aire les falto ambos pegaron su frente, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de regular su respiración

Will, me voy a vivir contigo – dijo Ana quien la noticia le había mostrado que ya no había vuelta atrás, Christian tenía que vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos, ya no quería pensar en Alessa, por respeto a ella y a sus hijos, porque era momento de seguir adelante

Esta decisión provoco una sonrisa en los labios de Will, quien no podía creer lo que había pasado y ahora más que nunca tenía oportunidad de conquistar y apropiarse del corazón de la castaña. Ninguno de los dos menciono nada sobre lo que acaban de escuchar

Por la tarde todos se encontraban comiendo, se les había unido Nathan quien luego de una llamada de Will llego a la casa de Paul y Lisa, los niños contaban como les fue en el zoológico mientras que todos los demás se reían de sus ocurrencias

Bueno si queríamos que estuvieran todos es porque hoy Ana ha tomado una importante decisión- dijo Will quien no cabía de la alegría

¿Cuál? – dijo Lisa quien se imaginaba por donde iba la situación

Bueno, la primera es que voy a empezar a trabajar con Will y Nathan en la editorial, espero me den un horario accesible – dijo Ana bromeando, debido a que ya había hablado con ambos y aunque no querían que ella trabajara, no pudieron hacerle cambiar de opinión

Pues solo espero que tu jefe no sea tan gruñón como lo es conmigo- dijo Nathan quien ya había entrado en confianza

¿Qué es guñon? – dijo Ted quien aún tenía problemas para pronunciar la letra R

Es que es una persona que se enoja mucho- dijo Paul tratando de que el niño entendiera

Pero Will, no es guñon – dijo Ted a la defensiva

Verdad campeón, pero Nathan no sabe – dijo Will orgulloso de que Ted lo defendiera

¿Eso es todo? – dijo Lisa desanimada, pues quería que la relación de Ana y Will floreciera, pues acababa de enterarse de los Christian y no quería que su amiga recayera en una relación que tanto la lastimo

Bueno, la otra cosa es que me voy a mudar a la casa de Will, Lisa, Paul muchas gracias por dejarme hospedar aquí y por cuidarme eso es algo que nunca terminare de agradecerles, pero es hora de seguir adelante y ustedes necesitaran privacidad- dijo Ana conmovida hasta las lágrimas

Ana sabes que está siempre será tu casa y eres bienvenida cuando quieras, para nosotros fue un placer tenerte aquí y nos diste la buena suerte y ahora experimentaremos lo que es ser padres, aunque tanto lisa como yo esperamos que nos sigas prestando a tu hijos, para ir aprendiendo- dijo Paul quien estaba feliz por su amiga, a la que siempre vio como una hermana

Si Ana, como dice Pau esta es tu casa, nos hiciste muy felices y Will si me entero que algo le paso a mi amiga te las veras conmigo – dijo Lisa bromeando

Entendido – dijo Will siguiendo el juego

Ya no vamos a vivir con tío Paul y tía lisa- dijo Phoe triste

Pero vas a vivir conmigo ¿te agrada la idea?- dijo Will quien sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a la pequeña triste

¿Vas a juga conmigo todos los días?- dijo Phoe quien quería hacer un trato

Todos los días- dijo Will prometiéndolo

¿Y yo? – dijo Ted sintiéndose desplazado

También campeón, además podemos poner juegos en el jardín- dijo Will entusiasmado

No olvides juegos en la piscina- dijo Nathan quien también quería convencer a los niños, ya que también le agradaba la idea de que su hogar no estuviera tan vacío solo con Will y el

Y podemos invitar a Paul y lisa- dijo Ana quien también quería contribuir

Si pequeños, no se libraran tan fácil de nosotros – dijo Paul quien también quería mucho a los niños

Luego de unas horas, Ana había terminado de empaquetar sus maletas, Nathan cargaba a Ted, mientras que Will a Phoe y ella a Fleur, todos se despidieron de Lisa y Paul, nuevamente agradeciendo todas sus acciones y se marcharon al hogar de los Traynor

Continuara

Hola chicas que les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué les pareció? Alessa muerta ¿Christian se hará cargo o no? ¿Will tendrá oportunidad?

La canción es Tan guapa de la oreja de Van Gogh

Me encanta saber que piensan sus reviwes son mi motor para escribir


	15. Chapter 15 Un ciclo termina otro inicia

Un ciclo se cierra otro se abre

Christian ya se encontraba en el hospital realizando los trámites para el entierro de Alessa, no había funeral, ella seria cremada y las cenizas depositadas en una iglesia, ya que los padres de ella habían muerto hace algunos años

Con respecto de los niños aun no sabía cómo procedería, se negaba a reconocerlos como hijos, pero su madre estaba muy insistente con el hecho de que era lo correcto. Christian estaba esperando noticias de Taylor quien era el que llevaba a cabo todos los tramites, cuando de repente un mensaje llego a su celular, al instante él lo leyó, el mensaje provoco tanto coraje en el empresario, que al terminar de leerlo aventó su celular contra la pared

El mensaje decía

 _mi más sentido pésame Christian, no pensé que la inútil de Alessa fuera tan frágil para no poder soportar tener hijos, vaya que la mosca muerta de tu esposa si era más fuerte, solo espero que no se le ocurra regresar a consolarte, ya que de ser así, tendrá que sufrir un pequeño accidente cuando venga con tus otros mocosos, aunque para ser sincera no creo que lo haga, debido a que ya tiene donde refugiarse y no nada tonta, te agarro a uno igual o más poderoso que tú y más atractivo que tú, espero hayas aprendido a cuidar mocosos, hasta pronto_

Taylor ¿Dónde demonios estas?- grito Christian pasando sus manos por su pelo, estaba completamente desesperado

¿Qué paso Christian? – dijo Elliot quien venía caminando hacia él, ya que solo él y sus madres había ido, Mía y Kate de negaron a conocer a los pequeños

Nada que te importe, necesito a Taylor, pero ya- dijo Christian caminado de un lado al otro

Tranquilízate, yo solo vengo a decirte que los niños ya están en los cuneros ¿vas a ir a verlos? – dijo Elliot quien se había encargado de ese tramite

No quiero, ellos….no son mis hijos, no puedo quererlos como a Ted, Phoe o los gemelos- dijo Christian apretando los puños

Es tu decisión, pero ellos no tienen la culpa de tus estupideces- dijo Elliot molesto

Déjame, voy a buscar a Taylor- dijo Christian frustrado y furioso, pasando a lado de su hermano

Luego de unos minutos Christian encontró a Taylor quien ya había terminado con todo el papeleo

¿Dónde estabas? – dijo Christian quien ya estaba completamente despeinado, con la camisa remangada y sin saco

Terminando el papeleo de la funeraria, ¿paso algo señor? – dijo Taylor quien ya se imaginaba que algo tenia mal a su jefe, con los años había prendido a reconocerlo y saber cuándo él no podía controlar la situación

Sí, me mandó un mensaje la estúpida de Elena y amenazo a Ana dice que si ella regresa la matara junto con mis hijos, necesito encontrar a Anastasia para poderla proteger- dijo Christian desesperado dando un puñetazo a la pared

¿Tiene el celular? – dijo Taylor preocupado, pero con la cabeza fría para pensar

No, lo destruí del coraje, voy a tener que alejar a Anastasia, necesito que me escuche donde quiera que este, que no venga hasta que no sepa dónde demonios esta- dijo Christian para quien ese momento lo único importante era que su esposa e hijos estuvieran seguros

Que desea hacer- dijo Taylor pensando que haría su jefe

Para esta hora ya se sabe que Alessa murió, necesito que armes una rueda de prensa, para mañana por la mañana, que todos los medios vengan y esto sea difundido, Ana al algún lugar del mundo lo tiene que ver- dijo Christian organizando todo en su cabeza

Está bien ¿algo más? – dijo Taylor antes de marcharse

Si necesito que compres un departamento amueblado en la mejor zona de la ciudad, la casa donde hora vivo pertenece a Ana y a mis hijos, no puedo llevar a esos niños ahí, dile a Gail si ella puede ser la niñera de ellos o contrato más personal – dijo Christian quien se negaba a aceptar esos niños era parte de él, pero ahora eran su responsabilidad

¿Va a reconocer a los niños? – dijo Taylor quien no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa

No me queda de otra – dijo Christian cabizbajo, pues no sentía la emoción que sintió cuando nació Ted o Phoe, para él esa era una pesada carga

Cuando tenga todo listo, le aviso- dijo Taylor sin hacer comentario alguno

Después de eso Christian se encontró con su madre

Christian me dice Elliot que no has ido a ver a los niños, necesito que me digas como se van a llamar para registrarlos- dijo Grace quien se sentía divida, pues por una parte para ella sus únicos nietos eran Ted, Phoe y los gemelos que procreo con Ana, la única mujer de Christian que ella consideraba su nuera y por otra parte sabía que esos dos pequeños no tenían la culpa de nada, solo eran víctimas y ahora solo tenían a Christian y por obvias razones a su familia

Me hare cargo de ellos, pero no son mis hijos, para mí lo único que importa es encontrar a Ana y a mis hijos, con esos niños no siento nada, a los únicos que amo es a Ted, Phoe y los gemelos, por eso ponles el nombre que quieras no me interesa- dijo Christian siendo sinceros

Pero Christian, como vas a decir eso, ellos no tienen la culpa de tus errores, no puedo permitir eso- dijo Grace quien ya llevaba mucho tiempo decepcionada de su hijo y no iba a permitir que siguiera sin responsabilizarse

Tienes razón, ¿son dos niños? – dijo Christian a quien durante todo el embarazo no le había importado

Así es – dijo Grace cada vez más decepcionada de su hijo-en una entrevista Alessa dijo que se iban a llamar Christopher y Alexander

No me gustan, se van a llamar Gabriel y Thiago – dijo Christian quien dijo los primeros nombres que se le vinieron a la mente

¿Estás seguro?- dijo Grace no muy convencida, ella hubiera preferido respetar la decisión de Alessa

Si, esos serán sus nombres, por cierto ¿Cuándo los puedo llevar? – dijo Christian quien veía todo como una responsabilidad con la que tenía que cumplir, sin afecto

Mañana por la tarde – dijo Grace quien había llevado el caso – ¿los llevaras a tu casa?

No, esa casa la mande a comprar únicamente para Anastasia y mi familia, ellos no pueden vivir ahí, me mudare, Taylor ya se está encargando de eso – dijo Christian de forma fría

Hijo, lo tenías todo, te casaste con una excelente mujer, tenías unos hijos hermosos y por tonto lo perdiste, solo te voy a pedir un favor, no descargue todas tus frustraciones en esos niños, no lo merecen- dijo Grace con un nudo en la garganta – voy con tu hermano y padre

Yo mañana vengo por ellos, nos vemos, me despides de Elliot y papa – dijo Christian quien no se sentía con ánimos de reclamaciones

A la mañana siguen Ana se encontraba desayunando junto con sus hijos, Will y Nathan. este último tenía una entretenida charla con Ted y Phoe, mientras que Ana conversaba con Will, cuando de repente vieron una noticia que provoco que Ana se tensara, al instante Will quien estaba a lado de ella la tomo de la mano para darle valor y con una mirada hacia Nathan le dijo lo que tenía que hacer

Niños, que les parece si vamos a ver qué clase de helado tiene Clara en el refrigerador- dijo Nathan levantándose

Si- dijeron emocionados Ted y Phoe al unísono

En ese momento Nathan cargo a los dos niños y salió del comedor, para dirigirse a la cocina con ellos, los cargaba tipo costal, lo que provoco que los niños fueran riendo y jugando

La notica decía

 _En unos momentos el empresario Christian Grey dará una conferencia de presa, nos hablara sobre la muerte de su amante y esperamos saber algo de su esposa Anastasia Grey_

¿Quieres que cambie de canal?- dijo Will sin soltar la mano de Ana

No – dijo Ana sin voltear a verlo

La respuesta de ella fue un golpe al corazón de él, pero se había prometido que estaría para ella - ¿quieres que me vaya?

No, por favor no me dejes sola, solo quiero saber que dice, pero no lo soportare si no estás aquí conmigo- dijo Ana en ese momento si volteando a ver a los ojos a Will

Sabes que no te dejaría- dijo Will sintiéndose restablecido

Luego de unos minutos Christian apareció en escena, con su traje impecable y su singular porte en frente de varias cámaras, empezó su discurso y todos se callaron

 _Voy a ser concreto y lo hago porque no quiero chismes alrededor de mi vida familiar, como saben Alessa Andrew murió cuando estaba dando luz a los hijos que procreo conmigo, a partir de ahora asumo la responsabilidad de Gabrielle y Thiago Grey, ellos serán parte de mis herederos junto con Theodore y Phoebe Grey Steel, pido que por favor se deje de buscar a Anastasia Steele, no quiero que se metan en mi vida privada, ella no tiene por qué ser molestada, los asuntos que nos concierten a nosotros son privados. En ese momento soy consciente que de que cierro una parte muy importante de mi vida y comienzo otra, pido discreción_

Fui una parte de su vida- dijo Ana casi en un susurro dejando derramar una lagrimas que rodo por su mejilla

En ese momento Will apago el televisor y abrazo a Ana, pegándola a su pecho, dejando que ella llorara ahí

Una parte de su vida, tan solo eso fui- decía Ana sin despegarse de Will- tan poco valgo ¿soy desechable?

Al escuchar esas palabras Will despego a un poco para poder ver a Ana a los ojos y limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas de ella dijo – Ana no vuelvas a decir eso, tú no eres desechable, vales mucho y él es un imbécil por no haber apreciado a la hermosa e inteligente mujer que tenía a su lado y los maravilloso hijos que creo

Prométeme que tú no te iras- dijo Ana dejando salir unas lágrimas viendo a Will a los ojos

A ningún lado, estaré aquí hasta que tú quieras que este- dijo Will acercándose para darle un beso en la frente

¿Los niños escucharon su nombre? – dijo Ana quien al escuchar su nombre se desconectó de la realidad

No, estaban jugando con Nathan y después él se los llevo a la cocina- dijo Will para quien era muy importante cuidar a los pequeños y apoyar a Ana

Gracias- dijo Ana completamente convencida de que Will fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado -¿Qué estarán haciendo?

No sé, pero Nathan es capaz de hacer cualquier experimento en la cocina, una vez descompuso dos microondas el mismo día – dijo Will recordando esa ocasión

Ya veo porque los niños están fascinados con el- dijo Ana riendo - ¿no se supone que Nathan es tu consciencia y tú eras el divertido?

Yo pensaba eso mismo, pero ya me vi cuenta que no- dijo Will también riendo- mejor vamos a ver que hacen

Al cabo de unos segundos, Ana y Will entraron a la cocina, encontrándose con Ted y Phoe sentados sobre la isla con los pies colgando, en espera de algo, Clara con cara asustada al ver el desastre ocasionado y Nathan con 6 botes de helado abiertos y derramándose

¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo Ana sin entender

Tío Nathan va a hace una súper malteada- dijo Ted emocionado y sorprendido

Si, tiene 6 tipos- dijo Phoe quien estaba igual de entusiasmado que su hermano

Ya ves porque te digo que Nathan hace locuras cuando entra a la cocina- dijo Will encogiéndose de hombros y divertido de la situación

Clara, no te preocupes yo te ayudo a limpiar- dijo Ana quien estaba apenada con la ama de llaves de Will y Nathan

Eso nada, aquí el único que va a limpiar es Nathan- dijo Will tratando de ser el más justo

No, no, no señor, yo limpio, no se preocupe, además los niños están felices- dijo Clara previendo que Nathan dejara un desastre mayor

Por eso te quiero Clara – dijo Nathan bromeando y finalizando su experimento, tomo varios vasos y sirvió a todos la mezcla realizada

Esta ico- dijo Phoe quien tenía un bigote de leche

Si, muy bueno, me gusto- dijo Ted dando aprobación

Pues no está mal- dijo Nathan quien nunca lo había hecho, solo lo había inventado por los niños

Digamos que te quedo – dijo Will para molestar

Eso dices que porque tú no tienes talento culinario- dijo Nathan quien estaba encantado con su bebida

Pero tengo otros talentos- dijo Will en defensa

Eso si- dijo Ana quien ya conocía varias facetas del Will

No lo defiendas Ana- dijo Nathan fingiendo estar molesto

No lo defiendo, solo digo la verdad- dijo Ana sonrojándose

Ya, mejor vamos todos a cambiarnos, porque ahí que ir a comparar la pintura y dibujos para las habitaciones de los niños- dijo Will quien estaba muy emocionado por eso

Si- dijeron los niños felices al unísono

Will…pero…es que – dijo Ana quien no quería abusar más de lo que ya lo había hecho

Déjalo Ana, está feliz y ese va a ser su proyecto de toda la tarde, no lo quietes la emoción y estoy hablando de Will- dijo Nathan colocando sus manos sobre los hombro de ella

Las vidas de Christian y Ana habían dado un giro de 360° grados, cada uno comenzó una nueva etapa en su vida ella aprendiendo a vivir con la traición de él, sacando a sus hijos adelante, tratando de que sean niños felices, sanando su corazón con el apoyo incondicional de Will, quien más de una ocasiones había mostrado su interés por ella, pero con la firme promesa de que la esperaría y no la presionaría. Christian viendo como sus días cada vez eran más grises, sin las personas que realmente amaban, su esposa y sus hijos, en una casa nueva, alejado de su familia quien aún no perdonaban que sor su culpa su familia se haya deshecho, siendo responsable de dos niños quienes no tenían la culpa de sus estupideces, a los cuales no les faltaba nada material, pero si amor, él era incapaz de siquiera pasar más de 10 minutos con ellos, desde que salieron del hospital no los había cargado, solo eran cuidos con Gail quien los cuidaba con amor por humanidad, pero para ella los consentidos y a quien extrañaba mucho sin decirlo eran a Ted y Phoe

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento mucho la demora, pero estoy en la etapa final de mi tesis y eso ahora es muy importante para mí, no pienso dejar la historia inconclusa, nunca lo he hecho, solo pido paciencia ya que publico cuando tengo un tiempo libre, espero seguir contando con su apoyo

Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me han dejado un reviews, esos comentarios son mi motor para continuar

Y para recompensar les diré algo de la historia – dos de los hijos de Christian no son de el – ustedes saquen sus conclusiones, pero esto no se sabrá hasta después de mucho, sean pacientes

Espero sus reviews


	16. Chapter 16 Algo contigo

Algo contigo

Había transcurrido un años desde el nacimiento de los gemelos de Christian, el cada día se alejaba más de su familia, solo mantenía conversación con Elliot, quien en ocasiones los visitaba

La mayor parte del tiempo Christian la pasaba en su oficina, después seguía saliendo con mujeres distintas para demostrarle a Elena que ya había olvidado a Ana, siendo consciente de que probablemente con esto alejaba más al amor de su vida, pero prefería eso a que ella o sus hijos corrieran peligro

Cada vez estaba más desesperado por encontrarlos, sin embargo su busque no había tenido éxito y Ray complicaba mucho las cosas, ya que el sospechaba que el padre de Ana estaba involucrado en su desaparición, pero no tenía como corroborarlo, además de que Ray tenia entrenamiento del FBI por lo que nunca dejaba ningún cabo suelto y Carla, quien rápidamente se puso de su lado no sabía nada

Desde que Gabrielle y Thiago habían llegado a su nuevo hogar, ya que no quiso que esos niños llegaran a la casa de Ana y sus otros hijos, Christian no se había acercado a conocerlos o cargado, todo lo hacía Gail y la enfermera que había contratado

Una tarde Christian se encontraba conversando con Elliot, quien desde que confeso su gran error, se había unido más a su hermano

Christian he venido a contarte algo importante, que todos ya saben pero como ya no has ido a la casa de nuestros padres no sabes- dijo Elliot quien no podía ocultar su felicidad

¿Es necesario que me entere?- dijo Christian con cierto fastidio con un vaso de whisky

Claro, eres mi hermano y es que voy a ser papa –dijo Elliot quien no cabía de la emoción

Esas palabras lastimaron un poco a Christian, aunque no se atrevió a externalizarlo y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta dijo – felicidades, espero tu si valores a tus hijos

Lo lamento, no quise incomodarte- dijo Elliot comprendiendo la actitud de su hermano

No hay problema, solo quiero que no cometas los mismos errores que yo, ve conocí a dos de mis grandes tesoros, aquellos niños que con tanto anhelo espere, mi Ted y Phoe, por imbécil no conozco a mis gemelos que estoy seguro que si hubiera yo sabía de su existencia seria el hombre, más feliz del mundo y ahora tengo dos niños a los cuales no amo, ni quise tener pero un maldito papel que dice que son mis hijos – dijo Christian aventando el vaso contra la pared

¿Hiciste prueba de ADN? – dijo Elliot quien desconocía esta información

Si, antes de sacarlos del hospital la hice y la maldita salió positiva, yo quería algo que me dijera que no eran mis hijos, pero lo son- dijo Christian pasándose las manos por el cabello

Christian, ellos no tienen la culpa, mama está muy preocupada por tu actitud respecto a ellos- dijo Elliot quien había prometido no decir la verdad pero sabía que era necesario

Dile que no se meta, son mis hijos, por eso ya no voy a la mansión, además Mía y Kate no me pueden ni ver sin hacerme reproches- dijo Christian volviéndose cada vez más huraño

Tu sabes lo que Ana significaba para Kate y los niños para Mía – dijo Elliot tratando de que su hermano entrara en razón

Si vienes a sermonearme déjame decirte que alguien ya me está esperando- dijo Christian mirando su reloj

Está bien Christian ya me voy, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho – dijo Elliot tomando su saco y saliendo dejando solo a su hermano

Ese mismo día por la noche Christian se encontraba cenando cuando de repente entro Gail quien después de mucho tiempo se armó de valor para hablar con su jefe respecto a lo que creía y sentía

Señor Grey- dijo Gail entrando al comedor

Dime Gail ¿sucede algo? – dijo Christian observando que su ama de llaves estaba nerviosa

Quería hablar con usted respecto a Thiago y Gabrielle- dijo Gail sintiendo que la voz le temblaba

¿Les pasa algo? Si necesita puedo contratar otra enfermera, yo comprendo – dijo Christian quien sabía que era mucho trabajo para una persona

No es así, usted sabe que adoro a los niños y yo junto con la señora Grey podíamos cuidar de Ted y Phoe – dijo Gail quien no sabía cómo abordar el tema

¿Entonces qué sucede?- dijo Christian sin comprender comenzado a desesperarse

Espero no me lo tome a mal y si es así tome la decidió que usted desee- dijo Gail quien estaba convencida de que era lo correcto y ya había hablado eso con Taylor- es que yo observo que Thiago y Gabrielle no son niños felices, les falta el amor y cariño que solo los padres pueden dar, lo sé porque como ya mencione yo cuide de Ted y Phoe y ellos era unos niños completamente diferentes, ya que ellos eran niños amados por la señora Ana y por usted los primeros años, después solo por ella ya que usted se despegó mucho de ellos y Ted y Phoe lo sentían, ellos se percataban de su rechazo hacia ellos y ahora Thiago y Gabrielle ya no pueden tener el cariño de su madre porque murió, pero tampoco tienen el suyo, creo que no es justo

Las palabras de Gail desconcertaron completamente a Christian, quien jamás de había imaginado que su ama de llaves lo juzgara de una forma tan severa, aunque era consciente de que cada una de esas palabras solo significaban la verdad

Es que no puedo quererlos- dijo Christian abriéndose con aquella mujer quien conocía lo peor y lo mejor de él, ya que estuvo desde que era un dominante, hasta aquel que descubrió que era capaz de amar a su esposa e hijos, también al estúpido que perdió lo más importante por querer conocer una faceta nueva que no le correspondía

Pero ellos no tienen la culpa, son el resultado de sus decisiones- dijo Gail abriéndose y diciendo lo que sentía

Lo sé y eso también me genera culpa, pero es que no los puedo ver cómo veía a Ted y Phoe, sabes llevo días imaginando como serán los pequeños que tuve con Ana, porque para estas fechas ya tienen que tener un año – dijo Christian desahogándose

Yo tampoco puedo ver a Gabrielle y Thiago como veía a Ted y Phoe, usted sabe que yo no pude tener hijos, pero cuando conocí a sus pequeños yo también me enamore de ellos como el resto de su familia y estaba feliz de poderlos cuidar junto a la señora Ana y créame que si no me he ido es porque ella antes de irse me pidió que no lo dejara solo y es por eso que ahora me atreví a decirle lo que pienso- dijo Gail hablando de lo que haba pasado

Así que a pesar de lo que le hice a Ana ella aun quería que yo no estuviera solo – dijo Christian con una sonrisa de derrota

La señora lo amaba con su vida y todo ese amor se convirtió en dolor cuando lo vio con esa mujer, es por esa razón que no juzgo sus acciones – dijo Gail a quien le dolió que Ana se fuera con los niños

Soy un imbécil, cambie lo que más amaba por nada- dijo Christian aceptando lo que había hecho

El pasado ya no lo puede cambiar, pero aún puede hacer algo bueno por esos niños, sé que nunca los amara como a sus hijos con la señora Ana, pero piense que también son parte de usted y están solos, usted sabe lo terrible que es que un niño no sienta cariño – dijo Gail con lágrimas en los ojos

Tiene razón, no puedo quererlos, pero tratare de hacer lo mejor por ellos hasta que encuentre y regrese con mi familia- dijo Christian convencido de que era lo correcto

Mientras tanto en un Bar-karaoke en Vancouver, Ana, Will, Nathan, Lisa y Paul se encontraban festejando el cumpleaños de este último, los Ted, Phoe , Fleur y Alice quien era la hija de meses de Lisa y Paul se habían quedado en la mansión de Will al cuidado de Clara, los adultos salieron cuando los niños se fueron a dormir

Me encanta el ambiente de este lugar- dijo Lisa emocionada, pues con ayuda de Ana, Will y Nathan había organizado todo para Paul

A mí también, hace unas semana vine con Will y Nathan, por eso pensamos que este sería el sitio perfecto para festejar a Paul – dijo Ana quien ya había entrado en ambiente, pues desde hace unos meses había tomado la decisión de seguir adelante y poco a poco tratar de superar a Christian

Pues escogiste un buen lugar- dijo Paul quien también estaba pasando un grato momento

Por cierto, espero no haya problema de que invite a una amiga – dijo Nathan uniéndose a la platica

¿Así que ya tienes nueva conquista?- dijo Will en forma de burla

Tuve que conseguirme nueva conquista porque tu acaparas a Ana y los niños – dijo Nathan defendiéndose

En eso Nathan tiene razón – dijo Lisa uniéndosele

Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad que yo no te acaparo? – dijo Will pasando su brazo por los hombros de Ana quien estaba sentada así lado y ya desde hace algunas semanas había comenzado a darle una oportunidad a Will sin decirlo abiertamente

A mí no, pero a los niños si- dijo Ana riendo divertida

Es que ellos me adoran – dijo Will con una sonrisa de satisfacción- soy encantador

Sobre todo eso – dijo Paul de forma sarcástica

En ese momento una joven se acercó a ellos y con una sonrisa tímida dijo – Hola, Nathan

Nicole, que bueno que viniste – dijo Nathan poniéndose de pie – te presento, ellos son Will mi hermano, Ana nuestra huésped, Lisa y Paul amigos y estamos festejando el cumpleaños de el

Mucho gusto y felicidades Paul – dijo Nicole estrechando la mano de cada uno e integrándose al grupo

Ahora de cada mesa pasara un representarte y el mejor ganara el pero de esta noche que consiste en una cena para dos en un lujoso restaurante – dijo uno de los animadores del karaoke

Yo digo que debería cantar el cumpleañero – dijo Nathan animando a Paul

No por favor, es chiste es ganar – dijo Lisa bromeando pero diciendo la verdad

Mi amor tiene razón, canto horrible- dijo Paul siendo sincero – mejor tu Nathan, creo que tienes dotes y podes invitar a tu amiga

No, yo no canto ni en la ducha y como dice Lisa el chiste es ganar – dijo Nathan aceptando que no tenía todas de canto - ¿tu Nicole?

Este… la verdad es que no soy buena cantando ¿tu lisa?- dijo Nicole de forma tímida

Yo no estoy hecha para cantar y Paul lo puede corroborar- dijo Lisa a quien le daba miedo subirse a cantar –Ana a ti te gusta cantar

Si pero en la bañera y cuando nadie me oye, yo no soy buena, pero ahora que lo recuerdo hay alguien que si lo es, Will eres el candidato – dijo Ana volteando a ver al rubio y dando un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, para animarlo, estas muestras de cariño ya no eran extrañas para los demás

Estaba esperando a que me lo pidieran, ahora van a ver lo que es cantar- dijo Will con autosuficiencia

Y el vanidoso no vino – dijo Nathan haciéndole burla- aunque para ser sincero este tipo su canta

¿Y en esta mesa quien pasara? – dijo el animador quien quería poner un poco de orden y diversión

Yo – dijo Will levantándose

Cada uno de los elegidos fue cantando, algunos mi buenos otros muy malos, cuando toco el turno de Will quien era el último, él ya había dicho la canción que cantaría a los organizadores y había solicitado una petición especie

Ya pasaron casi todos nuestros concursantes, ahora el ultimo cuyo nombre es William Traynor, pero nos ha solicitado una petición especial y es que la señorita Annabella Steel pase aquí ya que la canción que el cantara está dedicada a Ella- dijo el presentador quien estaba al tanto de todo

Cuando Ana escucho sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pero fue animada por Nathan, lisa y Paul para que pasara al frente, en cuanto ella estuvo en frente de Will este tomo el micrófono

A todas las personas que se encuentran en el Bar quiero pedirles una disculpa ya que provechare el concurso que se armó para hacer algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y no había tenido la rotundidad de hacerlo, no me importa si gano o no, solo quiero que la bella señorita que tengo en frente escuche lo que tengo que decir, espero contar con su apoyo ya que juntare dos canciones

En ese momento todo el público aplaudió a Will y Nathan, Paul y lisa eran los más emocionados, Ana estaba completamente sonrojada

Al cabo de segundos la música se comenzó a escuchar y Will comenzó a cantar

Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo  
es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo  
ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca sin deseártela de una manera loca  
necesito controlar tu vida, saber quién te besa y quién te abriga.  
Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo  
es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo  
ya no puedo continuar espiando, día y noche tu llegar adivinando.  
Ya no sé con qué inocente excusa pasar por tu casa  
ya me quedan tan pocos caminos y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino  
no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo.  
Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo  
es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo  
ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca sin deseártela de una manera loca  
necesito niña controlar tu vida, saber quién te besa y quién te abriga  
ya me quedan muy pocos caminos y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino  
no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo.  
Algo contigo, algo contigo  
niña no quisiera yo morirme sin tener  
algo contigo, algo contigo, algo contigo.  
Triste el destino que me espera sin poderte conocer  
algo contigo, algo contigo, algo contigo.  
ya no hay excusa, ya no hay nada que tenga que perder  
algo contigo  
como un esclavo,  
algo contigo  
esclavo para siempre no me importaría ser,  
algo contigo  
eternamente esclavo,  
niña no quisiera yo morirme sin tener  
algo contigo, algo contigo, algo contigo.  
Triste el destino que me espera sin poderte conocer  
algo contigo

Todos en el karaoke estaban sorprendidos de lo bueno que era Will cantando y la versatilidad que tenía, además de ser buen bailarín era todo un espectáculo

Que dices Ana ¿quieres tener algo conmigo y ser mi novia?- dijo Will con una sonrisa que reflejaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo al finalizar la canción

Cuando Ana escucho esa pregunta no pudo evitar recordar a Christian, ya que Will era muy diferente a él, Will era espontaneo y genuino, mientras que Christian tenía que tener todo bajo control y todo era previamente planeado para que nada saliera de sus manos. Sin embargo Ella estaba dispuesta a darse una oportunidad y dejar de mirar atrás, además de que tenía que aceptar que durante el año en que ha convivido y vivido con Will, el poco a poco ha ido ganando un lugar muy especial en su fracturado corazón

¿Qué dices Ana?- dijo Will con un nudo en la ganta de los nervios que causaba la respuesta de ella

En ese momento Ana se acercó y sin más le robo un beso para después separarse y decir – si Will quiero ser tu novia

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento no haber podido publicar antes, pero estoy en proceso de titularme y la tesis absorber mi tiempo, solo pido paciencia y prometo terminar la historia y darle un buen final

También espero que tengan en cuenta que al final Christian y Ana se quedaran juntos, pero antes pasaran muchas cosas

Bueno no me queda más que decir que me encanta leer lo que piensan y siempre tomo en cuenta sus comentarios es mi motor para seguir

Espero sus reviews


	17. Chapter 17 Aunque no lo merezca

Aunque no lo merezca

Will no cabía de la emoción de lo que estaba pasando, era su sueño hecho realidad desde que ella le tiro los manuscritos que tenía que leer, aun recordaba ese día como el mejor de su vida y es que desde que ella llego todo para el cambio, encontró lo que tanto había buscado, además con tres adorables personitas que para el ya significaban todo

Solo tengo una condición para ti- dijo Ana de forma coqueta y desinhibiéndose por primera vez en su vida

La que quieras con tal de poder decir que eres mi novia- dijo Will tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos

En ese momento Ana tomo el micrófono y seleccionando una canción comenzó a cantar

No me digas nada  
Cuando bajo la persiana  
No me digas que me calme  
No me digas nada, nada...

No me digas que me calle  
Cuando pido ayuda desde la alambrada  
No me cierres la muralla  
No me digas que estoy guapa  
Y quiéreme, cuando menos lo merezca, quiéreme  
Cuando corra hacia tus brazos, ríndete  
Cuando pacte con mi boca una idiotez  
No me digas que me quieres, quiéreme.

No me digas nada  
Cuando ves que en mi mirada  
Hay más lanzas que pestañas  
Hay más culpa que amenazas.

No me digas te lo dije  
Cuando piso el charco del que siempre hablas  
No me dejes sin palabras  
No me cierres la ventana  
Y quiéreme, cuando menos lo merezca, quiéreme  
Cuando corra hacia tus brazos, ríndete  
Cuando pacte con mi boca una idiotez  
No me digas que me quieres, quiéreme

Cuando el miedo se arrodille ante mi altar  
Cuando el suelo me castigue una vez más  
Porque soy sólo una niña sin peinar  
Que no sabe que está bien o está mal.

Promete que me quedras cuando menos lo merezcan ya una vez me rompieron, tú me has reconstruido poco a poco con tus acciones y forma de ser, por eso promete que aunque no lo merezca me quedras – dijo Ana con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando a todo los comensales sorprendidos

Te lo prometo, tú serás todo en mi vida y como tú dices aunque no lo merezcas yo te amare- dijo Will igual de conmovido que ella viéndola a los ojos

Señoras y señores creo que esta pareja acaba de ganar el premio y más que eso- dijo el presentador provocando los aplausos y felicitaciones de todos lo que estaban a su alrededor

Luego de una hora todo el grupo decidió marcharse, como ya era un poco tarde Lisa y Paul se quedaron en la mansión de Will, Nathan fue a dejar a Nicole y aprovecho para pasar la noche con ella

Ya Will se preparaba para dormir, cuando Ana entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si

¿Podemos hablar?- dijo Ana sin acercarse a donde estaba Will

Claro ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Will un poco nervioso de tener a ella ahí – ven siéntate con migo

Es que...- dijo Ana de forma nerviosa

El escuchar el nerviosismo de ella, Will pensó que se había arrepentido de lo sucedido en el bar

Tranquila, dime de que quieres hablar – dijo Will levantándose, tomando la mano de ella y levantando su rostro con su mano libre

Es que me siento nerviosa de esta nueva etapa de mi vida, mi única relación seria fue con… ya sabes con quien, no quiero decepcionarte – dijo Ana bajando la mirada

¿Te arrepientes?- dijo Will inseguro, pero dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario

Claro que no, solo estoy nerviosa y realmente quiero que funcione- dijo Ana viendo a los ojos Will

Créeme que es lo que más deseo y no tienes por qué estar nerviosas, ya nos conocemos desde hace un año, me puedes tratar así como ahora, tranquila – dijo Will infundiéndole confianza, abrazándole fuerte mente contra el

Exactamente eso quiero, quiero tu seguridad, tu tranquilidad, que me hagas saber que yo si soy todo para ti, no que tengo que compartirte con alguien, quiero tu espontaneidad y tu sentido del humor, quiero que no controles cada aspecto de tu vida y mi vida, por favor Will dime que tu serás todo eso – dijo Ana aferrándose fuertemente a él, expresando los miedos que su relación con Christian le dejo

Ana, no sabes lo que me gustaría que no hubieras pasando por eso, me hubiera encantado haberte conocido antes, pero te prometo que a partir de ahora seré lo que tú quieras que sea, el fin de mi vida es acerté feliz y a los tres ángeles que tienes- dijo Will separándose para verla a los ojos

Porque no te conocí antes- dijo Ana con una lagrima en los ojos

Porque el destino así lo quiso- dijo Will quien no tenía una mejor explicación

Por cierto con respecto a ellos ¿podemos tomarnos un tiempo antes de decirles de lo nuestro? tengo que ver como manejare el asunto de…- dijo Ana quien aunque sus identidades proporcionadas por el FBI eran completas y ella parecía como madre soltera, no había tocado el tema con sus hijos y los niños no habían mencionado a su padre

Claro, cuando tú te sientas lista lo haremos juntos- dijo Will besando la frente de ella

Gracias – dijo Ana dando un beso en la mejilla de el -¿puedo dormir aquí?

La pregunta desconcertó por completo a Will, pero el sabía que su petición no tenía ninguna intención oculta, sino el sentirse protegida, había prendido a conocerla en el tiempo que ya habían vivido juntos y él se había prometido que sería el caballero que ella necesitaba por lo que con una sonrisa dijo – claro ven

En ese momento ambos se recostaron en la cama, Ana recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Will, el con su brazo la cubrió y ambos durmieron tranquilamente, ella pudo tener por fin un sueño que no le recordara a Christian

Tres meses después

Toda la familia Grey se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión de ellos, era una parrillada con motivo del cumpleaños de Grace, aunque ella no se sentía completa, ya que uno de sus hijos le faltaba, ellos habían invitado a Christian, pero él no respondió nada

Pero cuando todos estaban a punto de comenzar a comer, la puerta que dividía la estancia principal del jardín se abrió dejando entrar a Christian quien traía una carriola doble donde venían los gemelos dormidos

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de verlo ahí, Mía tomo al pequeño George quien tenía un año y meses de nacido y se sentó junto a Kate, quien no podía mirar con coraje al recién llegado

Familia, sé que no soy bienvenido aquí, pero les pido que no los rechacen a ellos, los gemelos no tienen la culpa de las estupideces que yo hice- dijo Christian quien luego se su conversación con Gail, su perspectiva sobre los niños había cambiado

Hijo, no tienes por qué pedirlo, como dices ellos no tienen la culpa- dijo Grace con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

En ese momento Grace y Garrick se acercaron a su hijo, pero Kate quien ya tenía 7 meses de embarazo se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la estancia

¿A dónde vas Kate?- dijo Mía quien seguía sentada sosteniendo a su hijo

Perdóname Grace, pero por el bien de mi hijo prefiero no estar, sé que Christian es un tu hijo y lo ves con ojos de madre, lo cual es correcto, pero tú sabes lo que Ana significaba para mí, era una hermana y yo quiero a mis sobrinos Ted, Phoe y los que estaba esperando- dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos

Ethan cuida a los niños- dijo Elliot corriendo a donde estaba su esposa

No Elliot, quédate con ellos, es tu hermano y tiene razón en que esos niños no tienen la culpa, solo que yo aún no puedo perdonar- dijo Kate siendo sincera y con la mirada cristalizada

¿Estas segura? –dijo Elliot sintiendo e dividido, ya que le alegraba que Christian haya salido de su retiro, pero comprendía a Kate quien aún no entendía que hubiera perdido a su mejor amiga por la traición de Christian

Si, además es el cumpleaños de Grace, creo que lo correcto es que sus hijos estén junto- dijo Kate sintiendo como una lagrima recorría su mejilla

Está bien, pero por favor si quieres que vaya contigo dime- dijo Elliot pensando que no estaba haciendo lo correcto

Si amor – dijo Kate dándole un beso en los labios

Kate no es necesario que te vayas, yo me voy – dijo Christian viendo la situación

Tu no me hables Christian, ya lo arregle con Elliot- dijo Kate con una mirada seria y molesta a Christian

Christian por favor, quédate, solo hazlo por tu madre- dijo Garrick quien tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, ya que por un lado él era su hijo, aquel niño que robo su corazón hace años, pero no podía no pensar en los hijos de él los cuales eran su adoración, incluso más que los de Elliot o Mía

Después del incidente la comida prosiguió aunque el ambiente se sentía pesado, Elliot junto con Grace fueron los únicos que se acercaron a los niños y los cargaron, ya que Garrick no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, algo se lo impedía, Mía ni siquiera le hablo a Christian por el mismo motivo que Garrick, Ethan estaba de lado de Kate y Ana ya que siempre estimo mucho a la castaña, inclusive un tiempo estuvo enamorado de ella

La comida termino temprano y Christian se regresó a casa junto con sus hijos, sintiéndose vacío y frustrado, no juzgaba las acciones de su familia pues lo merecía

Mientras tanto en Vancouver, Will y Ana habían llegado a la determinación de que le dirían a los niños de su relación, lo harían juntos, ya que como la pareja que eran decidieron que estarían juntos en las buena y en las malas

Ya traje a los traviesos – dijo Will cargando a Ted y Phoe en cada brazo como si fueran troncos

Mama Will no nos dejó jugar – dijo Ted protestando

Es que tenemos algo importante que hablar con ustedes – dijo Ana quien estaba sentada en el sofá sola, ya que Clara estaba cuidando de Fleur- ven Tob

En ese momento Ted se sentí en las piernas de Ana, mientras que Will cargo a Phoe y la sentó en las suyas

¿De qué ma?- dijo Phoe curiosa

Miren niños, quiero que sepan que Will y yo hemos decidido estar juntos y ser novios – dijo Ana quien no sabía cómo empezar

¿Novios? – dijeron los niños al unísono

¿Qué es eso?- dijo Ted quien no tenía claro que era al igual que Phoe

Novios, son dos personas que se aman y quieren estar siempre juntos y cuidar de la otra persona-dijo Will quien sabía que no podía confundir mucho a los niños

¿Cómo una mama y papa? –dijo Phoe para quien ella eso era querer

Al oír la definición de su hija, Ana volteo a ver a Will, quien la tomo de la mano para darle seguridad

Eso es antes, primero tienen que ser novios y después mama y papa – dijo Will quien no quería profundizar mucho en el tema

¿Y papa titian? – dijo Phoe dentro de su inocencia

Las palabras de la pequeña, formaron un nudo en la garganta de Ana y que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla, pero fue limpiada por Will con cuidado con su dedo

Luego de un suspiro Ana dijo- mis amores, el no a regresar

¿Porque?-dijo Phoe curiosa

El está muy ocupado – dijo Ana quien no supo que más decir

Si Penélope, papa está ocupado, ya no jugaba con nosotros, ni contaba cuentos, ni nos cargaba, solo nos regañaba- dijo Ted para quien era claro la situación, su papa estaba tan ocupado que ya no tenía tiempo para hacer lo que antes hacia

Nuevamente las palabras de su hijo rompieron el corazón de Ana, pues eso significaba que sus hijos se daban cuenta del distanciamiento de Christian

Will ¿tu si vas a jugar y conta cuentos?- dijo Phoe pensando de forma rápida

Claro princesa, todos los que quieras- dijo Will dándole un beso en la mejilla a la niña

¿Cómo te vamos a decir?- dijo Ted quien pensaba que algo había cambiado

Ustedes me van a decir como quieran decirme – dijo Will quien no quería presionar a los niños a nada

¿Te puedo deci papi? He que en la escuela, mis amigos dicen que edes mi papi- dijo Phoe con una sonrisa

Las palabras de la niña llegaron a lo más profundo del corazón de Will y con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiendo un apretón de seguridad de la mano de Ana dijo- claro que si mi princesa, nada me daría más gusto, yo te quiero mucho

¿Yo también?- dijo Ted quien quería formar parte de el

Si campeón, yo los quiero mucho y nada me haría más feliz – dijo Will con el rostro lleno de lágrimas de felicidad

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Les adelanto, en dos capítulos sabremos que unirá a Christian y Ana nuevamente

¿Qué les parece?

Solo quiero decir gracias a las personas que comentan, son mi motor para seguir y pido paciencia estoy trabajando en mi tesis y a veces es difícil tener tiempo para escribir, pero siempre termino mis historias

Espero sus reviews

La canción es: aunque no lo merezca de La oreja de Van Gogh


	18. Chapter 18 Canciones para ti

Canciones papa ti

Habían pasado 4 años desde que Will le dijo a Ana si aceptaba ser su novia, ahora los niños habían crecido, Ted tenía 10 años, Phoe 8 y Fleur 5. Ellos habían decidido casarse al año de ser novios, durante este tiempo pasaron muchas cosa, Paul y lisa tuvieron otra hija de nombre Tamara la cual tenía 3 años, por otra parte Nicole y Nathan también se habían casado y tenían unos gemelos de dos años de nombre Sebastián y Santiago, los cuales eran los más traviesos, pero todos habían formado una gran familia donde los lazos de amistad eran inquebrantables

Una mañana Ana se levantó antes de que Will despertara, primero bajo a la cocina ya que un día antes Ted le había dicho que ese día tenía prohibido tanto ella como Will entrar temprano, por lo que ella quería cerciorarse de que los niños estuvieran bien

Al llegar se asomó por la ventanita que tenía la puerta de la cocina tratando de no hacer ruido, ahí se encontró a Ted y Phoe cubiertos de harina, jugando, mientras que Fleur estaba sentada sobre la mesa comiendo una fresa, pero no quiso entrar ya que la tranquilizo la presencia de Clara quien desde hace algunos niños era la niñera de los niños y su cómplice en sus travesuras

Ya tranquila, Ana regreso a su habitación puso el seguro de la puerta y se dio un baño rápido, recordando todo lo que había hecho por la noche en el precumpleaños de Will, mientras sentía como el agua caía por su cuerpo, recordó la primera vez que estuvo con Will

 _Will y ella habían salido a cenar para festejar el cumpleaños de Nathan, el cual fue organizado por Nicole en un exclusivo hotel que contenía uno de los restaurantes más sofisticados del país_

 _La noche comenzó muy bien, todos estaban en un ambiente agradable, solo habían asistido Paul, Lisa, Will, Ana, Nicole y Nathan_

 _Will le robaba besos de todo tipo a Ana hasta que de repente susurrándole en el oído le dijo:_

 _Cómo te atreves_ _  
_ _a mirarme así_ _  
_ _a ser tan bella_ _  
_ _y encima sonreír?_ _  
_ _Mía, hoy serás mía por fin._

 _Ante esas palabras Ana de inmediato comprendió que esa era una invitación a algo más y sin decir palabras solo mirándolos con ilusión a los ojos tomo la mano de Will en señal de afirmación_

 _Bueno amigos, esperamos la sigan pasando bien, nosotros no tenemos que retirar – dijo Will levantándose y ayudando caballerosamente a ella a levantarse_

 _¿Tan pronto? – dijo Paul sin comprender_

 _Sí, tenemos algo pendiente- dijo Ana de forma divertida completamente sonrojada_

 _Suerte- fue lo único que Lisa pudo decir antes de que el par de enamorados se fuera_

 _Al llegar a la recepción del hotel Will solicito una habitación, Ana no podía creerlo que iba a pasar pero si algo amaba de él era su espontaneidad y a veces locuras_

 _Cuando llegaron a la habitación Will sin pensarlo tomo a Ana entre sus brazos y el cargo, junto con ella entro y con cuidado la coloco sobre la cama dando besos sobre su rostro, provocando la risa de ella_

 _En ese momento Will se levantó dejando a ella acostada y con dulces palabras dijo :_

 _Cierra los ojos_ _  
_ _déjate querer_ _  
_ _quiero llevarte_ _  
_ _al valle del placer_ _  
_ _mía, hoy serás mía lo sé_ _  
_ _déjame robar_ _  
_ _el gran secreto de tu piel_ _  
_ _déjate llevar_ _  
_ _por tus instintos de mujer_ _  
_ _entrégate_

 _Después de esto se separó de ella y comenzó a besarla pero ahora de una forma apasionada, convirtiendo las risas en pasión y deseo, sintiendo como ella trataba de deslindarse de su pasado doloroso para darle paso a un mejor futuro_

Aun no te siento  
deja que tu cuerpo  
se acostumbre a mi calor  
entrégate  
mi prisionera  
la pasión no espera  
y yo no puedo más de amor

 _Para tranquilizarla dijo con voz dulce:_

 _Abre los ojos_ _  
_ _no me hagas sufrir_ _  
_ _no te das cuenta_ _  
_ _que tengo sed de ti_ _  
_ _mía, hoy serás mía por fin_ _  
_ _déjame besar_ _  
_ _el brillo de tu desnudez_ _  
_ _déjame llegar_ _  
_ _a ese rincón que yo soñé_ _  
_ _entrégate_ _  
_ _aun no te siento_ _  
_ _deja que tu cuerpo_ _  
_ _se acostumbre a mi calor_ _  
_ _entrégate_ _  
_ _sin condiciones_ _  
_ _tengo mil razones_ _  
_ _y yo no puedo más de amor_

 _Al escuchar eso Ana no lo dudo más y poco a poco dejo de pensar en lo pasado, dándole una oportunidad a Will, demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por él y que por timidez y miedo a que la volvieran a lastimar no se atrevía a mostrar_

Ante ese recuerdo una sonrisa se formó en los labios de ella y con su imagen salió de la ducha y se vistió con lo primero que encontró, se cepillo los dientes y de debajo del lavabo saco una cajita que había escondido una noche antes, después de eso regreso a su habitación donde su esposo dormía

al llegar con su esposo quien dormía con tranquilidad, le dio un beso en los labios, que pocos segundos después se convirtió en uno más apasionado sin el abrir los ojos de un solo movimiento cargo a Ana y la coloco encima de el sin deshacer el beso

Feliz Cumpleaños amor- dijo Ana cuando por fin ambos se separaron para recuperar el aliento

Gracias amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces – dijo Will con una sonrisa coqueta- te gustaría si comenzamos a festejar

Ahora no, porque primero tienes que abrir tu regalo, además hay tres personitas que en cualquier momento pueden tocar –dijo Ana divertida, sacando de su espalda una cajita

Está bien, pero en la noche quiero mi otro regalo- dijo Will con una sonrisa aceptando el regalo de su esposa

Está bien, pero ábrelo y me dices que piensas porque no lo podemos devolver, así que espero te guste – dijo Ana llena de ilusión

En ese momento Will comenzó a abrir la casa y al ver sus contenido sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y con una sonrisa dijo -¿es cierto?

Si amor, seremos padres –dijo Ana quien también estaba conmovida hasta las lagrimas

Cuando ella termino de hablar Will el abrazo y tratando de contener las lágrimas aunque ya era imposible dijo – no amor, es volveremos a ser padres porque ya tenemos 4

Ante las palabras de Will, ella dijo –por eso te amo ¿te gusto?

Claro que me gusto, este calcetincito amarillo será parte de mi desde ahora- dijo Will sacando el calcetín con la nota que decía Feliz cumpleaños papa

Ana me has dado el mejor regalo, nunca me lo imagine ¿en cuánto tiempo conoceré a esta personita – dijo Will colocando su mano sobre el vientre de ella

En 6 meses, me tuve que aguantar para poderte decir hoy- dijo Ana completamente sonrojada

Gracias, gracias, gracias amor-dijo Will quien irradiaba felicidad

Justo cuando Ana estaba a punto de besar a Will se escuchó que tocaban la puerta, porque ella se bajó de él y acomodándose la ropa fue abrir, en ese momento entraron tres personitas, Ted traía una bandeja con comida, Phoe una jarra con jugo , por lo que ellos se pararon a lado de donde estaba Will, Fleur traía un raro dibujo pero se subió a la cama y avanzo hacia el

Feliz Cumpleaños papi- dijeron los tres niños al unísono

Gracias mis amores- dijo Will feliz, Ana ayudo a los niños a dejar lo que traían para que pudieran abrazarlo

Papi, Penélope y yo te hicimos el desayuno – dijo Ted mostrando sus raros panques que estaban un poco quemado

Se ve delicioso, ahora lo compartimos todos – dijo Will para quien era lo más delicioso que había visto porque era por parte de ellos

Yo te hice un dibujo ¿te gusta?- dijo Fleur mostrando el abstracto dibujo

Esta hermosa princesa- dijo Will tomándolo tratando de verle forma

¿Y para mama no hay saludo?- dijo Ana fingiendo enojo

Es que hoy es día de papa- dijo Phoe se forma de racionalizar

Está bien, solo por hoy – dijo Ana con una sonrisa- bueno después de desayunar todos a bañar ya que al rato llegan sus abuelos y tíos

Vienen los gemelos – dijo Ted quien se divertían con ellos

Vienes todos sus primos – dijo Ana quien había organizado todo junto con Lisa y Nicole

Por la tarde ya todos se encontraban reunidos, la comida había sido deliciosa y estaba disfrutando de un café aprovechando que todos los niños estaban jugando bajo la supervisión de clara, cuando Ana y Will les compartiera la buena noticia que tenían. Todos los felicitaron y bromearon al respecto

Cuando la tarde estaba por terminar, Steve y Camila padres de Will solicitaron hablar con Ana en privado aprovechando que su hijo estaba jugando con Nathan, Paul , lisa Y Nicole una partida de póker

Ana aparte de felicitarte, queríamos darte las gracias – dijo Camila conmovida hasta las lagrimas

No hay que, yo la verdad no he hecho nada- dijo Ana de forma tímida

No es así, no te negare que cuando Nathan nos contó que Will estaba enamorado pesamos que era una broma y cuando nos dijo que iba adoptar a tus pequeños pensamos que era una locura pero que nos hacía muy feliz, Ana fuiste la mujer que le dio a mi hijo la felicidad que merecía – dijo Steve con la mirada cristalizada

Si Ana, mi esposo tiene razón, solo tu pudiste lograr que Will se hiciera un hombre de bien, después de lo que paso con su hermana pensamos que él iba a acabar muy mal, pero ahora que lo vemos feliz, con una familia que lo ama, amigos en quienes confía y nos vas a dar otro nieto, porque Tobías, Penélope, Fleur y Christopher son nuestros nietos, no queda más que agradecerte- dijo Camila dejando salir una lagrima

Ante tan bellas palabras Ana dijo- Will es un gran hombre que me hizo ver que yo valgo mucho y soy capaz de salir adelante a pesar de la peor adversidad y cuando me conto el porqué de nombre Fleur quede sorprendida y saber que le dio ese nombre a mi pequeña me lleno de orgullo ya que conociéndolo supe que solo se lo daría a algo a amar con su vida

En ese momento Ana sintió que la abrazaban por la cintura y respiraban en su oreja-que hacen que el amor de mi vida llora

Tranquilo hijo, solo hablábamos con ella- dijo Steve con una sonrisa al ver lo enamorados que estaban

Por la noche, ya cuando todos los niños se habían ido a dormir, los adultos decidieron hacer una fogata y Nathan saco el Karaoke que Will tenía y comenzaron a cantar lo primero que se les venía a la cabeza y hasta que toco el turno de Will

En ese momento tomo el micrófono y dijo- bueno ahora va el único que sabe cantar y quiero dedicar esta canción a la mujer de mi vida, quien hoy me ha hecho inmensamente feliz y esta canción hablada de todo lo que ella me hace sentir dice así:

Como comenzamos, yo no lo es  
la historia que no tiene fin  
ni como llegaste a ser la mujer  
que toda la vida pedí

Contigo hace falta pasión  
y un toque de poesía  
y sabiduría, pues yo  
trabajo con fantasías

Recuerdas el día que te cante?  
Fue un súbito escalofrió  
por si no lo sabes te lo diré  
yo nunca deje de sentirlo

Contigo hace falta pasión  
no debe fallar jamás  
también maestría, pues yo  
trabajo con el corazón

Cantar al amor ya no bastara  
es poco para mi  
si quiero decirte que nunca habrá

CORO

Cosa más bella que tu  
cosa más linda que tu  
única como eres  
inmensa cuando quieres  
gracias por existir

Como comenzamos yo no lo es  
la historia que toca a su fin  
que es ese misterio que no se fue  
lo llevo aquí dentro de mí

Serán los recuerdos que no  
no dejan pasar la edad  
serán las palabras pues yo  
sabrás, mi trabajo es la voz  
Cantar con amor ya no bastara  
es poco para mí

si quiero decirte que nunca habrá  
cosa más bella que tu  
cosa más linda que tu  
única como eres  
inmensa cuando quieres  
gracias por existir

Cosa más bella que tu  
cosa más linda que tu  
única como eres  
dime hasta cuando quieres..  
...gracias por existir

En ese momento Ana se levantó y dio un beso robado a Will quien no cabía de felicidad y tomando el micrófono dijo – Will amor mío nunca te he dicho que significas en mi vida, desde que nos vimos por primera vez, todos conocen mi pasado y cómo fue que ese pasado me desarmo, me quebró en miles de pedacitos y finalmente me destruyo, sin embargo apareciste tú y desde antes de que me pidieras que fuera tu novia yo solo pensaba que apareciste tu por eso :

Me he prometido pedirme perdón  
Me he confesado con mi corazón.  
Me he enamorado de todo mi amor  
Me he permití decirle al miedo adiós

Y de repente apareces tu  
Mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida  
Te mentiría si negara hoy  
Que desde entonces solo sueño contigo

Tu  
entiendes mis silencios  
Solo tú  
conoces mis secretos  
Solo tu  
comprendes cada gesto  
Solo tú

Me ha sonreído el espejo hoy  
Me he decidido a levantar la voz  
Me he despedido a mis fantasmas hoy  
Y me he gustado tal y como soy

Y de repente apareces tu  
Mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida  
Te mentiría si negara hoy  
Que desde entonces solo sueño contigo

Tu  
entiendes mis silencios  
Solo tú  
conoces mis secretos  
Solo tu  
comprendes cada gesto  
Solo tu

Y yo solo quiero entregarme  
Comprenderte y cuidarte  
Darte mi corazón  
Quiero que llegues a ser  
Mi alma y mi obsesión  
Mi vida y mi pasión  
Historia de amor

Tu  
entiendes mis silencios  
Solo tú  
me subes hasta el cielo  
Solo tú  
eres mi alma y mi inspiración

Cuando Will acabo de escuchar la canción tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y solo fuerte abrazo fue capaz de demostrar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, conmoviendo a todos los presentes

Mientras tanto en Seattle, Christian se encontraba en casa de sus padres, sus gemelos Thiago y Gabrielle jugaban con sus primos, mientras el conversaba con los adultos

¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- dijo Mía quien no estaba convencida de lo que su hermano quería hacer

Si, dejare ir a Ana, en 5 años no la he encontrado y conociéndola si ella no volvió es porque no tiene un porque, debo de aceptar que la perdí- dijo Cristian quien después de ver en los medios que todos estaban obsesionados por encontrarla y tomar su declaración- no quiero que la molesten

¿Y los niños?- dijo Elliot quien no entendía la conducta de su hermano-¿no vas a luchar por ellos?

Si luchar por ellos, es dañar a Ana, no lo hare, no voy a hacer nada en contra de ella, aun la amo- dijo Christian quien estaba convencido de ello

Pero Christian –dijo Grace quien estaba en la misma posición que Mía

Solo he venido a informarles de mi decisión ¿pueden cuidar de los niños un momento o le digo a Taylor que los lleve con Gail?- dijo Christian quien se había convertido en un hombre gris, sin vida

Nosotros los cuidamos, deja que conviva con los niños- dijo Mía quien poco a poco había prendido a quererlos

Al cabo de una hora un comunicado salió en televisión

 _He decidido hacer esto de forma pública debido a la presión que existe por parte de los diferentes medios de comunicación, a partir del día de hoy desisto de mi búsqueda por encontrar a anastasia Steel y mis hijos Phoebe Grey y Theodore Grey, del mismo modo comienzo los tramites de mi divorcio, Anastasia si está viendo esto, solo quiero decirte que fui un imbécil por dejarte ir, comprendo el dolor que cause ya que es el mismo que yo siento y eres libre, nada te atara a mí, te llevo grabada en el corazón._

Cuando Ana acabo de ver el mensaje, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, la cual fue limpiada por Will quien la abrazaba por los hombros

Soy libre-dijo Ana sin ninguna emoción – no dejes que me derrumbe, solo tú eres capaz de lograrlo

Por supuesto que no amor- dijo Will apagando el televisor y viéndola a los ojos- yo te amo

Y yo a ti- dijo Ana con una sonrisa sincera

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora pero continuo con mi tesis y eso me ha llevado tiempo pero siempre termino mis historias espero me sigan apoyando

Ahora para el siguiente capítulo pasaran algunos años pero por fin sabrán el motivo por el cual Ana y Christian se reencontrar, desde un principio pensé que la historia al final sería Ana y Christian pero ¿Qué les parece Will?¿qué les gustaría que fuera su hijo?

Quiero decirles que aprecio muchos sus comentarios son mi motor para seguir y tomo todos en cuenta Gracias por su apoyo

Espero sus reviews

Las acciones fueron

Entrégate- Luis Miguel

La cosa más bella – Eros ramazzotti

Apareciste tú- la Oreja de vang Gogh


	19. Chapter 19 Este no es un capitulo

Este no es un capitulo, pero me gustaría que lo tomaran en cuenta

Aclaración

Primero; muchas gracias por sus comentarios, créanme que me alegra mucho saber que mi historia tiene un público que la sigue, siempre lo he hecho son mi motor para seguir y el hecho de que ustedes se puedan sentir parte de ello es algo que me deja sin palabras.

Segundo: quiero aclarar que es obvio que leí los libros y en su momento me gustaron mucho y mi historia parte del final de estos, nunca me gustado hacer un fic tomando personajes o inventando historias alternas, no sé por qué, tanto en mis historias de Candy- Candy como de 50 sombras de Grey parto del final de la historia. Aunque claro me gusta leer de todo historias alternas o que siguen la línea de la historia, yo no lo hago porque no me agrada. Por ello me gustaría que tomaran en cuenta que si quieren que todo sea felicidad y fácilmente Ana y Christian estén juntos, la invito a que se queden con los libros, en esos los personaje ya tuvieron que pasar por mucho para estar juntos, solo les traigo una propuesta diferente a lo que pudo pasar después de casados, porque seamos sinceras el amor de ellos fue muy rápido, en cuestión de meses ya se habían casado y tenía un hijo, también estoy partiendo de la premisa que somos seres humanos y cometemos muchos errores y en el tiempo las personas cambian, veamos la actualidad donde hay muchos divorcios

Tercero; no quiero hacer quedar mal a Christian o ponerlo como el peor de los hombres (aunque no lo parezca) si puse lo de la infidelidad es porque necesitaba el pretexto perfecto para crear una nueva historia, sino todo sería color de rosa o sería una historia como ya hay muchas y quise hacer algo nuevo así como en Cometiendo errores donde perdí a muchas lectoras por no soportar que matara a Ana. Pero tampoco quiero que se crucifique a Ana ya que ella solo actuó por el dolor que le causo la infidelidad de Christian y la misma intensidad con la que lo amaba se convirtió, en dolor, pero hablare de ellos más abajo.

Cuarto: soy Psicóloga, lo que no me permite hacer juicios morales sobre el cómo deberían de actuar en este caso los personajes. Además soy una persona de mente abierta, por lo cual sería hipócrita si tomara partido por algo. Por eso, No juzgo la infidelidad de Christian o la ida de Anastasia, en un punto de la historia ambos personajes se dirían sus verdades y sería muy pronto

Quinto: Mi idea del amor es un poco extraña y no se basa en si algo es moral o no y esto lo menciono por lo que viene en la siguiente parte de la historia, el amor te hace cometer errores y a veces es un poco egoísta

Sexto: He tratado a los personajes como personas que ya han vivido y su pasado les brida el contexto para seguir con su vida, este haya sido bueno o malo, no quiero poner a Christian como el malo, en la siguiente parte él tendría la oportunidad de remedir algo de lo que hizo, la Anastasia que es todo bondad y dulzura, comportándose como la victima de todo, y Will solo llego en el momento que tenía que llegar, aunque él también tiene un pasado tormentoso, pero hasta cierto punto ha salido adelante. Bueno hago esta aclaración porque creo es necesario, ya que he visto en algunos comentarios que hay cosas como que no quedan tan claras

Séptimo: muchas han dicho que como le hizo Ana si sigue casada con Christian aunque la que está casada es Anastasia Steele no Annabella Steel, lo que sucede aquí y en los primeros capítulos lo mencione, gracias a los contactos de Ray en el ejército y FBI, a anastasia y los niños se les dio una nueva identidad, dejando atrás su pasado, en su nueva identidad ella es madre soltera y los niños solo están registrados como hijos de ella, es por eso que Will le puede dar el apellido, es muy similar a lo que se hace con los testigos protegidos misma razón porque Christian no los ha encontrado

Octavo: Conducta de Ana, ella amo a Christian con todo su corazón, fue una amor intenso y pasional, que se desarrolló en meses, ya que desde que ella fue a entrevistarlo y cuando se casaron, ni un año había pasado y no quiero entrar mucho en detalle, pero estudios muestran que luego de tres años las parejas o fuerzan lo que sienten o simplemente los sentimientos cambian y el amor puede terminar, esto es también por que a nivel químico se llega a un periodo (no quiero entrar en temas conductuales) pero digamos que ya no se siente lo mismo que cuando lo viste la primera vez, se llama tolerancia, por esta crisis pasan la mayoría de las parejas y por muy perfectos que Ana y Christian sean, posiblemente cuando pasaron por esto no supieron como seguir fomentando lo que sentían, estoy tratando de hacer personajes reales.

Por eso el amor que Ana sentía por Christian al encontrarlo teniendo sexo con otra persona se vuelve odio, también ella es consiente que por un año Christian ha tratado mal a los niños, ya no los cuida, ni les da cariño ni amor, inclusive hace todo por evitarlos, el solo cumple como el benefactor económico, dejando todo a cargo de ella y Gail, por eso cuando lo encontró con ella decidió dejarlo libre, quitándole las responsabilidades que ya no quería. No la estoy disculpado, el error de ella fue huir, pero ella no la ha pasado bien, ya que se siente muy culpable de la muerte de Christopher ya que siente que como ella no pudo controlar lo que sentían provoco que el parto se adelantara, provocando la muerte del niño, se siente avergonzada de su intenso de suicidio, donde solamente demostró como su amor por Christian la había quebrado como persona y llevara de por vida las cicatrices de sus actos, pero a pesar de eso nunca ha hablado mal de Christian de los niños, esa parte la iba a tratar en el siguiente capítulo, solo que llamándolo siempre su padre, evitando el nombre de él, ella quería crear una imagen de un padre cariñoso y amoroso que se tuvo que ir y finalmente ella jamás impuso a Will como los niños, él se ganó el cariño de ellos, ya que a pesar de ser pequeños se percataron del mal trato de su padre y eso Ted lo ha mencionado, solo estoy explicando el personaje de Ana no la estoy justificando ni diciendo que actuó bien

Ahora Christian, el pensó que sería muy fácil engañar a su esposa una sola vez y dejarlo, pero cayó en su juego, ese fue su error, le gusto lo prohibido no supo cómo manejar la situación de su matrimonio, hacia todo lo posible por no estar en casa con su familia, quitándole tiempo de calidad a su esposa e hijos, y fue capaz de chantajear a su personal para que no hablara, pero estuvo haciendo esta conducta durante un año, ahora ver la consecuencias de sus actos, dentro de las consecuencias esta que Elena conociéndolo bien (estuvo años siendo su sumiso y después como dominante) controlo todo a su alrededor y ella no se iba a quedar tranquila luego de que Christian la hundió económicamente y no creo que este sola, pero eso lo veríamos adelante, él se siente responsable del cuidado de Gabrielle y Thiago quienes son víctimas de todo, además recordemos que por mucho tiempo Elena y él se manejaron por los mismos puntos y él es incapaz de hacer nada contra Ana aunque sienta que está perdido, su amor no le permite actuar en su contra y ahora esta aterrado (recordemos que a pesar de todo Christian es alguien muy frágil y más de una vez se vio en los libros, principalmente cuando Ana lo dejaba y el caía de rodillas frente a ella, Ana es su fortaleza y ahora que no esta no sabe qué hacer) ya que no sabe dónde está Elena, pero es consciente de que ella puede lastimar a su familia donde quiera que este, por eso está haciendo hasta lo imposible por convencer a Elena de que el olvido a Ana y sus hijos para que los deje en paz aunque por dentro se esté muriendo. Por eso muchos de los comunicados ya que espera que Ana lo vea

Noveno. No me justifico pero esta no es la primera novela donde Ana huye con hijos de Christian, no es la primera que Christian quien a pesar de ser el rey del mundo no encuentre a su familia y no es la primera en quien Ana encuentre a alguien más

Decimo: pensaba cambiar la historia un poco para darles gusto, pero quiero ser fiel a mi imaginación, tal vez en otra lo haga de forma diferente, por eso si quieren seguirme se los agradezco mucho, sino lo siento mucho pero quiero ser fiel a mí y como dije desde el principio esta historia es Ana- Christian y estábamos a dos capítulos de llegar al clímax de la historia, las invito a continuar y darle oportunidad a algo diferente. No estoy tomando partido por ninguno, ni ninguno está actuando de forma 100% correcta, somos humanos y cometemos muchos errores. Parto de esa premisa

Y para las personas que me han enviado mensajes donde manifiestan su molestia, no me queda más que decirles que trato de cumplir siempre, nunca he dejado una historia inconclusa cuando he visto que muchas personas lo hacen o inclusive yo he esperado por historia que no tengo idea si las van a continuar o no, no pienso entrar en polémica y si les gusta lo que hago voy a estar muy feliz y agradecida con ustedes y si no es así, pues no puedo hacer mucho.

No prometo publicar esta semana ya que tengo hasta el próximo lunes para terminar mi tesis y ahora eso tendrá toda mi atención

De ante mano muchas gracias por su atención, cuando suba el siguiente capítulo borrare este mensaje


	20. Chapter 20 La vida no es estable

La vida no es estable

Al salir de la empresa que dio su mensaje en los medio de comunicación Christian, iba en el auto pensativo y reflexionando sobre lo que había hecho

Señor sé que no tengo por qué meterme, pero ¿cree que hizo lo correcto? – dijo Taylor mientras conducía

No lo sé, pero hasta que no sepamos donde esta Elena no puedo arriesgar a Ana ni a mis hijos, no se de lo que esa mujer es capaz, ella no tiene corazón – dijo Christian quien iba pensando lo mismo

¿Y si ella realmente no sabe dónde está su esposa e hijos?- dijo Taylor quien desde hace mucho tiempo venia pensando en esa posibilidad

Yo he pensado lo mismo, pero no soy capaz de arriesgar el bienestar de ellos, prefiero perderlos a que algo les pase, por desgracia Elena me conoce muy bien y sabe todas mis inseguridades y como fácilmente pierdo el control está jugando conmigo – dijo Christian aceptando esa verdad- no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que en unos de sus mensajes me dijera que me daba el pésame, no entiendo por qué y no sé si quiero saberlo

Señor, le soy sincero, yo creo que alguien dentro del equipo de informática le tiene que estar pasando información- dijo Taylor quien no entendía como es que no había dado con ella

Al escuchar eso, la actitud de Christian cambio y con tono más serio dijo -¿tienes alguna sospecha? La mayoría ya son viejos, no he contratado a nadie nuevo desde que Ana se fue

Lo lamento, pero por el momento no – dijo Taylor quien a pesar de su trato formal, era la única persona que Christian podía considerar un amigo

Si tienes la mínima sospecha infórmame- dijo Christian pensando en esa posibilidad, pues el tenia todos los medios, como era posible que no encontrara a Ana

Así será señor, ahora ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – dijo Taylor quien sabía que Christian podía ser impredecible

A casa de mis padres por mis hijos – dijo Christian a quien aún le estaba costando decir esa palabras con eso niños aunque cada día se esforzaba mas

Señor ha hecho un buen trabajo con esos niños, ni Gabrielle ni Thiago son culpables de este embrollo – dijo Taylor siendo sincero, al ver la conducta de Christian con los niños, no era la que tenía con Ted y Phoe, pero al menos ya nos los evitaba y pasaba tiempo con ellos

Lo sé, hay veces que no quisiera tener que convivir con ellos, pero son mi responsabilidad y si no puedo amarlos de la misma forma que amaba a mis hijos con Ana, por lo menos quiero darles calidad de vida y eso implica cariño y protección – dijo Christian

Es lo mejor que puede hacer – dijo Taylor hablando con el corazón

Así es Taylor, ahora vamos por ellos, quiero llevarlos al teatro y después a cenar- dijo Christian quien poco a poco aceptaba en lo que se había convertido su vida por una mala decisión

Si señor – dijo Taylor quien ahora conducía en dirección a los padre de el

4 años después

Una mañana Will se despertó como de costumbre volteo a ver hacia el lado donde se suponía debía estar el amor de su vida, pero su lugar estaba vacío, decidió levantarse y buscar a Ana, fue fácil hallarla ya que vio la luz del baño de su dormitorio encendida, conforme se iba a acercando comenzó a preocuparse pues se escuchaba que ella lloraba

Will ingreso al baño de forma brusca se encontró a Ana sentada sobre la tasa, se abrazaba a si misma tenía su rostro escondido entre sus manos, el sin pensarlo se acercó a ella, doblo sus rodillas y la vio desde abajo

¿Qué pasa amor? Me estas asustando, ¿te sientes mal?- dijo Will quien no soportaba verla llorar

En ese momento Ana quito sus manos de su cara y con ojos rojos dijo – perdóname Will, no quise que pasara, perdóname

¿Qué pasa? no te entiendo, por favor amor tranquilízate, que pasa ¿te sientes mal? ¿Te llevo al hospital?- dijo Will comenzando a desesperarse

No, este… estoy...bien – dijo Ana sollozando aun

¿Entonces qué pasa? Por favor dime Ana, ¿Qué te tiene tan mal?- dijo Will quien sentía impotente y quería que ella dejara de llorar

Es que…- dijo Ana quien no sabía cómo decirlo, por lo que decido sacar algo que había tirado al bote de la basura –mira, estoy embarazada

Cuando Will escucho lo que ella decía, por un segundo quedo en shock, pero después la abrazo de forma tierna, demostrándole todo su amor, para finalmente tomar el rosto de ella entre sus manos y con emoción dijo-seremos papas nuevamente, eso es maravilloso, gracias Ana te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

Ana estaba desconcertada y feliz por la reacción de el -¿no estas molesto?

Por supuesto que no ¿Por qué creíste que iba a estar molesto? – dijo Will limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas de ella

Es que…- dijo Ana con una sonrisa pícara –escuche que le dijiste a Nathan que jamás te imaginaste tener la vida que ahora tienes, que tenemos muchos niños y ahora otro

Al escuchar la confesión de ella una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Will y abrazándola nuevamente dijo- eso te pasa por escuchar conversaciones ajenas y a medias

Nathan y yo estábamos hablando sobre cómo ha cambiado nuestra vida, yo le dije que jamás me imagine tener la vida que tengo ahora y sobre todo tener muchos niños, ya que yo no pensaba casarme ni tener hijos, sin embargo ahora soy inmensamente feliz y Ana, tu Tobías, Penélope, Fleur, Christopher son lo mejor que me ha pasado, llegaste para darle estabilidad a mi vida y ahora este pequeño será tan amado como sus hermanos – dijo Will colocando su mano sobre el vientre de ella

Will, por eso te amo – dijo Ana conmovida hasta las lágrimas

Ahora ¿sabes de cuánto estas? – dijo Will quien siempre estaba al pendiente de todo

No, es que desde hace días tengo la sospecha y ahora que estabas dormido aproveche para hacerme las pruebas de embarazo y ve son tres de tres –dijo Ana quien conocía su cuerpo y todo le aseguraba que si

Hagamos esto, hoy es el día de Fleur ella tiene que ser la protagonista, no digamos nada sobre este pequeño y mañana vamos al médico para una ecografía y llevamos su control ¿estás de acuerdo? – dijo Will con una sonrisa coqueta

Sí, siempre pensando en todo y tienes razón hoy es el día de Fleur cumple 9 años, nuestra pequeña guerrera, voy a despertar a Penélope y tú vas por Tobías y Gael, para que juntos le llevamos su pastel – dijo Ana quien había implementado que cada cumpleaños toda la familia despertaba al festejado

Si amor, ya voy por los chicos – dijo Will no olvidando dar un beso en los labios a su será un día muy largo

Así es y por la tarde los demás- dijo Ana quien junto con Lisa y Nicole había organizado una fiesta para la pequeña en el jardín de la mansión

Así que hoy será una batalla campal – dijo Will divertido

Ni te quejes, que Paul, Nathan y tu son tres niños más- dijo Ana divertida

Luego de unos minutos ya se encontraban en la habitación de Fleur, Tobías de 14, Penélope de 12 y Gael de 4, Ana y Will, todos despertaron a la festejada, había una buena unidad entre los más jóvenes, te cuidaban y protegían. La familia desayuno junta, después cada uno se alisto para cuando llegaran los invitados, quienes era sus amigos más cercanos, los padres de Will y algunos compañeros de la escuela de Fleur

Por la tarde los adultos conversaban amenamente, contando anécdotas y algunas veces comportándose como niños, hasta que llegó el momento de cortar el pastel, Fleur se encontraba frente a su pastel que era de color azul, su preferido, cuando de pronto sintió como todo se nublaba y perdida fuerzas, ella se desmayó y tuvo que ser sostenida por Tobías que se encontraba a tras de ella, al ver lo que había ocurrido todos se alarmaron

Tob dame a Fleur , hay que llevarla al hospital - dijo Will acercándose corriendo a su hijo

En ese momento Will y Ana salieron de la mansión, el llevaba a su pequeña cargando, Nathan junto con lisa los siguieron, mientras que Paul y Nicole trataban de calmar a sus hermanos y los invitados

Al llegar al hospital Fleur fue ingresada de emergencia dejando a Ana, Will , Lisa y Nathan en la sala de espera

No quiero que nada le pase a mi niña- decía Ana llorando sintiendo como Will la abrazaba por los hombros, el trataba de ser fuerte por ella, pero los niños eran su debilidad y saber que uno estaba mal, lo destrozaba

Lisa y Nathan se sentían igual pues ya eran muchos años de amistad

Al cabo de 5 horas una doctora salió y pregunto por los padres de Fleur Tarynor

Somos nosotros – dijeron Ana y Will

¿Qué pasa con nuestra niña? – dijo Will sin dejar de abrazar a Ana

La pequeña se encuentra dormida, ya está estable, le realizamos varios estudios para saber el motivo de su desmayo, estamos esperando los resultados, pero nos gustaría que la niña se quede internada para observación – dijo la doctora que la atendió

¿Podemos pasar a verla? – dijo Ana limpiándose las lagrimas

Solo los padres – dijo la medico

Está bien gracias- dijo Will tratando de ser fuerte – Nathan, lisa ¿podrían regresar y hablar con los demás por favor, yo me quedare con Ana?

Claro, no te preocupes – dijo Nathan dándole una palmada en el hombro

Al día siguiente alrededor de la una, Will y Ana estaban en la habitación de la pequeña, cuando la médico que la atendido cuando llego ingreso a la habitación

Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás?- dijo la médico con amabilidad

Bien, pero ya me quiero ir, no me gusta estar aquí – dijo Fleur para quien el hospital era aburrido

Corazón , sobre eso vengo a hablar, ¿me prestas a tus papas un poquito? – dijo medico acostumbrada a tratar con niños

Está bien, solo que no sea mucho tiempo – dijo Fleur con resignación

En ese momento Will y Ana se vieron a los ojos, con esa comunicación que solo ellos entendían

Ahora venimos corazón – dijo Ana dando un beso en frente de su hija

No te portes mal – dijo Will también dando un beso en al frente de su hija

Ya fuera de la habitación, Ana tomo la mano de Will fuertemente para sentirse segura y vio a la doctora quien no tenía buen aspecto

¿Qué tiene mi hija? – dijo Ana de una ves

Señores, en los estudios que se realizaron a la niña el día de ayer encontramos ciertas anomalías y antes de dar un diagnostico el grupo de médicos que coordino y que está viendo el caso de su hija, queremos hacerles nuevos estudios y más a fondo – dijo la médico quien no atrevía dar el diagnostico que estaba imaginando, necesitaba tener más pruebas y estar segura

¿Por qué? ¿Díganos la verdad? – dijo Will quien ya sospechaba algo malo

Permítanos corroborar nuestros resultados, para no dar un diagnóstico erróneo – dijo el médico quien aunque no le gustaba ya estaba acostumbrada a dar estas malas noticias

¿Hay algo malo? – dijo Ana dejando salir una que otra lagrima

No quiero adelantarme- dijo la médico tratando de ser objetiva

Está bien, ¿solo sería hoy?¿cuándo nos darían un diagnostico? – dijo Ana quien no quería pensar mal

El día de mañana por la tarde, ahora le quiero comentar todos los estudios que haremos a su pequeña y en qué consisten – dijo la médico quien detestaba ver a un niño enfermo y como los padres sufrían

En ese momento el médico comenzó a explicar los estudios y la forma en que lo llevarían a cabo, ella ya había coordinado con su grupo eso, mientras más escuchaban Ana y Will mas se asustaban y preocupaban, el solo podía sentir como ella apretaba su mano

Todo eso a un niña como Fleur, ella es muy pequeña – dijo Ana con lágrimas en los ojos

Es para tener un mejor diagnostico – dijo la médico quien había sentido mucha empatía con esa pareja, era claro el amor entre ellos y había su pequeña, ambos estaban destrozados

¿No hay otra alternativa?- dijo Will quien no se imaginaba a Fleur pasando por lo que iba a pasar

No señor, trataremos de molestar lo menos a la pequeña- dijo la medico

Está bien, hagámoslo – dijo Ana quien no podía contener el llanto

Tranquila amor, recuerda que ella es una guerrera y si ya una vez salió adelante en contra de toda adversidad no veo porque ahora no lo haga

Al día siguiente por la tarde, ya estaban todos los resultados de la pequeña, Lisa de había quedado con ella en su habitación del hospital, mientras que Will y Ana conversaban con la doctora

Por favor díganse que mi pequeña va a estar bien – dijo Ana sin soltar la mano de Will

Tranquila amor, todo va a estar bien – dijo Will tratando de ser positivos

Al ver la preocupación de ambos y sintiendo su dolor, la doctora sintió un nudo en la garganta y tratando de ser objetiva y fría, dijo señores Traylor, les tengo malas noticias, su hija tiene Leucemia

Al escuchar el diagnostico se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Ana, en ese momento Will la atrajo a él y la abrazo fuertemente, ambos lloraban y no entendían por que tenían que pasar por eso

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Miren chicas tengo poco tiempo para escribir, si quieren darle la oportunidad a algo nuevo son invitadas a continuar conmigo y la historia no las convencen y quieren más de lo mismo les pido que dejan de leer, voy a ser fiel a lo que yo imagine y para las chicas que dicen que no entendí los libros claro que los entendí, me encantaron y los siento tan perfectos que por eso mis historia parte del final, ya que creo que no necesitan modificación alguna la historia de los libros

No voy entrar en polémica (no tengo tiempo para hacerlo, prefiero escribir) y con una persona a la que le agrade mi historia continuare, agradezco a todas las que me han brindado su apoyo y llegamos el clímax de la historia

Espero sus reviews


	21. Chapter 21 Volviendo a Seattle

Volviendo a Seattle

Al cabo de unos minutos Ana se tranquilizó e intento levantarse, pero cuando lo hizo su vista se nublo, provocando que se desmayara, Will se inmediato la sujeto y cargo entre sus brazos

Ana, Ana, ANA- dijo Will tratando de que su esposa reaccionara

Colóquela aquí – dijo la médico que estaba llevando el caso se Fleur, señalando la camilla que estaba en su consultorio – sabe ¿si su esposa es alérgica algo? Para aplicarle un calmante

No es alérgica a nada, pero está embarazada – dijo Will quien ya había colocado a Ana sobre la camilla

¿De cuánto tiempo? – dijo la médico un poco sorprendía

No lo sabemos, ya que apenas íbamos a venir para llevar un control, pero sucedió lo de nuestra pequeña –dijo Will preocupado, por Ana y Fleur

Entonces voy de una vez al área de ginecología para que de una vez se haga el chequeo ¿conozca el nombre de su médico? – dijo la doctora caminando hacia la entrada

Sí, es la doctora Andrew – dijo Will quien estaba informado de todo lo concerniente a Ana y los niños

Ahora vuelvo – dijo la doctora saliendo del consultorio

Al cabo de una hora Will y Ana salieron del consultorio de la médico que llevaba el caso de Fleur, a Ana se le realizo un ultrasonido que rebelo que tenía dos meses de embarazo, esta noticia alero un poco a ambos, sin embargo los pensamientos de la pareja estaba en Fleur, ya que la doctora les pidió que comenzaran con los estudios y tratamientos lo más pronto posible, ya que estaban en contra reloj, por lo que ambos decidieron que comenzarían cuanto antes

Ambos estaban a punto de ingresar a la habitación de su hija cuando Will detuvo a una y con cuidado limpio con sus pulgares las lágrimas de ella- no creo que sea conveniente que nuestra pequeña nos vea mal

Tienes razón, aunque creo que no debemos perder tiempo y decirles a los demás ambas noticias – dijo Ana quien no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima y colocar su mano sobre su vientre

Así lo haremos, pero por favor tienes que tratar de estar tranquila sé que es muy complicado con esta situación, pero él o ella también te necesitan dijo Will dando un beso en frente de ella

Luego de un suspiro y tratar de colocar una sonrisa ambos ingresaron a la habitación donde estaba su pequeña junto con Lisa esperándolos para que se fueran a casa

Ese mismo día por la noche cuando ya todos los niños se encontraban dormidos, Ana y Will hablaron con Lisa, Paul, Nathan y Nicole además de los padres de él, sobre lo que había sucedido dieron las dos noticias, todos tenían sentimientos encontrados, les alegraba que la pareja tuviera otro hijo, pero estaban muy preocupados por Fleur

Los días transcurrieron de forma rápida, Fleur se realizó más estudios y comenzó con los tratamientos de quimioterapia, en cual fue muy brusco en ella, ya que se le callo su cabello, tenía vómitos y se sentía muy débil, Ana por otra parte trataba de cuidar su embarazo, pero le era imposible ya que estaba al pendiente de Fleur, Will casi no iba al trabajo ya que era el soporte de Ana cuidaba de los otros niños y ayudaba con Fleur y todos sus malestares, confiaba plenamente en Nathan quien siempre lo cubría

Ambas situaciones consumían a la toda la familia, ya que Tob y Penélope cuidaban de Gael ya que sus padres estaban con Fleur o con el embarazo de Ana, Nicole y Lisa la apoyaban y también cuidaban de los niños, finalmente los padres de Will se mudaron con ellos para poder ayudar

Un mes había pasado desde que comenzaron con el tratamiento de Fleur y ahora Will y Ana se encontraban en el consultorio de la médico que llevaba su caso

Señores Traynor, me temo que tengo malas noticias, con base en los resultados de los últimos estudios que le practicamos a su hija el tratamiento no ha sido suficiente para atacar la Leucemia y ella al ser tan pequeña no podemos someterla a uno más agresivo, si vida correría más peligro – dijo la médico quien ya había evaluado las opciones con sus grupo de trabajo

Al escuchar la noticia apretó la mano de Will quien sostenía la suya y dejo que varias lágrimas rodaran por si mejilla

¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? Mi hija se tiene que recuperar, no me diga que ya no vamos a hacer nada – dijo Will sin soltar la mano de Ana, enojado y frustrado, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y no se conformaba con ya no hacer nada

La doctora comprendía la actitud de Will ya que lo que estaba diciendo no era sencillo de asimilar, por lo que guardo la calma dijo – hemos estado investigando y en un área del hospital de Seattle se especializan en el tratamiento de leucemia en niños, no sé si ustedes tengan las posibilidades de trasladarse ahí, nosotros podemos enviar el caso de Fleur para que la atiendan lo antes posible

Nosotros podemos ir, por favor cuando enviaría el caso – dijo Will quien estaba desesperado, sabía lo que conllevaba esa decisión, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo con tal de que su pequeña estuviera bien

Ana al escuchar que Will no tenía objeción de ir ahí, se tranquilizó e internamente agradeció el acto- así es no hay problema, solo digamos cuando nos reciben

Hoy mismo hablo con mis colegas en Seattle, para comentarles sobre la situación de su hija y me comunico con ustedes- dijo la médico quien se alegraba de que iban a continuar con el tratamiento de la pequeña, ya que en el hospital ya no contaban con los medios para un tratamiento más severo sin causar un daño secundario

Gracias, por favor haya todo lo posible porque nuestra hija este bien – dijo Ana quien no podía contener el llanto

Tranquila Ana recuerda que esto no te hace bien- dijo Will pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella y cercándola mostrándole su apoyo – Fleur va a estar bien

Eso espero, pero… ¿no tienes problema de que vayamos a Seattle?- dijo Ana quien no podía quedarse con la duda

Por supuesto que no, lo primero es la salud de Fleur y si nos tenemos que enfrentar al pasado, lo haremos juntos, recuerda en las buenas y en las malas, no te voy a dejar sola en eso, Fleur es mi hija aunque no lleve mi sangre, se lo prometí desde que la vi a través de los cristales que separaban de los cuneros y tú eres la mujer de mi vida no te voy a perder- dijo Will con determinación, dan un beso en los labios de su esposa como sello de esa promesa

Gracias por estar en mi vida, sin ti no podría soportar esto- dijo Ana siendo sincera

Soy el que te tiene que agradecer por darme la oportunidad de ganar tu corazón y ser padre se 6 personitas que son mi vida – dijo Will con una sonrisa que solo transmitía tranquilidad de paz

Ante las palabras de él, solo una sonrisa pudo formarse en el rostro de Ana, el simplemente ero lo que siempre busco y no peso encontrar, ya que Will representaba una amor tranquilo no tan pasional como Christian, también significaba paz y tranquilidad, asimismo le daba a la fuerza para poder superar cualquier obstáculo por grande que fuera

Dos días después la médico que llevaba el caso de Fleur se comunicó con Will y le conformo que la niña había sido aceptada para que le hospital de Seattle llevara su caso, por lo que en un lapso de una semana toda la familia se trasladado a la casa de los padres de Will. La familia viaja en un avión privado que pertenecía al padre de Will

Hoy a tener mi propio dormitorio- dijo Phoe quien lo compartía con Fleur

A su es princesa, la casa de Seattle es más grande que la de Vancouver – dijo Will quien iba sentado al lado de la niña

¿Y yo? – dijo Ted quien compartía con Gael y comenzó a desespérale eso

También campeón- dijo Will quien siempre tenía una muy buena actitud cuando se trataba de hablar con los chicos

Amor ¿seguro que no hay problemas de que cambiemos de casa con tus padres?- dijo Ana quien agradecía el apoyo de todos pero no quería abusar

No te preocupes, además ellos entienden la situación y recuerda que en una semana ellos nos alcanzan, ahora solo porque mi padre se tenía que quedar cuando Nathan asumiera su nuevo cargo como director de la editorial – dijo Will con una sonrisa mientras colocaba un cabello de Ana tras su oreja, despejando su rostro

Will, yo no sé cómo es que me quieres si siempre te meto en problemas, ahora tuviste que dejar tu puesto – dijo Ana bajando la mirada ya que no entendía como era que el soportaba todo

No hay problema, tú los niños son mi vida y no hay nada más importante que ustedes – dijo Will besando el dorso de la mano de ella- por cierto lo único que me pidió mi padre que haga en su nombre es que me presente en la reunión de editores que hay hoy en noche en Seattle, pero creo que Fleur va a llegar muy cansada y Gael por ser menor de 10 años no puede asistir, por que no quiero ir

Amor, debes ir, tu papa ha hecho muchas cosas por nosotros y si quiere que vayas en su nombre, ve lleva a Penélope y Tobías, yo me quedo con Fleur y Gael, estoy segura que Clara me ayudara, además yo necesito descansar y este pequeñito y pequeñita no me dejan, por otra parte recuerda que mañana Fleur tiene que ir al hospital para que le hagan los estudios que faltan- dijo Ana animando a su esposo, ya que era consciente de que era un hombre muy importante y sentía que estaba dejando todo solo por ella

Está bien, le diré a los chicos, pero solo será un momento y me regreso para estar con ustedes – dijo Will no muy convencido

No te preocupes, además Penélope y Tobías también necesitan salir y distraerse, desde que empezamos con lo de Fleur su vida también ha cambiado – dijo Ana colocando su mano detrás de la nuca de el para acercarse y besarlo

Por la tarde cuando ya estaban instalados en la casa de los padres de Will, Penélope y Tobías se arreglaron ya que estaban informados de que saldrían por la noche con su padre

¿Cómo me veo? – dijo Penélope ingresando a la habitación de Fleur donde se encontraba su madre y hermana, mostrando un vestido color gris

Hermosa hija, ese color resalta tus ojos- dijo Ana conmovida pues su pequeña comenzaba a ser una señorita muy hermosa y no pudo evitar recordar la vez que uso un vestido similar con una antifaz que Christian le dio

¿Y yo?- dijo Ted también ingresando a la habitación

Muy guapo- dijo Fleur quien estaba acostada sobre su cama viendo a sus dos hermano

Exacto, tal como lo dijo tu hermana, te ves muy atractivo hijo, me voy a poner celosa – dijo Ana bromeando, aunque no podía negar que Ted tenía el porte y galanura de su padre

Aquí están, los estaba buscando –dijo Will ingresando también a la habitación

Papi no pregunto cómo se veía- dijo Fleur quien ya había escuchado a sus hermanos

Tienes razón corazón, pero tu padre siempre se ve atractivo y sexi – dijo Ana una quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Will al principio no entendió que estaba pasando, pero cuando escucho decir a su esposa que era sexi, una sonrisa coqueta se formó en su rostro – así que me sexi, espero que sigas pensando lo mismo en la noche

Ana entendió el doble sentido de las palabras de él, por lo que entrando en su juego dijo – por supuesto y espero tú también sigas pensando lo mismo, sino no tiene sentido que yo te espere despierta

Ya nos vamos pa- dijo Ted quien se había emocionado con salir a y una reunión que exigía ir de etiqueta

Si vamos – dijo Will volteando a ver sus hijos – y usted señorita se ve hermosa, no sé qué va a ser de mí – tomando la mano de Phoe

Mi mama dice que este color resalta mis ojos- dijo Phoe emocionada

Y tiene mucha razón –dijo Will saliendo con los dos jóvenes- por cierto amor, Gael se quedó dormido en el cuarto de juegos, Clara lo está cuidando

Está bien, ahora lo veo- dijo Ana antes de darle un beso de despedida

En ese momento los tres se despidieron de Ana y Fleur, quienes estaban leyendo un libro juntas

Al llegar al evento, Tobías y Penélope se pudieron percatar que era algo muy importante y que solo iban personas con peso en la editoriales, en cambio para Will era algo común, pues había crecido en ese mundo y ya conocía a varios de los presentes y los presentaba como sus hijos mayores

Al cabo de dos horas Penélope tuvo que ir al tocador, por lo que luego de preguntarle a Will donde se encontraba se alejó de su hermano y padre.

Sin embargo al salir del tocador, Penélope iba caminando distraída observando cada uno de los detalles del salón el cual era una obra de arte, pero su distracción provoco que chocara con otra persona produzco que la mujer tirara el contenido de su copa de vino tinto sobre su vestido

Estúpida, mira lo que hiciste- dijo la mujer furiosa

Al ver la reacción de la mujer Penélope sintió como toda la sangre se le iba a los pies y tartamudeando dijo –lo…lo…lo siento yo…este...

No sabes lo que has hecho, este vestido es carísimo, no sé cómo aceptan que mocosos vengan a estos eventos- dijo la mujer cada vez más enojada y con ganas de pegarle a la joven

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo otro caballero acercándose a la discusión, un poco avergonzado de oír gritar a su acompañante, pero cuando volteo y voy a la joven quien estaba pálida del susto, no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo, esa joven se parecía a su pequeña Phoebe, con los rasgo de Ana, pero los ojos de el

Christian, esta estúpida hizo que tirara mi vino en mi vestido – dijo la mujer creyendo que el la respaldaría, pero cuando no vio reacción de el – Christian has algo

Justo en ese momento apareció Will quien abrazo por os hombros a su hija y hablando con voz firme y percatándose de quien tenía enfrente dijo -¿sucede algo con mi pequeña?

Su hija me debe un vestido y es exclusivo- dijo la mujer quien no estaba dispuesta a que eso pasara desapercibido

No hay problema dígame el valor del mismo – dijo Will quien iba a sacar su chequera

Lo siento pa, no fue mi intensión – dijo Penélope quien estaba asustada y apenada, pensando que había hecho algo muy malo, por lo que para sentirse segura tomo de la mano a Will

No te preocupes corazón- dijo Will cambiando de inmediato su conducta para hablar con voz tranquila y cariñosa a la joven, dando un beso en su frente- ve con tu hermano esta por allá, yo arreglo esto

Las acciones entre la joven y su padre, molestaron a Christian y no entendía porque, por lo que sin pensarlo dijo – esa joven ¿es su hija?

Así es y yo respondo por el vestido de su acompañante- dijo Will volviendo a la actitud fría

Christian, dile que es carísimo – dijo la mujer nuevamente protestando

Cállate Melisa, es solo un vestido y tienes cientos- dijo Christian con fastidio, provocando que ella se diera la vuelta y se fuera de ahí – señor…

Soy William Traynor- dijo Will presentándose formalmente

Señor Traynor, no hay problema, fue un accidente- dijo Christian quien no día sacarse la imagen de la joven

Por favor, permítame pagar el vestido—dijo Will quien no quería deberle nada a Christian

Como le digo no hay problema, yo también soy padre y sé que a veces ocurren accidentes – dijo Christian quien no quería que la joven tuviera un problema

Pero por mala suerte de Will en se momento apareció Tobías con Penélope y es que la joven a pesar de que su padre la había tranquilizado se sentía muy mal por lo que había pasado y comenzó a llorar con su hermano

Pa, dile a Penélope que todo está bien- dijo Tobías quien abrazaba a su hermana

No obstante, la presencia del joven de 14 años no pasó desapercibida para Christian quien inmediatamente reconoció los ojos de Ana en el joven, además de que era muy parecido a el

Mi amor, todo está bien, fue un accidente- dijo Will limpiando con los pulgares las lágrimas de ella- Tob Penélope creo que lo mejor es que regresemos a casa, con su permiso señor…

Christian Grey- dijo el quien estaba sorprendido con el parecido de esos jóvenes a sus hijos, pero no era obvio que no eran sus hijos tenían otros nombres y otro padre

En cuanto ellos desaparecieron de la vista de Christian, el regreso a su hogar, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de esos jóvenes y el amor que tenían hacia ese nombre, lo que provoco que el regresara al infierno que era su vida desde que Ana se fue

Continuara

Hola achicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero se de su agrado

Les adelanto que en el próximo será la confrontación de Ana y Christian ¿que pasara?

Ahora quiero agradecer a las que decidieron dar una oportunidad a algo diferente, espero no decepcionarlas, ustedes son mi motor para continuar, gracias

Espero sus reviews


	22. Chapter 22 Confrontación

Confrontación

Al llegar a su hogar Will junto con Penélope y Tobías encontraron a Ana aun despierta y esperándolos, mientras que Fleur y Gael ya se habían quedado dormidos. Al entrar Penélope corrió a abrazar a su mama

¿Qué pasa amor? – dijo Ana conociendo a la perfección a su hija

Es que una señora loca la asusto, pero papa ya le dijo que todo estaba arreglado- dijo Tobías quien se había molestado de que alguien le gritara a su hermana

¿Ya todo arreglado corazón?- dijo Ana refiriéndose a Will quien todo el trayecto venia pensativo, ya que el sí sabía lo que significaba el nombre Christian Grey

Si, lo que sucedió fue un accidente, Penélope choco con una mujer y le tiro el vino encima del vestido, la mujer le grito- dijo Will tratando de dar un resumen – yo le dije que pagaba el costo del vestido, pero apareció su acompañante y dijo que no era necesario, pero Penélope se asustó por los gritos de la mujer que se puso histérica

Ya veo, lo bueno es que estabas ahí – dijo Ana tomando la mano de Will y entrelazándola con la de ella – Penélope no dejes que nadie te haga daño, hay personas que están vacías por dentro y la dan mucho peso a lo material

Si mami, pero es que…arruine la noche de papa- dijo Penélope sintiéndose culpable

A al oír esas palabras Will se hinco para estar a la altura de Penélope y abrazándola fuertemente dijo – no corazón, tu no arruinaste nada, además no hay nada más importante que ustedes

Con estas palabras fue que la niña se tranquilizó y Ana les dijo a sus niños que se fueran a dormir pues al día de mañana seria largo. Mientras tanto Ana y Will subieron juntos a su habitación

Ana tengo algo importante que decirte, pero quiero que estés tranquila ya que no te puedes alterar piensa en nuestro pequeño – dijo Will quien se debatía entre hablar o no

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ana quien ya estaba recostada en la cama

El acompañante de la mujer que le grito a Penélope, fue Christian – dijo Will yendo directo al punto

Cuando Ana escucho eso, no supo que pensar y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue- ¿los reconoció?

Creo que no, pero no estoy seguro, aunque los niños no lo reconocieron – dijo Will había tratado de analizar toda la situación y prestar atención a cada detalle

Por favor pase, lo que pase no me dejes sola, no quiero enfrentarlo sola – dijo Ana levantándose para abrazar a su esposo

Eso no tienes que pedirlo, voy a estar siempre contigo eso no lo dudes y no importa lo fuerte que sea el obstáculo – dijo Will pegándola a su pecho y dándole un beso en la frente

Durante todo la noche ambos durmieron sin despearse del otro, pero pensando en los posibles futuros que enfrentarían de ahora en adelante

A la mañana siguiente Ana y Will salieron junto con Fleur ya que era al día que el hospital la recibiría para hacerles los primeros estudios. Al llegar al hospital los tres ingresaron, a la niña le tomaron muestras de sangre y orina, además de otros estudios más específicos que desde antes que llegaran ya había sido solicitados

En unos momento vendrán los doctores que llevaran el caso de la pequeña para decirles cuando regresan por los resultados- dijo la enfermera que tomo la última muestra de sangre y conocía el protocolo que se llevaba a cabo

Gracias nosotros esperamos- dijo Will quien tenía sentada en sus piernas a Fleur a quien le daba miedo que la inyectaran y sacaran sangre y solo sentada en las piernas de él lo permitía

Amor, tengo que ir a buscar a mi ginecóloga para lleva comenzar a llevar mi embarazo ¿podrías esperar los informes? – Dijo Ana quien quería regresar a casa lo antes posible – no quiero dejar a los niños solos

Si corazón, yo te lo iba a sugerir, además solo me dirán cuando regresamos, yo me quedo con Fleur y te llamo para ver donde nos vemos – dijo Will abrazando a Fleur que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y se refugiaba en el pecho de el

En ese momento Ana salió dejando solo a Will y alrededor de 5minutos después ingresaron dos médicos, una de ellos era Grace quien al ver el cariño y amor con el que aquel caballero abrazaba a su hija y como ella se sentía protegida por él, en muy pocas ocasiones y podría decir que nunca había visto más devoción, amor y complicidad entre un padre y su hija, ni siquiera en Elliot y Ava, en automático pensó en Christian quien por tonto perdió a su familia, ya que

Buenas tardes, nosotros somos los doctores Grace Trevelyan y Archivald Cornwell y llevaremos el caso de su pequeña, su médico en Vancouver ya nos envió en cuadro de la niña y por eso solicitamos los estudios que se le realizaron el día de hoy- dijo el medico

Un placer conocerlos y les pido que hagan todo lo posible para que mi hija este bien- dijo Will poniéndose de pie cargando s Fleur quien se acomodó en su pecho

Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos y esta pequeña va a estar muy bien – dijo Grace conmovida al ver la preocupación en el rostro del caballero quien era joven y era claro el amor hacia la pequeña y era en esos momentos en que odiaba su trabajo, pues era consciente de que el estado de la pequeña no era el mejor- por eso el próximo viernes, con base en los nuevos estudios comenzaremos con el tratamiento

Gracias, el próximo viernes estaré por aquí ¿es necesario que la niña venga?- dijo Will sabiendo que a Fleur no le gustaba estar en el hospital

No, ya que solo veremos el plan de acción con ella y…sería recomendable que la mama de la pequeña este presente – dijo Archivald también consciente del estado de Fleur, ya que las decisiones que se tomaran ese día eran sumamente importantes

Por supuesto, ella estará aquí, solo que como está embarazada ahora fue a consulta con la ginecóloga – dijo Will con la intención de que los médicos entendieran que con Ana el trato seria con más tacto para no alterarla

Cuando Grace escucho esta última información no puso evitar compadecerse ya que no era sencillo estar embarazada y enfrentar lo que iban a enfrentar con la niña

Gracias por informarnos – dijo Gracias quien entendió la preocupación de aquel caballero

Al cabo de una hora los tres dejaron el hospital, Ana tenia cita con la ginecóloga al día siguiente, mientras que Will se encargaba de inscribir a sus hijos en clases, a excepción de Fleur ya que no querían que los niños perdieran el curso escolar y es que ambos formaban un buen equipo y confiaban plenamente en el otro. El embarazo de Ana iba de forma normal, aunque si le recomendaron que no estuviera bajo situaciones de estrés y cuidara un poco más su alimentación

El día viernes había llegado, clara se quedó al cuidado de los chicos, siendo apoyada por Tobías quien era el mayor, mientras que Ana y Will iban para conocer los resultados de la pequeña

Archí, no sabes cómo detesto estos casos, donde niños tan pequeños van a pasar por cosas horribles que no deberían de vivir – dijo Grace viendo los resultados

Lo sé, a mí me pasa lo mismo, pero es nuestro deber hacer hasta lo imposible – dijo Archivan también dando una última revisada a los estudios

Tienes razón, pero recuerda que debemos hablar con tacto, su mama está embarazada, por cierto viste el amor de ese padre a su hija – dijo Grace quien no podía evitar conmoverse

Así es, créeme que nunca había visto algo así y que difícil tener la ilusión de tener a un hijo y estar a nada de perder a otro – dijo Archivald siendo sincero

Y la niña es bellísima, parece muñeca, su cabello oscuro y ojos azul profundo, me recuerda a la esposa de mi hijo que hace muchos años se fue – dijo Grace quien a pesar de todo no le guardaba rencor a Ana

Mientras tanto Ana y Will entraban al consultorio y tomaban asiento frente al escritorio del Dr. Cornwell

Antes de entrar al consultorio Archivald recordó que tenía un paciente que necesitaba de su revisión, por lo que le pidió a Grace que hablara con los padres de Fleur en representación también de el

Cuando Grace entro, lo primero que vio fue a una pareja muy unida dándose la fuerza necesaria para afrontar el diagnostico, pero cuando la esposa volteo no podía creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos

¿Ana? – dijo Grace sumamente sorprendida con la mirada cristalizada

Al ver a Grace, Ana se susto, pero Will apretó su mano en señal de apoyo, por lo que sin pensarlo decidió levantarse y pararse frente a Grace- si Grace, soy yo

¿Entonces Fleur es mí? – dijo Grace quien no pudo completar la pregunta ya que un nudo se formaba en su garganta

Si, Fleur es tu nieta – dijo Ana dejando que varias lagrimas recorrieran sus mejilla, fue en ese momento que sintió como Will la abrazaba por los hombros

¿Estas esperando un hijo suyo? – dijo Grace quien tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, quería reclamarle por alejar a sus niños de ellos y por otro lado sabía lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba por venir

Si, tuve que seguir con mi vida, así como él lo hizo – dijo Ana sospechando lo que Grace pensaba – por favor Grace no vayas a decir nada, déjame ser yo quien lo afronte

Ante la petición de Ana, Grace se quedó pensativa, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

Por favor doctora díganos como esta nuestra hija – dijo Will quien noto la situación incomoda que se estaba viviendo ahí

Luego de un suspiro Grace dijo- Ana no voy a ser yo quien hable y la verdad me gustaría tener una plática contigo, pero creo que Christian tiene que estar enterado, ya que lamento decirles que los resultados no son los mejores, Fleur no está respondiendo a ningún tratamiento y someterla a quimioterapias más agresivas, tendrían una fuerte repercusión en el futuro, es por ello que la única solución fiable y con muy poca esperanza es un trasplante de medula ósea

Al escuchar el diagnostico Ana sintió como perdía fuerzas, pero fue sujetada por Will quien la ayudo a sentarse y la abrazaba para que ella fuera fuerte

Haremos todo lo que sea necesario, porque ella este bien- dijo Will al notar que Ana comenzaba a quedarse

Grace no podía creer el amor de ese caballero hacia Ana, era obvio que era reciproco, era difícil ver a otra persona con la mujer que su hijo amaba

Miren siembre los padres tienen mayor posibilidad de ser donadores, pero Ana al estar embarazada es imposible que tú seas – dijo Grace pero fue interrumpida por la castaña

Se lo pediré a Christian ¿Cuándo podría el venir? No puedo perder el tiempo mi hija tiene que estar bien – dijo Ana sacando fuerzas de su interior

La actitud de Ana sorprendió a Grace – lo más pronto posible, el caso de Fleur es crítico y también necesitamos prepara a la niña, por lo que mientras más pronto encontremos al donador es mejor

Está bien, por favor Grace no vayas a decir nada a nadie, déjame a si ser la que afronte las consecuencias de mis actos y en este momento lo único importante es que Fleur esté bien – dijo Ana quien estaba decidida a todo

Está bien Ana, será como tú digas, pero permíteme una conversación contigo mañana – dijo Grace quien necesitaba hablar algunas cosas con ella

Si, en el expediente viene mi dirección aquí en Seattle, si quieres mañana nos podemos ver – dijo Ana quien sabia era lo correcto

Luego de unos minutos Ana y Will salieron del consultorio, ambos afligidos y determinados a afrontar todo junto

¿Estás bien?- dijo Will cuando ya se encontraban en el auto

Sí, estamos bien – dijo Ana colocando su mano sobre el vientre

¿Vamos a la casa?- dijo Will quien sabía lo que Ana estaba pesando y no se atrevía a decir

Este… no, vamos a Grey's house no podemos perder tiempo, pero no me dejes sola – dijo Ana con determinación

Nunca – dijo Will poniendo el auto en marcha

Cuando llegaron a Grey's house varios de los empelados reconocieron a Ana al momento, otros eran nuevos, el guardia se seguridad al reconocerla la dejo pasar. Por lo que ella subió por el elevador siempre de la mano de Will, hasta llegar a la recepción de la oficina de Christian, donde Andrea y Olivia la reconocieron, como ella llevada una chamarra gruesa debido a que había comenzado el invierno su embrazado de tres meses no era notorio

Ana, volviste – dijo Andrea saliendo de su estación para saludarla

Hola Andrea, la verdad no es que haya querido regresar, pero tengo algo importante que hablar con Christian – dijo Ana siendo sincera

Te entiendo – dijo Andrea quien aún se sentía culpable por haber cubierto a su jefe años atrás

Podrías anunciarnos como los señores Traynor –dijo Ana sabiendo que contaba con el apoyo de Andrea

Claro, ahora vuelvo- dijo Andrea dando la media vuelta

Ana converso un poco con Olivia quien le dijo que todo había cambiado ahí y que ellas solo estaban porque eran las únicas que soportaban a Christian

En ese momento Andrea regreso y dijo – lo siento Ana, me pidió que les inventara cualquier pretexto

Está bien, la contraseña de la oficina es la misma – pegunto Ana quien no se iba ir sin hablar con el

Así es, dijo que por si decidías volver – dijo Andrea siendo sincera

Gracias – dijo Ana tomando de la mano a Will y caminando hacia la oficina, tecleo el código y entro sin preguntar - ¿no me ibas a recibir?

Cuando Christian escucho quien le estaba hablando dejo los papeles y corrió hacia ella, era como un sueño y no lo podía creer, pero cuando estaba por llegar, Ana dio un paso hacia atrás pegándose a Will y lo detuvo

Ana, mi amor, regresaste – dijo Christian quien podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, tantas veces soñó con ese momento, pero cuando vio a Will su actitud cambio - ¿este imbécil quién es?

Soy el esposo de Ana y no estamos por una visita de cortesía – dijo Will colocando tras de sí a Ana

¿Cómo? Yo soy el esposo de Ana, ella es mía – dijo Christian furioso, apretando los puños

Christian tranquilízate, como William dijo no estamos por cortesía, si regrese es porque tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Ana con determinación comenzando a enojarse, ella ya no era la misma que hace diez años – así que me vas a dejar hablar o le pido a tu madre que te lo diga

No lo entiendo y a mi mama porque, no me vas a decir que ella está de acuerdo en lo que estás haciendo – dijo Christian frustrado

Lo único que hice fue seguir con mi vida, ya que en la tuya yo no tenía cabida, pero eso ya no tiene sentido, dime me vas a escuchar si o no – dijo Ana de forma fría y sosteniéndole la mirada a Christian

¿Podemos hablar solos? – dijo Christian con la misma actitud

No, yo no estoy sola y lo que haya que hablar lo puedes hacer frente a William – dijo Ana tomando de la mano a Will, acción que enfureció a Christian

¿Y de qué demonios vienes a hablar si no es de notros? ¿Vienes a restregarme que eres feliz? Que por imbécil te perdí, porque si es eso lo has logrado – dijo Christian perdiendo los estribos

Sabes que no soy así y hace mucho tiempo que no me importa lo que hagas o no hagas con tu vida, yo por suerte si encontré la felicidad – dijo Ana comenzando a alterase

¿Entonces? Si no vienes a hablar de nosotros ¿de qué demonios vienes a hablar? – dijo Christian quien no podía controlarse

De Fleur- dijo Ana con un nudo en la garganta

¿Fleur? ¿Quiénes ella? – dijo Christian sin entender

Ella es uno de los gemelos que tuvimos- dijo Ana quien no podía evitar recordar porque él no los conocía

¿Fueron niñas? ¿Qué con ella?- dijo Christian quien desde que se enteró de su existencia siempre había pesado en esos niños

No, una niña y un niño y vengo porque Fleur está enferma tiene leucemia y necesita un trasplante de medula ósea – dijo Ana quien no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima, en ese momento al verla tan vulnerable Christian quiso correr y abrazarla, pero al ver que era el otro caballero quien lo hacia una daga cruzo su corazón

Christian al escuchar la enfermedad, no podía creerlo, eso no le pueda estar pasando a uno de sus hijos, por lo que lo único que pudo decir fue -¿el niño está bien?

Ante esta pregunta Ana sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta –el niño que se llama Christopher murió al nacer, ya que fueron prematuros

Cuando Christian se enteró que su hija había muerto, perdió la razón y sin pesarlo dijo - ¿Cómo lo permitiste? Eres una mala madre

No voy a permitir que le hables así a Ana, ella es la mejor madre que tus hijos pudieron tener – dijo Will levantándose y viendo retadoramente a Christian

No me hagas reír ¿Por qué se murió mi hijo? – Dijo Christian furioso- respóndeme Anastasia

Se murió porque tiene a una madres estúpida que no soporto el dolor que le ocasiono la traición del hombre que más amo en su vida, aquel que la lleno de ilusiones y de un día a otro encuentra teniendo relaciones sexuales con otra aquí mismo y prefería las carisias de otra a estar con sus propios hijos , la depresión me consumió, yo no quería seguir viviendo, lo que provoco que mis hijos nacieran prematuros, eso fue lo que mato a mi hijo y hace unos minutos me dijiste que si venía a restregarte mi felicidad déjame decirte que por tu culpa mi vida fue un infierno – dijo Ana perdiendo el control, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las manos comenzaban a temblarle

Tranquilízate Ana, esto no te hace bien- dijo Will quien vio como ella estaba a punto de explotar

Pero estas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para Christian -¿Cómo que esto no te hace bien?

Estoy embrazada Christian, por eso yo no puedo ser donadora – dijo Ana a quien ya no le importaba lo que Christian pensara

Vas a tener un hijo de este imbécil, cómo pudiste, tú me amas, ya veo como estas embarazada dejas morir a tu otra hija – dijo Christian de forma sarcástica

No seas absurdo, créeme que yo no voy por la vida pensado me voy a embarazar para que no pueda ser útil a mis hijos y te informo no voy a tener un hijo con William, voy a tener otro, ya que gracias a él, es que logre salir adelante, el sí estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, no se aburrió de mi a los 4 años – dijo Ana quien comenzaba a hiperventilarse del coraje

Ya no te creo nada Anastasia, solo me ocupaste de pretexto para irte, nunca me amaste – dijo Christian quien por el dolor y ano estaba pesando lo que decía

Quieres ver hasta donde me llevo mi amor por ti y cuando me dolió tu traición – dijo Ana arremangándose la chamarra y suéter, mostrado sus muñecas quienes tenían las horribles cicatrices de cuando intentó suicidarse – mira, yo no soportaba una vida sin ti y la culpa de perder a un hijo a esto me llevo y gracias a Will es que voy aqui

Cuando Christian vio las marcas no podía creerlo y el solo pensar en que ella muriera le helo la sangre

Así que si no me crees y piensas que soy la peor madre, pregúntale a Grace, ella es una de los médicos quien lleva el caso de mi hija y Christian si es necesario que te suplique porque te hagas los estudios lo voy a hacer – dijo Ana tratando de tranquilizarse, pues había comenzado a sentir una punzada en su vientre, pero no quería alarmar a Will

Anastasia yo – dijo Christian quien no sabía ya cómo reaccionar, pues el intento de suicidio de ella lo había dejado sin palabras

No digas nada, piénsalo, habla con Grace y cuando veas lo que te estoy diciendo hablamos – dijo Ana quien ya no soportaba el dolor, por lo que al levantarse solo sintió como su vista se nublo y fue sostenida por Will quien estaba a lado de ella

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejos este capítulo, es uno de los más largos muchas gracias por su apoyo, les informo que el 19 de julio me dan correcciones de mi tesis, por lo que si no público antes, es que me tardare un poco ya que quiero terminar ese trámite lo antes posible

¿Les gusto el capítulo? Sé que aún falta ver que pasara con los hijos de ambos y porque Elena no ha aparecido, pero tengan un poco de paciencia ¿algo que les gustaría que pasara?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews son mi motor para seguir

Espero sus reviews


	23. Chapter 23 En el hospital

En el hospital

Will tomo a Ana entre sus brazos, pero al levantarla se dio cuenta que había sangre en su ropa, por lo que alarmado la sujeto con fuerza y volteo a ver a Christian quien estaba en shock ante lo sucedido

Tengo que llevarla al hospital ¿hay una salida directa al estacionamiento? – dijo Will con Ana inconsciente en sus brazos

Este… si, la mía ven por aquí- dijo Christian quien no sabía que pesar o sentir, ya que le daba coraje que ella estuviera esperando un hijo de otro, le lastimaba como otro era quien la protegía, pero por dentro no quería que nada malo le pasara y verla tan vulnerable, lo había frágil a el

En silencio bajaron por el elevador, Christian les ofreció llevarlos, ya que Will aun tenía chofer en Seattle, él era quien manejaba. Cuando llegaron al automóvil de Christian, Sawyer se sorprendió a ver a Ana inconsciente en brazos de otro caballero y cierta parte se alegró, pues al ser su amiga le molesto la traición de su jefe

Al hospital Sawyer – dijo Christian serio y prepotente

Will subió junto con Ana en la parte trasera, mientras que Christian era copiloto de Saywer quien por el retrovisor veía a Ana se preguntaba que pasaba

Tranquila amor, van a estar bien – le decía Will a Ana sujetándola fuertemente con un brazo y el otro sobre el vientre de ella, acción que molestaba a Christian quería gritarle que la dejara, pero algo se lo impedía

Al llegar al hospital Ana fue ingresaba de emergencia, Will la registro como su esposa y menciono su embarazo. Mientras ella estaba siendo atendida Will y Christian estaban en silencio en la sala de espera, hasta que Will saco su celular hacho que llamo la atención de Christian

Campeón, oye hubo un problemita con tu mami y estamos en el hospital, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, yo estoy con ella, le puedes pedir a Clara que se quede con ustedes y cuida a tu hermanos, si tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, te mantengo informado y cualquier cosa me llamas al celular, te quiero hijo – dijo Will finalizando la llamaba y solo colocando el celular entre sus manos

Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu eres el tipo que defendió a los jóvenes ayer en la presentación – dijo Christian quien mientras él hablaba hacia la relación

Así es – dijo Will quien no se sentía intimidado por el

¿Entonces ellos eran mis hijos Ted y Phoe? – dijo Christian más como una afirmación que pregunta

Si y no te voy a dar más información hasta que Ana lo autorice, ya que no quiero que hagas nada en su contra, aunque de una vez te dijo que ella no está sola- dijo Will con determinación y coraje

Si sabes que es posible que ella aun me ame, tal como yo lo hago – dijo Christian al sentirse impotente

Es posible como lo dices, pero ella ha decidido hacer una vida con alguien que no la ha traicionado, que la ama con su vida y no voy a caer en provocaciones estoy suficientemente seguro de lo que ella siente por mí y lo niños también – dijo Will con seguridad, si permitir que se sembrara la duda en el

En ese momento Christian iba a replicar lo dicho por William, pero un medico salió y dijo -¿familiares de Annabella Traynor?

Soy su esposo ¿está bien mi esposa?- dijo Will acercándose, pero Christian también lo hizo, no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente

La señora sufrió una amenaza de aborto, logramos controlar el sangrado y necesita reposo ¿ha estado bajo situaciones de estrés?- dijo el médico ya que esa era una de las causas más probables

Si ha estado bajo estrés y nuestra situación familiar es complicada, tenemos una hija con leucemia- dijo Will tratando de mostrar un panorama más amplio y solo falto agregarle la discusión con Christian

De ser así la señora Traynor, necesitara estar lo más tranquila posible, de lo contrario podría perder al bebe, debe evitarle situaciones de estrés como peleas, discusiones cosas por el estilo – dijo el médico consciente de que tener un hijo enfermo era complicado

Así será ¿puedo pasar a verla? ¿Cuándo será dada de alta? – dijo Will tratando de mostrarse tranquilo, aunque le presencia de Christian lo molestaba

Me gustaría que pase la noche en observación y ahorita viene una enfermera y lo guía para que pase a la habitación de su esposa – dijo el médico quien ya había revisado el estado de Ana quien ya se encontraba consciente

Gracias- dijo Will al médico antes de que este se marchara y llegara la enfermera que lo guiaría –y Christian gracias por traernos

Christian no respondió, solo observo como Will se iba junto a la enfermera, sintiendo que tenía que ser el quien estuviera en ese lugar, solo cerrando sus puños en señal de frustración. Al verse solo llamo a su madre quien por suerte se encontraba en el hospital

Cuando Will ingreso a la habitación de Ana la encontró con sus manos en su vientre y dejando derramar unas cuantas lágrimas y al verlo bajo la mirada

¿Qué paso amor? ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Will yendo a su lado

Perdóname, soy la peor de las madres, puse en riesgo la vida de nuestro pequeño, pensé que ya no sentía nada por Christian, no pienses mal, pero verlo me lleno de tristeza y coraje, aun no entiendo porque me mintió y me fallo, pensé que ya lo había olvidado, pero su traición aun me duele y si como dice soy culpable de que nuestro hijo muriera, como puedes amar a alguien como yo – dijo Ana quien había pensado en eso desde que despertó y el saber que había tenido una amenaza de aborto reafirmaba su sentimiento

Amor, eso no es cierto, tu eres la mejor madre que nuestros hijos pueden tener, lo que paso con Christopher, fue una terrible situación que todo lo que viviste lo provoco, pero has salido adelante y tienes cuatro hermoso niños que reafirman que eres la mejor y te amo porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – dijo Will dando un beso en los labios de Ana- ahora por favor tranquila, para que nuestro pequeño o pequeña este bien

Will yo me quiero ir a casa- dijo Ana ya un poco más tranquila sintiendo la seguridad de estar con el-¿le avisaste a los niños? Deben estar preocupados

Hable con Tob, solo le dije que habías tenido un problema y estábamos en el hospital, que le pidiera a clara que se quedara con ellos – dijo Will para tranquilizarla

¿Le puedes hablar? Quiero hablar con ellos – dijo Ana quien se sentía culpable de no poder estar con sus hijos

Si claro – dijo Will sacando su celular, marcando a su hijo mayor- Tob ¿ya se durmieron?...bueno te paso a tu mami, toma ama

Gracias, amor ¿Cómo están? ¿Comieron?...que bueno, por favor le hacen caso a Clara, estoy bien no vayan a alarmar a Fleur o a Gael, son pequeños tú y Penélope distráiganlos, los amo, mañana estoy con ustedes, si, tu papa esta conmigo, te amo – dijo Ana finalizando la llamada

¿Ya estas más tranquila? – dijo Will conociéndola

Si, gracias por Will por ser mu fuerza, yo sé que vamos a enfrentar cosas difíciles, pero por favor no me dejes sola- dijo Ana tomando la mano de el entre la suyas

Nunca, cuenta conmigo – dijo Will besando su frente –deberías de dormir un poco, yo te cuido

En ese momento Will se subió un poco a la cama y Ana se recargo en él, ya que esa era la mejor posición para que ella durmiera

Pero mientras esto sucedía en el área de ginecología, en un consultorio de pediatría Christian ingresaba sin pedir permiso

Dime que no es cierto –fue lo único que pudo articular Christian

Así que ya lo sabes, me alegra que Ana te lo haya dicho y si Fleur está muy grave su situación es crítica y solo el trasplante de medula ósea es una posibilidad – dijo Grace quien estaba devastada por la noticia, asimismo sabia a todo lo que la pequeña enfrentaría, además del embarazo de Ana, pero tenía que ser fuerte por su hijo

¿Crees que yo puedo ser donador? – dijo Christian quien sentía que algo se removía dentro de el

Normalmente los padres son quienes más afinidad tienen – dijo Grace quien desde que se enteró que era su nieta, había puesto más interés en el caso

¿Cuándo puedo hacerme los estudios?- dijo Christian quien haría todo lo posible porque es aniña estuviera bien

Mañana mismo hijo, me alegra que lo hagas por Fleur, es una niña encantadora – dijo Grace conmovida, con la mirada cristalizada

¿Enserio? No sabes cómo me duele el tiempo que perdí sin mis hijos y ahora Ana vuelve, pero con otro y está embarazada, porque mama, porque la vida es así conmigo – dijo Christian dejando salir todo lo que sentía, impotencia, coraje, dolor, tristeza y frustración – no puedo verla con él, quiero gritarme mil cosas, desde que la amo, hasta que me está destruyendo

Christian, han pasado muchos años, ella se vio obligada a seguir con su vida al igual que tú, comprendo que ella fue el amor de tu vida, pero tus acciones la alejaron, no me agrado que se llevara a los niños, pero hasta cierto punto la entiendo, ahora Fleur enfrentara cosas que ningún niño debería de pasar, por favor hijo, yo sé que tienes mucho que aclarar con ella, pero en estos momentos debes ser un soporte, sé que lo que te voy a decir no te gustara, sin embargo es necesario, es evidente que la pequeña ama y adora a William, además el la trata con amor y como solo un padre que daría la vida por sus hijos lo hace, también él es un apoyo para Ana, deja que todo fluya lentamente, habla con Ana pero sin discutir o alterarla más, ella va a pasar por una situación nada recomendable para un embarazo, sé que ella es fuerte, pero no compliques más su existencia, lleguen a acuerdos y creo que lo mejor es que esto quede entre nosotros – dijo Grace quien ya había pensado en todos esos puntos

Tienes razón pero... ¿crees que lo ame? –dijo Christian pensando en la duda que más le carcomía su ser

Si Christian, desconozco su historia hoy fue la primera vez que los vi juntos y su amor es evidente – dijo Grace quien prefería que su hijo tuviera las cosas claras

¿Y que con mis hijos? Yo quiero verlos estar cerca, Ana me acaba de confesar que su gemelo murió al nacer prematuro, yo la culpe y la verdad es que estoy muy confundido, no sé qué hacer – dijo Christian frustrado pasando sus manos por su cabello

No, no, mi nieto –dijo Grace entre sollozos – tal vez el nació prematuro por el estrés que ella paso al saber tu engaño

¿Soy culpable?- dijo Christian sintiendo como una daga atravesaba su corazón

No solo se hijo, por eso te pido que hables con Ana, pero hablar como dos personas maduras- dijo Grace limpiándose las lágrimas y consternada por la noticia- ambos tienen mucho que aclarar ¿en que quedaron?

En nada, ya que después de que me dijo que mi hijo murió yo le grite empezamos a discutir, ella me confeso que se había intentado suicidar, yo entre en shock y cuando ella se levantó se desvaneció en los brazos de él y la trajimos de emergencia y…sufrió una amenaza de borto – dijo Christian quien se sentía culpable, preocupado y sin saber que hacer

Christian, como …pudiste, por favor hijo te tienes que comportarte como una persona madura, piensa en todo lo que conlleva la situación que los dos viven, ella se dio una oportunidad con alguien más, tus hijos han crecido con ellos y ahora esperan un hijo juntos, el los tomo como propios y tú tienes dos hijos a quienes también ver, no será sencillo y los más importantes son todos los niños, ahora es momento de causar el menor daño posible, no solo pensar en ti o en Ana, yo le pedí una cita para hablar mañana con ella , tomar un café y conversar – dijo Grace quien trataba de ser objetiva y pensar en lo que iba a venir a partir del regreso de Ana y la enfermedad de Fleur

¿Tienes su dirección? Déjame a mí ser quien vaya – dijo Christian quien trataba de entender lo que su madre estaba exponiendo

Este…no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Grace quien sabia lo impulsivo que podría ser su hijo

Por favor, prometo que no le ocasionare problemas a Ana y será como ella diga para que esté tranquila – dijo Christian hablando con el corazón

Está bien Christian, confió en ti y espero no me defraudes, si realmente la amas no le ocasiones más daño – dijo Grace quien sentía que estaba traicionando a Ana quien le confió su dirección, pero tenía la esperanza de que Christian actuara de la mejor manera

Por otra parte en el hogar de Christian, Thiago entraba llorando a la cocina donde se encontraba Gail preparando la cena

Gail ¿sabes si mi papa va a llegar tarde?- dijo el pequeño limpiándose las lagrimas

No corazón, ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo Gail dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

Es que Gabrielle no quiere jugar conmigo y tampoco me presta el video juego, le dije que lo voy a acusar con mi papa, solo a él le hace caso – dijo Thaigo quien se sentía frustrado

A ver corazón vamos- dijo Gail tomando al niño de la mano entrado a la sala de juegos –Gabrielle ya terminaste tu tarea

Ya, está en mi mochila – dijo Gabrielle sin dejar de ver la pantalla

¿Por qué no quieres jugar con tu hermano? – dijo Gail con voz severa

Porque él es aburrido y siempre pierde, así que no tiene chiste – dijo Gabrielle quien era más despierto y autosuficiente, mientras que Thaigo era más tranquilo y cariñoso

Si no dejas jugar a tu hermano, no tendrás postre – dijo Gail a quien a veces le desesperaba la conducta de el niño

No creo que papa lo permita, él dice que tenemos que estar bien alimentados – dijo Gabrielle quien por alguna razón era el consentido de su padre

Ven amor, vamos a hacer un pastel ¿me ayudas?- dijo Gail a Thiago viendo que hablar con Gabrielle era caso perdido

Si vamos – dijo Thiago con una sonrisa tomando la mano de Gail

A mí me gusta de chocolate, como a papa- dijo Gabrielle antes de que el ama de llaves y su hermano saliera

Durante una hora Gail y Thiago estuvieron cocinando, cuando de repente se escuchó que abrían la puerta del elevador. Thiago se bajó del taburete y corrió a abrazar a Christian, diciendo – papi llegaste, te hice un pastel

Pero cuando Christian sintió el abrazo de su hijo, todo en él se removió ya que esos niños eran la consecuencias de su infidelidad y el alejar a Ana de su vida y con un nudo en su garganta dijo – gracias campeón, después de comer lo probamos ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Jugando solo, no quiso jugar conmigo, dice que soy aburrido y que siempre pierdo – dijo Thiago cruzado los brazos

Ven vamos a hablar con el – dijo Christian cargándolo y yendo a la sala de juegos

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Por razones ajenas a mí, mi revisor me cambio la revisión de mi tesis al lunes y la verdad me pareció injusto hacerlas esperar, por ello publique hoy y les comento la próxima semana voy a estar con la tesis y la primera de agosto tengo exámenes, espero no tardar, pero les pido paciencia

En el siguiente Ana y Christian hablaran ¿Qué pasara?

Espero sus reviews son muy importantes para mí y mi motor para seguir escribiendo, gracias a todas las que escriben, nos estamos leyendo


	24. Chapter 24 Un café

Un café

A la mañana siguiente Christian llego temprano al hospital con el fin de realizarse los exámenes pertinentes, ya su madre le había comentado cuales eran y que requerimientos necesitaba. Sin embargo al llegar, en el estacionamiento vio a Ana y Will, ya que ella había sido dada de alta, el la tomo de la silla de ruedas con que salió y con cuidado la acomodo en el auto, ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia de Christian, pero moría de coraje de ver que otro daba las atenciones que solo le correspondía a él, por lo que entro al hospital muy molesto

Por otra parte cuando Will y Ana llegaron a su hogar fueron recibidos de forma muy cariñosa por sus hijos, Tob y Penélope se alegraban de que su mama y hermano o hermana estuvieran bien, mientras que Fleur y Gael solo estaban felices porque sus papas habían regresado

Ese día ninguno de los niños quiso ir a la escuela y solo porque estaban felices de que el problema de Ana no hubiera pasado a mayores, Will les dio permiso, pero con la condición de que pidieran la tarea y cumplieran al siguiente día

Por la mañana Ana descaso y durmió, mientras que Will se hizo cargo de los niños y Clara su niñera y ama de llaves tuvo la tarde libre, los niños amaban estar con él, ya que era divertido y siempre tenía una nueva idea para entretenerlos

Por la tarde después de comer y ya con Ana presente decidieron jugar algo y el juego elegido fue monopolio, pero cuando están por designar los equipos ya que los más pequeños no entendían muy bien como jugar, Will recibió una llamada que atendió en el estudio y salió algo molesto

Amor, voy a tener que ir a la editorial, hay un escritor que no quiere cumplir y solo accederá si habla conmigo, pero no me tardo – dijo Will quien no quería dejar a Ana sola, ya que aún estaba preocupado

No te preocupes, tranquilo, yo entiendo y voy a estar jugando, ve, también la editorial es importante, a que te esperamos, te amo – dijo Ana para convencerlo de que fuera

Está bien, niños cuidan a su mama, ahora regreso

Si pa- dijeron los 4 niños al unísono

En ese momento en juego comenzó, Ana hacia equipo con Gael, Penélope con Fleur y Tob solo por ser el mayor, los 5 empezaron a jugar y a pasar un grato momento como familia, hasta que Ana interrumpió el juego luego de 2 horas para ir por bocadillos a la cocina para los niños, Fleur y Gael la ayudaban, mientras que Tobías y Penélope checaban que nadie hiciera trampa

Sin embargo, alguien llamo a la puerta y como no estaba Clara quien junto con el chofer era sus únicas personas de apoyo, Tobías fue a abrir

Señor Grey- dijo Tobías sorprendido de verlo ahí, pensando que venía por lo del vestido- mi papa dijo que pagaba el vestido, pero él no está ahorita

Christian al escuchar la respuesta del joven, sintió como sus sobras volvían a cubrirlo poco a poco, ya que era evidente que el joven no sabía quién era, él quería abrazarlo y decirle que era su hijo, que lo amaba con su vida y sentía furia de ver que a otro le decía papa y parecía que lo admiraba, por lo que con un nudo en la garganta y tratando de que su voz no se quebrara dijo – no vengo por el vestido, estoy buscando a tu mama

¿Qué pasa Tob? ¿Porque tardas? – Dijo Penélope asomándose y quedándose impactada de ver al señor Grey ahí y diciendo a la defensiva dijo – mi papa no está, pero el paga el vestido

Nuevamente decepcionado, Christian tuvo que mantenerse firme, ya que estaba a nada de quebrarse y perderse sin importarle quien cayera en ese momento, ya que esos eran los niños que desde hace casi 10 años no veía, su Teddy y la pequeña Phoe, aquella niña a la que él se reusaba a cargar, alimentar o jugar con ella , la cual prefería que llorara hasta que le daba temperatura del esfuerzo que hacía a tener que sostenerla entre sus brazos, por cobarde, por no definirse , por no ser capaz de no engañar a su madre, por caer en el juego de la seducción

No pequeña, no vengo a ver lo del vestido, sino a hablar con tu mama, somos…viejos amigo – dijo Christian tragando en seco y con mucha fuerza de voluntad

En ese momento al ver que sus hijos no habían regresado de abrir la puerta Ana salió, quedándose sorprendida de verlo- Christian ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Podemos hablar? Necesito decirte algo – dijo Christian quien tenía en mente que debía estar tranquilo y hablar de forma madura con ella, sin gritos, ni reclamos

Por unos segundos Ana pensó la petición de Christian, no le daba seguridad estar sola con él y mucho menos que ahí estuvieran sus hijos, sin embargo una vocecita hizo que saliera de su pensamiento

Mami, Gael quieres jugar y yo también ¿regresas?- dijo Fleur caminando de la mano de su hermano

Cuando Christian vio a la niña la cual era una réplica exacta de su madre, sus ojos se cristalizaron, tratando de ser fuerte dijo -¿es ella?

Si Christian, ella es mi pequeña Fleur – dijo Ana dejando derramar un lagrima aunque la limpio rápidamente

Hola – dijo Fleur al caballero que tenía frente

Hola pequeña- dijo Christian con una sonrisa en los labios

Mama, papa pronto regresa ¿quieres que le llame? – dijo Tob pensando que algo no estaba bien y su labor era proteger a su mama y hermanos cuando Will no estuviera y Christian no le simpatizaba

No corazón, estoy bien, voy a hablar con el señor Grey en la cafetería de la esquina, cuando llegue tu papa dile donde estoy por si quiere acompañarme, cuida de tus hermano, sigan jugando, no tardo, llevo mi celular, cualquier cosa me llamas y regreso, Clara tampoco tarda, por favor – dijo Ana notando la preocupación de su hijo, pero muy sobreprotector con ella-¿vamos Christian?

Christian no pudo evitar ver que su hijo no le tenía confianza y que protegía a su madre, hecho que lo lastimo. Durante todo el camino ambos iban en silencio, no se atrevían a iniciar la conversación

¿Te verdad?- dijo Christian recordando los gustos de ella, dejando que ella se sentara en lo que el ser formaba en la fila

Si por favor- dijo Ana muy nerviosa y evitando la mirada de Christian, rogando porque Will llegara pronto, él era su fortaleza

Luego de unos minutos Christian regreso, dejo él te de ella en la mesa y él se compró un café

Ya me hice los estudios, me dan respuesta mañana – dijo Christian desesperado por iniciar la conversación

Gracias, no tendré como pagártelo- dijo Ana dejando salir varias lágrimas de felicidad por el bienestar de su hija

Christian quiso levantarse y abrazarla, pero sabía que no era correcto, por lo que dejo que ella se tranquilizara un poco

Ella es mi hija – dijo Christian como si fuera obvio – ¿puedo preguntar algo?

Creo que tienes derecho – dijo Ana ya m tranquila y siendo consciente que debía mostrar fortaleza y no dejarse intimidar por el

¿Qué saben los niños de mí? – dijo Christian tratando de englobar todas sus preguntas

Nada, para ellos su padre está muerto y se llamaba Christopher como su hermano – dijo Ana sosteniéndole la mirada a el

¿Les dijiste que morí? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Ted y Phoe no me recuerdan?- dijo Christian comenzando a exaltarse, provocando que todos los comensales voltearan a verlo y Ana se sintiera avergonzara

Tranquilízate, estamos en un lugar público – dijo Ana manteniendo la tranquilidad – mis hijos saben que tenían un padre que los amaba con su vida, que era cariñoso y protector con ellos que eran lo primero en su vida, pero en uno de sus múltiples viajes murió, por eso nos mudamos, después de eso ya no preguntaron más, ¿Qué querías que le dijera? Saben nos fuimos porque su papa que supuestamente amaba a su mama, la engaño con otra mujer, a ustedes ya no los quería, por eso llegaba muy tarde, pasaban días sin verlos, ya no jugaba con ustedes, por cierto Ted si recordaba eso los primeros meses y le decía a Phoe que su papi estaba ocupado y no los quería , eran un estorbo en la nueva vida que había comenzado y no fue cosa de días, sino que por un año mantuvo una doble vida y déjenme decirles que tienen dos hermanos más de otra mama, ¿querías que eso les dijera? Sé que me equivoque, no debí haberlos alejado de ti, buscar una opción, pero la opción era sencilla que cuando dejaste de amarme me hubieras pedido el divorcio, pero por lo que vi esa no era una opción papa ti ¿entonces que podía hacer?, perdóname, pero que iba a pasar, ¿ibas a seguir con tu amante y tenerme a mi porque eres incapaz de pedirme que terminara nuestra farsa de matrimonio? ¿Dime hasta cuándo? ¿Por cierto cuando te diste cuenta que me fui? Porque esa tarde te fuiste a comer y a revolcarte con esa, que me diste tiempo de huir y los niños no te recuerdan porque llevo casi 10 años sin decir tu nombre

Ante las palabras de Ana, Christian se quedó en silencio, no encontraba la forma de responderle

¿Quieres que les digamos a los niños quién eres? Yo no tengo problema, sé que cometí un error que tuve que buscar una mejor solución, pero fue tanto el dolor que sentí al verte con otra y entender por qué ya no eras el mismo conmigo y con los niños, que mi mente se nublo y no pensé, lo único que te pediría es que se hablara con la verdad ante ellos y quiero que me digas como le vamos a decir, para no lastimarlos, yo afronto las consecuencias, pero tú también ¿dime cómo? Hasta el momento yo no he encontrado esa respuesta – dijo Ana molesta comenzando a perder la paciencia – di algo Christian

No se Ana, quiero que sepan quién soy, pero…también tengo que pensar en mis hijos en Thiago y Gabrielle, la situación no es fácil – dijo Christian siendo consciente de que todo había cambiado

Ves, no es fácil y lo único que te voy a pedir es que si quieres que ellos sepan la verdad hay que esperar a que pase lo de Fleur, ella necesita estar bien y no sufrir ahora, porque ve a Will como un padre y si ahora le decimos que no es así, no sé qué pueda pasar y necesito que mi hija este bien – dijo Ana con determinación viendo a Christian a los ojos

Estoy de acuerdo, solo te pido que me dejes conocerlos, acercarme más a ellos – dijo Christian sabiendo que era lo mejor- di que soy un viejo amigo de Seattle

Está bien, pero no quiero que hagas ninguna discriminación con Gael, mis hijos son muy unidos y todos se ven como hermanos, eso es algo que he fomentado y solo Grace y Garrick pueden saber la verdad, no tengo nada contra Mía o Elliot, pero la relación de Will con Elliot no será la mejor, sino que imposible – dijo Ana quien sabia toda la historia de la hermana de Will

¿Elliot? ¿Porque? – dijo Christian sin entender el porqué del rechazo

Pregúntale a él si recuerda a Fleur Traynor y su hermano William – dijo Ana de forma severa dando su lugar a Will

¿Will es el hermano de la joven que murió en un accidente automovilístico? – dijo Christian sorprendido, ya que esa era una verdad que su hermano le había confesado hace mucho

Si y ahí ella murió junto con su hizo, me imagino que Grace y Garrick no saben esto – dijo Ana conociendo a los Grey

No, por favor no vayas a decirle esto a mama y si tienes relación con Kate tampoco, eso destruiría su matrimonio – dijo Christian esperando que Ana fuera la misma de antes

Claro que no lo hare, eso le corresponde a tu hermano y gracias a lo que paso perdí a mi mejor amiga tiene casi 10 años que no se de Kate – dijo Ana con tristeza, ya que tuvo que renunciar a su mejor amiga para que Christian no la encontrara

Lo siento, solo una última pregunta, sé que no tengo derecho pero esto me esta destruyendo ¿lo amas? – dijo Christian quien no se atrevía a decir eso

Si, lo amo, él es mi compañero de vida ahora yo te hago la misma pregunta ¿la amaste? – dijo Ana sin quitar la mirada de Christian

No, ella fue un error en mi vida – dijo Christian siendo sincero y dejando derramar una lagrima que se limpió rápidamente por que vio que alguien se acercaba a la mesa

Amor, se me hizo tarde lo siento, pero Tob me dijo que estabas aquí – dijo Will llegando hasta Ana y dándole un beso en los labios provocando la molestia de Christian –Christian

No te preocupes corazón, Christian y yo solo conversábamos, creo que es momento de irnos – dijo Ana levantándose con ayuda de su esposo – Christian ¿podemos continuar esta conversación después? ya deje solo a los niños mucho tiempo, por favor cuando tengas respuesta de los análisis avísame

Si Ana, aún tenemos mucho que hablar – dijo Christian viendo con decepción que todo había cambiado, los años habían pasado y nada era igual

Hasta luego Christian- dijo Will de forma cortes, pero él no respondió – vamos amor

Cuando Will y Ana salieron de la cafetería Christian se quedó solo, sabía que se había equivocado y todo lo perdió y era momento de comportarse de forma madura aunque por dentro estuviera deshecho

Por unos minutos más Christian se quedó solo, siento muy atrayente para las jóvenes que estaban en la cafetería, pero él no tenía cabeza para conquistar o hacerle caso a alguna, tenía mucho que pensar, cuando de pronto un mensaje llego a su celular

 _¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo a ti si , que tenemos aquí la mosca muerta regreso, pero al perecer no lo hizo sola, más vale ya la hayas olvidado, te preguntaras porque no te había vuelto a escribir, pero la venganza es lenta y quería que sufrieras por mucho tiempo , iba a comenzar a eliminar a los mocosos, pero al parecer la vida me va a ayudar quitándote a la más pequeña , después veré como quito a los grandes y por ultimo a la madre, espero que tus mocosos tampoco se hayan acostumbrado mucho a ti, ¿ya viste como los niños son un estorbo? Vamos a ver qué pasa, yo tengo mucho tiempo_

 _Hasta pronto_

Al terminar de leer el mensaje Christian cerro con fuerzas su puños y llamo a Sawyer para que pasara por él, tenía que pensar muy bien como jugaría sus cartas y lo más importante cuidar a Ana y los niños

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

A todas las que me han comentado les agradezco, ustedes son mi motor para continuar, aprecio mucho sus palabras, no quise que esperaran mucho por eso trate de publicar lo entes posible

Espero sus reviews


	25. Chapter 25 Los caminos de cruzan

Los caminos se cruzan

Mientras Christian conversaba con Ana, en otro lugar de Seattle una familia terminaba de comer y continuar cada uno con sus deberes

Amor, no veste que hoy Ava estaba muy cayada a la hora de la comida – dijo Elliot a su posa mientras que estaban en el estudio

Sí, yo también lo note ¿Por qué será? – Dijo Kate quien como buena periodista no se iba a quedar con la duda- ¿Qué te parece si te vas a jugar con los niños yo hablo con Ava? Ahorita debe estar haciendo la tarea

Está bien, me llevo a los gemelos y a Lisa y luego me cuentas – dijo Elliot quien hacia un muy buen equipo con Kate a pesar de tener muchos niños

Adelante – dijo Ava concentrada en su tarea cuando escucho que tocaban su puerta

Corazón te traje un poco de helado, tu papa se llevó a los niños al cine a ver la peli que no querías ver – dijo Kate dejando claro que estaban solas

Qué bueno, si no Matt y Mark no iban a dejar de culparme – dijo Ava dejando sus cosas y tomando el helado

¿Tienes mucha tarea? – dijo Kate pensado como iniciar la conversación

Un poco, sol que quiero adelantar, sabes hoy tuve un día muy aburrido y empecé la tarea en la escuela –dijo Ava mientras comía cucharadas de helado

¿Y porque fue aburrido? ¿No fueron tus amigas? – dijo Kate entrando más al tema

Sí, pero no sé cómo que ya no son mucho mis amigas, hablan de puras tonterías y ahorita están todas enamoradas del chico nuevo – dijo Ava con fastidio, aunque en el fondo sentía celos ya que era la única que no le hablaba y también le gustaba

¿Chico nuevo? A ver cuéntame – dijo Kate sospechando por donde iba la citación

Es un nuevo compañero, llego hace unos días, el debería ir un grado más arriba pero como cuando era pequeño se mudó perdió un año y por eso esta conmigo, se acaba de mudar a Seattle porque una de sus hermanas está enferma tiene leucemia y aquí la van a tratar y otra de sus hermanas va un grado más abajo, ella es muy agradable – dijo Ava quien a la hora del receso había chocado con ella y ahí la conoció

Es feo por lo que está pasando tu compañero, un enfermedad así afecta a toda la familia, pero ¿tu porque sabes tanto? – dijo Kate jugando con su hija

Porque soy hija de la mejor periodista y porque me llamo la atención de que su hermana es más sociable y el casi no le habla a nadie, tiene sus admiradoras, pero el solo habla con su hermana- dijo Ava quien ya lo había analizado

¿Y cómo es el? – dijo Kate quien quería saber cuáles eran los sentimientos de su hija

Es muy guapo, alto, no se parece a ninguno de los compañeros, tiene una personalidad en poco rara y se ve que es muy sobreprotector con su hermana

¿Así que guapo?- dijo Kate haciendo como que pensaba, provocando que su hija se sonrojara

Tú dijiste que lo describiera y es la única forma de describirlo, pero hoy no fue a la escuela, ni su hermana, ¿crees que regresen? – dijo Kate quien había pensado en eso toda la tarde

Yo creo que si, a lo mejor su hermana tuvo que hacerse un estudio y sus papas no pudieron llevarlos – dijo Kate tratando de dar la explicación más lógica

O a lo mejor le paso algo a su mama – dijo Ava pensando

¿A su mama porque? – dijo Kate sin entender

Esta embrazada, eso me dijo Penélope –dijo Ava recordando la conversación

Vaya que la situación de tu compañero es complicada y por cierto como se llama – dijo Kate imaginándose por lo que deben estar pasando sus padres

Tobías Traynor- dijo Ava sin poder evitar que su mirada brillara

A ver si mañana que te lleve lo conozco, una mama tiene que conocer a los compañeros de su hija- dijo Kate guiñándole un ojo

No le vayas a decir a papa, ya ves que es medio celoso – dijo Ava quien casi no hablaba de un chico que le gustara con su papa

Será nuestro secreto- dijo Kate con una sonrisa – bueno hija, voy a estar preparando un postre para la cena, aprovechando que no están tus hermanos

Si ma – dijo Ava terminado el helado y dándole a su madre el recipiente

Cuando Kate salió de la habitación de su hija camino hacia la cocina pensando en que los años pasaban y su pequeña se comenzaba convertir en una señorita y es evidente que ese chico nuevo no le era indiferente

Como le huera gustado compartir sus miedos e inseguridades como madrea con su mejor amiga, más bien su hermana Ana, pero por culpa de las estupideces de Christian ella estaba sola, ya que aunque tenía una buena relación con Mía, no era lo mismo, necesitaba a su confidente

Por otro lado cuando Will y Ana llegaron a su casa, los niños seguían jugando compartiendo tiempo juntos, tan concentrados que no escucharon a sus padres

Mis amores ¿Quién gano? – dijo Ana parándose a lado de ellos

Ma, ya regresaste – dijo Penélope quien estaba sentada a lado de Fleur

Si mi amor-dijo Ana sentándose a lado de ellas

Pero no nos han dicho quien gano – dijo Will también haciéndose presente

Tob y Gael – dijo Fleur con el ceño fruncido cruzando los brazos

Que pasa princesa, porque esa cara seria – dijo Will yendo a abrazar a su hija pequeña

Yo quería ganar – dijo Fleur aun molesta

Lo sé, pero debes de aprender que a veces se gana y otras se pierde, tu hermana también quería ganar, pero lo importe no es quien gane el juego, sino que se divirtieron juntos – dijo Will dando un beso en frente de su hija, para después tomarla entre sus brazos- ven vamos con mami

Ya que el juego termino, es hora de irse a bañar, ustedes tienen clase mañana Tob, Penélope – dijo Ana levantándose para comenzar la levantar las piezas de juego –Will preparas la cena

Claro amor, ¿Quién me ayuda?- dijo Will a sus dos hijos pequeños

Yo – dijeron al unísono Gael y Fleur

Ana sonrió al ver la complicidad que había entre ellos, sabía que había hecho una buena elección al darse una oportunidad con Will

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila, los niños conversaban y tenían un buen ambiente, ninguno toco el tema de Christian, después de acostar a los niños Will y Ana fueron a su habitación y disfrutar de su tiempo juntos

Ana se encontraba recostada en la cama observando cómo se cambiaba su esposo, quien a sus 39 años era muy atractivo y sexy, aunque no siempre se lo decía

Ya te vi – dijo Will solo con el pantalón del pijama

¿Qué? – dijo Ana con inocencia

Me estas observando y no sé qué pensamiento sucio tienes – dijo Will con una sonrisa coqueta

¿Y porque sucio?- dijo Ana comenzando a jugar

Porque con esa mirada que tienes no creo sea muy bueno – dijo Will dejando que ella lo contemplara

Porque no vienes y ves que estoy pensando – dijo Ana quien a pesar de los años aun su rostro se teñía de rojo al hablar pícaramente

Lo que tus órdenes- dijo Will sin colocarse la playera

En ese momento Will se acercó de forma sexi, con la mirada oscurecida, al llegar a ella con cuidado se posiciono sobre ella recargando su peso en sus brazos y comenzó a devorarla a besos con solo el sabía hacerlo

Luego de haber hecho el amor, Will cubrió con una sábana los cuerpos desnudos de ambos y continuaron conversando, ella recargada en su pecho mientras que en la abrazaba por la espalda

Will no sé cómo la vida me llevo a conocerte, pero realmente te convertiste en mi tranquilidad – dijo Ana abrazándolo

Y tú fuiste mi salvadora, después que mi hermana murió pensé que la vida ya no tenía sentido, inclusive estaba seguro que mi padre me quitaría la editorial y Nathan quien siempre fue mejor que yo se quedaría con ella, ahora agradezco que me haya enviado a Vancouver- dijo Will siendo sincero ya que quería mucho a su hermano, pero reconocía que eran muy diferentes

Will- dijo Ana decidida a decir lo que estaba pasado

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Will sintiendo que ella estaba nerviosa

Ahora que Christian va a tener que estar cerca de mí y de los niños ya que ahora es inevitable no quiero que sientas inseguridad, tú eres mi compañero de vida y yo te amo – dijo Ana quien deseaba dejar eso claro, dejando salir una lágrima

Amor, yo sé qué lugar ocupo en su vida y tú en la mía lo eres todo, te conocí con un pasado, lo acepte y comprendí, no hay nada que haga dudar de lo nuestro y estoy aquí para afrontar lo que venga en el futuro- dijo Will entrelazando su mano con la de ella

Gracias, sé que vienen cosas muy fuertes y no sé si pueda – dijo Ana externalizándole todos sus miedos

Lo sé, pero vamos a hacerlo juntos, yo seré tu fortaleza, yo también estoy preocupado por nuestra pequeña y realmente espero que todo esté bien y Christian sea el donador correcto- dijo Will

Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué crees que sea? ¿Qué te gustaría? – dijo Ana colocando la mano en su vientre de 4 meses

Mira ya sé que es tener dos y dos así que no tengo problema, pero si me das a escoger, me gustaría una niña, me encanta convertirme en príncipe, además son más tiernas y dulces, amo a Tob y a Gael, pero Penélope y Fleur son especiales, ¿a ti?- dijo Will son una sonrisa inspiradora

Creo que soy lo contrario, me gustaría niño, son más sencillos y me encanta perseguirlos por la casa, jugar con ellos cuando están en el lodo y cosas por el estilo, me cuesta trabajo crear cuentos de princesas y príncipes para mis pequeña s, esa labor es tuya, pero lo que sea será bienvenido, nos tomó por sorpresa pero le daremos el mismo amor que a su hermanos- dijo Ana imaginando que podría ser

A la mañana siguiente, Ana fue junto con Fleur al hospital ya que tenía que realizarse más estudios, los cuales solo eran muestras de sangre y orina, se había llevado al chofer, mientras que Will fue a dejar a los niños a la escuela junto con Gael quien pasaría todo el día en la oficina con el

Nos vemos pa- dijo Tob despidiéndose de su padre – en la tarde jugamos Gael

Nos vemos al rato, cuida a tu hermana- dijo Will mientras se despedía de su hijo y con Gael en sus brazos

Adiós papi – dijo Penélope dándole un beso en la mejilla

Adiós princesa- dijo Will con cariño

Cuando los dos niños ingresaron al colegio, Will coloco a Gael en sus hombros y dio la vuelta sin fijarse y choco con otra mama que iba a dejar a sus hijos-discúlpeme lo siento ¿está bien?

No hay problema, yo también estaba distraída viendo a mi hija – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, pero una presencia muy sofisticada

Cuando Will la vio no pudo creer lo que veía, esa mujer tenía un prototipo muy similar a su hermana, era rubia, con porte, ojos claros, si Fleur viviera sería muy similar a ella

Hola – dijo Gael quien iba en los hombros de su papa, sacando a su padre de sus pensamientos

Hola pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al niño

Soy Gael – dijo el niño con una sonrisa- ¿y tú?

Gael no es correcto hablarle así a los adultos campeón- dijo Will de forma tranquila- discúlpelo, soy William Traynor

Al escuchar el apellido ella se puso en alerta y comenzó a analizarlo y siendo dulce dijo – no hay problema, yo también tengo niños pequeños, mi nombre es Katherine Grey, dime Kate, ¿de casualidad du eres el padre de Tobías?

Así es, ¿conoce a mi hijo?- dijo Will con cierta reserva ya que el apellido grey lo puso en alerta

No, pero mi hija es su compañera y me ha hablado de él, por ser nuevo en clase y ahora que escucho su apellido lo recordé – dijo Kate con la facilidad de palabra que la caracterizaba

¿Quién es su pequeña? Es que mi hijo es un poco reservado y casi no habla de sus compañeros – dijo Will siendo sincero

Es Ava – dijo Kate pero en ese momento se escuchó sonar el celular de Will

Un momento – dijo Will sacando el móvil-¿Qué pasa amor? …si claro voy para allá. No te preocupes el trabajo es lo de menos…si tranquila…yo hablo con ella. Dile que ya voy para allá, has un trato dile que si se deja sacar la muestra yo llego y llevo a Gael, si te amo, nos vemos

Kate estaba sorprendida del cariño y amor con que ese nombre hablaba, no lo compara con Elliot, ya que todas las personas son diferentes, pero él no tenía esos detalles

Lo siento, me tengo que ir un placer conocerla- dijo Will mientras cerraba su celular – Gael despídete

Adiós – dijo el niño despidiéndose con su mano

Adiós Gael, un placer William- dijo Kate sorprendida de la dedicación de el

Vamos a ir al hospital por tu hermana y mama- dijo Will a Gael

Si papi – dijo el niño feliz

Mientras tanto en el hospital Ana hablaba con Fleur que se reusaba a entrar y ya no podía cargarla por el embarazo

Corazón es por tu bien- dijo Ana a quien le destrozaba que su hija tuviera que pasar por eso- solo es un piquete y te sacaran sangre como siempre

No quiero, quiero a mi papi-dijo Fleur con lágrimas en los ojos

Tuvo que trabajar y llevo a tus hermanos a la escuela – dijo Ana tratando de no asustar más a la niña

Yo quiero a mi papa- dijo Fleur cruzando los brazos

Por favor corazón, ayúdame ya no te puedo cargar, tu hermanito se puede lastimar, solo es eso y nos vamos – dijo Ana tratando de no llorar

Quiero a mi papa- dijo Fleur a quien le aterraba que la volvieran a picar, ya muchas veces había pasado por eso ese último mes

Mira le hablo a Will y vemos que nos dice ¿te parece?- dijo Ana sacando su celular

Pero cuando iba a marcar, escucho como la llamaban

¿Christian que haces aquí?- dijo Ana sorprendida

Vine por los resultados, pero me dicen que para corroborar datos tengo que volver a realizarlos, si salen iguales es que puedo ser el donante – dijo Christian de forma fría y es que el vestuario que ella llevaba dejaba ver claramente su embarazo, hecho que lo enfurecía

Mama, llama a papa- dijo Fleur haciéndose presente, en ese momento Christian voltio haberla y toda su amargura se fue

Ya voy amor- dijo Ana desconcertada de la presencia de Christian, no sabía si era bueno o malo

¿Por qué quieres a tu papa pequeña?- dijo Christian hincándose para estar a su altura

Porque solo con el no duele mucho los piquetes- dijo Fleur diciendo la explicación más lógica

La respuesta de la niña lastimo a Christian y sacando la poca fortaleza interna que tenía dijo –así que con el no duele mucho, pues mira yo voy a pasar por lo mismo, me tienen que sacar sangre que te parece si me compañas y luego yo lo hago contigo, te prometo que conmigo tampoco duele

La niña lo pensó un momento, mientras que Ana lo veía conmovida y sabiendo que Christian estaba molesto por la situación

No, quiero a mi papa- dijo Fleur con determinación

Está bien mi amor voy a llamar a tu padre – dijo Ana comenzando a buscar el numero en su celular ante la mirada molesta de Christian - corazón, es que Fleur no se deja hacer los estudios quieres que esté presente… pero dijiste que necesitabas ir al trabajo y no era necesario que vinieras, yo podía con esto, pero nuestra pequeña no se va a dejar sino es contigo, también nos acabamos de encontrar a Christian que vino por los resultados… ¿vienes? Si amor, yo le digo

¿Va a venir el padre de la pequeña?- dijo Christian apretando los puños, estaba furioso, pero no quería irse, necesitaba saber que iba a estar bien

Sí, mi amor, tu papi ya viene y va atraer a Gael, dice que te dejes hacer los estudios y él llega por nosotras ¿te parece?- dijo Ana esperando a que su hija accediera

Está bien, pero quiero ver cómo le sacan sangre al señor Grey – dijo Fleur ya más convencida

Claro pequeña, ven conmigo – dijo Christian feliz de eso y mostrándole su mano para que la tomara

Solo si va mama – dijo Fleur insegura de ir con el

Si corazón – dijo Ana no muy convencida

Fleur no tomo la mano de Christian, pero si camino a lado de él. Sin embargo cuando finalizo el estudio Christian, Ana y Fleur salieron y caminaron hacia el consultorio de Grace, pero antes de que llegaran Will y Gael arribaron , en cuanto Fleur vio a Will corrió a su encuentro acción que destrozo a Christian y provoco que sus ojos de cristalizaran

Papi, llegaste a tiempo para que me saquen sangre – dijo Fleur feliz de que su padre llego

Si amor, no había tráfico y pude llegar – dijo Will con la pequeña entre sus brazos

Mami, yo no quiero ver cómo le sacan sangre, papa ya me explico en el camino – dijo Gael haciendo caras graciosas

Esta bien, amor voy a llevar a Gael a la cafetería por un helado ¿te quedas con Fleur? – dijo Ana quien ya tenía de la mano a su hijo pequeño

Sí, yo me quedo con ella y ahí te veo – dijo Will sosteniendo a la niña

¿Vienes con nosotros Christian?- dijo Ana volteando a verlo

Lo siento, olvide que tengo una junta- dijo Christian serio y frio – nos vemos

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero se ha de su agrado

No iba a publicar, pero si no lo hacía tardaría más de tiempo y no quise que esperar mucho, sigo con los tramites de mi Tesis y estoy viendo lo de un posgrado, así que si me tardo es esa la razón, aunque no voy a dejar la historia inconclusa, nunca lo hago. Solo pido paciencia

Quiero agradecer a las que me han dejado sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí y mi motor para continuar

Espero sus reviews


	26. Chapter 26 visitas inesperadas

Visitas inesperadas

Ana y Gael bajaron a la cafetería del hospital, el niño pidió un helado mientras que ella tomaba un café, ambos convivían con amor, demostrando lo buena madre que se era ella y como el niño era adorable. Sin embargo Christian veía la escena desde lejos, pensando en cómo se había equivocado y había perdido a una gran mujer

Al cabo de una hora Will y Fleur se unieron a su familia, todos seguían ante la mirada de unos tristes ojos grises, quien tenía una mezcla de sentimiento entre la envía, coraje y frustración, fue en ese momento cuando decidió irse

Después de terminar los helados, toda la familia regreso a su casa, Will dejo a Ana con los niños más pequeños mientras él iba por unas horas al trabajo, prometiendo pasar por sus hijos mayores a la escuela.

Ana se encontraba jugando con sus hijos un juego de mesa, cuando de repente se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, Clara fue a abrir, permitiendo pasar a los recién llegados

Grace, Garrick que sorpresa verlos- dijo Ana levantándose dejado ver su embarazo

¿Doctora Grace? – dijo Fleur sorprendida de ver a su médico ahí

¿Quiénes son ma?- dijo Gael también dejando sus fichas

Grace y Garrick, estaban sorprendidos de ver a los niños, sobre todo a Fleur, Garrick ya conocía la situación y estaba devastado, era una buena noticia que sus nietos hayan regresado, pero lo entristecía por lo que la pequeña está pasando

Ana estábamos por aquí y queríamos pasar a saludarte – dijo Grace diciendo lo que creyó era más apropiado

Claro, esta es su casa- dijo Ana de forma tímida- niños vengan, les presento a los señores Grey, ellos son Fleur y Gael

Hola niños, yo soy Garrick, esposo de la doctora Grace – dijo el doblando sus rodillas para estar a la altura de los niños, moría de ganas de abrazar a Fleur, pero sabía que no era correcto ya que para os niños, ellos eran unos desconocidos

Hola- dijeron los niños al unísono

Pasen ¿les ofrezco algo? – dijo Ana quien estaba temerosa por lo que pudiera pasar, pero trataba de no demostrarlo

Estamos bien, trajimos unos regalos para los niños ¿podemos dárselos?- dijo Grace con la mirada cristalizada, ya que esperaba que Ana comprendiera que lo único que deseaban era recuperar el tiempo perdido, no iban a juzgarla o a reclamar algo, sabía que ni su hijo ni ella habían actuado de la mejor forma, pero respetaban sus decisiones

Gracias, claro que pueden- dijo Ana sumamente conmovida- los dejo un momento solos voy a la cocina

Gracias Ana- dijo Garrick tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, aunque estas palabras tenían un doble sentido

Cuando los Grey se quedaron solos, tomaron asiento en el sillón que se encontraba en frente de los niños, quienes los miraban expectantes

Fleur, tu mami me conto que te gusta mucho leer libros de aventuras, por eso te trajimos este, espero te guste – dijo Grace sacando de su bolso un libro con portada de colores

Gracias, doctora Grace, es muy bonito y si me encanta leer como a mama- dijo Fleur abrazando el libro

Gael solo miraba, pero sus padres le habían enseñado buenos modales y sabía que no era correcto pedir cosas

Pero su mirada se llenó de ilusión cuando Grace también saco de su bolso un auto de carreras, pequeño, pero muy bonito

Espero te gusten los coches, a todos mis nietos les gustan – dijo Garrick satisfecho con la mirada de felicidad del niño

Si me gustan, gracias- dijo Gael comenzando a jugar con él en la pared

Por unos momentos Grace y Garrick conversaron con los niños, ambos dijeron que era amigos de su mama cuando ella vivía en Seattle, evitando algunas partes de su convivencia, cuando de pronto Ana aprecio

Niños, vayan con clara necesita ayuda con el postre- dijo Ana con la intención de que los niños se fueran- espero se queden a comer

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Ana llevo a los Grey al estudio sabiendo que tenía muchas cosas que decir

Les pido perdón, sé que no debí alejar a los niños de ustedes que siempre me han brindado todo su apoyo, pero lo que me hizo Christian me destruyo por completo, durante un año él se burló de mí y lo peor es que al mismo tiempo el dejo de lado sus obligaciones como padre, ya no tenía tiempo ni para sus hijos, ya no los amaba, los ignoraba y eso junto con el coraje y dolor me segó, lo siento- dijo Ana con la mirada cristalizada

Ana a nosotros nos lastimo que te fueras sin decir nada, que nos privaras del privilegio de estar con nuestros nietos, pero te comprendemos, lo que mi hijo les hizo y lo peor la forma en que se ha seguido comportando durante todos estos años, nos decepciona , ya que no es el hijo que nosotros formamos, no nos vamos a meter en sus decisiones, solo ahora te pedimos nos dejes estar cerca de los niños, inclusive de Gael y el pequeño que esperas, ya que ellos ahora son hermanos y como padres sabemos que no es correcto discriminar entre los niños y te soy sincero el saber de la enfermedad de Fleur nos tiene devastado, Christian nos mencionó , que solo nosotros podemos saber, vamos a respetar tu decisión, pero solo te quiero comentar que mía y Kate te extrañan- dijo Garrick hablando sinceramente

Gracias, por sus palabras y tienen todo el derecho de estar con los niños, eso es algo que ya hable con Will y está completamente de acuerdo y con respecto a Mía y Kate me gustaría volver a hablar con ellas, pero por el momento no es lo más adecuado, tal vez en el futuro, les pido me comprenda- dijo Ana quien sabía que la relación con Kate seria complicada por Elliot

Respetaremos tu decisión- dijo Grace infundiendo confianza en ella

En ese momento se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, por lo que Ana trato de arreglase, que no se notara que esa conversación le había afectada y con voz clara dijo- adelante

Amor, ya regrese, traje a los niños – dijo Will entrando al estudio, dando un beso a ella en la boca, ya que Clara le dijo que Ana estaba con los señores Grey

Ya voy, por cierto Will ya conoces a la Dra. Grace y él es Garrick Grey su esposo - dijo Ana presentando al recién llegado

Un placer, soy William Traynor, esposo de Ana- dijo Will con seguridad, no tenía nada en contra de ellos, pero quería dejar claro que no tenía dudas respecto al lugar que el tenía en la vida de ella

Ambos lo saludaron con cortesía, pero para Garrick fue muy extraño ver a alguien más con Ana y sobre todo observando que había una relación de amor entre ellos, por lo que sin poder evitar decir lo que pensaba dijo – Ana ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Si claro, estoy dispuesta a aclarar todo – dijo Ana imaginando hacia donde iba la conversación

Espero no te molestes, es simplemente que no puedo creer lo que veo, me es complicado por ello te pregunto ¿amaste a mi hijo?- dijo Garrick yendo al punto

Al escuchar la pregunta Will sintió como Ana se tensaba y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de ella dijo en forma fuerte y clara- di la verdad, no tengo inconveniente, yo estoy para apoyarte- dejando sorprendidos a Grace y Garrick

En ese instante, Ana tomo la mano de Will y sin soltarla dijo – entiendo el porqué de tu pregunta y primero te diré que Will es la segunda oportunidad que la vida me dio, con Christian conocí todo lo que no quiero en mi vida y no voy a tolerar, Will representa todo lo contrario, él es lo que alguna vez busque y nunca antes había encontrado, ahora que si ame a tu hijo, Christian era mi vida, lo mejor que me había pasado, pero mi amor por el casi me lleva a la locura, su traición es lo peor que alguien me haya hecho en mi vida, simplemente el me destruyo, el acabo con lo mejor de mí, por estúpida – con esta frase varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos- por no soportar el dolor de saber que no había sido suficiente mujer para él, aunado a que por mi culpa murió mi hijo, quise terminar con mi vida – arremangándose las mangas y dejando ver las horribles cicatrices en sus muñecas

Al ver que Ana comenzaba a quebrarse Will el abrazo fuertemente, dejando que las lágrimas de ella salieran y sacara el dolor que aún no lograba superar

Los Grey estaban muy impresionados, tenían la respuesta frente a sus ojos, jamás se imaginaron todo lo que había pasado en estos años, Garrick no supo que decir, ya que tenía en frente a una mujer frágil, destruida emocionalmente y era evidente que ella no la paso mejor que su hijo, no había nada que reclamar, Grace no podía creer que ella era la Ana que había sacado de las sombras a su hijo y ahora podía ver que la situación con Christian aun la lastimaba luego de casi 10 años, pero tratando de ser objetiva y con un nudo en la garganta dijo – Ana trata de tranquilizarte, esto no le hace bien a tu pequeño

Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar cayó desmayada en los brazos de Will quien la sujeto y llevo a recostar a un sillón del estudio

Garrick, por favor tráeme mi maletín- dijo Grace al ver la reacción de ella- Will por favor quítale lo zapatos y recuéstala

Luego de unos minutos Ana despertó, en el estudio solo se encontraban Grace y Will, clara ya había sido avisada y saco a los niños a jugar al parque cercano junto con Garrick

¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Grace quien estaba en frente de Ana con voz preocupada

Me duele la cabeza ¿Qué me paso?- dijo Ana tratando de incorporarse pero fue detenida por Will

Se te subió la presión, te recomendaría que estés lo más tranquila posible, ya que si no se puede complicar tu embarazo, sé que ahorita por la situación de Fleur es complicado, disculpa a Garrick no debió preguntar – dijo Grace quien se encontraba apenada por la situación

No te preocupes la culpa es mía, aun no aprendo a controlar mis emociones- dijo Ana siendo sincera- ¿los niños saben lo que me paso?

No, fueron con Garrick y Clara al parque – dijo Will sabiendo que para Ana era importante tener a los niños alejados de los problemas- segura que estas bien ¿si quieres vamos al hospital?

Estoy bien, prometo que si me siento mal te digo, no te preocupes – dijo Ana con una sonría pasando su mano por la mejilla de Will

No puedo no preocuparme, si eres mi vida – dijo Will besando el dorso de la mano de ella

Bueno yo los dejo a solas, voy con los niños, quiero conocer a Phoe y Ted – dijo Grace levantándose dándoles un poco de privacidad

Gracias Grace, solo recuerda que son Penélope y Tobías- dijo Ana sentándose con ayuda de Will

Cuando se quedaron solos, Will doblo sus rodillas para estar a los pies de ella y mirándola expectante dijo –que voy a hacer contigo mi amor

La culpa es tuya, te fijaste en una mujer con muchos problemas – dijo Ana colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de el

Es que me gustan los retos, lo sencillo es muy aburrido – dijo Will con una sonrisa coqueta que siempre la hacía sonreír

Bueno, creo que es mejor que vayamos con los niños, ya que si no me ven se van a preocupar- dijo Ana levantándose

Vamos- dijo Will tomándola de la mano y saliendo del estudio

Garrick y Grace se habían quedado a comer, ninguno menciono el percance de Ana, ambos estaba sorprendidos y entristecidos de lo mucho que habían crecido Phoe y Ted, ya que ya no eran unos niños sino unos apuestos jovencitos, era evidente Phoe era muy similar a Christian físicamente y sobre todo en el color de ojos, mientras que Ted era más parecido a Ana, los niños lo aceptaron muy bien, aunque otro punto incomodo de la conversación fue cuando los niños mencionaban a tu tío Nathan y abuelos Steve y Camila

Al anochecer Grace y Garrick se marcharon prometiendo volver pronto, los niños realizaron sus tareas y se ducharon antes de dormir, mientras que Ana y Will conversaban

Por otra parte Kate y Ana conversaban, mientras que su padre ayudaba a sus hermanos a hacer la tarea

Oye la próxima es mi cumpleaños ¿si me van a hacer mi reunión con mis amigos? – dijo Ava quien quería llegar a un punto

Claro mi amor, por cierto tu padre quiere invitar a tus primos y tíos – dijo Kate esperando ver la reacción de su hija

Pero ma, dijiste que solo serían mis amigos- dijo Ana cruzando los brazos en señal de inconformidad

Lo se corazón, pero tu papa te adora y él quiere compartir ese día también con su familia – dijo Kate tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con la niña

No es justo- dijo Ava protestado – pero entonces ¿puedo invitar más amigos? Es justo si ustedes cambian mis planes

Kate estaba sorprenda de como su hija pensaba rápido y sabiendo que lo mejor era ceder- está bien ¿a quién vas invitar?

Es sorpresa- dijo Ava con una sonrisa juguetona

Finalmente en otra parte de Seattle Christian cenaba junto con sus hijos cuando de repensé a su memoria vino la imagen de Ana jugando con Gael, mientras que ambos comían un helado y se veían felices, a pesar de todo que estaban pasando y no pudo evitar comparar a ese niño con los niños que tenía en frente a los cuales no les faltaba nada material, él los quería, pero no los amaba con la intensidad que ya amaba Fleur y solo que había visto dos veces en su vida

¿En qué piensas pa?-dijo Thiago viendo como su papa se quedaba pensativo

En nada campeón, por cierto es posible que los siguientes días llegue tarde, no me esperen para cenar – dijo Christian quien deseaba pasar más tiempo con sus hijos y Ana

¿Tienes mucho trabajo?- dijo Gabrielle mientras seguía comiendo

Este…así es – dijo Christian sabiendo que le estaba fallando a los niños

Se me olvidaba, hablo tío Elliot y dijo que la próxima semana es cumple de Ava y nos invitó – dijo Thiago quien había hablado de con tu tío

Cierto se me olvido – dijo Christian quien desde que Ana llego todo en su mente era un caos – mañana van con Gail a comprar su regalo, vean que les gusta

Si pa – dijo Gabrielle siguiendo comiendo

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué pasara en el cumpleaños de Ava?

Lamento la demora pero sigo en los trámites de mi tesis y realmente es complicado, además me inscribí a un posgrado y me tengo que aplicar para ver si me aceptan, por eso no he publicado

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus reviews son mi motor para segui

Espero sus reviews


	27. Chapter 27 Una larga noche

Una larga noche

Kate y Elliot se preparaban para dormir, sus hijos ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones dormidos, solo quedaban ellos dos, ella leía un libro para descansar la mente, mientras que él se lavaba los dientes en el baño

Amor, por cierto ya hable con Ava sobre que invites a tus hermanos y sobrinos- dijo Kate dejando un momento su lectura

A si, ¿Qué te dijo? – dijo Elliot asomándose del baño, solo traía puesto el pantalón del pijama, dormía sin playera

No le agradó mucho la idea, pero negociamos y me dijo que quieres invitar a mas amigos – dijo Kate sabiendo que en esa parte escucharía una queja

En ese momento Elliot salió y se comenzó a pasar por enfrente de su esposa- ¿más? Si ya casi invito a media escuela, pero está bien, todo por mi princesa

Claro todo por la princesa, aunque para serte sincera no creo que sean muchos más, tal vez dos – dijo Kate con la firme intención de molestar a su esposo

¿Dos? ¿Tienes más información? ¿Verdad?- dijo Elliot acostándose sobre el colchón sobre las piernas de su esposa

Se puede decir que si- dijo Kate con misterio riéndose de su esposo – ya sé porque nuestra princesita de casi 13 ha estado medio extraña

¿Por qué? Dime –dijo Elliot más interesado – no es justo, yo tengo que saber

Tranquilo amor, promete que no vas a hacer un drama – dijo Kate tratando de mostrarse severa

¿Un drama? ¿Yo?- dijo Elliot jugando- ya dime

Lo que pasa es que a nuestra pequeña ya le empezaron a gustar los niños – dijo Kate divertidas de las caras que hacia su esposo

Ante las palabras de ella, Elliot se levantó y comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro dijo – dime a quien le tengo que partir la cara

A nadie amor, porque dijiste que no ibas a hacer un drama, tu pequeña ya es una adolescente y es normal que le empiecen a gustar los niños – dijo Kate tratando de calmar a su esposo, aunque estaba muy divertida de la situación

¿Normal? Y ya te veré cuando Mark o Matt te presenten a sus novias- dijo Elliot siendo sarcástico – mejor dime quien es y porque no sabíamos de el antes

Los gemelos son aún muy chicos no tengo de que preocuparme y no sabíamos nada porque es un chico que acaba de llegar, se mudó con su familia, antes vivía en Vancouver, tiene una hermana que también estudia en el colegio y dos más, uno pequeño y otra que tiene Leucemia por eso se mudaron – dijo Kate tratando de recordar todo lo que su hija le menciono

Vaya, debe ser duro para la familia- dijo Elliot pensando que él no soportaría que uno de sus hijos se enfermara

Ya me imagino, no quisiera ser la madre de esa pequeña, debe ser muy complicado – dijo Kate con tristeza

Pero no pensemos en cosas tristes, mejor dime ¿ya conociste al chico?-dijo Elliot cambiando de tema, ya que no le gustaba pensar en niños enfermos

Si y al papa con el hermano menor también, choque con él y hablamos un poco, déjame decirte que tu hija tiene buen gusto, los niños son encantadores y el papa muy atractivo – dijo Kate siendo sincera, pero con la intensión de dar celos a su poso

Con que atractivo y ¿Cómo se llama el susodicho?- dijo Elliot tratando de no mostrar sus celos

¿Quién? El compañero de Ava, se llama Tobías y su papa es William Traynor – dijo Kate con naturalidad

Cuando Kate menciono el apellido del padre, Elliot se detuvo de golpe y sin medir sus palabras dijo ¿Traynor? ¿De Vancouver? No, no puede ser, es castaño claro ojos verde

¿Qué te pasa? si es castaño y de ojos verdes, vivían en Vancouver ¿lo conoces?- dijo Kate muy extrañada

Este…no, sabes que dile a Ava que no va haber fiesta, que elija otra cosa, si quiere llevo a todas sus amigas a Disney con ella, pero no va a haber fiesta y la vamos a cambiar de escuela- dijo Elliot entrando en pánico, sin pensar lo que decía

¿QUE? Estás loco, yo no le voy a decir eso a mi hija, ¿Qué te pasa? por qué te pones así, tú conoces a los Traynor, dime la verdad, quiero la verdad- dijo Kate parándose de la cama y caminando hacia su esposo

No, ya te dije que no, sabes que voy a salir- dijo Elliot caminando agresivamente hacia un mueble donde saco una playera, se la coloco y se puso lo zapatos

¿A dónde vas?- dijo Kate furiosa

Voy…con Christian – dijo Elliot sin pensar

Valiente compañía, solo te pido que no me engañes – dijo Kate con sarcasmo

No empieces- dijo Elliot caminando a la puerta

¿Yo? Tu eres el que te pones como loco y cuando regreses quiero explicaciones- dijo Kate furiosa

Al cabo de una hora Elliot llego a la residencia de Christian, ahí los niños ya se habían ido a dormir y él estaba en su estudio leyendo un libro, costumbre que tomo desde que Ana se fue, eso hacía que la recordara

Señor Grey, lo buscan – dijo Gail entrando al estudio, ya que con el paso de los años Christian había roto muchas barreras con ella y Taylor

¿Quién? ¿Mis hijos ya están dormidos? – dijo Christian quien quería mantener alejados a los gemelos de todos sus problemas

Es su hermano y si Gabriel y Thiago ya están dormidos, mañana tienen que ir al colegio una hora después, no tienen su primer clase- dijo Gail quien era la niñera de los niños

Gracias Gail por avisar, yo los llevo, no voy a ir a la compañía mañana tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Christian pensando en que iría por los resultados, a hablar con su madres para que le dijera que procedía y después con Ana y sus hijos- dile a mi hermano que entre, ya puedes ir a descansa, buenas noches

Buenas noches- dijo Gail antes de salirse

Luego de unos minutos Elliot entro, era evidente que venía un poco exaltado y no estaba bien, al verlo Christian se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia su hermano que sin más se sentó en uno de los sillones del estudio

¿Qué pasa? ¿Los niños están bien? ¿Porque vienes así? – dijo Christian preocupado, viendo a su hermano quien no era el de siempre

Los niños están bien, es que…mi vida está al punto de irse al carajo y creo no supe cómo afrontarlo- dijo Elliot quien durante el camino de su casa a la de su hermano, iba reflexionando y sabía que Kate no se quedaría con la duda

¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? – dijo Christian alarmado

En ese momento Elliot comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido unos minutos antes, hasta que llego al nombre de William Traynor

Cuando Christian escucho a su hermano, iba tratando de comprender, pero cuando dijo que el padre del chico que le gustaba a Ava y que acababa de llegar de Vancouver, era William Traynor, no podía creerlo, ya que eso significaba muchas cosas

¿William Traynor? Dijo Christian esperando que hubiera escuchado mal

Si, el que es hermano de Fleur, el amor de mi vida, a la cual perdí por imbécil, creo que el destino es cruel, no entiendo porque nos tenemos que volver a cruzar, ¿crees que le pueda decir la verdad a Kate? Yo sé que ella no me perdonaría que no lo haya dicho, pero como le digo que por mi culpa murió un hijo mío y su madre – dijo Elliot hablando rápido ya que su mente pensaba rápido y cada escenario era peor

Sin embargo Christian estaba pensando en lo que eso significaba, si era el mismo William Traynor que estaba con Ana, el chicho del que hablaba Elliot era Ted y el eligió el nombre de su hija en honor a su hermana

¿Qué harías Christian? – dijo Elliot desesperado

Ante la pregunta de su hermano, Christian dudo sobre decir la verdad que él conocía, pero le había prometido a Ana que aun él y Mía no sabrían que ella estaba de vuelta, por lo que tratando de ayudar a su hermano diciendo – si algo he aprendido es que no es guardarle secretos a tu esposa, eso puede acabar con tu matrimonio y así como es Kate va a descubrí la verdad

Pero…como le digo, no le puedo decir me enamore de ti porque te pareces mucho al amor de mi vida, por cierto ella y nuestro hijo murió por mi culpa, además yo creo que cuando William se entere que Ava es compañera de su hijo no va a querer que se relacionen y eso va a lastimar a mi niña- dijo Elliot quien ya había pensado en eso

Eso es cierto, pero entre más tiempo pase, Kate se va a ir haciendo ideas que pueden ser erróneas- dijo Christian quien con el tiempo había aprendido a conocer a la esposa de su hermano

Lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer, jamás pensé volverlo a ver, siempre pensé que su familia me odiaba tanto que no se cruzarían nuevamente en mi camino – dijo Elliot siendo sincero

Créeme que muchas veces la vida te da sorpresas- dijo Christian pensando en la verdad que él conocía- ¿Kate sabe que estas aquí?

Si, antes de salir le dije- dijo Elliot sintiéndose más tranquilo

Bueno, te dejo para que reflexiones, yo mañana tengo que llevar a los niños a la escuela y tengo cosas que hacer, puedes ocupar la habitación de huéspedes- dijo Christian caminando hacia la salida, ya que sabía que no era buena idea quedarse bebiendo con su hermano tenia responsabilidades

Antes de irse a dormir paso por cada una de las habitaciones de sus hijos, los cobijo y al ver que dormían tranquilamente se dirigió a su habitación, ahí tomo la fotografía de Ana y comenzó a pensar

Mi amor, si yo no te hubiera engañado, ahorita estaríamos juntos, mis niños estarían conmigo y mi hermano no estaría preocupado, pero debemos enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestros actos, solo espero algún día me puedas perdonar, cuando seamos personas maduras, te amo- al finalizar beso la fotografía y la guardo en su cajón donde nadie la encontraría

A la mañana siguiente en otro en otro punto de Seattle Ana se despertaba como de costumbre, sin embargo al pasar su mano por el otro lado de la cama no encontró a su esposo, hecho que le pareció extraño, ya que siempre Will despertaba antes y se quedaba observándola hasta que ella lo hacía y ambos se daban los buenos días, era una rutina simple pero que significaba mucho para ella. Comenzó a buscarlo por la habitación, hasta que vio encendida la luz del baño y unos ruidos que provenían de ahí, ella se levantó, tomo su bata y se la coloco, camino hasta el baño y abrió la puerta con cuidado

Al abrirla se sorprendió al ver a Will recargado sobre el lavamanos, pálido y tratando de mantenerse de pie

Amor ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Ana preocupada viendo que el semblante de él no era el mejor

Nada, estoy bien, tranquila – dijo Will tratando de ser fuerte y mostrarse tranquilo

¿Seguro? Te ves muy pálido – dijo Ana no convencida de la respuesta de el

Sí, es que vomite, pero seguro fue porque cene mucho anoche, ya estoy mejor – dijo Will tratando de mostrar un sonrisa

No me mientas, ¿estás bien? – dijo Ana preocupada colocando su mano sobre la espalda de el

Si, solo que no quise despertarte, ya estoy mejor – dijo Will dando un beso en la frente de ella- me lave los dientes y quise esperar a que te despertaras

¿Estás seguro? ¿Si quieres llamo al médico?- dijo Ana a quien le aterraba que algo le pasara a Will

No, ya no te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo Will tomándola del brazo y acercándola a el- ven mejor, ya que estas aquí vamos a darnos un baño juntos

Ante la propuesta de él, Ana sonrió y tomando la iniciativa comenzó a besarlo

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos ya se encontraban alistándose para ir a despertar a sus hijos mayores que irían a la escuela con Will.

Amor, no olvides que hoy viene Christian con los resultados- dijo Ana mientras se colocaba sus zapatos

Si, ya lo tenía en mente, voy a tratar de llegar temprano ¿quieres que me lleve a Gael? – dijo Will abotonándose la camisa

No, déjalo para que Fleur tenga con quien jugar- dijo Ana quien pasaría el día con los niños

Está bien, yo solo voy a la editorial por unas horas, paso por los chicos y me vengo- dijo Will haciendo su itinerario- también tienes que ir con la ginecóloga para ver cómo va mi princesa, yo hago la cita al rato

Es príncipe y ¿también haces cita para ti? No te creo que sea la cena, ya que nosotros también nos hubiéramos enfermado- dijo Ana con las manos en cintura viendo a su esposo-promételo

Está bien, lo prometo hare las citas- dijo Will acercándose para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla-¿podrás con Christian?

Tengo que – dijo Ana no muy convencida

Él se ve que está arrepentido y va a salvar a nuestra princesa, piensa en eso, si le trasplanta su medula a mi niña, le deberé la vida- dijo Will para quien Ted, Phoe y Fleur eran sus hijos y sacrificaría cualquier cosa porque ellos estén bien

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero estoy en proceso de tesis y me inscribí a un doctorado, no tengo mucho tiempo y el sismo del 19 me dejo sin luz algunos días, tratare de no tardar.

Varias me han comentado y se los agradezco infinitamente, pero quiero pedirles que no victimicen a Anastasia, ni a Christian, no quiero que se entienda que uno de los dos es mejor o peor que el otro, mi intención fue hacerlos ver como humanos que se equivocan y deben aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos, no creo que él sea el peor de los hombres o ella sea una desgraciada. Por favor no pongan etiquetas, y solo quiero hacer hincapié en algo que creo varias olvidaron, Christian estuvo engañando por un año a Ana, mismo año que olvido sus labores como padre con Ted y Phoe (error de él) , por eso ella se fue, ella se fue con sus hijos (error de ella), el durante estos años ante los medios se ha mostrado como el peor, mujeriego y que no le importa su primera familia, para engañar a Elena que desde algún punto lo vigila( error de él) y Ana no soporto el dolor que le causo el engaño de Christian, lo que provoco que el parto se adelantara y muriera Christopher, hecho que la hundió en la depresión e intento suicidarse, ahora vive avergonzada de eso, ya que si lo hubiera logrado, habría dejado solos a sus hijos ( error de ella). Creo este es un resumen de la historia, no me quiero profundizar. Ahora William era el peor de os hombres desde que murió su hermana, vive con la culpa y solo Ana fue su luz y lo que lo hizo cambiar, finalmente ella no lo **impuso** como padre a sus hijos, él se ganó ese lugar con sus acciones, ya que varias crucifican a Ana y dicen que lo impuso.

Les invito a que dejen que la historia fluya, todo se resolverá y en algún punto Christian dirá porque engaño a Ana, pero más adelante

Ahora quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que me han escrito, muchas gracias ustedes sin mi motor para continuar, una persona que le dé una oportunidad a mi historia yo seguro

Espero sus reviwes


	28. Chapter 28 Diferentes situaciones

Situaciones distintas

Después de dejar a Penélope y Tob en la escuela Will llego a su oficina se encontraba preocupado y desconcertado, no sabia que hacer, desde que conoció a Ana actuaba como debía de actuar pero después de lo sucedido esa mañana no sabía qué hacer, por lo que llamo a la única persona que podía comprenderlo

Nathan- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

Soy yo Will- dijo el tratando de estar tranquilo

¿Qué paso? ¿Porque no me llamaste al celular? ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Mi pequeña esta mejor?- dijo Nathan extrañado de que si amigo/hermano le había llamado a la oficina y no a su celular

Son muchas preguntas y te llame a la oficina porque estoy en mi oficina y mi celular no tiene batería, Fleur sigue en tratamiento y hoy sabemos si Christian es el donador- dijo Will a quien a veces le estresaba Nathan

Ya veo, pero que bueno que llamas, te tengo buenas noticias- dijo Nathan con actitud más relajado

¿Cuáles son? – dijo Will quien quiera hablar primero, pero sabía que Nathan no lo dejaría hasta que le dijera sus noticias

¿Quién crees que te va visitar el fin de semana?- dijo Nathan bromeando

No estoy para bromas, dime quien – dijo Will con un poco de fastidio

Que aburrido eres y te vamos a visitar los niños, Nicole yo – dijo Nathan más tranquilo ya con mes entusiasmo

Vaya y antes yo era la fiesta andando y tú el aburrido – dijo Will ya no tan estresado- y exactamente sobre el fin de semana quería hablarte, aunque mi plan era que nuestros padres vinieran a visitarme, aunque contigo bastara

¿Y eso porque?- dijo Nathan hablando más serio

Luego de un suspiro Will dijo- como sabes Christian es hermano del imbécil y en cualquier momento lo volvería a ver, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto

¿No me digas que ya gano tu confianza y perdón? – dijo Nathan molesto

Eso jamás, no le perdono que mi hermana y mi sobrino hayan muerto por su culpa, pero haría todo por Ana y los niños – dijo Will derrotado

¿Entonces? no te entiendo – dijo Nathan siendo sincero

Es que resulta que Tobías es compañero de la hija del imbécil, la niña es encantadora y su esposa también ya las conocí por un accidente con Gael, pero esa es otra historia, bueno va a ser cumpleaños de su hija el sábado y hoy por la mañana su esposa y la niña nos invitaron, Tobías no quiere ir y Penélope si se entusiasmó – dijo Will quien se debía sobre qué hacer, ya que no quería que sus hijos se relacionaran con Elliot, pero incapaz de decirles que no

Y ahora no sabes que hacer- dijo Nathan en forma de afirmación – mira Ana conoce la historia y estoy seguro que te apoyara

Lo sé, pero sabes que con los niños soy débil, pero estoy seguro que cuando tenga al imbécil frente a mí, le romperé la cara – dijo Will hablando con la verdad

Eso sí es complicado, aunque para serte sincero yo haría lo mismo – dijo Nathan para quien Fleur había sido el gran amor de su vida – puedes dejarlo a decisión de los niños, diles que su tío Nathan llegara junto con su tía Nicole y los niños y que queremos llevarlos al cine y si ellos se quieren ir a cumpleaños tendrás que enfrentar al imbécil y si quieren ir con nosotros te habrás librado de una pelea ¿Ana sabe de la fiesta?

Aun no, me invitaron cuando lleve a los niños – dijo Will pensando en ese punto

Entonces si tendrás que hablarlo con ella, ya que también seria que ella se exponga a los demás Grey – dijo Nathan quien estaba consciente de toda la situación

No había pensado en eso, pero creo que si es necesario que hablemos – dijo Will pensando en el punto que había dejado de lado

Por cierto ¿Cómo va el embarazo? ¿Ya saben que es?- dijo Nathan cambiando un poco de tema

Bien, la próxima semana se cumplen 5 meses y aún no sabemos que es, inclusive se supone que ahora tendría que estar reservando una cita – dijo Will quien había olvidado lo que iba a hacer por la invitación al cumpleaños de Ava

Espero sea una niña, son más lindas con papa o eso es lo que me han comentado– dijo Nathan quien tenía dos niños y siempre quiso una niña, por eso adoraba a Penélope y Fleur

Yo también quiero un niño, pero si no es así, soy feliz con Tob y Gael – dijo Will pensando en sus hijos a quienes amaba profundamente – pero cambiando de tema ¿crees que aun tengas el número de neurólogo que me atendió luego de la golpiza con el imbécil?

Creo que sí pero ¿Por qué no quieres? ¿Te has sentido bien? – dijo Nathan extrañado ante la solicitud

Te voy a decir, pero por favor no le digas nada a Ana, lo que ella menos necesita es tener preocupaciones, no se te vaya a salir ahora que vengas tampoco a papa o mama – dijo Will cambiando su tono de voz a uno más severo

¿Qué pasa? por favor dime, prometo no decir nada- dijo Nathan tomando una actitud más seria

Está bien, desde hace dos meses que he tenido dolores intensos de cabeza, al principio creí que era por lo que estábamos pasando con Fleur, pero ahora son cada vez más intensos y desde hace una semana cuando despierto me siento muy mareado y desorientado, lo que me provoca vómito y que por instantes tenga la vista nublada, tenía mucho que no pasaba , recuerdas que la última vez fue un año después de que murió Fleur, pero ahora es más intenso – dijo Will quien en un tiempo ya había pasado por eso, pero el médico le dijo que fue una secuela de la pelea que tuvo con Elliot

Al escuchar las palabras de Will, Nathan se preocupó pero sabía que no era bueno alarmarlo, por lo que luego de un suspiro dijo – voy a buscar el número, pero yo te recomiendo que aunque no quieras alarmar a Ana, no te dejes y hagas una cita con el médico. Ana te necesita bien

Lo sé, solo por ella y los niños es que me preocupa que sea algo malo – dijo Will siendo sincero

No nos adelantemos- dijo Nathan a quien no le agrada hablar de temas así – te prometo que hoy busco el número y te lo envió

Gracias- dijo Will pensando en su situación – te dejo, voy a trabar un rato en lo que voy por los niños

Si, cualquier cosa llámame y avísale a Ana de mi llegada, dile que su cómplice va en camino – dijo Nathan para aligerar la conversación

Sin embargo en otra parte de Seattle una pelea estaba por comenzar

Kate, podemos hablar – dijo Elliot al ver que su esposa cruzaba la puerta

Vaya hasta que regresas, creo que esa actitud no la conocía, jamás se había visto huyendo de los problemas – dijo Kate en tono de molestia caminando para estar más cerca de su esposo

Mira Kate hay cosas que me hacen actuar así y si confías en mi te pido que no saques a la reportera que llevas dentro y no preguntes, - dijo Elliot sabiendo que estaba tocando un punto delicado

No sé qué sucede, lo único que te diré es que si no quieres que pregunte, no me hagas dudar y me hables con la verdad ¿Qué es lo que pasa Elliot?- dijo Kate colocando sus manos en la cintura

No te puedo decir, solo te pido confíes en mi – dijo Elliot siendo consciente de que eso sería imposible- además no creo estés de acuerdo en lo que te voy a decir, pero necesito me comprenda, la fiesta de Ava se cancela

¿Estas bromeando? Como demonios quieres que comprenda eso, estás hablando de nuestra hija, ¿sabes lo que le vas a causar?, no…no…no lo puedo creer ¿eres tu Elliot? No estoy es la mayor imbecilidad que has dicho, yo no voy a comprender eso – dijo Kate furiosa, jamás se imaginaba que su esposo le dijera eso, además conocía a la perfección a su hija y sabía que ese sería un golpe muy duro y más porque estaba acostumbrada a que sus deseos eran ordenes, Elliot así la había acostumbrado

Por favor Kate, sé que no es lo correcto pero… no te puedo decir más, si me amas como dices apóyame- dijo Elliot consciente de que no era lo correcto y que estaba fallado como padre, pero le aterraba hablar con la verdad, no estaba preparado

Eso es chantaje, te amo con mi vida, pero no voy a ser cómplice en algo que dañe a mi hija y es mi porque sabiendo lo que quieres hacer no creo que la ames, dime la verdad y tal vez lo considere ¿a qué le tienes miedo? Habla, maldita sea habla, ¿acaso tu no confías en mí?- dijo Kate dejando que lágrimas de coraje recorrieran sus mejilla, apretando los puños y subiendo el tono de su voz

No puedo – dijo Elliot sintiéndose miserable y sabiendo que no llegaría a ningún punto – sabes que, esta es mi última palabra la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ava se cancela

No lo puedo creer, pero vete a la mierda Elliot, tu soluciona esto- dijo Kate entre lágrimas de coraje y frustración – solo te diré una cosa, si lastimas a Ava jamás te lo voy a perdonar y te olvidas que tienes familia

¿Qué vas a hacer lo mismo que tu amiga?- dijo Elliot sin pensar en lo que decía, ya que su miedo, frustración, coraje a sí mismo y sentirse miserable hacia que ya no fuera coherente y no midiera sus palabras

Ante lo dicho por el, Kate se limpió de forma brusca las lágrimas y con determinación dijo- eres un imbécil, no sabes lo que es perder a alguien vital en tu vida, eso es Anastasia para mí – después de decir esto salió y dio un portazo dejando solo a su marido

Si lo sé- dijo Elliot para sí mismo – perdí al amor de mi vida y mi hijo

Asimismo, en otra parte de la cuidad, Ana almorzaba con sus hijos más pequeños quienes eran los que más tarde se despertaban, cuando de repente se escuchó el timbre de su casa, ella se levantó dejando a los niños en mesa

Hola – dijo Christian al abrir la puerta

Christian, pensé que vendrías un poco más tarde – dijo Ana quien a pesar de que ya se había duchado, tenía solo ropa deportiva puesta, ya que era lo más cómodo, estaba sin maquillar y su peinado era suelto

¿Estas ocupada? Puedo regresar- dijo Christian quien a pesar de amarla con su vida, ya no sabía cómo comportarse frente a ella

Este…no, pasa…estamos desayunando…bueno lo niños más pequeños – dijo Ana a quien a pesar del tiempo se sentía intimidada por la presencia de el

Gracias- dijo Christian caminando hacia donde estaba ella y pasando a su lado, provocando que Ana diera un paso atrás, acto que lo lastimo

Mis amores, se nos va a unir Christian a desayunar – dijo Ana llegando hasta su hijos

Si mami, hola Christian – dijo Gael quien no tenía bocado en su boca

Hola Gael- dijo Christian observando como él era un niño que a pesar de las situaciones que su familia estaba viviendo era feliz

Hola – dijo Fleur sin darle mucha relevancia mientras seguía comiendo

Hola Fleur ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Christian deseando tener más contacto con la pequeña, pero consciente de que él era irrelevante en su vida

Hoy bien- dijo Fleur terminando su desayuno

Por unos segundos reuní un silencio que comenzaba a ser incomodo hasta que Ana dijo – mis amores si ya terminaron, quiero que se vayan a bañar díganle a Clara que los ayude, yo tengo que hablar con Christian, voy a estar en el estudio

Si mami- dijeron al unísono antes de marcharse

Christian ¿te quedas a comer?- dijo Gael antes de irse

Si me invitas si – dijo Christian sorprendido de la habilidad de socializar del niño, era algo innato

Entonces este invitado – dijo Gael corriendo hacia su habitación

Es un niño adorable – dijo Christian sin pensarlo cuando se quedó solo con Ana – eso lo saco de ti

No- dijo Ana siendo sincera – así es Will

Ante este comentario nuevamente reino el silencio, esta vez fue Christian quien lo rompió- ya tengo los resultados

Cierto lo había olvidado, ven vamos al estudio muero por saber – dijo Ana emocionada

Ya en el estudio ambos tomaron asiento en uno se los sillones del mismo, Christian sacaba una carpeta de su portafolios ante la mirada expectante de ella

¿Qué arrojaron?- dijo Ana sumamente ansiosa, ya que esos papeles le darían una esperanza o la destruirían por completo

Ana soy completamente compatible como Fleur- dijo Christian con la mirada cristalizada, toda la mañana había querido festejar, pero estaba esperando a decirle a ella

Cuando Ana escucho la buena noticia de él, sin pensarlo salto a sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente- gracias, gracias, gracias

Por unos minutos ambos pertenecieron así abrazados, para Christian era un abrazo que había deseado por más de 10 años y para Ana era la esperanza que necesitaba desde que se enteró del diagnostico

Poco a poco se fueron separando, Christian sentía que aún había algo de amor de ella hacia él, le demostraba que sus sentimientos un ahí estaban

¿Qué sigue? ¿Cuándo podría ser el trasplante? necesitamos hablar con su doctora y con tu mama – dijo Ana hablando de forma rápida

Tranquila, mira ahora mañana hay que hacerle unos estudios a Fleur y ver cuando seria el día mas optimo y ya hable con mi mama, cuando me dieron los resultados pase a verla y dice que el trasplante seria la próxima semana, ella en el hospital se va a encargar de todo – dijo Christian feliz con los ojos rojos de llanto, pero también con una esperanza

Gracias Christian, necesitaba tener una buena noticia- dijo Ana sin poder contener el llanto

Pero en ese momento se escuchó que habría la puerta del estudio dejando ver a Will quien estaba igual de ansioso que Ana y solo había ido al trabajo a supervisar unos manuscritos

Amor, Christian es compatible, le realizaran el trasplante a Fleur- dijo Ana levantándose interceptándolo, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en los labios que solo reflejaba la emoción de ella

Al ver esta escena el corazón de Christian se hizo añicos, ya que él era quien debía de estar en ese lugar, pero lo había perdido al cambiar a su Ana por una mujer que no valía nada, había perdido lo más por lo menos

Will al escuchar las palabras de ella sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el abrazo- nuestra niña va a estar bien

Si ella va a estar bien – dijo Ana igual de conmovida

Gracias Christian Will tratando de controlar su emoción – te debo la vida

Continuará

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero ya por fin acabe mis tramites, me titule, muchas gracias por su comprensión y apoyo

Ahora solo les pido que le den una oportunidad a la historia y vean que los personajes son seres humanos, nadie es perfecto y todos cometemos errores, así es la vida, no crucifiquen a Christian, Ana o William, les agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios

Espero sus reviewes


	29. Chapter 29 Los niños

Los niños

Christian quería irse y no presenciar a Ana con él, pero debían hablar sobre los pasos a seguir, por esa razón se quedó, soportando verla en los brazos de otro hombre. Por segundos el ambiente era muy tenso, pero al hablar de Fleur se aligeraba

Habían llegado a la conclusión de llevar a la niña al día siguiente al hospital para terminar los estudios que faltaban y realizar el trasplante lo antes posible, Ana le dijo a Will que no fuera a trabajar ya que Fleur solo con él se dejaba realizar las pruebas y Christian se haría cargo de sus estudios, para que ambos estuvieran listos

El tiempo pasó rápido y alrededor de las dos de la tarde Will dijo que iba por Tobías y Penélope, Christian se debía entre quedarse e irse, pero Will lo invito a comer con ellos, acción que ayudo a tomar la decisión de quedarse

Al salir Will, Ana le pidió a Christian se quedara con los niños, mientras ella iba a ducharse y cambiarse, ya que aún estaba con ropa deportiva, el agradeció la confianza de dejar a Fleur y Gael con el

Christian estaba jugando con los niños respondiendo las preguntas de los niños, analizando a cada uno de ellos y viendo que era niños felices y sin problemas, Fleur era como Ana tenía su bondad, seguridad y habilidad para siempre tener algo que responder, mientras que Gael era un niño que cuidaba a su hermana, muy curioso, cariñoso e inteligente.

Al estar con ellos se preguntó cómo eran sus hijos mayores Ted y Phoe, ya que con ellos no había tenido la oportunidad de conversar mucho, solo sabía que ambos amaban al tal Will y Ted era sobreprotector con sus hermanas y mama

Christian seguía jugando con los niños en la sala cuando llegaron Phoe y Ted junto con Will

Mis amores ¿Cómo les fueron? – dijo Ana saliendo de uno de los pasillos

Bien mami – dijo Penélope acercándose para abrazar a su madre

Bien ma ¿tu como estas? – dijo Tob acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y como siempre mostrando su preocupación

Mis niños vayan a lavarse las manos y vayan a saludar a sus hermanos, tenemos visitar Christian Grey esta con ellos – dijo Ana enviando a su hijos

Si ma- dijo Penélope sin darle importancia

¿Cómo que nos visita mucho ese señor? – dijo Tob a quien no le agradaba mucho su presencia y sobre todo como veía a su madre

Ante el comentario de Tobías, Ana dijo – es un viejo amigo mío y quiere conocerlos

Está bien, voy a lavarme las manos – dijo Tobías no muy convencido – por cierto Ava me recordó de su cumpleaños

¿Cumpleaños? – dijo Ana sin entender cuando su hijo ya había desaparecido de su vista

Es algo que tenemos que conversar, pero ahora no es el momento – dijo Will abrazándola por los hombros, acercándola para darle un beso en la frente – además creo que ya tengo una solución

Está bien, confió en ti – dijo Ana con una sonrisa dándole un beso en los labios

Y antes de que se me olvide ya hice la cita con la ginecóloga, es pasado mañana – dijo Will sin soltar a Ana de los hombros

Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti, yo desde que Fleur está mal no tengo cabeza – dijo Ana siendo sincera

Lo sé y te entiendo, yo estoy igual – dijo Will hablando con la verdad

Bueno, vamos con ellos – dijo Ana tomándolo de la mano y caminando hacia la sala donde se encontraban los demás

Durante la comida Ana analizaba cada una de las conversaciones de los presentes, los pequeños Fleur y Gael jugaban con Will, quien siempre se caracterizó por ser muy divertido y tenerle mucha paciencia a los niños, algo que lo hacía diferente de Christian, Penélope era la única que ocasionalmente respondía lo que Christian le preguntaba aunque estaba más interesada en conversar con Tob y contarle lo que paso en el día, ella era más sociable, aunque a veces era un poco arrogante, tenía seguridad en sí misma, similar a la de Christian y por ultimo Tobías permanecía en silencio, respondiendo a los comentarios de su hermana, jugando un poco con Gael que estaba a lado de él, pero serio ante la presencia de Christian

Al atardecer, Christian pidió permiso para llevar a los niños por un helado, Ana y Will aceptaron, Tob fue el único que no fue, disculpándose diciendo que tenía mucha tarea, esta actitud lastimo a Christian, pero no quería presionar las cosas

Tob corazón ¿todo bien?- dijo Ana entrando a la habitación de su hijo, ya que su actitud era extraña y no era el chico divertido y juguetón de siempre

Si ma, todo bien, solo que tengo tarea – dijo Tob dejando de lado un libro

Está bien, si necesitas que hablemos sabes que cuentas conmigo – dijo Ana dejándolo solo, ya que conociendo a su hijo sabía que si insistía se iba a molestar y menos le diría

¿Cómo está?- dijo Will quien esperaba fuera de la habitación

Lee un libro, aunque estoy segura que está molesto, pero no sé porque – dijo Ana pensando en las posibilidades

Yo también creo lo mismo- dijo Will quien también conocía bien a su hijo – después hablo con el

Si hay que darle tiempo – dijo Ana caminado hacia el pasillo – por cierto que me querías decir, creo que Christian va a tardar

Está bien, no quiero que te alteres- dijo Will dando un suspiro

¿Qué es? – dijo Ana tratando de imaginarse de que se trataba

Ya ves que Ava hija de Kate y Elliot es compañera de Tob, pues el sábado es su cumpleaños y los niños están invitado – dijo Will tratando de ser concreto

Pero…yo…no puedo ir, aun no estoy preparada para ver de frente a Kate, siento que soy la peor de las amigas y…no creo que tú quieras ver a Elliot – dijo Ana pensando en toda la situación

Estas en lo correcto, no sé qué hare cuando lo vea frente a frente – dijo Will siendo sincero – aunque creo que así como paso con Christian es necesario que enfrentemos nuestras decisiones

Lo sé y si mis hijos quieren ir, no puedo decirle que no por mis miedos- dijo Ana aceptando era verdad

Estamos en la misma situación sabes que no soy capaz de negarles algo – dijo Will también pensando en la situación

¿Crees que haya algo que hacer? – dijo Ana tomando asiento en su sofá, pensando que opciones tenia

Yo tengo una posible solución y podemos dejar esta decisión a los niños- dijo Will pensando que era lo más correcto

Te escucho – dijo Ana volteando a verlo, con mirada expectante

Nathan, Nicole y los niños llegan el sábado, les podemos comentar a los niños y que ellos decidan – dijo Will pensando que era la mejor opción

Ante la sugerencia de Will, Ana sonrió y dándole un beso en los labios le dijo – sí, creo que es lo mejor que ellos decidan

Después de su conversación y haber llegado a un acuerdo, Will y Ana decidieron ver una película en lo que esperaban a los demás

Mientras tanto en una de las plazas comerciales, Christian llegaba junto con Penélope, Fleur y Gael a una heladería, los niños estaban muy divertidos, el los observaba y su objetivo era conocerlos mas

Sin embargo lo que él no esperaba es que Gail había llevado a sus hijos al mismo centro comercial y heladería, así que cuando Thiago y Gabrielle vieron a su padre corrieron a saludarlo

Papi- dijeron los niños al unísono

Thiago, Gabrielle ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Christian nervioso no sabía cómo manejar la situación

Disculpe señor Grey, los niños estaban aburridos- dijo Gail preocupada ante la mirada de enojo de su jefe

¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijo Gabrielle mostrando cierto enojo al ver a su padre con otros niños

Ante el comentario de su hijo Christian dio un suspiro y sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás dijo- niños, ellos son hijos de una amiga quien se acaba de mudar

¿Y porque los trajiste por un helado ?– dijo nuevamente Gabrielle quien era el más posesivo con su padre

Para que conocieran un poco de la cuidad ellos son Penélope, Fleur y Gael- dijo Christian conociendo a su hijo, quien seguiría interrogándolo – Penélope, Fleur, Gael, ellos son mis hijos Gabrielle y Thiago

Hola – dijeron al unísono los niños Taylor

Hola- dijeron al unísono los hermanos Grey

Niños ¿Por qué no van al área de juegos todos? Yo aquí los espero – dijo Christian para aligerar un poco el ambiente entre los pequeños

Si – dijeron todos los niños

En ese momento Gail se acercó a Christian y sintiendo nervios dijo – disculpe señor Grey no fue mi intensión pero los niños estaban muy aburridos y les dije que si los traía por un helado ellos hacían la tarea

No se preocupe Gail, estoy de todas formas iba pasar, espero Ana no se moleste de que los niños hayan convivido – dijo Christian pensando en esa opción

Estoy segura que no, Ana es una buena persona, por cierto ¿ellas son sus hijas?- dijo Gail con un poco más de confianza

Si Gail, ellas son mis hijas mi Phoe y mi Fleur – dijo Christian pensando en todo lo que había perdido

Son hermosas- dijo Gail sin pensar mucho

Así es, se parecen a Ana, aunque Phoe tiene un carácter más similar al mío y Fleur a Ana – dijo Christian quien con lo poco que había convivido con ellas se había dado cuenta

¿Y Ted?- dijo Gail con nerviosismo ya que conociendo a su jefe, el tenía un límite en su privacidad

Ted, digamos que no soy de su completo agrado, no sé porque – dijo Christian quien ya se había dado cuenta – dijo que tenía mucha tarea y no quiso venir

Es comprensible – dijo Gail sin pensar en sus palabras

Tienes razón , yo soy un desconocido en sus vidas – dijo Christian apretando los puños mientras veía como los niños jugaban y no podía dejar de pensar en que Fleur ,Gabrielle y Thiago tenían casi la misma edad que estúpido había sido- creo que es hora de que regresemos

Señor ¿cree que pueda acompañarlos? Me gustaría ver a Ana, Taylor me ha contado de ella- dijo Gail armándose de valor

Por unos segundos Christian pensó en la respuesta, pero la mirada de ella lo convenció –vamos, no creo que haya problema, te voy a pedir ayuda con Gabrielle y Thiago no sé cómo vaya a tomar esto Ana

Claro señor- dijo Gail feliz de que vería a su amiga

Niños vámonos- dijo Christian llamando a todos los niños

Durante el camino los niños fueron conociéndose, creando nuevas amistades, mientras Christian observaba todo, era extraño ver como 4 de esos niños eran sus hijos

Al llegar a la casa Christian toco la puerta y fue Will quien los recibió, ya que Ana se había quedado viendo la película que estaban viendo

Papa- dijeron Penélope, Fleur y Gael antes de abrazarlos

Mis amores, vayan a buscar a su mama está en la sala – dijo Will con una sonrisa y dando en beso en la frente de los tres

Will, quiero presentarte a Gail mi ama de llaves y a…mis hijos Gabrielle y Thiago, nos encontramos en la heladería – dijo Christian esperando la reacción de su rival

Will al ver a los niños se sorprendió y pensó en que reacción tendría Ana, reacción que no pasó desapercibida para Christian, pero guardando la compostura y dijo – es un placer conocerla, Ana me ha hablado de usted y niños es un gusto

Gracias – dijo Gail sorprendía de ver la galanura y porte del caballero que tenía en frente, era muy distinto , él era cálido e inspiraba confianza, cosa muy distinta a la de su jefe, pero lo más sorprendente era que Ana hubiera seguido con su vida, después de la traición de Christian, estaba convencida que de ella estaba deshecha

Hola- dijeron ambos niños

Justo en ese momento apareció Ana ya que sus hijos ya la habían encontrado y le dijeron que tenían visitas, ella al ver a los niños de Christian no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, debido a que aunque era consciente de que los niños no eran culpables si representaban el engaño de Christian, en ese momento Will la abrazo por los hombros sin decirle nada

Christian sintió que debía justificarse y sintiendo que el silencio se había hecho prologado dijo- nos encontramos en la heladería, Ana ellos son mis hijos Gabrielle y Thiago

Ana trato de tranquilizarse y con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos dijo – hola pequeños

Ana – dijo Gail llamando su atención

Al escuchar que el ama de llaves le hablaba Ana rápidamente se volteo y el abrazo con fuerza- Gail, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado

Yo igual y he cumplido mi promesa- dijo Gail viéndola a ojos

Gracias- dijo Ana conmovida, recordando cuando le pido que le prometiera que cuidaría de Christian

Bueno Ana, creo que es mejor que me vaya…este los niños tienen tarea aun – dijo Christian con la intención de no hacer sentir mal a ella

Si, ahora le hablo a los niños para que se despidan de ti – dijo Ana limpiándose las lágrimas-Gael ve por tu hermano – ella sabía que ante el niño Tob no diría que no, era al único que no podía decirle que no

Gracias – dijo Christian viendo como ella se marchaba

Después de despedirse Christian, Gail y sus hijos se marcharon a su hogar dejando a Ana y los niños, los adultos iban en silencio pensando en lo que acababa de pasar

En otra parte de Seattle, Kate hacia la tarea junto con los gemelos y su hija menor, cuando de repente entro corriendo su hija mayor

Mami dime que no es cierto, mi papa acaba de decirme que no habrá fiesta de cumpleaños –dijo Ava llorando a mares

Al ver a su hija Kate se levantó y la abrazo fuertemente, en ese momento ingreso Elliot quien había corrido detrás de su hija

Ma, dime que no es cierto – dijo Ava sin soltarla ya con los ojos rojos y al será tan rubia todo el rostro lo tenía rojo

Ante la súplica de su hija Kate miro con coraje a su esposo, quien desvió la mirada

Mi amor, entiende, te doy lo que quieras, si quieres nos vamos de vacaciones e invitamos a tus amigas- dijo Elliot casi en suplica

No quiero, yo quiero cumpleaños – dijo Ava volteando a ver a su padre

Eso es imposible- dijo Elliot pensando que ofrecer

Entonces te odio – dijo Ava abrazando más fuerte a su madre

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Muchas gracias por sus reviews son mi motor para continuar escribiendo, tengo opiniones de todo tipo, veré que puedo hacer, con el fin de que los personajes actúen de acuerdo a su personalidad y muy pronto llegara Elena y veremos quién es su cómplice

Espero sus reviews


	30. 30 Una verdad

Una verdad

Por la noche cuando ya Ana y sus hermanos se preparaban para dormir, Tob bajo las escaleras sin ser escuchado y fue directo al estudio de Will

Adelante-dijo Will al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta mientras leía un manuscrito

Pa ¿estas ocupado? – dijo Tobías entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si

Al ver la actitud del joven, Will dejo lo que estaba haciendo, para poner atención al adolescente – no, ven que pasa

Es que... hay algo que… no se...si decirte, pero necesito hablar con alguien – dijo Tobías nervioso ya que no sabia a quien recurrir

Claro campeón, te escucho sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo Will tranquilo para inspirarle confianza

Está bien, pero promete que no le dirás nada a mama, es por ella que dudo sobre preguntar – dijo Tobías sincerándose

Las palabras de Tob desconcertó a Will pero manteniendo la calma dijo –por supuesto, esto quedara solo entre nosotros ¿pero que es de lo que me quieres hablar?

No sé cómo decirlo, por lo que te diré de una vez, este… yo sé quién es Christian Grey – dijo Tob de una vez sin dudarlo

La confesión de Tobías sorprendió a Will, pero primero quería saber a qué se refería su hijo, ya que era probable que no fuera lo que estaba pensando - ¿Qué sabes de el?

Sé que Christian Grey es mi verdadero padre- dijo Tobías siendo firme

Luego de un suspiro Will dijo – eso es cierto, no te voy a mentir, sin embargo me gustaría saber qué es lo que sabes

La verdad es que con el tiempo he ido armando el rompecabezas y he aprendido a saber que decir- dijo Tobías con sinceridad

¿Cómo fue que eso pasó? – dijo Will mas intrigado

Primero cuando era niño, yo había convivido más con mi padre que mi hermana, al principio tengo muy pocos recuerdos como el mejor padre, así como tú lo eres, después tengo recuerdos de que me daba mucho miedo, ya que si le pedíamos que jugara nos gritaba y siempre estaba de mal humor, en mis recuerdos también está que cuando hacíamos una travesura él se enojaba y no decía que éramos malos niños, después cuando nos fuimos a casa de tía Lisa y tío Paul y mencionábamos su nombre mi mama se ponía a llorar, por esa razón le pedí a Penélope que ya no lo mencionara frente a ella y cuando según era un juego nuestro nombre yo veía que mi mama sonreía cuando nos lo aprendíamos, por eso apoye a Penélope que lo recordara, con el tiempo mi hermana lo olvido, yo con el fin de que mi mama no llorara tampoco lo mencionaba, después cuando fui más grade y comencé a utilizar internet busque información de él, al principio fue extraño, ya que decía que tenía esposa e hijos, pero que habían desaparecido, también decía que tenía una amante, la cual murió al tener sus hijos y de ahí los medios solo hablaban mal de él, que era un mujeriego, alcohólico entre otras cosas, fue cuando perdí el interés en saber de él, además ya no lo necesitaba, por más que trato de recordar, lo más que recuerdo eran los malos tratos conmigo y con mi hermana, ahora no entiendo por qué nos tuvimos que trasladar aquí, si ya tenemos una vida en Vancouver – dijo Tob hablando con el corazón y no guardando ningún sentimiento

Mira Tob, tu sabes que res mi hijo y desde la primera vez que te conocí te sentí como propio, ame a tu mama desde que la vi por primera vez cuando me tiro los manuscritos que llevaba, sin embargo desde que ella me dio una oportunidad supe que eso conllevaba enfrentar su pasado y eso es lo que ahora estaba pasando, no te puedo hablar bien o mal de Christian ya que no lo conozco, solo te puedo decir que la decisiones que tomaron tanto tu mama y tu papa, los llevaron al presente que ahora viven, aunque estoy seguro que para ambos tú y tus hermanos son lo más importante, ya que por ejemplo Christian será el donador de medula de tu hermana Fleur, son solo esa acción yo en lo personal le debo la vida- dijo Will con el fin de ser lo más objetivo y sincero

¿Qué crees que debería hacer? Para mi tu eres mi padre, así como lo eres de Penélope y Fleur, además yo no siento ninguna diferencia con Gael, él es mi hermano – dijo Tobías para quien esa era la pregunta que lo atormenta

Tob yo no puedo decirte que hacer, te agradezco que me hayas tenido la confianza de contarme, lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que si quieres hablar con su mama sea después de que pase la situación de Fleur, creo que tanto Ana como Christian llegaron a ese acuerdo, no te puedo decir que decisión tomaran ya que desconozco que están pensado, pero quiero que sepas que para mí tu siempre serás mi hijo y contaras con todo mi apoyo – dijo Will tratando e ser lo más coherente posible

Gracias, necesitaba platicarlo con alguien – dijo Tobías un poco más tranquilo- no sé qué opinión tener de Christian mis recuerdo no son muy buenos

Lo que puedes hacer es darle la oportunidad de conocerlo y que seas tú mismo quien se cree una opinión – dijo Will quien no quería perder a Tob como hijo, pero sabía que eso era lo correcto – solo tengo ahora yo una duda, ¿Por qué no dijiste esto cuando Ana les dijo que su padre había muerto?

No lo sé, pensé que tal vez era verdad y no era lo que yo recordaba, era muy niño y cuando vi que internet solo había cosas feas y negativas de él, pensé que era lo mejor que siguiera así, no quería que Fleur y Penélope supieran que tenían un mal padre- dijo Tobías tratando de que entendiera su punto- pero no le vayas a decir a mama, tampoco quiero que le pase algo a mi hermano o hermana

Está bien, te lo prometo yo tampoco quiero que le pase algo – dijo Will con una sonrisa aligerando el ambiente – y cualquier cosa que quieras conversas dime

Sí, creo que ahora me iré a dormir, mañana hay escuela – dijo Tobías despidiéndose y dejando nuevamente solo a Will

Ana, amor que hiciste, tal vez tus acciones no fueron las mejores, pero gracias a que huiste es que yo te pude conocer, ahora solo me queda afrontar el pasado contigo, ser tu fortaleza- pensaba Will después de la conversación con Tob

A la mañana siguiente Ana, Will y Fleur salieron temprano para realizarle a la niña los estudios que faltaban y que pudieran hacer el trasplante lo antes posible, por lo que Clara y el chofer llevaron a Tob y Penélope al colegio, siendo acompañados por Gael

Al llegar al colegio los niños ingresaron y fueron a sus respectivos salones, cuando Tob estaba a punto de ingresar al suyo vio que detrás de uno de los arbustos estaba alguien, su curiosidad fue mayor por lo que se acercó a ver qué pasaba

Tob se sorprendió al ver ahí a Ava, ella estaba llorando y al ser tan blanca de su piel estaba completamente rota, porque sintiendo pena por ella dijo ¿estás bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar?

Tob no recibió respuesta alguna, solo Ava voltio a verlo

¿Quieres que me quede aquí? La clase ya va a empezar – dijo Tob ahora más preocupado al ver que ella no reaccionaba

No, quédate – dijo Ava estirando su mano para que él se sentara a su lado

Está bien-dijo Tob sentándose a lado de ella-puedo saber qué es lo que te paso

Es complicado – dijo Ava quien no tenía mucho ánimo de hablar, solo quería estar acompañada

Por cierto ya le dije a mis padres de tu cumpleaños, yo creo que lo más probable es que mi hermana y yo si podremos ir- dijo Tob pensando que hablar de su cumpleaños la animaría

Sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, ya que al escuchar su cumpleaños, Ava comenzó a llorar, Tob al no saber qué hacer el abrazo fuertemente

Tob, no va a haber cumpleaños, lo siento, no sé qué le pasa a mi padre, pero cancelo todo – dijo Ava entre sollozos

Fue en ese momento que Tob comprendió porque ella estaba así, por lo que con el fin de que ella ya no pensara en eso le dijo- porque no vienes a mi casa después de clases y hacemos la tarea juntos, sirve que conoces a mis hermanos

¿Enserio? – dijo Ava cambiando un poco su rostro, ya que no tenía ánimos de regresar a casa ay ver a su padre

Si, si quieres vamos con tu mama para que te dé permiso, no sé si mi padre venga por mí, pero seguro nuestra nana si y le puedo hablar a mis papas, hoy tuvieron que ir al hospital por mi hermana pequeña, pero seguro cuando lleguemos ellos ya van a estar ahí – dijo Tob satisfecho de que con su plan, ella había sonreído

Me gusta la idea- dijo Ava ya con una sonrisa

Entonces así será, ahora que te parece si entramos a clase ya que si no llamaran a nuestros padres – dijo Tob levantándose y ayudando a que ella se levantara

Como la mayoría de los compañeros creía que Tob era alguien muy difícil con quien tratar, por lo que al ver que Ava entraba con él, nadie hizo algún comentario de su aspecto y que era notorio que había llorado

Mientras tanto al cabo de 5 horas ya habían realizado a Fleur todos los estudios pertinentes, como siempre solo a lado de Will permitió que le sacaran sangre, el equipo que comandaba la doctora de Fleur y donde se encontraba Grace ya estaban enterados de la situación y de que Christian era compatible

Al salir del hospital Ana invito a Christian a comer con ellos cuando llegaran sus hijos mayores, pero él se disculpó argumentando que tenía que ir a la empresa, ya que quería dejar todo listo ahora que le hicieran el trasplante

Ana y Will llegaron antes de que sus hijos mayores salieran de la escuela, por lo que él fue por los jóvenes, al llegar ahí, Tob dijo que quería invitar a Ava a comer y pidió a Will que hablar con la mama de ella

Por otra parte Kate accedió ya que sabía que su hija estaba muy triste y enojaba por que su padre le había fallado, además ella tenía algo que hacer, era su última opción, pero la tomaría

Después de dejar a los niños con la niñera Kate fue a Grey's House, habla con Christian con tal de que el hiciera cambiar de opinión a Elliot

Christian, te busca la esposa de tu hermano – dijo Andrea ingresando a la oficina, ya que sabía que asuntos de familia se atendían de inmediato

¿Kate?- dijo Christian muy extrañado, ya que ella era la única de la familia quien no lo toleraba y evitaba

Si ella- dijo Andrea esperando una respuesta

Está bien déjala pasar – dijo Christian dejando los papeles que estaba revisando

Luego de unos segundos Kate entro, estaba decidida a todo porque su hija no sufriera

¿Qué sucede Kate? – dijo Christian yendo al punto, conociéndola sabía que no iría si no fuera por algo importante

Christian como te imaginaras no estoy aquí por gusto y si vine es porque quiero hablar de Elliot- dijo Kate también seria yendo al punto

¿Qué pasa con mi hermano? ¿Qué hizo?- dijo Christian imaginándose por donde iba la conversación

En ese momento Kate le comenzó a relatar lo que había pasado desde que su hija dijo que quería invitar a más compañeros y que entre ellos estaba Tobías Traynor hasta la reacción y acción de Elliot

Cuando Christian escucho el nombre de su hijo confirmo lo que sospechaba desde que Elliot le dijo sobre su temor de que William Traynor había regresado

Mira Kate te voy a confesar que me parece muy injusto lo que está haciendo mi hermano, pero estoy seguro que tiene una explicación, no creo ser yo el más indicado para decírtelo, trata de hablar con él y que te explique lo que está pasando – dijo Christian tratando de apoyar a su hermano y el secreto que le había confiado

Es que yo vine para pedirte que hables con él, no sé porque, pero a ti te escucha- dijo Kate siendo sincera

Hablare con él y tratare de convencerlo para que se haga la fiesta de Ava, ella no merece lo que él le está haciendo – dijo Christian hablando con la verdad

Es lo único que me importa, que mi pequeña este bien – dijo Kate para quien Ava era su consentida por ser la primera

No te preocupes, a mí también me importa que mi princesa este bien – dijera Christian convencido de eso

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Seattle Tobías, Penélope y Ava llegaban a la casa de los Traynor, los tres iban muy emocionados, Will pensaba como lo tomaría Ana pero no pudo negarse a Tob

Mis amores- dijo Ana saliendo desde el pasillo

Hola ma – dijo penelope

Hola ma, oye invite una amiga –dijo Tob dejando pasar a Ava- mira era es Ava Grey

Cuando Ana escucho ese nombre sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero trato de guardar la calma y con una sonrisa dijo – hola mi nombre es Ana, soy la mama de Tobías y Penélope

Mucho gusto – dijo Ava con educación

Ven Ava te voy a presentar a mis hermanos – dijo Tob quien sin querer tomo la mano de ella y la llevo por la casa

Lo siento amor, pero Tob me dijo que si podía invitarla a comer, creo que algo pasó pero no estoy seguro – dijo Will cuando se quedó solo con ella

No hay problema, ambos sabíamos que estoy podía pasar – dijo Ana consciente de que ya no podía seguí ocultando – me alegra conocer a mi sobrina

Ven vamos con los niños – dijo Will ya más tranquilo

Por otra parte Christian termino rápido de arreglar sus papeles, por lo que pensó en ir a comer con sus hijos, de igual forma ya tenía la invitación de Ana, pero cuando estaba por salir recibió una llamada

¿Qué pasa Gail? – dijo Christian al ver que su ama de llaves era quien le hablaba

Señor, es urgente que venga al hospital Thiago sufrió un accidente- dijo Gail muy preocupada

Voy para allá- dijo Christian tomando su saco y saliendo corriendo sin cortar la llamada–pero dime que paso

Al salir un auto lo arrollo y se dio a la fuga – dijo Gail entre lágrimas

Durante el trayecto al hospital Christian iba muy preocupado, pensando cómo alguien se atrevería a arrollar a un niño

Sin embargo su celular comenzó a sonar, el contesto sin ver quien era ya que pensaba que solo Gail le hablaría

Ya voy, solo que hay tráfico, por favor Gail no te alejes de él y llama a mi madre debe estar en el hospital- dijo Christian hablando rápido sin dejar que la otra persona respondiera

Vaya, vaya Christian, yo pensé que jamás te preocuparías por esos mocosos, lo que le paso a Thiago es solo un aviso de que estoy más cerca de lo que piensas y pues espero que viva – dijo Elena con voz sarcástica

Maldita, como te atreves a tocar a mi hijos, perra sal de tu escondite y enfréntame a mí – dijo Christian furioso

Solo te diré que no será el último- dijo Elena cortando la llamada

Por la furia que sentía Christian tiro su teléfono en el piso del auto, diciendo a Taylor quien había hablado

Finalmente en la casa de los Traynor la familia estaba cenando, cuando se escuchó el timbre Ana su ofreció a abrir mientras los demás comían

¿Anastasia?- dijo Kate muy impactada viendo a la que una vez fue su amiga y embarazada

¿Kate?- dijo Ana sin poder creerlo

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estoy viendo que soy muy variados y tienen diferentes perspectivas, no sé qué hare, va a ser un poco difícil darle gusto a todas, pero les invito a que vean que sigue y le den una oportunidad a mi historia, será diferente a las demás y ya verán al final

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios todos son importantes para mí , Thanks for your reviews, it is very important to me

Espero sus reviews


	31. Chapter 31 Consecuencias

Consecuencias

Kate no podía creer que la persona que tenia en frente era su mejor amiga, esa amiga que tanto extraño y de la cual no entendía sus motivos para no hablarle o contactarla, ella la habría apoyado a pesar de todo

Así que sin pensarlo, le dio una fuerte bofetada a Ana, en la cual demostraba toda la mezcla de sentimientos que estaba sintiendo. Ana no hizo nada ante el golpe de Kate, sabía que era lo minino que se merecía, solo de sus ojos salieron varias lagrimas, en ese momento Kate la abrazo, acción que fue correspondida por Ana

Por unos segundos Ana y Kate estuvieron en un abrazo que demostraba lo mucho que se habían extrañado y necesitado la una a la otra

Te extrañe mucho- dijo Kate sin soltar a Ana

Yo también, perdóname, no quise lastimarte – dijo Ana sin parar de llorar

Ese instante fue interrumpido por Will quien se preguntó dónde estaba Ana debido a que ya se había tardado desde que fue a abrir la puerta

¿Todo bien? – dijo Will extrañado de ver a ambas mujeres llorando

Si amor – dijo Ana limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su suerte -¿puedes quedarte con los niños un momento?

Claro, yo les recomiendo que pasen al estudio- dijo Will comprendiendo la situación- bienvenida Kate

Gracias- dijo Kate sonriendo

Después de esto Will se marchó dejándolas solas, fue en ese momento Ana le pidió a Kate de que fueran al estudio, dentro del estudio Ana tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, Kate se sentó frente a ella

Tengo tantas preguntas, pero…- dijo Kate siendo la primera en romper el silencio –no sé qué decir ¿Dónde estuviste?

Ante la pregunta de Kate, Ana dio un suspiro y de forma breve comento su estadía en casa de Paul y Lisa, como se tuvo que mudar a casa de Will y Nathan hasta que inicio su compromiso con Will, omitiendo ciertas partes como su intento de suicidio

Me sorprendes Ana, jamás me hubiera imaginado que fueras capaz de separe de Christian, aunque los últimos años se portó como un imbécil, de mujer en mujer – dijo Kate quien nunca perdono a Christian, pero fue interrumpida por Ana

No sigas Kate, no quiero saber, lo siento – dijo Ana a quien le había costado años que no le doliera escuchar de el

Está bien, pero creo que hay más en esta historia- dijo Kate quien como reportera necesitaba más información

Así es, pero no creo que sea el lugar idóneo, los niños pueden entrar en cualquier momento – dijo Ana siendo sincera

Tienes razón, por cierto me sorprende que hayas rehecho tu vida- dijo Kate sabiendo que podía ser sincera

Si, Will llego para ser mi soporte, sin él no sé qué hubiera hecho, me enseñó a amar de una forma distinta, lo amo y le debo la vida- dijo Ana hablando de forma literal

Kate se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de su amiga, ya que nunca se imaginó que Ana pudiera hablar así de una persona que no fuera Christian

Ya veo, pero entonces…no me digas que es cierto lo que mi hija me conto – dijo Kate recordando la conversación con su hija

¿Qué te dijo?- dijo Ana quien no sabía que tanto estaba enterada Kate

Que vinieron aquí porque la hermana menor de Tob estaba enferma y necesitaba un trasplante- dijo Kate sin saber cómo abordar ese punto

Sí, es cierto, ya conociste a Tobías, él es Theodore, Penélope es Phoebe y los gemelos es Fleur y Christopher, mi pequeño murió al nacer, fueron prematuros y Fleur es quien tiene leucemia, es un caso algo extraño y muy agresivo, bueno por ultimo esta Gael, ya lo conociste cuando Will lleva a los niños – dijo Ana tratando de ser fuerte, pero mencionar el nombre de Christopher la desarma por completo

Kate pudo notar como dentro de la conversación había partes en las que era claro que Ana sufría, iba a comentar algo más cuando su celular comenzó a sonar

Discúlpame es Elliot – dijo Kate al ver quien era

No te preocupes, contesta – dijo Ana con tranquilidad

¿Que necesitas?- dijo Kate en tono cortante con su esposo, ya que aún estaba molesta por lo del cumpleaños de su hija

Durante unos minutos Kate estuvo hablando con su esposo, su rostro iba cambiando conforme a la conversación, preocupando a Ana quien se encontraba ahí

¿Todo bien? – dijo Ana cuando la rubia dejo de hablar, su rostro denotaba preocupación

Ana, no sé si decirte, pero me tengo que ir – dijo Kate tratando de no preocupar a su amiga

¿Qué sucede? Dime – dijo Ana preocupada

Es que Elliot, me acaba de llamar para avisarme que Gabrielle hijo de Christian se quedaría en casa, ya que está muy nervioso ya que atropellaron a su hermano Thiago, ahora todos están en el hospital – dijo Kate preocupada, ya que con el tiempo había aprendido a apreciar a los hijos de Christian

Que horrible, espero todo este bien – dijo Ana con tristeza, ella sabía lo horrible que era tener un hijo en el hospital y no lo deseaba para nadie

Sí, no me explico bien Elliot, solo que se iba a llevar a Gabrielle a la casa – dijo Kate pensando que haría- Ana creo que tú y yo nos debemos una amplia platica, ¿podemos vernos en otro momento?

Claro – dijo Ana con una amplia sonrisa- por cierto no creo que lo niños pudieran ir al cumpleaños de Ava, el sábado llega el hermano de Will con mis sobrinos

Gracias Ana por avisarme, eso también tengo que hablar con Elliot como vamos a quedar, Ava no va a perdonar que no le festejemos –dijo Kate conociendo a su hija

Me imagino, ven vamos a la cocina de seguro los niños están en el postre- dijo Ana antes de salir por el estudio

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con los niños comiendo helado y Will siendo participe de sus juegos, Ana presento a Kate como una amiga de la escuela a sus hijos, luego de unos minutos Kate y Ava se fueron con la promesa de volver pronto, los niños se fueron a sus habitaciones a hacer la tarea, Ana y Will se quedaron conversando un poco, ella le contó lo sucedido al hijo de Christian

¿Quieres ir?- dijo Will conociendo las emociones de su esposa

No, espero que el pequeño este bien y no haya sido grave, pero ese ya no es mi lugar – dijo Ana hablando con sinceridad

Por otro lado en uno de los hospitales más importantes de la cuidad se encontraba Christian, junto con su padre, hermana y Gail, Elliot se había llevado a Gabrielle a su casa

Familiares del niño Thiago Grey – dijo el médico quien estuvo con él en una cirugía de más de 6 horas

Yo soy su padre, doctor dígame como esta mi hijo – dijo Christian desesperado

Tranquilo hijo- dijo Grace quien había salido junto con el medico que atendió a su nieto

Señor su hijo se encuentra en estado crítico, las siguientes 24 horas son vitales, tuvo fractura de sus costillas, perdió demasiada sangre, derrames internos, logramos estabilizarlo, pero...- dijo el medico que con cada palabra destruia mas Christian

¿Pero qué? – dijo Christian desesperado

Lamento decirle que el niño tiene una severa lesión en la columna, es probable que no vuelva a caminar – dijo el médico quien ya había valorado eso con su equipo

Ante esta noticia toda la familia se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, siendo Christian el primero en hablar- pero si es probable, también está la opción de que si lo haga

Tendremos que espera a que salga de la terapia intensiva y volveremos a valorarlo- dijo el médico quien sabía que era casi imposible que el pequeño caminara de nuevo, pero no quería desmotivar al padre del niño, Grace también sabía eso, prefiriendo callar

Madre, dime que no es posible eso, que va a hacer Thiago si no puede volver a caminar – dijo Christian desesperado, pensando que no era justo para su hijo

Esperemos a que el pequeño salga de terapia intensiva, no hay que adelantarnos- dijo Grace tratando de contener las lágrimas, ya que era difícil ver a Christian destruido

Tu madre tiene razón, esperemos – dijo Garrick tratando de ser fuerte por su hijo

Gail solo se abrazaba Mía, ya que se sentía culpable, si ella hubiera llegado antes por los niños, eso no hubiera pasado

Las horas pasaron para la familia Grey, durante toda la noche no hubo más noticias de Thiago, hasta la mañana siguiente cuando el niño despertó

Pa, papa – dijo Thiago sintiéndose un poco desubicado, pero observando a su padre quien estaba dormido en uno de los sillones de la habitación

Al escuchar a su hijo Christian se levantó y camino hacia el – campeón ¿Cómo te sientes?

Me duele mucho la cabeza ¿Qué paso? – dijo Thiago quien todavía estaba un poco confundido

Tuviste un accidente, un auto te arrollo – dijo Christian quien quería que el niño no se preocupara o asustara

¿Un accidente?- dijo Thiago confundido y sintiendo una fuerte punzada en la cabeza- me duele mucho la cabeza

Espera voy por el médico, tranquilo – dijo Christian sintiéndose frustrado de ver que su hijo no estaba bien

Me duele – dijo Thiago comenzando a llorar

Al cabo de unos minutos Christian ingreso junto con el medico del niño y Grace

Abuelita, me duele la cabeza- dijo Thiago al ver a Grace

Tranquilo corazón, ahora te vamos a revisar, todo va a estar bien – dijo Grace con la fortaleza que su experiencia en la medicina le daba

Ambos médicos comenzaron a revisar al niño quien se quejaba de dolor de cabeza, por ese motivo solicitaron una placa de rayos x y una resonancia magnética. No obstante lo que más alarmo a ambos médicos es que al probar la sensibilidad del niño en las piernas, Thiago dijo que no sentía nada y que no podía moverlas

Papa, abuelita, no puedo mover las piernas ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Thiago muy asustado pues era una extraña sensación

Grace tuvo que colocarle un calmante para que el niño se durmiera, ya que la impresión de no poder mover las piernas fue devastadora, Christian no podía creer que el diagnostico se estaba cumpliendo

Al día siguiente por la tarde se confirmó el diagnostico, Thiago tenía una lesión en la columna que era irreparable, no volvería a caminar, esta notica marco a toda la familia Grey, quienes estaban en la búsqueda del culpable, Christian no menciono nada sobre el mensaje que Elena le había enviado

El cumpleaños de Ava fue realizado, pero solo en compañía de sus compañeros de clase, ya que la familia Grey se encontraba en el caso de Thiago, debido a que el niño no había aceptado su condición, hecho que lo sumido en la depresión y frustración ante la vida, Christian no sabía qué hacer, se encontraba desesperado.

Tobías y Penélope no habían ido al cumpleaños ya que ese mismo día llego Nathan junto con su familia, decidiendo quedarse con ellos. Mientras que Will y Ana se preparaban para el trasplante de Fleur

Había pasado una semana desde el accidente de Thiago y por fin había sido dado de alta, Christian ya había acondicionado la que sería su habitación, así como comprado una silla de ruedas eléctrica con la cual el niño se podría movilizar por toda la casa, para Gabrielle fue muy triste y doloroso enterarse de lo que le pasaba a su hermano, además se sentía culpable, ya que Thiago lo había salvado a él, por esa razón siempre estaba recluido en su habitación sin ánimo de ir a la escuela o hablar con alguien, ni Mía quien era la tía consentida lograba animarlo

Thiago ya llegamos – dijo Christian cuando su abrieron las puertas de su casa

Thiago no había querido que nadie a parte de su padre fuera por el al hospital, durante todo el camino estuvo en silencio

Quiero ir a mi habitación – dijo Thiago de forma seria, ya no era el mismo niño risueño y dulce que Christian amaba, ahora era frio y con mirada hostil

¿No quieres ir con Gail o tu hermano? Estoy seguro que ambos te extrañan – dijo Christian quien no quería que su hijo siguiera sumido en la tristeza que lo albergaba

No – dijo Thiago tratando de contener las lágrimas- voy a mi habitación

Está bien – dijo Christian vencido

En ese momento apareció Gail quien se había esmerado en preparar la comida favorita de Thiago -¿ya llego el pequeño? – dijo emocionada

Ya, espero está en su habitación – dijo Christian cabizbajo, sintiéndose frustrado – ya no sé qué hacer

Es cuestión de tiempo – dijo Gail tratando de ser comprensiva con él, quien ya había pasado por muchas cosas

Eso espero, voy a estar en el estudio –dijo Christian dando la media vuelta yéndose

En el estudio Christian comenzó a revisar sus correos electrónicos, cuando de repente le tengo un mensaje a su celular

 _Christian, espero Thiago ya se encuentre en casa y este mejor, solo quería recordarte que mañana te tienes que internar, el trasplante es pasado mañana, tu mama ya está enterada_

 _Ana_

Cuando Christian termino de leer el mensaje dio un suspiro y pensó – soy un imbécil, lo había olvidado, mi Fleur me necesita – ante ese pensamiento respondió el mensaje

 _Gracias por avisarme, mañana estaré en el hospital a tiempo, un saludo a mis hijos_

 _Christian_

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad es que tengo varios puntos de vista, prometo analizarlos y tratar de que la historia sea lo más coherente posible, pensé darles gusto, pero creo que lo mejor es ser fiel a como la pensé desde un principio, aunque si me gustaría que le den una oportunidad y vean como todos los hilos se unen al final

Espero sus reviews, son mi motor para continuar


	32. Chapter 32 Preparación

Preparación

En cuanto Christian termino de enviar el mensaje a Ana salió de su estudio y le informo a Gail que estaría fuera unos días, que tratara de no dejar solos a los niños

Señor disculpe que me meta pero, ¿no cree que sería mejor que usted estuviera con ellos? Gabrielle se siente muy culpable y Thiago ha perdido la inocencia y dulzura que lo caracterizaba- dijo Gail quien ya sentía a esos niños como propios, ya que era la que más pasaba tiempo con ellos

Lo sé y pienso lo mismo, pero pasado mañana se hará en trasplante de Fleur, yo me tenido que internar en el hospital, apóyame – dijo Christian quien estaba cansado de toda la situación que estaba viviendo, se sentía dividido, creía que debía luchar por Ana y sus hijos, pero ahora era también responsable de otros dos niños

Cierto había olvidado a la pequeña, cuente conmigo y espero que todo salga bien, envié mis saludos y oraciones para Fleur y Ana – dijo Gail sintiendo un punzada de tristeza, aunque no había convivido con ella le tenía mucho aprecio a Ana

Claro, gracias – dijo Christian tratando de ser fuerte – hasta mañana, me iré temprano no creo ver a los niños

No se preocupe, yo los atiendo y llevo a la escuela a Gabrielle- dijo Gail sintiendo pesar y comprendiendo lo difícil que debía ser para su jefe

A la mañana siguiente Christian llego al hospital muy temprano tal como había cordado con Ana, cuando llego vio que ella estaba en la sala de espera con un hombre que no era el tal Will, ella recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras que el la abrazaba por los hombros

Anastasia – dijo Christian de forma fría y con porte imponente, provocando que ella y su acompañante se separaran de golpe al escuchar su voz

Christian que bueno que llegas- dijo Ana con la mirada cristalizada restándole importancia a la frialdad de el

Quería estar desde el principio, quiero saber cuál va a ser el procedimiento que se llevara a cabo en mí y en mi hija – dijo Christian con mayor énfasis en lo último, sin importarle si la otra persona sabia la situación

Está bien, ahora va a salir Grace y la doctora de Fleur, dijeron que nos dirán el procedimiento con detalle, ayer fue internada Fleur, su caso es un poco más complicado – dijo Ana quien trataba de ser clara

¿Ayer? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – dijo Christian molesto

Porque me dijiste que ese mismo día tenías que ir por Thiago al hospital, yo pensé que era importante que estuvieras con él, no ha de ser fácil para un niño dejar de caminar. Dijo Ana comenzando al subir el noto no su voz

Ante las palabras de ella Christian se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, Thiago realmente estaba deprimido y se siente solo, si él no hubiera ido por él, el pequeño se sentiría peor, por lo que tratando de ocultar su coraje dijo – y que William no fue capaz de acompañarte ¿acaso te dejo sola? ¿Mando a su chofer para que te acompañara? Si quieres le llamo a Kate

Los comentarios de Christian molestaron a Ana, por lo que dijo – si lo que quieres saber es quien es mi acompañante, Christian te presento a Nathan el hermano de Will, Will no está aquí porque desde ayer se internó junto a Fleur, sugerencia de tu mama, debido a que Fleur tuvo una crisis nerviosa, está muy asustada, no quiere estar más en hospitales, sabes lo que la niña a pasado – con eso ella rompió en llanto, Nathan la tubo que sostener de los brazos – no pensé que llegaras con esta actitud, pensé que nos apoyaríamos en esto, ayer la médico de Fleur junto con Grace nos dijeron a Will y a mí que el caso de la niña es muy complicado, la leucemia a destruido mucho y …si el trasplante no funciona, no hay más alternativa ¿algo más que quieras saber?- al terminar de hablar ya no pudo más y rompió en llanto refugiándose en el pecho de Nathan

Tranquila Ana, esto les hace mal, todo va a salir bien – dijo Nathan abrazándola fuertemente

Christian se quedó en silencio ante la nueva información, su hija estaba mal, dijo casi gritando - ¿Qué más te dijeron? Quiero saber

No le grite, le exijo respeto – dijo Nathan defendiendo a Ana

No te metas, es de mi hija de quien estamos hablando – dijo Christian con autoridad

Ya Christian, ahora va a salir tu madre y el médico de Fleur – dijo Ana con tono serio – ten paciencia

En ese momento Christian se sentó en otra banca de donde estaban Ana y Nathan, luego de unos minutos Grace y el médico de Fleur les explicaron el procedimiento, e hicieron algunas anotaciones importantes, mencionando nuevamente la gravedad de la situación

¿Entonces es verdad? – dijo Christian sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, mientras que Ana solo podía llorar

Si hijo, lo lamento – dijo Grace viendo como su hijo sufría, quería decirle todo lo contrario, pero tenía que ser objetiva, sino la podrían sacar del caso

Cuál es la probabilidad de éxito – dijo Christian quien como empresario quería saber todos los detalles

Grace dio un suspiro y con la mirada cristalizada dijo – menos del 50 por ciento

Ante eso Christian comenzó a pasarse las manos por el cabello, mientras que Ana dio un sollozo desgarrador no podía perder a Fleur, no lo soportaría

Ana tranquilízate, piensa en tu pequeño, sé que es complicado, pero recuerda que también tienes que ver por el – dijo Grace conmovida ante la situación – no podemos ponerte un calmante

Tienes razón, pero por favor Grace, doctora hagan todo para que Fleur esté bien, es muy pequeña no tiene que estar pasando por eso – dijo Ana entre sollozos

Esa es nuestra intención – dijo la doctora con determinación igualmente conmovida

Hijo es hora de que seas internado – dijo Grace colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Christian

Si madre, voy – dijo Christian comenzando a caminar junto con Grace

Christian, espera – dijo Ana caminando hacia donde estaba el

Si – dijo Christian a quien aún le causaba emoción que ella lo llamara

Gracias- dijo Ana ante de darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, ese acto para Christian fue todo, le dio fuerzas para lo que venia

Después de eso Grace acompaño a Ana y Nathan a su casa, quería estar con sus nietos, además aprovecho para estar segura que Ana estaba bien, le preocupaba que había estado bajo mucho estrés. Además, Will Fleur y Christian estarían internados hasta el día siguiente que se realizara el trasplante

Grace, tengo miedo, no soy tan fuerte, no soportaría que algo le pasara a Fleur- dijo Ana mostrando su miedo

Tranquila, esperemos que todo esté bien, te prometo que hare lo más que pueda – dijo Grace tomando la mano de ella para tranquilizarla

Gracias, me tranquiliza que vayas a estar ahí – dijo Ana con sinceridad

No hay nada que agradecer, no porque sea mi nieta, pero debo de decir que es una niña muy fuerte y valiente –dijo Grace quien con cada visita había conocido más a sus nietos, sobre todo a Fleur a quien no había conocido

La doctora tiene razón, recuerda que Will siempre dijo que era una guerrera confiemos en que todo va a estar bien ¿quieres que Nicole se quede con los niños hoy? Para que descanses- dijo Nathan entrando a la conversación

No, quiero estar con los niños, eso me mantendrá ocupada, sino solo estaré pensando – dijo Ana quien estaba a punto de dejarse vencer

Está bien, sabes que cuentas con nosotros – dijo Nathan quien después de vivir en la mansión con ella, le tomo mucho cariño, ya considera como una hermana menor

Gracias –dijo Ana con una sonrisa de lado

Al llegar a la mansión de los Traynor, Ana le presento a Grace a Nicole y sus sobrinos, la señora Grey vieron que había mucha complicidad entre los niños y por un segundo se imaginó que existirá la misma entre los hijos de Christian con sus otros nietos

La tarde se pasó rápido, como Ana lo dijo, el estar rodeaba de niño hizo que no pensara en la situación de Fleur, le tranquilizaba que Will estuviera con ella, aun recordaba como la niña había entrado en crisis cuando le dijeron que se tenía que internar nuevamente

Tobías y Penélope preguntaron por su hermana y padre- Ana les comento los del trasplante sin entrar en detalles

Por la noche Garrick se les único, igual quería saber sobre el trasplante y pasar a ver a su nietos, ya que por la situación de Thiago había descuidado a los hijos de Christian y Ana

Mientras tanto en el hospital Will le contaba un cuento a Fleur para que durmiera tranquila y no tuviera miedo

Pa – dijo Fleur quien había estado bajo tratamiento para estar lista para el trasplante

Si corazón ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Will con la paciencia y dulzura que lo caracterizaba

Tengo miedo, ya no quiero que me hagas estudios, no me gusta que me estén inyectando o sacando sangre es horrible, ya no quiero- dijo Fleur hablando con el corazón

Las palabras de la niño destrozaron a Will y reuniendo la poca fortaleza que ya tenía dijo – mi amor, a mí tampoco me gusta que estés aquí, no me gusta que te duela, ya que aunque no lo creas no solo te duele a ti, a mí y a tu mama nos parte el corazón cuando tu sufres, pero es necesario para que estés bien, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que tu vuelvas a ser la misma de antes, para que no vuelvas a pasar por eso, resiste un poco más recuerda que eres una guerrera

¿Esto es lo último? – dijo Fleur esperanzada

Yo espero que si corazón- dijo Will tratando de ser fuerte

Mientras tanto en otra de la habitación Christian se encontraba solo, sin ningún medio de comunicación, ya que debía estar en un ambiente estéril, tenía una intravenosa que le administraba los medicamentos que necesitaba para prepararlo para el trasplante.

Él pensaba en cómo habían pasado estos 10 años, los cuales eran los peores de su vida, aun se guía arrepintiendo de la primera vez que vio a Alessa

 _Había sido un día agotador en la compañía, lo único que deseaba Christian era llegar a su casa a descansar, hecho que cada vez era más complicado ya que los niños siempre estaban haciendo ruido y corriendo por todas partes, no obstante los amaba, eran su vida, sin embargo su esposa seguía siendo la de siempre, tan dulce y sensual que lo traía loco_

 _Pero, ese día no podría hacer eso, ya que tenía una reunión de negocios, por lo que solo le quedaba pasar por su esposa e ir, no podía cancelar, sus socios eran muy importantes y era necesario que cumpliera con el compromiso, pensaba en esta situación cuando recibió un mensaje_

 _Amor, lo siento no pases por mí, no voy a poder acompañarte a la reunión, discúlpame con los socios, pero Ted tuvo un pequeño accidente en el preescolar, no te asustes ni te pongas loco, ya está todo arreglado, solo vine con Grace para que lo revisara, ya me dijo que no tenía nada grave, te soy sincera no me dio tiempo de arreglarme, acabamos de llegar y no quiero estar corriendo, se lo importante que es para ti, prometo recompensarte en la noche_

 _Tú esposa que te ama, no te pongas loco, todo está arreglado_

 _Anastasia_

 _Al ver el mensaje de su esposa Christian pensó en cancelar todo, pero sabía que si lo hacía Ana se enojaría y ya no lo recompensaría, lo mejor era ir y llegar lo antes posible a casa_

 _Cuando llego a la reunión vio que era más grade de lo que el pensó, era en un lujoso hotel, estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de eventos por lo que su plan era socializar un poco y retirarse_

 _Sin embargo, desde que llego una mujer no le perdió la vista y cada que volteaba estaba ella, no podía decir que era fea, ya que era realmente hermosa y con un cuerpo que infartaría a cualquier hombre_

 _Christian estaba a punto de marcharse cuando en un pasillo del lugar choco con la mujer que no le perdió la vista y físicamente le había atraído_

 _Discúlpeme – dijo ella apenada al derramar su copa de vino tinto en la camisa y pantalones de el_

El al ver la mancha se molestó, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba relajo su rostro y con tranquilidad dijo – no se preocupe, fue un accidente, además ya casi me voy

 _No, como cree, fue mi culpa, si lo desea puedo limpiarlo en mi habitación, acompáñeme, por favor estoy muy apenada – dijo la mujer siendo muy sensual hasta en la forma de hablar_

 _No se preocupe, lo mejor es que me vaya – dijo Christian sintiéndose incomodo, además la mancha era muy notoria_

 _Por favor – dijo ella en forma de suplica_

 _Está bien, pero solo un momento – dijo Christian no muy seguro de su decisión_

 _Al entrar a la habitación la mujer le dio una bata y le pidió su camisa y pantalones para poderlos lavar_

 _Christian estuvo sentado en la sala con la que contaba la habitación, ella le ofreció una copa de vino, mientras esperaba, pero unos minutos después la mujer volvió ahora con una bata se acercó a Christian, la bata cayó y ella quedo en lencería_

 _Espera, yo…no puedo estoy casado – dijo Christian levantándose muy impresionado de lo que estaba pasando_

 _No quiero compromisos, solo vine a la reunión de negocios, mi padre es alguien es muy importante, mañana nos iremos y nunca más nos volveremos a ver, será solo esta noche – dijo ella acercándose provocativamente a él, besándolo de forma apasionada_

 _Christian llego hasta la mañana siguiente a su casa, Ana lo recibió con el mismo gusto de siempre, los niños lo recibieron con el mismo amor y cariño_

 _En su mente solo pensaba- fue tan fácil y excítate, lo prohibido es provocador, hasta siempre Alessa_

Cuando su recuerdo finalizo, se sintió como el más miserable de todos, lo que fue tan fácil acabo tan mal

A la mañana siguiente Ana llego junto con Nathan, el trasplante seria a las 10 de la mañana, cuando comenzó Will salió para hacerles compañía

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Ustedes tomaran la decisión ¿Fleur vive? 

En este capítulo vimos cómo fue la primera vez que Christian cayo en los brazos de Alessa, pero la historia no está completa, en próximos capítulos sabremos que más paso

Quiero agradecer cada uno de sus comentarios, son mi motor para continuar

Espero hayan pasado en Feliz Navidad y les deseo un Próspero Año Nuevo, mis mejores deseos para ustedes

Espero sus reviews


	33. Chapter 33 El trasplante

El trasplante

Antes de empezar el procedimiento Grace salió junto con Will, les explico los últimos puntos que tenían que tomar en cuenta, les comento que la operación tendría una duración aproximada de 5 horas y encuentro termine saldremos

Está bien, por favor Grace cuida de Fleur- dijo Ana con los ojos llorosos

Ella tiene mucho que vivir- dijo Will quien estaba igual de conmocionado que Ana, durante el tiempo que estuvo con la pequeña vio que estaba muy asustada

Por supuesto, hare hasta lo imposible porque ella este bien

Durante la espera, Ana se recargaba en el hombro de Will, se sentía muy cansaba, esos días había estado bajo mucho estrés, sin embargo lo único que importaba es que su pequeña estuviera bien, no soportaría que ella se uniera su hermano Christopher

Cada minuto que pasaba era un poco esperanzador ya que indicaba que todo iba bien, aunque también ponía de nervios a los tres, por eso para que el ambiente se relajara un momento Nathan intervino

¿Y ya saben que es este pequeño? – dijo el colocando su mano sobre el vientre de Ana

Aun no, pero me conformo con que este sano – dijo Ana con la mirada iluminada, olvidándose por unos minutos de la situación

Yo estoy casi seguro que es niña- dijo Will con cariño, aunque hablando con la verdad el quería una niña

Yo creo que es niño, tengo los mismos síntomas que Tob y Gael – dijo Ana siendo sincera

Porque no me habías contado eso – dijo Will mirándola a los ojos, pues cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella le interesaba

Es que con todo lo que ha pasado se me olvido – dijo Ana hablando con la verdad

¿Y ya tienen nombres? – dijo Nathan con el fin de seguir con la conversación y que el tiempo para ellos pasara más rápido

Tenemos opciones, pero si es niño yo elijo y si es niña lo hará Will- dijo Ana recordando el acuerdo que tenían

¿Así que tú elegiste el de Gael? –dijo Nathan interesando en esa parte

Sí, siempre me gusto ese nombre y creo que es único, además Will eligió a Fleur, desde hay quedamos en ese acuerdo- dijo Ana recordando la discusión que fue elegir el nombre de Gael

Fleur, es un bello nombre – dijo Nathan con sienta melancolía, ya que siempre estuvo enamorado de la hermana de Will, pero ella jamás lo vio de esa forma, sino como hermano

Así es, Will acertó en eso con el nombre de mi pequeña, yo en ese momento no tenía cabeza– dijo Ana tomando la mano de Will, recordando lo difícil que había sido esa época para ella, además de que los gemelos se adelantaron

¿Ya saben cuál opción será su nombre? – dijo Nathan siguiendo con la conversación

Si es niño será Darién y si es niña será Raneé- dijo Ana recordando las palabras de Will y el hecho de que desde que nació Gael, ella se debatía sobre esos dos nombres

Me gusta Raneé y no he escuchado a nadie que se llame Darién, estará interesante que este pequeño sea el primero –dijo Nathan con una sonrisa

Gracias a la conversación, la espera paso de forma rápida, cuando los tres vieron que se acercaba el tiempo de las 5 horas nuevamente los nervios y angustias se apoderaron de ellos

Luego de media hora Grace salió junto con la doctora que llevaba el caso de Fleur

¿Cómo están? – dijo Ana al ver salir a las doctoras, sin darles tiempo de acercarse

Señora Traylor, el trasplante fue un éxito, sin embargo aún no podemos estar seguros, ahora es necesario que el cuerpo de la pequeña no lo rechace – dijo el médico de Fleur

¿Qué prosigue? – dijo Will quien se había acercado abrazando a Ana por la cintura

Ahora Fleur pasara a terapia intensiva en un área estéril, estará sedada por dos días, necesitamos que su cuerpo se acostumbre al trasplante y no lo rechace – dijo Grace quien era la que supervisaría esa parte del procedimiento

¿Y Christian? ¿El estará bien? – dijo Ana quien no podía dejar de lado la situación de el

El estará bajo supervisión el día de hoy y mañana por la tarde será dado de alta si todo está bien – dijo Grace feliz de que Ana también se preocupara por su hijos

¿Podemos verlos? – dijo Ana quien necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que ambos estuvieran bien

Por el momento a Fleur no, ella como les mencione estará en un área estéril, al señor Grey solo unos minutos, debido a que también se encuentra en terapia intensiva, además está bajo los efectos de la anestesia- dijo la médico de Fleur

Quiero pasar a verlo, aunque sea unos segundos- dijo Ana casi con voz suplicante

Está bien, veo si ya los trasladaron y regreso por ti – dijo Grace dedicándole un dulce sonrisa a Ana antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse

Ellos estarán bien, solo nos queda esperar – dijo Will abrazando a Ana por los hombros y dándole un beso en la frente

Así tiene que ser- dijo Ana tratando de ser positiva, convencida de que todo estaría bien

Al cabo de unos minutos Grace regreso y le dijo a Ana que podría pasar donde se encontraba Christian por un breve tiempo, además de que él se encontraba inconsciente aun

Al entrar a la habitación de él, Ana pudo ver como Christian se encontraba conectado a varios aparatos que registraban sus signos vitales, el parecía estar dormido, de la misma forma que ella lo había visto muchas veces, tenía sentimientos encontrados, pero el que más relevancia tenia era el de agradecimiento, él era la clave para que Fleur estuviera bien

Christian- dijo Ana acercándose hasta donde estaba el, con cuidado tomo su mano- Gracias, sé que me equivoque, no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, pero podremos tener un mejor futuro afrentando las decisiones que tomamos, siempre te agradeceré que hayas salvado a mi pequeña

Luego de haber estado con Christian, Grace regreso por Ana y juntas salieron hacia la sala de espera

Ana ¿estás bien? – dijo Will al ver que ella tenía los ojos rojos

Sí, estoy bien – dijo Ana acariciando la mejilla de el con su mano

No quiero que te estreses y nos has comido, ve con Nathan yo me quedo – dijo Will quien siempre estaba al pendiente de ella

No quiero, prefiero estar aquí – dijo Ana quien no se quería separar de ahí

Ana creo que deberías hacer caso, no sería bueno que te expusieras a que algo te pase o le pase algo al pequeño, es más yo les sugerirían que ambos vayan a descansar, no está bien que los dos se desgasten, van a estar tres días aquí, yo hoy tengo guardia, puedo estar al pendiente de Fleur y cualquier cosa les aviso, si quieren puede regresar uno a suplirme mañana por la mañana-dijo Grace viendo que tanto Will como Ana tenían marcas de cansancio acumulado – los niños también necesitan de ustedes

¿Estas segura? – dijo Ana pensando que sería una gran carga

Claro, no te preocupes, créeme que haría cualquier cosa por mi nieta – dijo Grace con una cálida sonrisa

Muchas gracias, mañana yo vengo temprano a remplazarla – dijo Will estrechando su mano con la de Grace, quien tenía que reconocer que aquel caballero era un buen hombre

Mientras esto sucedía en el hospital, en otro punto de Seattle Kate se encontraba viendo por el ventanal de su habitación, perdiéndose en la inmensidad

¿Sucede algo amor? – dijo Elliot quien ya había arreglado su situación con su esposa, no podía decirlo, pero el accidente de Thiago ayudo a que ella olvidara su enojo

Este no- dijo Kate aun sin poner mucha atención

¿Segura? – dijo Elliot no convencido de la respuesta de ella

Bueno, es que esta semana seria el trasplante la de la hija de Ana- dijo Kate quien seguía metida en sus pensamientos

¿Cuál Ana?- dijo Elliot sin entender

En ese momento Kate se dio cuenta que de que había cometido un error, pues Ana le había pedido que no dijera de su existencia a Elliot y Mía, pero a ella le era complicado tener secretos con su esposo, siempre se había manejado por ser alguien transparente

Elliot hay algo que te tengo que contar, pero te pido que seas discreto y que no me hagas quedar mal- dijo Kate pensando que lo mejor era hablar con la verdad, además a ella le era muy complicado mentir

Está bien, prometo que seré discreto, pero dime – dijo Elliot ahora más intrigado

Luego de un suspiro Kate le contó la historia de cómo se dio cuenta que Ana había regresado, por qué regreso, además de parte de la información que Ana le dio, sobre donde había estado y que se había casado, pero omitiendo ciertos detalles que no creyó relevantes

Elliot no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y sin poder contener su emoción dijo – hay que decirle a Christian, tu sabes lo que él ha sufrido por ella, además no creo que ella ame a la persona con quien se casó, ella solo amo a Christian, es mi hermano tengo que decirle

Tranquilo Elliot, Christian ya sabe que ella regreso – dijo Kate guardando la calma, ya que sabía que esa sería la reacción de su esposo

¿Cómo que ya lo sabe? ¿Y porque no está con ella? – dijo Elliot ahora confundido ante la nueva información

Es que desde que regresaron, ellos fueron inmediatamente a hablar con él, para que fuera el donador de uno de los gemelos, la niña que sobrevivió – dijo Kate quien en la última conversación con su amiga se había enterado que los gemelos se adelantaron

¿Entonces la hija de Christian está mal? – dijo Elliot quien como padre se imaginaba lo terrible que era que un hijo estuviera mal

Así es, el trasplante iba a ser esta semana, Ana quedo en avisarme, pero yo creo que se lo olvido, se ve muy cansada y estrazada – dijo Kate siendo de las últimas personas que la vio

Me imagino, debe ser pesado estar con tres niños a la vez – dijo Elliot olvidando por un instante que el tenía 4

No son tres, son cuatro como nosotros – dijo Kate observando el error de su esposo

¿Cuatro? Me dijiste que el gemelo de la niña murió- dijo Elliot nuevamente perdido en la conversación

Así es, pero ella tuvo un hijo con su nueva pareja, se llama Gael tiene cuatro años – dijo Kate viendo que esa parte molesto un poco a su esposo, por eso prefirió omitir que su amiga estaba embarazada

No puedo creerlo, además como fue a tener un hijo con alguien más, ella ama de Christian – dijo Elliot molesto

No lo sé y no me voy a meter en la vida privada de mi amiga, yo la respeto, te recuerdo que Christian tiene dos hijos con otra persona- dijo Kate molesta defendiendo a su amiga

No discutiré ese punto, mejor dime como se llama la pequeña que está enferma –dijo Elliot quien sabía que discutir con Kate no era sencillo

Se llama Fleur, es un ángel de solo verla te enamoras de la niña, saco la dulzura de Ana- dijo Kate recordando la vez que convivio con ella

¿Fleur? –dijo Elliot casi en su susurro, no podía creerlo, la sangre se la había ido a los pies, su rostro mostraba palidez

¿Estás bien? Te pusiste muy raro- dijo Kate para quien fue evidente que su esposo se sorprendió

Este…si, solo que… no sé, el nombre me es extraño – dijo Elliot sintiendo que le sudaban las manos y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente

Pues a mí me gusta, creo que es original – dijo Kate sin dar importancia al nombre de la pequeña

¿Sabes si Ana lo eligió? – dijo Elliot tratando de mostrarse calmado, pero no estaba lográndolo

Creo que no, fue el que ahora es su padre, dice que fue en honor a su hermana, Ana me dijo que fue el quien la rescato cuando los niños se adelantaron

¿Sabes cómo se llama? – dijo Elliot cada vez más pálido

¿Seguro que estas bien? – dijo Kate al ver que su esposo estaba más que extraño, era como si hubiera visto un fantasma

Dime como se llama – dijo Elliot subiendo el tono de su voz

Se llama William Traynor, no quería hablar con del el, porque sé que iba a molestar, pero déjame decirte que es un encanto, se ve que está loco por Ana y ama a los niños – dijo Kate quien tenía una buena impresión dela pareja de Ana

Elliot no podía creer lo mala que era su suerte y son poder resistirlo mas dijo –necesito salir, no me esperes

Kate se quedó en medio de su habitación sin entender que era lo que le había pasado a su esposo y porque había salido de esa forma

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, como votaron porque la niña se salvara eso será, en el próximo capítulo habrá buenas noticias

Estamos entrando en la última parte de la historia, todavía quedan varios capítulos, pero los ciclos se irán cerrando, si hay algo que quieran saber díganme

Hago la aclaración para un comentario donde dice que Fleur se enfermó y sufre porque Ana por su orgullo no recurrió a Christian, eso no es así, la niña se enfermó, dieron los tratamientos que el hospital recomendó, vieron que no estaba respondiendo, le sugirieron que la única opción era el trasplante, en automático y sin pensarlo o pensar en el orgullos se mudaron a Seattle para buscar a Christian. Lo importante era salvar a Fleur,

Christian y Ana aun no tienen una conversación de verdad, digamos que están en tregua hasta que Fleur esté bien, en los próximos capítulos Christian va a tener que ver también por Gabrielle y Thiago, les pido no se olviden de ellos, ya que la mayoría solo piensa en Ana, no adelanto mucho porque se me iría la historia y quiero irla desarrollando junto con ustedes

Solo les adelantare que Elena tiene un cómplice, hasta el final sabrán quien es ¿Quién creen que sea? No es Will

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y espero sus reviews


	34. Chapter 34 Un paso adelante

Un paso adelante

Elliot no podía creer su mala suerte, después de la muerte de Fleur y su hijo pensó que nunca más volvería a ver a los Traynor y ahora la mayor de sus pesadillas se hacía realidad, con el bono extra de que Anastasia estaba relacionada con ellos, por lo tanto Christian también lo estaba

Durante algunas horas Elliot camino por las calles de Seattle, sabía que su actitud no era la mejor, ya que hacia que su esposa comenzara a sospechar de que algo malo estaba pasando, no sabía qué hacer y ahora Christian quien era su único confidente se encontraba punto de someterse a una cirugía, por lo que con la esperanza de encontrarlo fue la casa de este

Al llegar al hogar de Christian se encontró con la noticia de que su hermano ese día se realizaría el trasplante, tuvo que rogarle mucho a Gail para que le dijera donde estaba Christian y al ver la desesperación de Elliot ella acepto

Por unos minutos paso a ver a Gabrielle ya que Thiago no quiso recibirlo, el único que podía entrar era Christian y en todo el día el no haya ido hecho que deprimía aún más a Thiago

Veo que la situación no es sencilla- dijo Elliot conversando con Gail, quien le había ofrecido un café

La verdad es que no, Thiago está muy deprimido y el hecho de que no esté el señor grey no ayuda, no sé qué vaya a pasar con el pequeño – dijo Gail quien después de varios años les tenía cariño a los niños

Será complicado, pero…- dijo Elliot quien necesitaba más información – tu sabes la verdad, sabes que Ana regreso

Por unos segundos Gail dudo en responder, pero pensó que lo mejor era hablar con la verdad y siendo sincera dijo – así es señor Grey, lo supe hace poco

Ya veo ¿conoces a la nueva pareja de Ana? – dijo Elliot siguiendo con su interrogatorio

Si – dijo Gail pensando que preguntaría otras cosas

¿Es buena persona? Bueno lo digo porque no me gustaría ver a mis sobrinos con alguien que fuera malo – dijo Elliot para justificarse viendo las reacciones de ella

Solo una vez trate con él y se ve que es una buena persona, los niños lo adoran y se ven enamorado, es lo único que podría decir – dijo Gail tratando de recordar con claridad

¿Estás segura? Pero es que Anastasia ama a mi hermano – dijo Elliot pensando en voz alta

No sé si eso sea cierto, pero creo que es cuestión del señor Grey y Ana, además por el momento lo que importa es que Fleur esté bien – dijo Gail quien no quería hacer juicios

Nuevamente al escuchar el nombre de ella su amada Fleur todo se removió en Elliot

Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, gracias Gail –dijo Elliot dando un suspiro, aun no superaba ese fatídico día

Mientras eso sucedía en casa de Christian, en otra parte de Seattle Will, Ana y Nathan llegaban a su hogar, los niños por suerte ya se habían dormido

En cuento entraron Ana abrazo fuertemente a Nicole quien fue la que los recibió, por unos minutos ellas estuvieron abrazadas, Ana necesitaba descargar todos los sentimientos que tenía ya no podía más, sabía que era riesgoso para su embarazo, pero aceptaba que no era alguien fuerte

Necesito darme un ducha- dijo Ana luego de separarse de Nicole

Claro, ahora voy dijo Will quien se sentía igual de casado o un poco más, ya que había pasado más de dos días en el hospital internado junto con Fleur, todo el tiempo sentado en una incómoda silla, a lado de la niña

Por unos minutos Will y Nathan comentaron a Nicole lo que había sido el tratamiento y dijeron que ahora solo quedaba esperar, Will pregunto por los niños quienes estaban enterados de la mayor parte de la información, lo bueno es que la presencia de los hijos de Nathan los distraía

Cuando por fin Will ingreso en su habitación vio que Ana estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, solo con una toalla en el cuerpo y otra en la cabeza, había terminado su baño, tenía las manos en su rostro y se escuchaba que ella sollozaba, en ese momento Will se subió a la cama y la abrazo por la espalda, sin decir nada

¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar esto? no es justo- dijo Ana sin moverse del abrazo

No lo sé, es algo que yo también me he preguntado – dijo Will con voz suave

Si es algo que estoy pagando, me hubiera pasado a mí, no a Fleur, ella es tan pequeña, tiene mucho porque vivir, debería estar jugando con los demás niños no es un hospital – dijo Ana sacando todo lo que sentía

Tranquila amor, Fleur va a estar bien, confía en eso, además recuerda que esto no les hace bien, ni a ti ni a nuestro pequeño – dijo Will colocando sus manos en el vientre de 5 meses y medio de Ana

Tienes razón, solo que siento que ya es mucho lo que ha pasado – dijo Ana con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

También lo pienso, pero es algo que no podía predecir ni prevenir, estamos haciendo todo porque ella este bien – dijo Will sintiéndose igual de casando y frustrado que Ana pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella – trata de dormir y mañana temprano vamos a ver que noticias hay

Tratare, me siento muy cansada – dijo Ana quien tenía el cuerpo contracturado y sentía mucho peso sobre los hombros

Trata de acomodarte, yo me doy un baño y ahora te acompaño – dijo Will dando un beso en la frente de ella

En ese momento ella se dirigió hacia su mesa de noche donde se encontraba su pijama para después tratar de conciliar el sueño, aunque sea por unas horas, mientras que Will iba hacia el baño de su dormitorio

Al entrar al baño Will se vio frente al espejo que estaba en la pared arriba del lavabo, observo su imagen y pudo ver que había cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo, su aspecto ahora era ojeroso y demacrado para tener casi 40 años

Will se dio una ducha, coloco el pijama y trato de conciliar el sueño junto a su esposa, sin embargo a las 4 de la mañana un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo despertó, seguido de un fuerte mareo, por lo que se levantó con cuidado, bajo a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y tratar de tranquilizarse

¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí? – dijo Nathan sorprendiendo a su hermano

Eres tu – dijo Will sin dar mucha importancia – creo que lo mismo podría yo preguntar

Lo que pasa, es que a veces me da hambre antes de levantarme y vengo a ver que hay en el refrigerador, pero eso tú ya lo sabes, pero ¿tu? Eres amo y señor del tiempo, no te levantas en la madrugada – dijo Nathan sentándose en uno de los bancos de la cocina

Cuando eres padre te levantas en la madrugada- dijo Will pensando que era la mejor escusa

No me digas, pero tus hijos ya no son tan pequeños y Gael duerme toda la noche, cuando se quedó conmigo lo constate, mejor dime que te tiene despierto ¿es Fleur? Ella va a estar bien, no dices que es tu guerrera – dijo Nathan mientras comía un galleta que se encontró sobre la mesa

Eso lo sé, quiero pensar que todo saldrá bien – dijo Will sentándose y tomando otra galleta

¿Entonces? No has respondido mi pregunta – dijo Nathan yendo por la segunda galleta

Está bien, te voy a decir, pero quiero que esto quede entre nosotros- dijo Will hablando con determinación-he seguido con dolores de cabeza, cada vez son más intensos, me mareo continuamente y mi visión no es la misma, no sé si sea el cansancio o estrés que estamos viviendo

Yo creo que mejor vayas al médico, esto de los dolores de cabeza no es nuevo, es más dijiste que irías, por lo menos ya hiciste la cita – dijo Nathan dejando las galletas, mirando con severidad a Will

La verdad es que no, no he tenido tiempo, ni cabeza para hacerlo, entre el trabajo, la familia y Fleur, no he pensado en eso – dijo Will quien daba prioridad a todo lo demás

Will si quieres seguir siendo un soporte para Ana tienes que estar bien, ella te necesita bien, cuando Fleur este bien, tienes que estar ahí, van a pasar muchas cosas, va a nacer tu hijo, no sé pero me imagino que Christian y Ana van a hablar con los niños y decirles la verdad, no creo que él se quiera quedar como espectador, recuerda que los hijos de él también importan y esto va a ser muy duro para Ana, no sabemos cómo van a reaccionar todos los implicados en este enredo, pero si quieres estar presente y ser el soporte de ella cuando más lo necesite, tienes que estar bien y cuidarte, no lo dejes pasar – dijo Nathan dejando de lado su esencia bromista y juguetona, por alguien que estaba hablando con la verdad

Ante las palabras de Nathan, Will supo que no tenía nada que objetar, por lo que quitando todas su barreras dijo – la verdad es que tengo miedo, algo me dice que será algo muy malo y no se creó que no soportaría una mala noticia, siento que mi vida en este momento es perfecta, amo a mi esposa, sé que ella me ama de la misma forma, amo a los niños son mi mayor orgullo y estoy seguro que Fleur estará bien, no quiero perderlos

En ese momento Nathan comprendió las palabras de su hermano, pero sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer- te entiendo, ten por seguro que si es algo malo me vas a tener para apoyarte, pero entiende que lo mejor es prevenir

Está bien, te prometo que cuando Fleur sea dada de alta hago mi sita para ir al médico, pero por favor ni una palabra de esto a Ana, sé que ella se preocuparía y lo que menos quiero es que ella este en estrés- dijo Will con severidad conociendo a su hermano

Lo prometo, pero hazme caso – dijo Nathan dando una última advertencia

Lo hare- dijo Will sabiendo que Nathan no lo dejaría tranquilo – creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a dormir otro rato, Ana y yo nos iremos temprano, cuidas a los niños por favor

Claro, adoran al tío Nathan – dijo el seguro, ya en un ambiente más relajado

En ese momento ambos regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, para Will fue complicado conciliar el sueños, por lo que solo se quedó observando dormir a Ana, se veía tan bella, a pesar de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar esos días ella conservaba su belleza, no pudo evitar colocar su mano sobre su vientre, él pensó que este embarazo seria el broche de oro a su relación, pero la vida le había jugado una mala pasada y solo esperaba que todo saliera bien

Mientras esto sucedía en la casa de Ana, en la de Kate, Elliot llegaba pensando que encontraría a toda su familia dormida, pero no era así, su esposa lo estaba esperando en la sala

Creo que esta no es una buena hora de llegar, ¿me vas a decir que está pasando? No es la primera vez que reaccionas como loco – dijo Kate sentada en uno de los sillones de la estancia con los brazos cruzados

¿No crees que sea muy tarde? Estoy cansado, mañana hablamos –dijo Elliot pensando que esa era la mejor forma de evitar los cuestionamientos de su esposa

Eso lo hubieras pensado antes, ¿creíste que no te iba a esperar? Lo siento, ya me quitaste mis horas de sueño, ahora quiero una explicación – dijo Kate furiosa, levantándose y yendo hasta donde se encontraba su marido

Estas molesta y no creo que sea bueno que hablemos, vamos a explotar y diremos cosas que nos hieran – dijo Elliot comenzando a ponerse nervioso, sabía que Kate era capaz de sacarle toda la información – te prometo que mañana hablamos, por favor

Quiero mi explicación ahora, sino será peor – dijo Kate viendo directamente a los ojos a su esposo

Por favor Kate, es algo complicado, deja que estemos tranquilo y te digo – dijo Elliot casi en suplica- por favor

Está bien, pero de mañana no pasa y no quiero que duermas conmigo. No te quiero ver- dijo Kate dando la media vuelta, subiendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio sin voltear a ver a su esposo

Elliot se quedó en medio del recibidor pensando que tal vez al día siguiente perdería su matrimonio, sabía que debía hablar con la verdad, sino William podía delatarlo

Al día siguiente Ana y Will llegaron muy temprano al hospital, Grace los saludos y les comento que tanto Fleur como Christian pasaron la noche sin novedad, la niña continuaba sedada y Christian había despertado media hora antes de que ellos llegaran

¿Puedo ver a Christian? – dijo Ana sabiendo que no tendría problemas con Will, el entendería

Si claro, te llevo- dijo Grace quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la petición de Ana, ella pensaba que a William no lo aceptaría

Gracias- dijo Ana a Grace, después voltio y vio a Will-¿vienes conmigo?

Creo que lo mejor es que me quede, ve, yo te espero – dijo Will con una sonrisa tomando asiento en las sillas de la sala de espera

Antes de caminar junto con Grace, Ana dio un dulce beso en los labios de su esposo y se retiro

Al cabo de unos minutos Ana ya se encontraba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Christian, dio un suspiro y entro, Grace argumento que tenía que checar unos expedientes dejándola sola

Hola – dijo Ana de forma tímida

Hola – dijo Christian sumamente sorprendido, ya que desde que despertó y luego de ver a su madre quien le hizo algunas pruebas pensó que estaría solo hasta que fuera de alta, no se imaginó que ella iría a verlo

¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo Ana aun en el marco de la puerta

Bien, bueno muy cansado, es como si me hubieran dando una paliza, pero mejor dime ¿Cómo esta Fleur? – dijo Christian en quien era notorio lo feliz y la tranquilidad que le daba que ella estuviera ahí

Ella aun esta sedada, me comento la doctora y tu mama que es para que su cuerpo se acostumbre y no rechace el trasplante, así estará por dos días más- dijo Ana con la mirada cristalizada, le dolía ver por todo lo que estaba pasando su hija

Pobre de mi pequeña, hay que confiar en que todo saldrá bien- dijo Christian igual de afectado que Ana

Así es, Gracias Christian es algo que jamás olvidare – dijo Ana hablando con el corazón

No hay nada que agradecer, ustedes son mi vida – dijo Christian viendo directamente a los ojos a Ana, con todo lo que esa frase engloba todo lo que el sentía

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Les comento que ya inicie mi vida académica en el laboratorio donde estoy y estoy estudiando para entrar a un posgrado, es probable que me tarde en actualizar, pero tengan por seguro que termino la historia, es mas ya estoy pensando en otra, pero será hasta que le dé fin a esta

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios créanme que son mi motor para seguir y espero le den una oportunidad

Solo les puedo decir que una de ustedes si atino quien es el cómplice ¿?

Espero sus reviews


	35. Chapter 35 Decisiones que lo cambian

Decisiones que cambiaron todo

La frase de Christian dejo sin palabras a Ana por unos segundos, no esperaba esa repuesta y por un momento le lastimo ser consciente de que ya no estaban juntos

Lo siento Ana, no quise causarte malestar- dijo Christian siendo consciente de que lo que había dicho le afecto a ella

No te preocupes, es solo…que me hubiera gustado que todo esto fuera diferente, pero ahorita no es momento de hablar- dijo Ana con una leve sonrisa, que no llegaba a sus ojos

¿Sabes a qué hora me puedo ir? No quiero dejar mucho tiempo solos a los chicos, Thiago no la estaba pasado bien – dijo Christian tratando de cambiar de tema, pero nuevamente la existencia de ellos lastimaba a Ana

En unos minutos viene Grace con la doctora y te dirán, yo creo que hoy mismo eres libre – dijo Ana tratando de ocultar su dolor

Eso espero, pero ¿tu estas bien? Te ves cansada – dijo Christian ya con un poco más de confianza

Ante la pregunta de él, Ana sonrió levemente y después de un suspiro dijo – la verdad es que no ha sido mi mejor semana, deseo que Fleur esté bien, pero me siento cansada, ya ha sido mucho

Ella estará bien, pero tu también debes de cuidarte – dijo Christian siendo sincero, aunque trataba de evitar el tema del embarazo de Ana

Por unos segundos ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Grace y la médico de Christian, en ese momento Ana aprovecho para regresar con Will, mientras le hacían los últimos estudios a Christian

Ana llego y se sentó a lado de Will, coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, quien inmediatamente la rodeo con su brazo

¿Cómo está? –dijo Will sin moverse para no molestarla a ella

Un poco adolorido pero bien – dijo Ana aun en su posición, pero dando un bostezo

¿Estás bien? Te ves cansada – dijo Will quien desde que ella despertó se veía demacrada

Si, solo muy cansada, no te preocupes – dijo Ana tomando la mano de Will entre las de ella, entrelazándola y dando un beso en los labios

Ambos permanecieron en el mismo lugar, Ana dormitaba por minutos, luego despertaba y se volvía a como dar sobre el hombro de Will

Así estuvieron por alrededor de dos horas, hasta que de repente Grace y Christian salieron juntos, para encontrarse con la pareja, al verlos salir, Ana y Will se levantaron

¿Te dieron de alta? – dijo Ana siendo la primera en hablar

Así es, pero ya le dije que tiene que tener reposo, por lo menos unos cuentos días – dijo Grace quien sabía que Christian no le haría caso

Gracias Christian – dijo Will de forma cortes

No hay nada que agradecer, es mi hija – dijo Christian con cierto sarcasmo en su tono de voz

Ana y Grace solo movieron negativamente la cabeza, pero no dijeron nada

Bueno madre me iré a casa, no dices que tengo que descansar- dijo Christian molesto, aun no acaba de comprender como es que Ana estuviera con ese tipo

Así debe de ser – dijo Grace quien ya conocía a su hijo

Por favor Ana, cualquier cosa me avisas, no importa la hora por favor – dijo Christian cambiando su actitud

Claro- dijo Ana con determinación

Christian – dijo Will sabiendo que era lo mejor

¿Sí? – dijo Christian extrañado, ya que por más que trataba de confrontar a William, el simplemente no caía en sus provocaciones

¿Puedo pedir un favor? –dijo Will tomando a Ana de la mano, ya que sabía que ella no aceptaría lo que el quería hacer

Al no escuchar respuesta de Christian

Podrías llevar a Ana a casa, sé que no se siente bien – dijo Will apretando con fuerza la mano de ella- amor, perdóname pero creo que lo mejor es que estés en casa descansado, yo me quedo aquí por fi hay algo, no te preocupes, por favor es por tu bien, Nathan ya dijo que me remplazaría en la noche

Ana se quedó sin palabras, pues no se imaginó que Will hiciera eso. Sin embargo el primero en responder fue Christian- por supuesto, yo puedo pasar a dejar a Ana a su casa, es más Taylor ya debe estar esperándome ¿Qué dices Ana?

¿Will estás seguro? Va a ser muy pesado para ti- dijo Ana sin soltarlo

Yo voy a estar bien, quien me preocupa eres tú, por favor acepta – dijo Will ofreciéndole una sonrisa

No se…, no hay problema Christian? – dijo Ana dudosa, viendo a Grace y Christian

Christian no sabía que responder, por un lado le emocionaba estar aunque sea unos minutos a solas con ella, pero por otro lado estaba todo lo que había pasado entre ambos, pero sin pensarlo mucho dijo – por supuesto que no hay problema, yo te llevo a tu casa

Gracias- dijo Ana con una leve sonrisa a Christian – Will por favor cualquier cosa me llamas, si

Claro amor, pero tranquila, todo estará bien – dijo tranquilo para darle seguridad a ella- gracias Christian

En ese momento Christian no respondió y comenzó a caminar junto con Grace y Ana, dejando a Will quien tomo asiento, pensando que haría en todo el tiempo que tendría

Pero mientras eso pasaba en el hospital, en otra parte de Seattle, Elliot se alistaba para salía a trabajare ir a ver a Christian, pensaba que a Kate ya se le había olvidado su conversación, sin embargo cuando el ingreso al baño, su esposa ingreso a su habitación cerro con llave desde dentro y se sentó en la cama hasta que el salió

¿Kate? – dijo Elliot sobresaltado al ver a su esposa frente a el sentada

Ahora si Elliot me vas a decir que pasa, los niños están en la escuela y la habitación está cerrada no vas a poder escapar como siempre, quiero la verdad- dijo Kate de forma determinada

Ante las palabras de ella, Elliot trago en seco, se acercó una silla para quedar frente a ella, le tomo las manos y viéndola a los ojos dijo – está bien, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, tú y mis hijos es lo mejor que me ha pasado, esto fue cuando era un adolescente tonto que no media consecuencias, no soy esa persona, confía en mi

Al escucharlo, Kate se imaginó que era algo serio, por lo que apretó su mano en señal de apoyo

Bueno, tratare de ser concreto, cuando tenía 25 años decidí hacer un viaje por el mundo, con el fin de conocer las estructuras de los edificios, tenía hecha de inicio pero no de termino, tenía el dinero suficiente para hacerlo, comencé en Canadá en Vancouver, ahí conocí a unos amigos por lo que pase más tiempo del esperado, también conocí a una hermosa joven, que desde la primera vez que la vi me enamore de ella, hice de todo para saber quién era

Cuando Kate escucho esto soltó a Elliot, hecho que lo lastimo pero debía seguir

Ella tenía 19 años, además de un hermano un año mayor y este un mejor amigo que sus padre habían adoptado desde que tenía 5 años, ella también se enamoró de mí y comenzamos a vivir cosas hermosa, yo le enseñe muchas cosas, fui su primer amor, todo era como debía ser en los cuentos de hadas. Sin embrago nuestra relación no era bien vista por sus hermanos – dijo Elliot tratando de ser claro

Por supuesto que no, tu tenías 25 y ella 19 ¿Qué paso con tan maravillosa mujer?- dijo Kate con sarcasmo

Nuevamente la actitud de Kate lo lastimo, pero continuo, fuimos novios durante un año, las cosas iban muy rápido, no fue como mis relaciones anteriores, yo la amaba, sin embargo como te dije era un inmaduro y tonto, un día mis amigos se comenzaron a burlar de mí, ya que yo no era el mismo de siempre, solo quería estar con ella, ella era mi vida, así que fastidiado de ellos, les dije que seguía siendo el mismo, ellos me retaron a entrar a un bar y besar de forma apasionada a un joven, la que fuera, yo como quería que me dejaran de molestar lo hice, lo que no imagine es que en ese bar estaban los hermanos de ella y su hermano biológico me agarro a golpes, casi me mata, si no es que nos separaron – dijo Elliot quien nunca había olvidado esa pelea

Al escuchar esto Kate se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogo un sollozo y sin pensarlo dijo – eres un imbécil., como fuiste a hacer eso, es obvio que su hermano casi te matara ¿qué crees que haría Ethan? ¿O qué harías por Mía?

Lo sé, fui un el mayor imbécil, pero no termina ahí, después yo me fui a mi casa, estaba seguro que su hermano le diría la situación y pensaba en cómo hacer para que me perdonara, hasta que de repente ella llego a mi casa, me dijo que había huido de su hogar, ya que su hermanos le prohibieron verme, ellos no le habían dicho la verdad, además en ese momento…- dijo Elliot haciendo una pausa, pues era la parte que más lo lastimaba

¿Además que?- dijo Kate desesperada

Luego de un suspiro Elliot dijo, además, ella me dijo que estaba embarazada

En ese momento Elliot sintió un fuerte bofetada por parte de Kate, pero no hizo nada- cómo pudiste ¿Qué paso con ella y tu hijo?

Sin ser consciente Elliot comenzó a llorar y entre sollozos dijo – cuando me dijo que esperábamos un hijo yo fui el más feliz, le dije que huyera conmigo, ella accedió, mi plan era venir a Seattle y ser feliz, pero tuve la errónea idea de venirnos en mi moto y cuando íbamos a cruzar una avenida, un auto nos arrolló, yo quede mal herido, pero ella murió al instante junto a mi hijo, sabes íbamos a tener un varón , ella tenía 4 meses de embarazo – dijo Elliot cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

No, no, no lo puedo creer Elliot, no lo imagine de ti – dijo Kate levantándose caminando de un lado a otro

Y ahí no termina – dijo Elliot con la mirada el suelo

¿Aún hay más? No lo puedo creer ¿Qué falta?- dijo Kate con ironía

Que esa chica se llamaba Fleur, era hermana de William, el ahora esposo de Ana – dijo Elliot quien ya había atado todos los cabos

No, eso no puede ser- dijo Kate muy impresionada y sin saber qué pesar era demasiada información – sabes que Elliot, necesito tiempo, esto es demasiado – después de decir esto salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Por otro lado Christian y Ana ya estaban en el auto, por unos minutos reino el silencio, ella veía por la ventana, mientras que el la observaba con detalle, realmente había pasado mucho tiempo, no es que ella ya no fuese hermosa, sino que ahora era diferente, el ya no sabía si era la misma mujer que traiciono

Ana ¿vas a regresar al hospital? – dijo Christian quien no sabía cómo romper el silencio

No sé, no creo que mi cuñados lo permitan, ellos van a ir – dijo Ana conociendo de sobra a Nicole y Nathan

Ya veo – dijo Christian pensativo - ¿te llevas bien con ellos?

Esta pregunta desconcertó a Ana, pero volteando a ver a Christian dijo – sí, ya que no solo somos familia también somos buenos amigos

¿Eres feliz? – dijo Christian sin pensar mucho en su pregunta

En este momento no, no puedo ser feliz si uno de mis hijos está mal, me aterra pensar que le pueda pasar algo a Fleur, sufrí mucho cuando perdí a Christopher- dijo Ana dejado que una lagrima rodara su mejilla

Al escuchar eso Christian se tensó, ya que le dolía que ella se hubiera ido con los niños, pero también se sentía culpable de no haber estado con ella protegiéndola cuando eso paso, hubiera querido conocer a su hijo

¿Sabías que sería una niña y un niño? – dijo Christian cambiando un poco el tema

No, la verdad…-dijo Ana bajando la cabeza- durante el tiempo que los esperaba no fui a un buen control prenatal, estaba muy deprimida, pero…mejor no hablemos de eso, sé que de te debo una conversación, no obstante no es el momento, por favor

Está bien – dijo Christian un poco molesto, le enfado saber que ella no había llevado un buen control prenatal

Nuevamente el silencio reino hasta que llegaron a la casa de ella, tal como dijo fue recibida por sus cuñados, Christian no quiso conocer al hermano de Will y decidió irse a su casa, estaba muy agotado y débil

Al entrar solo se encontró con Gail quien le informo que Thiago y Gabrielle estaba mal, ya que ninguno de los niños había querido salir de su habitación y Thiago rechazaba a su hermano

Christian primero fue a la habitación de Gabrielle, se encontró con el pequeño que normalmente era muy activo y siempre estaba jugando videojuegos, sentado en una silla mirando por la ventana

Campeón ¿no me vas a saludar? – dijo Christian decepcionado, ya que con esos niños también les había fallado y de alguna forma los recompensaría

Hola pa- dijo Gabrielle bajándose de la silla y yendo a abrazar a su padre, por unos segundos Christian perdió el equilibrio, pero trato de que no lo notara

¿Cómo estas hijo? ¿Te parece si vamos por tu hermano y cenamos pizza? – dijo Christian tratando de animarlo

Pero ante la pregunta Gabrielle bajo la mirada y casi en un susurro dijo – Thiago no quiere saber nada de mí

Eso no es cierto, Thiago te quiere mucho y trata de comprenderlo, no está pasando un buen momento – dijo Christian tratando de ser claro

Lo sé, pero no sé, quiero a mi hermano de vuelta – dijo Gabrielle casi a punto de llorar

Yo también – dijo Christian siendo sincero – voy a ir a hablar con él, ve con Gail y pide la pizza que quieras, dile que te di permiso

¿Enserio? – dijo Gabrielle emocionado, amaba comer pizza aunque no era la favorita de Christian

Después Christian fue a la habitación de su otro hijo, ingreso tratando de no ser ruido y se lo encontró en su cama, en silencio y con lágrimas en los ojos

¿Qué pasa campeón ?– dijo Christian sentándose sobre la cama

Nada – dijo Thiago de forma dura

Ven vamos a hablar – dijo Christian quien sabía que lo mejor era tener paciencia

Déjame solo, por favor – dijo Thiago sin voltear a ver a su padre

En ese momento Christian se levantó y camino hasta el estudio, estaba cansado débil y frustrado, se preguntaba porque tenía que vivir todo eso

Christian estuvo revisando sus correos, hasta que encontró uno que lo desconcertó y alegro, era de un hospital en Alemania especializado en pacientes con problemas en la columna y motores, le decían que su hijo había sido aceptado, pero tenía que ingresar lo antes posible , pero era estar 4 meses ahí mínimo

Por unos minutos Christian pensó en todos los escenarios, sabía que por el momento no podía hablar con la ver dad a Ted y Phoe, además de que no era conveniente para Ana embarazada ocasionarle más problema, no se lo perdonaría y necesitaba que Thiago se recuperara, sino las cosas con Gabrielle tampoco mejoraría

Por otro lado, Ana había tomado una siesta y ahora se encontraba cenando con sus hijos, cuñada y sobrinos, esperaba que Will llegara, Nathan ya se había ido a relevarlo

Cuando de repente un mensaje de Christian llego a su celular, el cual decía:

Mañana parto a Alemania, voy a estar 4 meses mínimo, por favor cuida de Fleur y cualquier cosa me avisar, si necesitas información de mí, comunícate con Taylor, él sabe todos mis movimientos, es por la salud de Thiago, no puedo perder tiempo, cuando regrese hablamos

Christian Grey

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de sus grado

Nos acercamos a la recta final de esta historia, aún hay varias conversaciones pendientes, muchas gracias por su apoyo, son mi motor para seguir, sigo pensando que hare con Christian, aunque no lo crean no lo odio, es más mi favorito para su personaje era Matt Bomer, me encanta ese hombre

Espero sus reviews


	36. Chapter 36

Después de la tormenta ¿Calma?

El mensaje de Christian desconcertó a Ana, jamás se imaginó que en este momento él se fuera, se sentía extraña pensó que pasarían juntos la recuperación de Fleur, además él se encontraba decir. Sin embargo comprendía que su hijo también lo necesitaba.

Por lo que solo le respondió – buen viaje, estamos en contacto

Al llegar Will, su familia lo recibió con entusiasmo, preguntándole si había algún cambio con Fleur y como había pasado el día, los niños estaba muy animados y divertidos a pesar del momento que estaban viviendo durante el resto de la cena Ana parecía pensativa y fuera de lugar, solo respondía con pequeñas frases, así fue hasta que sus hijos se marcharon a la cama

¿Puedo saber qué piensas? Algo te sucede y no sé qué es, dime Ana- dijo Will abrazándola por la espalda mientras ella veía por el ventanal de su habitación

Ella dio un suspiro y con la mirada cristalizada dijo- Christian me envió un mensaje para decirme que mañana se va a Alemania para tratar el problema de su hijo

Por unos segundos Will estuvo en silencio, después dijo – ya veo ¿esto te hace sentir mal?

No sé, es extraño, pensé que estaría aquí con Fleur, con Tob y Penélope, pero ahora que se marcha cuatro meses es raro, no pensé que se fuera, sé que es absurdo ya que pasamos muy tiempo separado, pero ahora no se – dijo Ana siendo sincera, Will tenía la capacidad de hacer que ella hablara con naturalidad sin miedo

Ana ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Will quien con movimientos lentos comenzó a voltear a ella

Claro ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ana viéndolo a los ojos, él era tan trasparente que solo significaba paz para ella

Quiero hacerte un pregunta, pero promete que me dirás la verdad – dijo Will colocando sus mano en las mejillas de ella

Lo prometo – dijo una dibujando una dulce sonrisa, sin deshacer el contacto visual

¿Aun sientes algo por Christian? ¿Lo sigues amando? –dijo Will yendo directo al punto

La pregunta de el desconcertó mucho a Ana quien se puso tensa de inmediato, pero sin dudar dijo – no sé qué siento por él, fueron muchos años separados, solo sé que ya no lo amo, aunque creo que hay un lazo indestructible entre ambos, no sé qué sea, pero ten por seguro que yo te amo, eres mi vida, mi paz

La respuesta de ella complació a Will quien la tomo nuevamente del rostro y la beso con delicadeza, esa noche ambos se entregaron el uno al otro de forma tranquila y con mucho amor

A la mañana siguiente ambos fueron al hospital para ver como seguía la pequeña, ahí Grace les comento que ese día comenzarían a despertar a Fleur, hecho que los alegro, además esperaban que todo estuviera bien

Al rededor del medio día Christian se comunicó con Ana para tener noticias de Fleur, así que cuando se enteró que la pequeña despertaría se sintió ansioso y triste por no poder estar así lado, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Por otra parte Garrick y Kate se habían unido a Will y Ana, la rubia ahora estaba intrigada por conocer más a Will, quería saber cuál era realmente la relación con Ana y que tanto Elliot lo había dañado

¿No estas emocionada de que Fleur ya hoy va a despertar? – dijo Kate quien estaba sentada a lado de Ana sabiendo que tanto Will y como Garrick escucharían su conversación

Por supuesto que estoy feliz de que mi hija vaya a despertar, aunque para serte sincera estoy un poco nerviosa, no quiero que nada salga mal – dijo Ana quien jugaba con sus manos, hasta que Will entrelazo la suya con la de ella, haciendo que se tranquilizara, este hecho no paso desapercibido para Garrick y Kate

Amor todo va a estar bien, recuerda Fleur es una guerrera- dijo Will sin soltar la mano de Ana, dando un beso en la frente de ella para tranquilizarla

Mejor cuéntame Ana ¿Cómo elegiste el nombre de la pequeña? – dijo Kate quien no se iba a dar por vencida hasta tener toda la información

En ese momento Garrick también volteo, pues le interesaba esa historia

Por unos segundos Ana permaneció en silencio, pero luego dio un suspiro y se armó de valor – bueno, les diré la verdad, cuando mis pequeños nacieron, fueron prematuros y tuve un parto muy complicado, me puse mal en la calle y Will junto con Nathan me ayudaron, yo estaba mal, muy deprimida, por …ustedes saben cuál era mi situación, seguía sin poder creer lo que había pasado, en todo ese tiempo no pensé en nombres, cuando desperté una amiga que se llama Lisa me dijo que mi hijo había muerto, yo enloquecí de dolor, no podía pensar, fui sedada, después desperté le rogué que me llevara a conocer a mi hija quien se encontraba en la incubadora, yo la vi, es la primera vez que Will me dijo que era una guerrera, ahí recordé que él me había salvado y le pedí que eligiera el nombre de mi pequeña

¿Por qué Fleur?- dijo Garrick haciendo la pregunta no formulada de Kate

Will apretó más la mano de Ana y con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos – fue por mi hermana, ella murió hace muchos años, fue un homenaje, ya que para mí no había nada más hermoso que ella, por eso pensé que sería perfecto para la princesa de Ana

En ese momento Kate se dio cuenta del daño que su esposo había causado, aún era evidente el dolor en el rostro de Will al hablar de su hermana

Lo siento mucho-dijo Garrick apenado de que había preguntado

No hay problema, es un forma de tenerla siempre presente – dijo Will con una sonrisa

Es un bello nombre- dijo Kate sintiéndose apenada y un poco extraña de saber que ella no fue el gran amor de Elliot

Sí, mi hermana era lo mejor de mi vida, yo debía protegerla pero fue imposible – dijo Will sin poder evitar que su mirada se cristalizara

Sin embargo la conversación fue interrumpida por Grace y la doctora de Fleur, quienes les avisaron que la pequeña ya estaba siendo despertada y lo mejor era que sus padres estuvieran ahí, por lo que Ana y Will pasaron a la habitación de la pequeña

Al cabo de unos minutos Fleur abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad, la luz le parecía muy brillosa y le costaba adaptarse, pero cuando vio que Will estaba a lado suyo dijo de forma asustada – papi

Tranquila corazón, todo esta bien – dijo Will abrazándola para que se sintiera seguro

Mi amor, tranquila- dijo Ana conmovida hasta las lágrimas

Mami, ¿ya me hicieron el trasplante? – dijo Fleur sintiéndose extraña al ver a todas las personas ahí

Ya corazón- dijo Ana sonriendo

¿Ya me puedo ir? – dijo Fleur a quien ya no le gustaban los hospitales

Aun no pequeña, tenemos que hacerte unos estudios- dijo Grace conmovida hasta las lágrimas

Papi- dijo Fleur aferrándose el cuello de el – no quiero que me piquen mas

Es por tu bien corazón – dijo Ana acariciando el pelo de su hija

Pero ma- dijo Fleur protestado

Pequeña, si hoy los hacemos mañana ya estarás en tu casa- dijo la médico viendo como los ojos de la niña se llevaban de lagrimas

¿Lo promete? – dijo Fleur insegura

Lo prometo – dijo la médico con una sonrisa

Al cabo de unos minutos ingresaron Kate y Garrick quienes rieron con la niña y la convencieron de que ya serían los últimos procedimientos, estando varias horas con la pequeña

Por la tarde Will decidió quedarse esa tarde- noche con la pequeña ya que no hay permitido que otra persona le hiciera compañía, Ana regreso con Garrick y Grace quienes querían ver a sus otros nietos y convivir con ellos, le sorprendió la conducta de Christian, ya que a ellos solo les envió un mensaje, Ana se sentía agotada física como intelectualmente, era demasiado lo que estaba viviendo, además había tenía muchas altibajos en su embarazo. Por otra parte, Kate se había despedido para ir a su hogar necesitaba hablar con Elliot

Al entrar a su hogar saludo a sus hijos quien se encontraban haciendo la tarea en forma ordenada, supervisados por su nana, les pregunto por su padre y ellos dijeron que había pasado todo el día en el estudio, por lo que ella fue ahí, ingreso sin avisar, encontrando a un Elliot desesperado y pensativo frente a su escritorio

Ya conocí parte de William – dijo Kate sacando a Elliot de sus pensamientos

A si ¿Qué has pensado? – dijo Elliot sorprendido por las palabras de ella

No sé, causaste un gran dolor ¿te imaginas que hubiera pasado si esa chica fuera Mía? ¿Cómo lo habrían tomado tus padres? ¿O Christian o tú?- dijo Kate quien no podía dejar en la mirada de Will al recordad y hablar de su hermana

Lo sé, soy un imbécil – dijo Elliot bajando la mirada

¿Realmente la amabas? Se sinceró – dijo Kate con determinación

Elliot dio un suspiro y dijo – con mi vida

No lo creo, no te hubieras dejado convencer por tus amigos- dijo Kate convencida – soy sincera, ya no conozco a la persona con quien me case y eso me asusta

Pero...Kate, yo te amo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – dijo Elliot desesperado, pensando lo peor

Y también te amo, pero ya hay desconfianza en mí, ya no eres el modelo de persona que creí, la persona que quería que mis hijos siguieran sus pasos, la persona que ellos admirarían por sobre todo, eso me daña – dijo Kate hablando con sinceridad de forma tranquila, sin levantar la voz, hecho que alarmaba a Elliot

Pero Kate, yo cambien, ahora soy muy diferente – dijo Elliot casi en una súplica, aterrado de ver la conducta de su esposa

No sé, me decepcionas Elliot, si yo hubiera sabido esto igual y no me cas contigo – dijo Kata con la voz cortada y la mirada cristalizada

¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo Elliot aterrado -¿quieres el divorcio?

No sé, no quiero causar dolor en los niños, ellos te aman, sin embargo yo ya no quiero estar contigo, por el momento te pediré que te quedes en la habitación de huéspedes, dame tiempo – dijo Kate dejando salir una lagrima

Elliot no creía lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que lo mejor era ir, por lo que paso a lado de su esposa y salió del estudio, Kate se quedó llorando, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, mientras que él se despidió de sus hijos y camino hacia la entrada

A la mañana siguiente Will llego temprano a la casa, esto extraño a Ana pues se suponía que estaría con Fleur hasta que ella y su hermano llegaran, sin embargo él le dijo que Garrick y Kate le había dicho que ellos se quedaban con Fleur y que descansara, Ana sabía que era bueno que la pequeña conviviera con ellos

Al cabo de dos días Fleur fue dada de alta, la pequeña se encontraba débil e iba presentar varios síntomas como vómito, nausea y pérdida de cabello hasta que su cuerpo se adaptara completamente, no obstante era una alegría para todos que la pequeña ya estuviera en su casa

Christian llamaba a Ana dos veces al día para preguntar cómo estaba su hija, Grace y Garrick los visitaban continuamente, para Tobías, Penélope y Gael era muy bueno tener a su hermana en casa ya que todos eran muy unidos, Ana y Will pudieron tener un poco de tranquilidad cuando ya todos estaban en casa. Kate siempre visitaba a los Traynor con sus hijos, sin embargo la relación con Elliot se deterioraba más y más, solo eran cordiales por sus hijos

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente, todos comenzaban a tener una rutina que incluida, el cuidado especial de Fleur, las visitas familiares, Mía aun no sabía lo que había pasado, Ana y Kate planeaban decirle, pero no sabían como, así como los hijos de Ana y Kate se hacían más amigos

Había pasado una semana desde que Fleur había salido del hospital, durante los días que la pequeña estuvo internada, Will se había realizado los estudios que el neurólogo le había pedido y ahora se encontraba listo para saber su diagnostico

Señor Traynor ¿vino con alguien? – dijo el médico quien ya sabía el diagnostico

No vengo solo ¿Por qué? – dijo Will de forma seria

Creo que lo mejor es que viniera con alguien ¿quiere que esperemos a algún familia?- dijo el médico a quien realmente le entristecía cuando tenía que dar ese tipo de diagnósticos

No, quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando conmigo- dijo Will de forma determinada - ¿Qué tengo?

Está bien, seré directo, revisando todos los resultados, lamento decirle que usted tiene un tumos en el cerebro, lo siento, es el que está causando toda su sintomatología- dijo el médico viendo como poco a poco el rostro de Will se descomponía

Por unos segundos Will se quedó en silencio, no podía creerlo después de forma desesperada y subiendo el tono de su voz dijo-¿pero cómo? ¿Es tratable?

No sabemos a ciencia cierta cómo es que te formo, puede ser que por un golpe, puede haber diversos factores, sin embargo, lamento decirle y por la ubicación y tamaño, es intratable, podemos darle quimioterapias, pero solo para prolongar su esperanza de vida unos meses y atenuar los síntomas- dijo el médico siendo empático viendo como él se descomponía de forma lenta

No, esto no me puede estar pasando, tengo al amor de mi vida conmigo, tengo hijos, espero a otro, mi vida se está acomodando, no esto no puede ser- dijo Will desesperado, caminando de un lado a otro, pasando sus manos por su cabello de forma rápida, dejando salir varias lagrimas

Tranquilícese señor Traynor – dijo el médico al ver como se podía

¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice y estoy mal? ¿Sin quimioterapias cuanto me queda de vida? – dijo Will pegando fuerte en el escritorio del medico

De 6 meses a un año, pero la enfermedad va a ir avanzando y los síntomas serán peores- dijo el médico conservando la calma

En ese momento Will salió del consultorio, dando un portazo, su vida se acababa de terminar en ese momento, para el medico no fue extraño su comportamiento era muy común que las personas que recibían un diagnostico así reaccionaran bien

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué creen que haga Will? Pensé en salvarlo, pero mi idea original de la historia me pedía esto, aunque les puedo decir que no morirá por el tumor

En el siguiente capítulo Christian regresa, nos adelantaremos unos meses. También les aviso que voy a salir de viaje del 4 al 11 de marzo y no sé si escriba la siguiente semana, tengan un poco de paciencia, no crean que dejare la historia colgada

Espero sus reviews, estos son mi motor para continuar, me gusta mucho sus comentarios


	37. Chapter 37 Comienza el fin

Comienza el fin

Will no regreso al consultorio del doctor, se encontraba desesperado, no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, su vida terminaría muy pronto, ahora que todo era felicidad él se tendría que ir, era muy joven para morir, no estaba dispuesto a perderse el crecimiento de sus hijos o dejar al amor de su vida, pensaba que la vida estaba siendo injusta

Durante varias horas camino por las calles, llamo a su chofer y le dijo que regresara a su casa, que el después llegaría, cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura, imaginando futuros que el ya no conocería

Alrededor de las 10 de las noche Will llego a su hogar, se había perdido el desayuno, la comida y la cena, pero hasta ese momento fue que reunió el valor suficiente para ingresar a su casa, durante todo ese tiempo estuvo sentado en un parque viendo la gente pasar, dejando que su dolor saliera

Papi – dijo Fleur siendo la primera en verlo cuando paso por la puerta del comedor

En ese momento Will trago en seco, sintió un nudo en la garganta y con una sonrisa fingida se acercó a la mesa, donde estaban sus hijos, sus sobrinos, su hermano, su esposa y el amor de su vida

Ana se levantó y fue hasta donde se encontraba, ella se imaginaba que algo estaba pasando, ya que se sentía extraño

Amor, ya me tenías preocupada, ¿estás bien? –dijo ella abrazándolo, dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labio

Will la vio a los ojos y sin poder evitar que se cristalizaran, recordó ese bello momento cuando choco con ella y su mundo se puso de cabeza, dándole las mejores alegrías – sí , amor estoy bien, me siento un poco cansado iré a acostarme

Está bien, acabo de cenar y voy contigo- dijo Ana comprendido que el quería estar solo, después de 10 años conocía bien sus actitudes

Papi, pero dijiste que hoy me ayudarías con mi tarea – dijo Penélope quien era muy demandante con el

Cierto, lo olvide corazón, voy a darme una ducha y te ayudo- dijo Will quien era incapaz de negarle algo a los niños

Yo también necesito ayuda – dijo Tob quien era un buen estudiante, por lo que siempre le gustaba que todo estuviera impecable

Claro, no tardo – dijo Will quien se sentido sofocado necesitaba salir de ahí

¿Seguro que estas bien? – dijo Nathan quien realizo la pregunta que otras personas realizaban hacer, ya que era extraño que Will saliera todo el día sin decir donde estaba, que no contestara el teléfono o que olvidara que prometió algo a los niños

Si estoy bien, Nathan no quiero más cuestionamientos – dijo Will ya de forma seria, dejando a los adultos sorprendidos, él no era así

Mientras se encontraba en la ducha y sentía muy el agua caía por su cuerpo, Will dejo que varias lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, camufladas por las gotas de la regadera , pensaba en el pequeño que abandonaría siendo muy pequeño, en los cuentos que ya no contaría a Fleur, ya no sería quien la protegiera y diera valor, en la tardes que se perdería con Penélope, los helados que ya no compraría, en las charlas que ya no tendría con Tobías, ya no sería su confidente y en todas las veces que haría el amor con Ana, ya no recorrería su cuerpo nuevamente.

Sin embargo, logro reunir el valor necesario bajo para reunirse con su familia y se mostró de los más normal, con el firme propósito de valorar cada instante

Por la noche Nathan y Ana quisieron saber que había pasado con Will, pero el solo dio evasivas sin decir absolutamente nada

A partir de ahí los días transcurrieron de forma rápida, Fleur siguió con visitas semanales al hospital siempre acompañada de sus padres y abuelos, Grace y Garrick iban casi diario a casa de Ana para convivir con sus nietos, la recuperación de la niña era buena sin problemas, Christian llamaba todos los días para saber cómo estaban, Ana conversaba con él y le contaba de los niños y preguntaba sobre los hijos de el

Por otra parte Kate y Elliot seguían distanciados, solo cuando estaban en presencia de sus hijos se demostraban cariño y que todo estaba bien, los padres de él no sabían de su situación dentro de su casa, pero ellos ya dormían separados, Kate estaba muy desilusionada de el

Garrick y Grace conocieron a los padres de Will, con quienes comenzaron a tener una relación estrecha, debido a que con la convivencia se dieron cuenta que tanto Will como Nathan eran buenos hombres

Poco a poco la vida comenzaba a normalizarse, los chicos se adaptaban a sus nuevas escuelas, Gael ya había iniciado el preescolar, por lo que Ana solo se dedicaba a Fleur por la mañana, Nathan y Will trabajan jornadas completas, ya que la editorial era cada vez más exitosa

No obstante, para Will los dolores de cabeza eran cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes, así como que su vista se nublaba, trataba de ocultarlo de Nathan fingiendo que era solo cansancio, durante el primer mes no quiso ir al médico, estaba enojado con la vida y se reusaba a pedir ayuda, pero a partir del segundo mes fue a solicitar más estudios sometiéndose a un tratamiento paliativo, ya que se resistía a las quimioterapias, no quería que Ana, Nathan o sus padres supieran de la gravedad de su situación

Por otra parte Christian estaba desesperado, ya que la mayoría de estudios a los que se sometió Thiago daban un baja probabilidad de éxito para cualquier tratamiento, él se sentía dividido, pues por una parte sabía que su preocupación se la debía a esos niños, pero por otra parte sabía que estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso con sus hijos y estaba más lejos de volver a conquistar a Ana, deseaba con todo su corazón regresar y enfrentar la verdad, además le preocupaba que no sabía noticia de Elena, ella no se había hecho presente, eso era muy extraño y sabía que tanto se podía confiar

De esta forma los meses pasaron para todos los integrantes de esta familia, con momentos buenos y otros no tanto, hasta que llego el día en que nacería el pequeño que Will y Ana esperaban

Will y Ana ya habían escuchado el llanto de su pequeño, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos, no podían creer que nuevamente eran padres

¿Quién es? ¿Ella o él? – dijo Ana sumamente conmovida

Es ella, nuestra pequeña Raneé- dijo Will cuando el pasaron a la pequeña a sus brazos, era la primera vez que veía a su hija, con cuidado la acerco a Ana quien beso su frente

Mi corazón prometo cuidarte y amarte siempre – dijo Will besando la mejilla de la niña, después dando un beso en los labios a Ana

Luego de unos minutos la niña fue llevada para realizarle algunos estudios de rutina, mientras que finalizaron con Ana, al cabo de unas horas Ana despertó y vio su habitación llena de globos y osos de peluche

Amor, pero que es esto – dijo Ana con una gran sonrisa viendo a su esposo sosteniendo un globo que decía GANE

Es el recibiendo para nuestra princesa, en unos minutos la traerán, los niños ya vienen en camino y ya avise a todo mundo- dijo Will sonriendo, capturando el instante en su mente, aunque por dentro lo único que deseaba era regalarme a Ana una de las mejores tardes de su vida antes de marcharse, viendo como ella era feliz

Pero esto es una locura, son muchos- dijo Ana viendo que había globos de colores y osos de todo los tamaños, divertida de la situación

Nada el suficiente para el amor de mi vida y mi muñeca, ya que Penélope es mi princesa, Fleur mi guerrera, Raneé será mi muñequita –dijo Will quien ya había pensado esa situación

Las palabras de él conmovieron a Ana, dejando que varias lágrimas salieran de sus ojos

¿Pero porque lloras? ¿Quién se volvió loco aquí? – dijo Kate entrando en la habitación sorprendida de todo lo que había

El – dijo Ana señalando a Will quien sonreía divertido

Pero que belleza- dijo Kate abrazando a su amiga-¿y la pequeña?

En unos momentos las traen- dijo Ana quien seguía conmovida

Al cabo de unas horas todas las familias se encontraban reunidas conociendo a la nueva integrante, estaba Nathan, Nicole, Kate y Will, además de Tob, Penélope, Fleur y Gael quien recibía muchos abrazos de sus padres para que no se sintiera celoso

Nuevamente la familia se tuvo que reestructurarse, ya que ahora todos vivían en la mansión de Seattle, estaba Will, Ana y los 4 niños, cada uno con su propia habitación, Nathan y Nicole junto con sus dos hijos, además de la habitación que era destinada a los padres de Will quienes los visitaban cada 15 días. Asimismo la casa siempre estaba llena con la visita de Garrick, Grace y Kate junto con sus hijos

El tiempo paso rápidamente, sin darse cuenta ya había pasado un mes desde que nació Raneé, Ana se había retirado del mundo editorial, pero seguía siendo guía y apoyo de Will y Nathan, los chicos ya se habían acostumbrado a sus lógicos, además de que tenían una estrecha relación con Ava sobre todo Tob quien había encontrado en ella a su mejor amiga

Una mañana Christian ingreso a la habitación donde se encontraban sus hijos jugando videojuegos, la relación entre ellos se había estrechado y olvidando los rencores

Chicos, mañana regresamos a Seattle-dijo Christian tratando de ocultar su emoción, aunque había hecho todo por volver lo más rápido posible, ya que no había estado 4 meses sino 5

Pero... ¿y mi tratamiento? ¿Lo vamos a dejar colgado? – dijo Thiago bajando la mirada, pues había sido muy tardado, pero tenía esperanzas de que en algunos años volviera a caminar

No campeón, ya arregle todo y el equipo que ha trabajado aquí contigo viajara con nosotros, para seguir el tratamiento en casa, además ya acondicione un área especializada en la mansión – dijo Christian quien realmente había cuidado hasta el mínimo detalle

¿Entonces regresare al colegio? –dijo Gabrielle quien había tenido tutores privados durante su estancia en Alemania

Por el momento no, ingresaras en el siguiente curso, pero estarás en el nivel que te corresponde, aunque podrás ver a tus amigos todo el tiempo que quieras, además tus primos también estarás ahí – dijo Christian con el fin de animar a su hijo

Está bien, lo bueno es que regresamos y veremos a los abuelos – dijo Gabrielle quien extrañaba a su familia

Entonces ¿Qué les gustaría conocer de Alemania en su último día aquí? – dijo Christian animado para cambiar un poco el ambiente

Después de recorrer algunos museos Christian junto con sus hijos regresaron a su hogar, revisaron todo con lo que regresarían a Seattle con el fin de no olvidar nada

Cuando por fin los chicos se encontraban dormidos, Christian ingreso a su habitación, pensando que estaba haciendo lo correcto, se acostó sobre su cama y comenzó a revisar sus correos, en ese momento se percató que no se había comunicado con Ana, pero ya era muy tarde para que ella estuviera sola, seguro estaba con Will, por lo que prefirió solo enviar un mensaje que decía

Anastasia

Solo quería decirte que mañana regreso a Seattle llegare algo tarde, por lo que espero verte y a los niños al día siguiente, disculpa que no te haya llamado pero estaba arreglando todo, pronto nos volveremos a ver

Christian

El leyó el mensaje, lo reviso y envió esperando que ella le respondiera pronto, pero no fue así por lo que decidió mejor dormir, tendría un día un pesado

Por la mañana con ayuda de Taylor, tuvo listo en el jet privado viajarían con dirección a Seattle, los niños ya ocupaban su lugar, cuando de pronto Christian recibió un mensaje, lo abrió sin leer de quien era pues pensó que se traba de Ana

Querido Christian

Veo que regresas, que empecé el juego, llego la parte final de mi plan, pronto tendrás noticias mías, estas a punto de conocer el broche de oro

Elena

Cuando el termino de leer el mensaje no pudo contenerse y aventó el teléfono, el cual se rompió al momento, sin embargo Gabrielle y Thiago no podían creer la conducta de su padre, pues él seguía con las manos temblorosas del coraje que estaba haciendo, Christian solo se levantó y se encerró en la habitación que tenía el jet, durante la mayor parte del vuelo el no salió, Taylor era quien estaba conviviendo con los niños

Por otra parte Ana terminaba de dormir a Raneé, se encontraba completamente agorada, ella entro a la habitación, se sobaba los hombros cuando de pronto sintió como sus manos chocaban con otras, siendo remplazadas

¿Se durmió Raneé? – dijo Will mientras daba un masaje a Ana

Si, aunque si tardo, me canso- dijo Ana quien esa semana la había sentido muy pesada

Creo que yo sé cómo quitarte ese cansancio- dijo Will besando el cuello de ella

¿Así como? – dijo Ana siguiendo el juego de el

Podemos comenzar con un baño, de ahí vemos que más sigue – dijo Will volteándola para verla a los ojos

Ana y Will se encontraba en la tina relajándose, bañándose mutuamente, dando uno que otro beso, cuando Ana dijo – Will hoy regresa Christian, me dijo que si hablábamos mañana

¿Qué has pensado? – dijo Will como siempre dándole libertad a ella

Creo que es necesario que hable con el – dijo Ana quien toda la tarde tuvo esa duda -¿me acompañas?

Yo encantado de hacerlo, pero te soy sincero creo que necesitan hacerlo solos, quedaron muchos puntos al aire y tal vez mi presencia limite a Christian, piensa que cuentas conmigo, llámame si me necesitas- dijo Will hablando con la verdad

¿Crees? – dijo Ana no muy seria

Si, además sé que ya te lo he preguntado, pero por favor se sincera, no lo voy a mal interpretar, estoy seguro de tu amor, pero ¿aun sientes algo por Christian? ¿Lo amas? – dijo Will quien necesitaba esa respuesta, para tener su plan completo antes de marcharse

Por un instante Ana bajo la mirada y sintiéndose culpable, pero segura de que hacia lo correcto dijo – sí, no se cuanto lo amo, pero aún hay un sentimiento hacia él, no obstante quiero que sepas que tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres mi tranquilidad y con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, envejecer contigo, me has dado la paz que tanto necesitaba, te amo – dijo Ana besando el rostro de el repetidamente

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo espero les guste

Ya regrese, estamos en la parte final de la historia, les puedo adelantar que la conversación de Ana y Christian que todos esperan será en el siguiente ¿Qué les gustaría que se dijeran? Cómo reaccionarían

Espero sus reviews


	38. Chapter 38 Nos hicimos daño

Nos hicimos daño

A la mañana siguiente Ana realizo sus actividades como se costumbre, trataba de mantenerse ocupada y que nadie notara que se encontraba muy nerviosa por su encuentro con Christian, quería gritarle y suplicarle a Will que la acompañara, pero sabía que sería en vano ya que él tenía razón

¿No vas a ir a trabajar? – dijo Ana cuando vio que Nathan se marchó solo y Will alimentaba con calma a Raneé

No, me voy a quedar para cuidar de mi niñas, Fleur quiere que iniciemos una nueva pintura y Raneé me necesita – dijo Will con tranquilidad sentándose en la cama, viendo como Ana caminaba de un lado a otro

Tambien para estar aquí si te necesito – dijo Ana diciendo lo que el ocultaba

Así es, ve tranquila y se sincera, dile como te has sentido todo este tiempo, has las preguntas que nunca hiciste y recuerda que te amo – dijo Will con una sonrisa sincera, en donde expresaba todo lo que ella le hacía sentir

Está bien, pero no te despegues del teléfono- dijo Ana aun insegura y sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban

¿Dónde vas a verlo? – dijo Will haciendo que ella cambiara de tema para que se tranquilizara

Quedamos de vernos en su oficina para que ningún paparazzi nos viera – dijo Ana quien desde una noche antes ya había acordado la reunión con Christian, creando una esperanza en el

Eso está bien, bueno amor creo que una es hora de irte, para que llegues a tiempo – dijo Will levantándose junto con su pequeña que la traía en brazos

Deséame suerte- dijo Ana acercándose para darle un beso en los labios – te amo y a ti también princesita

En ese momento Ana salió de la habitación no sin antes despedirse de Nicole y Fleur, durante todo el trayecto ella fue muy pensativa, trataba de hacer una reflexión sobre su vida y ver hasta qué punto tenía que retroceder, el chofer solo la observaba como ella jugaba con sus manos y de vez en cuando se dedicaba a ver por la ventana

Al llegar a Grey´s House se sentía como una extraña, ya había estado ahí con Will, cuando fue a buscar a Christian, pero ahora era diferente, ella estaba sola y por fin hablaría con Christian

Cuando llego a la oficina de Christian se encontró con Olivia y Andrea quienes al verla fueron a su lado, saludándola de formo cortes, pero sin poder evitar denotar su felicidad de que ella estuviera de vuelta

¿Se encuentra Christian? – dijo Ana después de los respectivos saludos

Así que su reúno importante es contigo – dijo Andrea sorprendida

Así es ¿Por qué? – dijo Ana curiosa

Porque tiene un día en este país y pensé que se pondría al corriente, no obstante me pido cancelar todo lo que tendríamos para hoy porque según él tenía una cita importante, no me dijo que eras tú –dijo Andrea quien tenía mucha estima por Ana- y si, llego hace como media hora, pasa

Gracias – dijo Ana con una tímida sonrisa, dio un suspiro y armándose de valor todo el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió

Hola Christian – dijo Ana cerrando la puerta tras de sí, viendo como el dejaba todo lo que estaba haciendo y caminaba hacia ella

Ana – dijo Christian quien no podía creer que la tenía en frente, él se encontraba igual o más nervioso que ella –pensé que no vendrías

No tenía porque – dijo Ana mordiéndose el labio, para ocultar su ansiedad

Por favor no hagas eso – dijo Christian a quien aún estaba completamente enamorado de ella

Ante el comentario de él, Ana se sonrojo y dejo de hacerlo – lo siento, mejor dime ¿Cómo están…tus hijos?

Al ver la respuesta e incomodidad de ella, Christian pensó era manejarse de lo más neutral, aunque por dentro quisiera gritarle que aun la amaba, por lo que respondió- ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos y te cuento? ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Está bien, si un café por favor- dijo Ana dejando que el la dirigiera a la pequeña sala que tenía en su oficina

¿Café? – dijo Christian extrañado, el recordaba que ella prefería él te

Digamos que con el tiempo le tome el gusto – dijo Ana pensando que debía dar una justificación

Has cambiado – dijo Christian no solo refiriéndose a la bebida, sino a todo lo que es ella- ahora vuelvo, por a pedirte a Olivia que lo traiga

Ambos lo hemos hecho – dijo Ana bajando la mirada entendiendo la connotación

En ese momento Christian se salió de su oficina, para regresar con una bandeja y colocarla en la mesita en frente de Ana

Parece que nos leyeron el pensamiento, Andrea ya estaba por ingresar –dijo Christian pasando una taza de café a Ana quien bebió inmediatamente

Por unos segundos reino el silencio, hasta que Christian recordó la pregunta formulada por ella- volviendo al tema, por el momento Thiago sigue en tratamiento, aunque lo retomaremos aquí en Seattle, todo su equipo viajo con nosotros y Gabrielle comenzara pronto el año escolar ¿Cómo esta Ted, Poete y Fleur? ¿Ha tenido problemas con el trasplante?

Qué bueno que Thiago siga en tratamiento, los niños están en la escuela, sabias que Ted es muy amigo de Ava y Fleur por el momento estudia en casa, Will le contrato profesores particulares- dijo Ana mientras sostenía la tasa en sus manos

Will- dijo Christian sin poder evitar cerrar los puños, acción que no pasó desapercibida para Ana- ¿Qué nos pasó Ana?

Es lo mismo que yo siempre me pregunte- dijo Ana bajando la cabeza pero dejando que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla- ¿en que falle? ¿Qué me hizo falta? ¿Porque me engañaste Christian? ¿Ya no me amabas?

Eran muchas las preguntas de ella y para ninguna tenía una repuesta clara, por lo que Christian se levantó y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su cabello, hasta que se volvió a sentar y suspirando dijo – no sé qué paso, tu no fallaste en nada, ¿Qué su te amaba? Lo he hecho desde hace 15 años cuando cruzaste por esa puerta y te tropezaste y porque te engañe, no lo sé, porque soy un imbécil que siempre pierde lo que ama

Como que no sabes la razón ¿Cómo fue que me engañaste? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Qué te motivaba a hacerlo? – dijo Ana haciendo las preguntar que durante casi 10 años había tendió en su mente

Es que no hay justificación para lo que hice, fui un imbécil, perdí todo por nada y que donde la conocí, creo que no vale la pena decirlo, pero sé que no te quedaras con la duda, la conocí en una cena a la que tuve que ir solo, ya que tú te quedaste con Ted quien tenía fiebre, yo no quería ir, pero no podía faltar, debido a que era el accionista mayoritario, por eso pensé en ir y regresar pronto, pero ahí me encontré con uno de los socios con el que quería hacer negocios, converse con él, me presento a su asistenta que era Alessa, al principio me impresiono, era muy similar a Andrea en los negocios, después estuvimos en contacto por el negocio, el socio nunca iba, solo se presentaba ella, con cada conversación que teníamos me dejaba impactado con sus conocimientos, además no voy a negar que me pareció atractiva, no más que tú, hasta que un día fuimos a una cena en un prestigioso hotel, tu tampoco habías ido ya que te habías ido a Nueva York a un evento de la editorial, ahí comenzamos a beber, a coquetear y terminamos en una habitación, al principio me sentí horrible, pero cuando llegue a casa tú me recibiste con los brazos abiertos, con el mismo amor y pasión de siempre que pensé que sería muy sencillo continuar, sin tener que afrontar las consecuencias – dijo Christian bajando la mirada a avergonzado de pensar como había sido un todo

Ana no dejaba de llorar no podía creer lo que escuchaba -¿y no pensaste en mí? ¿En los niños?

Si, lo siento, cuando me di cuenta de todo me sentí sucio, avergonzado, el más idiota de los hombres, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, era como una adicción, necesitaba la adrenalina diaria, por esa razón es que cuando llegaba a la casa no podía si quieta tocarte, yo mismo me daba asco, abrazar a mis hijos era impensable, por lo que lo único que encontré fue alejarlos con mi frialdad, me convertí en el peor de los hombres, cuando Taylor se enteró lo amenace con quitarle el apoyo para la educación de su hija sabiendo que él no podía pagarla y con Andrea y Olivia hice lo mismo, pero era muy egoísta y no podía dejar que fueras libre, te necesitaba a mi lado, para recordar lo bello que tenía – dijo Christian desesperado dejando salir una que contra lagrima

No lo puedo creer, ¿Dónde quedo el Christian de quien me enamore? ¿Qué te llevo a engañarme? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si fuera al revés? Porque nunca te lo dije, pero a mi varios escritores quisieran salir conmigo, pero lo te respetaba – dijo Ana sacando todo lo que tenía dentro

Yo siempre te he amado, eres lo mejor de mi vida y aun no encuentro una buena justificación ya que tú siempre estabas ahí amándome, siendo tan pasional como cuando nos conocimos, pero sentía que ya todo era monótono, muchas veces yo quería hacer el amor contigo en todo momento y en cualquier lugar y ya no podía porque estaban los niños, ahora en mi vida ya no era solo yo, ya no tenía el control de todo aunque así lo quisiera, necesitaba algo más para complementar mi vida, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo porque siempre te veía tan feliz y tranquila que no quise causar problemas y no querido ni pensar que hubiera pasado si fuera al revés, me volvería loco y asesino, no podría ni imaginar que estuvieras con alguien, por eso siempre que te veo con Will me destrozas el alma – dijo Christian abriéndose y diciendo sus sentimientos

Antes las palabras de Christian, Ana bajo la mirada- lo siento

¿Y tú Ana porque te fuiste? ¿Cómo es que nunca te encontré? – dijo Christian limpiándose los ojos de forma brusca

Me fui porque como tú lo acabas de decir, enloquecí cuando te vi con ella teniendo sexo en tu oficina, me era imposible de creer que el gran amor de mi vida y quien me juraba amor eterno me estuviera engañando, no podía con esa imagen, además fue un gran shock, pues me acaba de enterar de que seriamos padres de gemelos, cuando la doctora me dijo, lo primero que hice fie irte a buscar para contarte, en mi mente me hice mil ilusiones, pensando que todo sería como cuando estaba embarazada de Ted o Phoe, pero no fue así, solo sentí como todo lo que había soñado se rompía frente a mis ojos, te pido perdón, me equivoque debí quedarme afrontar esto, divorciarme de ti y que nuestra única conexión fueran los niños, pero no pude hacerlo, perdóname, aunque uno de los motivos por lo que me lleve a los niños es porque parecía que ya no los querías, les gritabas, los ignorabas, hasta ahora entiendo la razón, pero no sabes todas la veces que Phoe lloro en mis brazos porque si papa ya no la quería o las veces que Ted le pregunto a Gail si su papa había llegado, ya que cuando llegabas era sinónimo de que él se tenía que esconder porque no le gustaba que gritaras ¿ crees que eso es bueno? Fui muy tonta por no afrontarlo frente a ti, pero estaba cegada pensando que tal vez solo tenías una mala racha y porque no me encontraste porque gracias a las conexiones de Ray con el FBI nos dieron nuevas identidades, somos personas completamente nuevas, por eso me pude casar con Will, es como los testigos protegidos, aunque me sorprende que Welch no me haya encontrado –dijo Ana viendo de frente a Christian

No tampoco sé porque no te encontró antes, ¿pensaste en volver alguna vez? – dijo Christian con el corazón destrozado

Muchas veces, pero siempre que lo hacía, aparecía Alessa diciendo algo de sus hijos o tu dando declaraciones que no entendía y me desmotivaban ¿Por qué lo hacías? – dijo Ana recordando cada momento

Porque...-dijo Christian pensando si era correcto decirle que estaba amenazado, pero prefirió callar, ya que no quería que ella se preocupara – porque no sabia que hacer, por un lado tenia la situacion de Alessa y los niños, por otro lado estabas tu y mis hijos, estaba entre la espada y la pared

¿La amaste alguna vez? – dijo Ana haciendo la pregunta que más la lastimaría

Nunca, solo a ti – dijo Christian con determinación-¿tú amas a Will?

En ese momento Ana dio un suspiro y observando a Christian dijo- si lo amo, el me enseño a mar de una forma tranquila, ser correspondida en todo momento, a que el amor es paciente, él supo esperar y me conoció en los peores momentos, además le debo la vida

La declaración de ella, confirmo lo que tanto se negaba a creer y derrotado Christian dijo - ¿Cómo que te salvo la vida?

En ese instante Ana se arremango su blusa, dejando ver las horribles marcas de cuando se intentó suicidad- el llego a tiempo

¿Pero qué hiciste? ¿Cómo es posible que llegues a eso? – dijo Christian impactado

Estaba muy deprimida, te había perdido, mi hijo había muerto al nacer, me sentía culpable ya que no lleve un buen embarazo, no comía y todo el tiempo lloraba, mi hija estaba en el hospital muy grave sin muchos indicios de seguir adelante, vi en la televisión que Alessa iba a nombrar a uno de tus hijos Christopher, en ese momento enloquecí, estrelle el control contra la televisión, corrí a q mi habitación escribí la carta de despedida, después me encerré en el baño le di un puñetazo al espejo este se rompió y me corte, dejando salir todo mi dolor y tristeza, los niños por suerte no estaban, había ido al cine, pero la esposa de Paul si estaba bañándose, y cuando escucho que algo se estrelló salió corriendo trato de abrir la puerta, pero no lo logró, llamo a Paul y no contesto, llamo a Will y el llego, rompió la puerta y me rescato, estuve a minutos de morir, lo siento no soy fuerte – dijo Ana dejando salir varias lágrimas, sintiendo vergüenza, y el mismo dolor de hace años, era una imagen que jamás olvidaría

En ese momento Christian se levantó y sin pensarlo la abrazo fuertemente contra el- ninguno de los dos

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Que pasara ahora? Solo para aclarar Raneé es la hija que esperaban Will y Ana mientras Fleur estaba enferma, fue niña

Les agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, son mi motor para continuar

Espero sus reviews


	39. Chapter 39 Se cierra un ciclo

Se cierra un ciclo

Por unos minutos Christian y Ana permanecieron abrazados, sacando todo el dolor que los años no habían logrado, dejando fluir todas la sus emociones. Cuando ambos estaban más tranquilos, pero con los ojos llorosos se fueron separando lentamente

¿Te imaginas como me hubiera sentido al enterarme que por mi error tú te habías suicidado? No podría con la culpa- dijo Christian tomando con sus manos el rostro de ella

Lo sé, pero realmente no la pase bien, no soy la mujer que piensas, soy débil y tú me hiciste ver que es muy sencillo quebrarme, tú eras mi fortaleza, por eso es que no entiendo que paso entre nosotros- dijo Ana expresando lo que realmente sentía

Lo siento, tal vez no fue tan sencillo no tener el control de mis emociones y nos faltó comunicación, debí de haberte dicho como me sentía con los niños y contigo, ustedes son mi vida, solo que la vida comenzó a ser monótona – dijo Christian hablando con la verdad

Me gustaría regresar al tiempo atrás y saberlo, yo siempre pensé que todo iba perfecto entre nosotros, hasta que comenzaste a comportarte frio conmigo y con los niños, pero tampoco me atrevía a decirte como te sentía, ya que no me gustaba pelear contigo, otro error mío – dijo Ana comenzando a comprender que hubo muchos factores

Aun podemos regresar el tiempo atrás y ser la familia que siempre debimos- dijo Christian pensando que era lo más lógico

Ya no pienso que eso sea posible, existen terceras personas que lastimaríamos, no creo que sería fácil que hora sean tus hijos, mis hijos y nuestros hijos, tomamos decisiones, lo único que no queda es afrontar las consecuencias – dijo Ana bajando la mirada

Además esta Will- dijo Christian con cierta frustración – por cierto, yo ya te deje como conocí a Alessa y ¿tu como conociste a el? ¿Cómo es que él se robó lo que más amo?

Will no robo nada, simplemente fue entrando en nuestras vidas, estaba en el momento preciso, lo conocí el día que el FBI me envió las nuevas identidades, desde que llegue con Paul y lisa, yo no comía, no salía de casa, todo el tiempo lloraba y ese día al ver que todo terminaba no pude más y salí a caminar por la calle sin fijarme, choque con él y fue la primera vez que lo vi, conversamos un poco y cada uno siguió su camino, después cuando los gemelos nacieron el me rescato, ya que me desmaye en la calle, más bien en una heladería, él estaba ahí, después de eso nos hicimos amigos, todos los días iba a visitarme en el hospital, después en casa, cuando me corte él fue quien me salvo, después se dedicó a cuidar de Fleur ya que yo no podía por la pérdida de sangre y depresión, digamos que con el pase los peores momentos de mi vida y lo más sorprendente es que estuvo ahí y no se fue, yo no era muy buena compañía, pero el siempre trataba de hacerme sonreír, jugaba con Ted a la pelota, al té con Phoe y cargaba y alimentaba a Fleur cuando los niños me solicitaban, realmente no sé por qué se quedó, él tenía todo por tener a una mejor mujer, una libre, sin niños y sin tantos problemas en su vida y se quedó conmigo, fue muy paciente- dijo Ana reflexionando por primera vez ese punto

Al escuchar la descripción de ella Christian dio un suspiro y dijo – tal vez por que vio lo mismo que yo veo, a una gran mujer

Ante el comentario de Cristian, Ana no pudo evitar sonreír y moviendo la cabeza dijo-no creo ser una gran mujer

Yo estoy seguro que sí, pero volviendo a Will ¿lo amas? – dijo Christian quien ya antes lo había preguntado, pero necesitaba estar seguro

Si, lo amo y amo como me siento cuando estoy con él, lo siento Christian, perdóname – dijo Ana dejando salir una lagrima, pues imaginaba las razones de el

¿Y a mí? – dijo Christian esta vez con un poco de desesperación en su voz

A ti…te amé con todo mi ser, eras mi vida y lo mejor me había pasado, te soy sincera no podía creer que alguien como tú me quiera a mí, eras mi sueño hecho realidad, además en la parte sexual eres el mejor- ante este último comentario Ana se sonrojo, aun hablar de ese tema le era complicado – por eso ahora solo llevo en mi y recuerdo todo lo bueno que pasamos, ya elimine todo el dolor

¿Entonces todo termino? – dijo Christian sabiendo que Ana le entendería

Si, lo único que nos une son nuestros hijos y a mí lo único que me importa es el bienestar de ellos, nuevamente te pido perdón, me equivoque no debí separarlos de ti, espero algún día me perdones, te quite muchos años de ellos, lo único que te pido es que decidamos sea por su bienestar, sé que puedo hablar de esto contigo tranquilamente, te conozco y sé que no harías algo para lastimarlos, sé que dentro de ti está el buen padre que alguna vez conocí- dijo Ana siendo sincera

Han pasado muchas cosas estos años, no te voy a negar que me dolió no ver a mis hijos, fue algo que me devasto, pero también estoy consciente de que fue parte de las consecuencias de mis acciones y muchas veces quise gritarte que me los regresaras y más de una vez pensé en quitarlos legalmente, pero sé que esto no sería bueno para ellos, además te amo y no puedo hacer nada que te haga daño, bueno más del que ya te cause, además ahora existe Thiago y Gabrielle, ellos no conocen todo mi pasado, tengo que prepáralos y dame un mes y juntos vemos la mejor forma de hablar con Ted, Phoe y Fleur, lo que menos quiero es que ellos sufran, en este mes quiero conocerlos y que me conozcan ¿estás de acuerdo? – dijo Christian comenzando a aceptar que su historia había tenido un fin

Está bien, en un mes hablamos con ellos – dijo Ana limpiándose una lagrima traicionera que corrió por su mejilla -¿tienes algún plan sobre que le diremos?

La verdad es que no, pero podemos pensarlo en este mes, yo tampoco quiero que lo niños sufran, ya que también tendría que hablar con Gabrielle y Thiago, ellos no saben la historia completa – dijo Christian para quien ya era sencillo pensar en esos niños, había aprendido a quererlos

Entonces creo que es todo – dijo Ana limpiando de forma brusca sus ojos, levantándose

Creo que si ¿quieres que te Taylor ye lleve?- dijo Christian de igual forma dejando su asiento

No, prefiero irme sola – dijo Ana con una sonrisa falsa, que no demostraba todo lo que sentía – además el chofer debe estar esperándome

Está bien, mañana paso a tu casa – dijo Christian quien sentía que debía estar cerca de ella pero no sabía como

Claro – dijo Ana tomando su bolso y extendido su mano hacia Christian – no vemos

Él se sintió algo decepcionado, ya que eso significaba que sería una despedida cortes, no como dos personas que se amaron con el alma – hubiera querido que todo fuera diferente

Ante el ultimo comentario de Christian, Ana por un instante apretó su mano contra la de él, después de eso dio media vuelta y dejo la oficina. Ella se despidió de forma breve con Andrea, mientras que Christian solo se quedó viendo por el gran ventanal de su oficina, pensado como su vida había cambiado

Durante todo el camino a su casa Ana lloraba, por suerte el chofer quien era su amigo ya desde hace varios años le dio privacidad para que ella sacara todo lo que sentía. Al llegar a su casa se encontró con Will quien estaba sentado leyendo un libro pero al verla, sin decirle nada se levantó y el abrazo, fue ahí donde Ana lo abrazo fuertemente y saco todo lo que tenia

Por unos minutos así permanecieron, hasta que la respiración de ella se fue relajando

¿Estas mejor? – dijo Will separándose un poco, pero sin deshacer el abrazo

Si – dijo Ana sintiéndose más liberada- pero soy una tonta, ¿me vieron lo niños? ¿Dónde están?

Tranquila, Tob y Penélope iba a ir a hacer un trabajo con Ava, llamo Kate pregunto por ti, pero le dije que habías salido, dijo que ella los traía, Fleur y Gael estuvieron jugando conmigo y terminaron rendidos están tomando una siesta y Reneé la acabo de alimentar y duerme – dijo Will quien era muy eficiente como padre y esposo

Está bien, pero ¿Penélope no va con Tob y Ava? – dijo Ana quien ya se encontraba más tranquila

Pero es amiga de Ava y Tob la invito – dijo Will quien no se iba a interponer a que los niños fueran amigos y se conocieran a pesar de que eran familia

Ya veo- dijo Ana quien estaba exhausta mentalmente

¿Tu como estas? ¿Ya se aclaró todo? – dijo Will quien no iba a presionar a Ana solo lo que ella quisiera decir

Estoy bien, era algo necesario, no sé si se aclaró todo, pero como primer conversación estuvo bien, dijimos cosas que eran necesarias y quedamos que en un mes hablaremos con los niños, tengo miedo, pero creo que es lo justo – dijo Ana siendo sincera con el –promete que no me dejaras sola en esto

Sabes que jamás lo haría y sé que será un poco complicado, pero los niños comprenderán, yo estaré para apoyarte – dijo Will volviendo a abrazarla, para que ella se recostara en su pecho

Por otra parte en casa de Elliot llegaba a su hogar, al entrar se encontró con Kate quien estaba esperándolo

Necesitamos hablar – dijo Kate antes de que el diera otro paso

Por un instante Elliot se sintió bien, pues desde que ella de entero lo de Fleur no habían tenido mucha comunicación exceptuando cuando se encontraban en presencia de otras personas o sus hijos donde todo era normal

¿Qué sucede? –dijo Elliot tratando de no mostrar su felicidad

Ava invito a dos compañeros para hacer tarea y son los hijos de William, no quiero que hagas una escena, yo quede en llevarlos después de comer- dijo Kate quien por su hija hacia todo

Pero…, no crees que el venga por ellos – dijo Elliot quien aún tenía problemas con ese tema

No, te estoy diciendo que yo los voy a llevar, por favor compórtate normal, son amigos de Ava, hazlo por ella – dijo Kate quien comenzaba a estar fastidiada con la situación

Está bien, voy a saludar ¿dónde están los gemelos y Lisa? – dijo Elliot dándose por vencido

Todos están juntos en el estudio, si vas diles que en media hora estará la comida – dijo Kate antes de darse media vuelta y salir dejando ahí a su esposo

Elliot dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia el estudio, al abrir la puerta Lisa su hija menor de 8 años corrió a abrazarlo para saludarlo, después los gemelos por ultimo Ava desde su lugar lo saludo, después él se presentó con los jovencitos que había ahí, era extraño el conocía a Will y Fleur y los niños no se parecía a ninguno, además de que le parecieron familiares

Luego de media hora ya todos se encontraban todos sentados en la mesa, los niños al parecer tenían mucha química y confianza, mientras que Kate sonreía y los veía con diversión, mientras que Elliot no podía dejar de ver a los invitados

¿Los dos son compañeros de Ava? – dijo Elliot entrando a la conversación

Ante la pregunta de Elliot, Penélope se sonrojo de la misma forma que lo hacía Ana cuando estaba nerviosa , acto que no paso desapercibido para Kate quien conocía a su amiga a la perfección y Tob siendo el más elocuente dijo – no, solo yo, pero Ava es amiga de Penélope por eso nos acompaño

Ya veo, que bueno que hay una excelente amistad entre ustedes – dijo Elliot luego de una mirada desaprobatoria de su esposa, pero no satisfecho con eso dijo -¿y solo son ustedes dos?

No, tenemos 3 hermanos más Reneé de un mes de nacida más o menos, Gael de 4 y Fleur de 9 – dijo Penélope ya con un poco más de confianza

Elliot quedo un poco sorprendido de escuchar que eran varios, aunque para ser sincero él tenía 4 hijos

Bueno niños, basta de preguntas es hora del postre, amor me ayudas – dijo Kate quien no quería que su esposo fuera a preguntar una tontería

Este…claro – dijo Elliot levantándose para ir tras su esposa

Disculpen, papa es algo preguntón además no sabe mucho de ustedes y siempre quiere conocer a mis amigos – dijo Ava un poco apenada

No te preocupes, mi papa es igual – dijo Penélope con una sonrisa

Y no has visto a mama es igual – dijo Tobías para hacer sentir mejor a Ava

Por suerte ya no ocurrió nada, el postre aligero el ambiente, Elliot prefirió ponerse a jugar con los gemelos mientras que los niños terminaban sus tareas y al final fueron llevados a su hogar por Kate y Ava

Will y Ana recibieron a sus hijos, tuvieron una ligera conversación con Kate y le mostraron como había crecido ya Reneé y finalmente cenaron como una familia cuando Kate y su hija se marcharon

Mientras Ana cenaba junto a su familia, Christian se encontraba trabajando en su estudio cuando de repente su celular comenzó a sonar, vio el número y vio que era desconocido, lo que le pareció extraño, pero decidió responder

Eres tan predecible Christian, veo que la mosca muerta hoy te fue a visitar, no me digas que van a regresar, pobre e William, ¿será tu amante? Que bajo ha caído, pero ni modo así son las puede hacer eso a alguien como Will, pero no te preocupes yo les quitare algunos estorbos, solo te hablo para decirte que ya tengo todo listo, que comience el juego – dijo Elena finalizando con una carcajada

Mira estúpida, no te tengo miedo, no voy a permitir que me quites más tiempo – dijo Christian gritándole al teléfono

El estúpido eres tú, pero me cobrare todas las que me hiciste- dijo Elena antes de colgar el teléfono

Cuando la llamada finalizo Christian estrello su teléfono contra la pared y furioso salido del estudio y comenzó a gritar - GAIL QUIERO A TAYLOR AQUÍ

Minutos después ya se encontraba Taylor frente a Christian -¿Qué sucedió?

La perra volvió a llamarme, llama a Welch y quiero toda la información que tenemos de ella – dijo Christian quien estaba desesperado

Así será – dijo Taylor saliendo rápidamente

Elena, tú has sido mi peor error en la vida, como pude caer contigo, pero no permitiré que me hagas más daño- dijo Christian para sí mismo, no perderé a Ana ni a mis hijos, no lo voy a permitir

Finalmente Will y Ana se encontraban dormidos sobre su cama cuando de repente el comenzó a sentirse extraño, se levantó rápidamente y corrió al baño donde comenzó a vomitar- Ana lo siguió y mientras el sacaba todo ella masajeaba su espalda

Tranquilo- dijo Ana quien estaba sumamente preocupada

Estoy bien- dijo Will cuando termino y se lavó los dientes

Estas muy pálido ¿no quieres ir al médico? – dijo Ana quien veía como su rostro no era normal

No, estoy bien – dijo Will tratando de mostrarse fuerte, dio un paso a lado de ella t después de desvaneció sin que ella pudiera hacer nada

Will, Will, William – grataba Ana viendo que él había perdido el conocimiento, por un instante se levantó abrió la puerta y comenzó a decir – Nathán, Nathán ven

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Nos encontramos muy cerca del final, que creen que pasara

Les aviso que me voy a tardar un poco en publicar, ya que tengo una entrevista para entrar al posgrado el 8 y ahora me dedicare a eso, pero no dejare la historia inconclusa, solo pido un poco de paciencia

Espero sus reviews son mi motor para seguir


	40. Chapter 40 Un plan armado

Un plan armado

Unos minutos después Nathan, Nicole y Tobías llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba Ana y Will, Nathan al ver la situación le dijo rápido a Nicole que controlara a los niños, incluso que se llevara a Tobías quien ya había llegado, pero este último se resistió

Tranquila Ana, trae un algodón con alcohol – dijo Nathan tratando de mantenerse tranquilo – ven Tobías ayúdame a colocar a Will en el sofá

Ana corrió al baño a buscar el botiquín, pero no encontró alcohol, por lo que tomo un algodón y lo empezó a bañar con el perfume de ella que se encontraban en el baño, por otro lado Nathan y Tobías ya habían colocado con cuidado a Will en el sofá

Ella regreso, coloco el algodón debajo de la nariz de él y casi en una súplica decía – Will, William, despierta

Pa, despierta – decía Tobías también desesperado

Unos segundos después poco a poco Will comenzó a abrir los ojos, le estaba costando acostumbrarse, además sentía un intenso dolor de cabeza y se sentía muy mareado que todo le daba vuelta

Will ¿estás bien? – dijo Ana con la mirada cristalizada, viendo que el abrió los ojos

En ese momento él se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y tratando de tranquilizarla, dijo – si amor ya estoy bien

¿Quieres que te llevemos a un hospital? – dijo Nathan estudiando cada uno de los movimientos de el

Este... no, deja que pase, solo…yo creo que se bajó la presión – dijo Will con el fin de justificarse, no quería que Ana supiera la verdad, aunque era claro que ya había comenzado el final

¿Seguro? A mí me gustaría que fuéramos al hospital – dijo Ana un poco más tranquila de que el haya despertado

No mi amor, estoy bien, tranquila – dijo Will con una sonrisa al ver la clara preocupación de ella y sintiéndose mal, por saber que muy pronto la dejaría

¿Enserio pa? – dijo Tobías también preocupado

Si campeón, es más creo que es hora de que todos sigamos durmiendo, aún tenemos unas horas – dijo Will quien quería que todos se tranquilizaran

Ante ese comentario Nathan se despidió, pero aun así se quedó intranquilo, sabía que Will estaba ocultando algo y en privado se lo preguntaría, Tobías también estaba inseguro, no le gusto ver de esa forma a su padre y Ana estaba sumamente preocupada, tenía días notando a Will extraño

Ana y Will se fueron a dormir, aunque para ambos fue difícil, Ana se preguntaba qué es lo que realmente el tenia, mientras que él pensaba que haría se ahora en adelante, era momento de poner en marcha su plan, por suerte ya estaba completamente armado

A la mañana siguiente Will llevo a los niños a la escuela, en el colegio le pidió a Kate que los recogiera, ya que él iba a hacer varias cosas, aunque Ana pensaba que estaría en la editorial

Mientras que en la casa de Ana, Nicole ya ayudaba con Reneé y jugaba con Fleur, cuando llegaron a visitarlas Garrick y Grace quienes amaban pasar tiempo con su nieta y también le habían tomado cariño a la pequeña de Ana y Will

Por otra parte Will, después de dejar a los niños en el colegio se dirigió al hospital, había pedido una cita de urgencia, además de que desde hace días tenía sus estudios, pero no se había atrevido a llevarlos al médico, debido a que no quería escuchar una mala noticia, aunque con lo que paso en la noche, pensó que lo mejor era saberlo

Él se encontraba muy nervioso mientras esperaba a ser atendido, en la sala de espera, había pocas personas, sin embargo en rostro de ellas no era muy favorecedor, la mayoría se veía triste o enojada, esto producía que él se sintiera peor

Cuando llego el turno de Will, el saludo al doctor de forma cotidiana sin dar detalles de su situación, solo mostro los estudios, el medico los comenzó a observar, con nada uno el rostro del médico se iba oscureciendo más y más, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Will, quien ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pasado

Will ¿has tenido síntomas recientemente? - dijo el médico dejando los estudios de lado por un momento

Ante esa pregunta Will suspiro y sabiendo que lo mejor era decir la verdad- si he tenido dolor de cabeza continuo el cual incrementa conforme pasa el tiempo, tengo mareos y vómito, a veces siento que mi visa se nubla y anoche me desmaye

Al escuchar la respuesta de él, el medico bajo la mirada y buscando las palabras correctas dijo-lo siento mucho, el tumo está aumentando de tamaño, es probable que tus síntomas empeoren en poco tiempo, ya ha invadido áreas importantes

Will ya sospechaba el diagnostico, sin embargo no era lo mismo que saberlos, por lo que sintiendo que su mundo se desmoronaba dijo -¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablado?

No más de uno o dos meses- dijo el dedico viendo cómo se descomponía el rostro de el – pero tal vez con quimioterapias sea un poco mas

¿Pero al final es el mismo? – dijo Will con un poco de sarcasmo

Lo siento, así es –dijo el médico sintiéndose mal por el

Ante esa respuesta Will tomo sus estudios se despidió del médico y salió sin decir más, realizo la llamada que sabía era necesaria y pidió a su chofer que lo llevara a la editorial

Al llegar paso sin saludar a ninguno de sus empleados, no tenía ánimos para nada, solo quedaba dejar todo en orden y para eso necesitaría de Nathan aunque no lo quisiera, por lo que entro a la oficina de el sin siquiera tocar

Will ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – dijo Nathan sorprendido de que el entrara de esa forma, además de que tenía el rostro pálido

Nathan, tengo algo importante que decir, pero prométeme que harás lo que yo te pida, por favor y no dudes de ms decisiones no las voy a cambiar solo quiero tu apoyo – dijo Will ya que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien

Claro, pero que te tiene así – dijo Nathan comenzando a preocuparse

Estoy muriendo y quiero dejar todo en orden – dijo Will sin poder evitar demostrar su frustración y enojo

¿Cómo que estas muriendo? Eso no puede ser, eres tú, Will el deportista, el que come bien y se cuida, tiene años que ni siquiera bebes – dijo Nathan muy impactado

En ese momento Will comenzó a relatar lo de los dolores de cabeza, los vómitos y su ida al doctor, los estudios y el diagnostico

Es que eso no puede ser, no te puedo perder, eres mi hermano, es injusto – dijo Nathan con la mirada cristalizada

Lo sé, yo también lo considero injusto, tengo una familia, al amor de mi vida, mis hijos, Reneé acaba de nacer y Fleur se logró recuperar, todo se estaba organizando y a mí me pasa esto, por eso es que lo que te voy a pedir es muy importante para mí, prométeme que me apoyaras – dijo Will quien estaba devastado

Por supuesto, ¿Qué tienes pensado? –dijo Nathan poniendo toda su atención

Sé que lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar pero es mi decisión – dijo Will con seriedad- por favor respétala

Está bien – dijo Nathan sabiendo que no tendría otra opción como siempre que Will pedía apoyo, aun recordaba cuando le pidió apoyo para conquistar a Ana

Lo siento Nathan, primero quiero que sepas que no te considero mi amigo, sino mi hermano, ambos pasamos por el mismo dolor cuando Fleur se fue, es por eso que solo en ti puedo confiar, desde mañana me voy a ir a una clínica especializada en tratar pacientes terminales, cuando todo haya pasado ellos se comunicaran contigo – dijo Will tratando de ser claro

¿Enserio? ¿Y Ana y los niños? – dijo Nathan sin poder creerlo

Esa es la parte que más me duele, amo perdidamente a Ana y mis hijos son mi vida, pero a Ana le hare creer que le soy infiel, ya tengo todo el plan y para los niños ella sabrá tratarlos, solo que cuando pase, quiero que le digas la verdad y en mi escritorio bajo llave, te daré la llave antes de irme, hay unas cartas todas tienen nombres, por favor entrégalas – dijo Will quien desde hace tiempo ya venía planeando todo

Estas realmente convencido, Ana sufrirá mucho, la destruirás, le estás haciendo lo mismo que Christian y los niños te van a extrañas- dijo Nathan quien no podía creer lo que estaba pidiendo

Lo sé, quiero que me odie, no quiero que sufra por lo que estoy pasado, ella no tiene que, en cambio sí me odia será más sencilla, créeme que ya lo he pensado mucho y los niños es obvio que me extrañaran, pero ahora tienen a Christian, estoy convencido de que no volverá a equivocarse – dijo Will pensando que era el mejor escenario ante la situación

No estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor – dijo Nathan siendo sincero

Por favor dime que me ayudaras – dijo Will casi en una suplica

No estoy convencido pero si crees que es lo mejor te apoyare – dijo Nathan acercándose para darle un fuerte abrazo

Al cabo de unos minutos Will y Nathan terminaron su conversación, Nathan quería saber dónde estaba la clínica, pero Will se negó, solo le dijo que cuando el ya no estuviera lo sabría

Ahora era necesario seguir con su plan, no tenía mucho tiempo para llevarlo a cabo, además era mejor hablar de una vez que dejarlo pasar, así que Will se dirigió a su siguiente parada

Luego de una hora llego, pidió hablar directamente con él, por otra parte Andrea no entendía por qué era un asunto urgente

Christian, te están buscando, dice que es urgente y es necesario hablar contigo – dijo Andrea ingresando a la oficina de su jefe

¿A mí? ¿Quién? Según yo no tenía nada programado- dijo Christian dejando las papelas que tenía en las manos

Dice es que William Traynor – dijo Andrea quien solo una vez lo había visto a lado de Ana

Para que quiera verme Will-pensó Christian quien aún no tenía una relación muy cordial con él, pero su curiosidad fue mayor y dijo – dile que pase

Unos minutos después Will a se encontraba sentado frente a Christian, cada uno estudiaba al otro, pensando que era parte de la vida de Ana

Christian seré directo, ¿aun amas a Ana? – dijo Will yendo al punto que le importaba

Que si la amo, no me hagas reír, ella es mi vida y si vas a decirme que el tonto que la perdió fui yo, lo acepto, fui un estúpido, pero haría todo porque ella estuviera conmigo, es más voy a luchar por ella – dijo Christian pensando que Will quería intimidarlo

Eso es lo que quería escuchar, Christian sé que no somos amigos, ni nuca lo seremos, conocimos a Ana en diferentes circunstancias, pero quiero que sepas que ella es lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, mi más grande sueño, la amo y los niños son lo mejor de mi vida, pero muy pronto yo tendré que dejarlos, no por que quiera, sino porque es necesario, tienes el camino libre, quiero que la hagas sonreír, que la ames con tu vida, que los niños me olviden, vean en ti el padre que necesitan , solo te pido que no cometas los mismos errores, ella no lo soportaría- dijo Will hablando claramente

Christian se sorprendió de las palabras de él y no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando - ¿Por qué te vas? – esto fue lo único que él pudo articular

Estoy enfermo y moriré pronto, no quiero que Ana sea parte del proceso, por eso es que estoy haciendo esto – dijo Will con determinación

Christian no podía creer y estaba gratamente sorprendido del hombre que tenía en frente, ya que vio el valor y determinación de Will, para hacerse a un lado, por el bien de Ana, aunque esto lo lastimara

Quiero que estés ahí para Ana y los niños, lo único que te voy a pedir es que cuides a mis hijos, yo jamás discrimine a Ted o Phoe, sé que no es sencillo, pero no quiero que los niños se separen, tu tendrás el camino libre para reconquistar el corazón de Ana, no la lastimes – dijo Will sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta al ir hablando

Christian seguía atónito ante la petición de él, desde que se reencontró con Ana siempre pensó que Will sería su rival a vencer y ahora con lo que estaba pasando era realmente increíble, por lo que pensando que era lo mejor que podía decir dijo – lo siento, gracias por cuidar de ella y los niños, yo hare mi mejor esfuerzo, los amo

No hay nada que agradecer, Ana me dio los mejores años de mi vida, tal vez si yo no estuviera enfermo la situación seria distinta, pero ahora solo quiero pensar en ellos – dijo Will quien ya había pensado eso, si él estuviera bien pelearía por ella contra Christian – yo sé que ella aún guarda sentimientos hacia ti, fuiste el gran amor de su vida

Ante estas labras Christian no pudo evitar sonreír, sin embargo volviendo en si dijo – y ella el mío

No lo hechos a perder – dijo Will con determinación

No lo hare, gracias – dijo Christian entendiendo su mano en señal de trato con él, Will correspondió la acción

Ambos estaban a punto de despedirse, cundo una llamada y un mensaje los distrajo

Lo siento, tengo que responder- dijo Will a Christian – amor ¿Qué pasa? tranquilízate, si ya voy para allá, tranquila, lo solucionaremos juntos, si no te preocupes, ya voy, tranquila

Christian vio el rostro alarmado de Will y no pudo evitar preguntar cuando este colgó la llamada- ¿Qué sucedió?

Will dio un suspiro de frustración y pasándose las manos por el cabello dijo – secuestraron a Tobías y Penélope

No, eso no puede haber pasado – dijo Christian de igual forma alarmado y frustrado, en ese momento vio el mensaje que le llego a su celular, el cual decía

 _Que comience el juego, tu destrucción inicio Elena_

Christian en ese momento estrello el celular contra la pared dejando a Will impresionado

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado, estamos cerca del final

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, ya paso mi entrevista y ahora solo espero resultados, sus reviews son mi motor para segur

¿Qué creen que pasara?

Espero sus reviews


	41. Chapter 41 Secuestro

Secuestro

Ni Will, ni Christian podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, el primero estaba sumamente preocupado y alterado, mientras que el segundo comenzaba a pensar que era su culpa lo que sucedía, se sentía basura , era imposible que sus hijos fueran los que pagaran sus actos

Lo siento, me tengo que ir – dijo Will levantándose mientras tomaba su saco

Te acompaño- dijo Christian quien estaba igual de interesado

Creo que es mejor que llegue primero y minutos después tú, no quiero que Ana se entere que estaba contigo, diré que te avise- dijo Will tratando de pensar claro, aunque le estaba costando

Tienes razón, llega, yo aún voy a hacer algo, pero no demoro – dijo Christian pensando que lo mejor era alertar a Gail y Taylor, no podía permitir que también fueran afectados sus otros hijos

Está bien, solo recuerda lo que hablamos, me iré después de que Ted y Phoe estén bien, protégelos – dijo Will caminando hacia la salida, no podía perder más el tiempo

Te prometo que así será – dijo Christian sintiendo un poco de admiración por el caballero que tenía en frente

Media hora después Will se encontraba frente a su hogar, estaba desecho no podía creer que alguien se metiera con sus hijos, eso para él era imperdonable. Sabía que en ese momento él estaba en segundo plano, lo único importante era que Tobías y Penélope estuvieran bien, además el tenía que ser el soporte de Ana, así como lo fue desde que la conoció, solo por ella, por su amor

En cuanto Will cruzo la puerta Ana lo abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro, dejando a Garrick y Grace sorprendidos, ya que desde que recibió la llamada de Kate ella se había mostrado fuerte, era la primera vez que ella dejaba fluir todos sus sentimientos contenidos

¿Qué paso? – dijo Will separándola un poco limpiando con sus pulgares sus lagrimas

No sé bien, Kate me llamo dijo que ella y Ava estaban en el hospital, ya que aventaron a Ava al suelo cuando se llevaron a Tob y Penélope en un camioneta negra, que todo fue muy rápido – dijo Ana entre sollozos

Tranquila, vamos a salir de esta ¿Dónde están los otros niños? – Dijo Will pensando fríamente para saber que hacer –Buenas tardes que bueno que estaban con mi Ana, Garrick, Grace

Nicole y Clara están cuidando de ellos – dijo Ana aun desesperada

Que ellas se queden con ellos, es mejor no asustarlos, ¿llamaste a Nathan? – dijo Will organizándose

Si, ya viene – dijo Ana quien no tenía cabeza para pensar

Will sé que esta situación les corresponde, pero creo que Christian debería saber – dijo Grace quien había estado al pendiente de Ava, mientras que Garrick pensando cómo iban a actuar y hablando con Elliot quien ya estaba en el hospital con Kate

Así es Grace, no debe tardar le llame antes de llegar – dijo Will quien ya se había puesto de acuerdo con Christian

Al cabo de unos minutos Christian llego al hogar de Ana, al mismo tiempo también lo hizo Nathan, preocupado por lo que le estaba sucediendo a sus sobrinos

Debemos llamar con la policía y comenzar con la búsqueda de los niños- De Nathan quien podía creer que eso le estaba sucediendo a su familia

Yo también pienso lo mismo, ya paso casi dos horas y no se han comunicado con nosotros, Will y Ana no sospechan de nadie – dijo Garrick quien como abogado tenía una idea de cómo se debería proceder

¿Y si le hacen algo a mis hijos? ¿Pero quién quiere dañarlos? Ellos no han hecho nada- dijo Ana destrozada refugiándose en el pecho de Will

Christian permanecía en silencio, ya Wels y Taylor estaban enterados y comenzado su búsqueda, Gail estaba también informada, tenía órdenes de no salir de la saca, no obstante le despedazaba ver a Ana en ese estado, pensar que Ava estaba en el hospital por que se había estrellado contra la pared y luego el suelo, estar consciente del peligro que corrían sus hijos y todo eso era su culpa, se sentía frustrado, impotente y desesperado

Tranquila Ana, todo va a estar bien- dijo Will tratando de tranquilizarla – yo también creo que lo mejor es avisar a la policía

¿Y si le hacen algo a los niños? – dijo Grace con lágrimas en los ojos

Es lo único que podemos hacer, ya que no sabemos quién los pudiera tener – dijo Garrick pensando en todos los escenarios posibles

Fue en ese instante que Christian no resistió mas y levantándose del sofá en el que estaba dijo _ escuchen, yo sé quién tiene a los niños, aunque no sé donde

¿Cómo? – Dijo Ana dejando de lado a Will y tomando a Christian de las solapas de su saco –dime Christian donde están mis hijos

Habla hijo – dio Grace quien estaba igual de desesperada que Ana

Perdóname Ana, Elena es quien tiene a los chicos, perdóname es mi culpa – dijo Christian bajando la mirada

No, no, no esa maldita mujer no puede tener a mis hijos, no Christian, ¿ella porque? ¿Qué le hice?, no, no Christian, mis niños – dijo Ana soltando a Christian entrando en crisis nerviosa, llorando, con las manos temblorosa- te odio Christian quiero a mis hijos

Al ver el estado de ella, Will la tuvo que contener con fuerza, ya que Ana había perdido el control, manoteaba y pateaba al aire, mientras que de forma desgarradora ella decía – porque, porque, porque mis hijos, porque ella

Tranquilízate Anastasia –dijo Will hablando con firmeza, para que ella reaccionara

Creo que lo mejor es aplicarle un sedante – dijo Grace sintiéndose devastada, comprendiendo a Ana, pero pensando que lo mejor era que se tranquilizara

Perdóname Ana, perdóname – decía Christian desesperado, e impactado por lo que estaba pasando

Unos cuantos minutos después Grace saco de su botiquín, una inyección y con la ayuda de Will, Nathan y Christian, se la coloco en el brazo a Ana, poco a poco ella se fue relajando hasta quedar dormida en uno de los sofás

Ahora si Christian, me vas a explicar quién es esa mujer y porque tiene a mis hijos – dijo Will hablando con determinación, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendido, había coraje en su voz, miraba con furia a Christian, no dejándolo avanzar , Garrick estuvo a punto de interferir, pero él también quería explicaciones

¿Por qué dices que es Elena? – dijo Garrick quien estaba igual de furioso que Will, su hijo había cometido muchas estupideces en su vida, pero no iba a permitir que sus nietos salieran lastimados

En cuanto Christian vio la reacción de Ana se sintió aún más culpable y ahora era el momento de enfrentar a todos, por lo que dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar, para Nathan y Will dio un breve resumen de su relación con Elena, además de que por Ana, él la había hundido, despojándola casi de todo, eliminando sus empresas y sacándola de todos sus círculos sociales, por lo que Elena juro vengarse

Entonces esa mujer tampoco quería a Ana – dijo Will quien quería tener todo claro para saber cómo iba a actuar

Así, alguna vez juro vengarse de mí y de Anastasia, decía que por culpa de ella, es que yo había cambiado, pero como siempre Ana tenía razón, Elena no era una buena persona, eso lo comprendí cuanto Ted nació, por ese motivo fue que decidí hundirla económicamente así como socialmente – dijo Christian pensando que lo mejor habría dejarlo todo por la paz

¿Y nunca sospechaste que ella pronto de vengaría? – dijo Nathan quien estaba impactado con la revelación de Christian, pensando que era un estúpido

Ante esa pregunta Christian sintió que era el momento de confesar el secreto que tanto tiempo había llevado y dando un suspiro dijo – Elena lleva 10 años vengándose de mi

Por unos segundos todos permanecieron en silencio ante esta declaración, pero Grace fue quien rompió el silencio - ¿pero cómo fue eso? ¿Porque no nos dijiste?

Por qué me avergüenza, Elena por desgracia me conocía muy bien y la mujer con la que le fui infiel a Ana, ella la envió, sabía que no me podría resistir, cuando Ana me dejo ella me lo dijo, en sus planes no estaba que Alessa muriera, pero todo salió a la perfecto, fui un imbécil y me avergüenza que por estúpido caí en su trampa, después ella me decía que tenía vigilada a Ana y los niños, me conto de Will, claro sin darme pistas de donde estaba o nombres de quien era el, solo me decía que Ana me había cambiado, me tenía amenazado que si Ana regresaba algo malo le iba a pasar a ella y los niños, por eso todas mis estupideces en televisión, yo quería que Ana lo viera y no regresará, quería protegerla – dijo Christian frustrado, desesperado y comenzando a llorar del coraje dejando atónitos a los presentes – dime Will ¿ Ana vio mis mensaje? ¿Vio cómo decía que ya no la amaba?

Así es, Ana vio todo, pero todo esto contribuyo a su depresión, a que se intentara suicidar – dijo Will quien paso todo eso con Ana, por lo que le guardaba más coraje a Christian

Es que esa fue la única forma que tuve de comunicarme con ella, yo no sabía dónde estaba y quería protegerla, al mismo tiempo que investigaba a Ana, investigaba a Elena, Wels era el encargado de encontrarlas- dijo Christian comenzando a pasarse varias veces las manos por el cabello- además de que tenía que pagar las consecuencias de haberle sido infiel a Ana, ya tenía la responsabilidad de Thiago y Gabrielle, ya no era yo solo

¿Y porque demonios no nos dijiste Christian? Somos tu familia – dijo Garrick quien estaba furioso y decepcionado - te habríamos comprendido y apoyado, no que ve ahora lo que esta pasado

Lo sé, pero me sentía estúpido, al perder a la mujer de mi vida, perder a mi familia – le grito Christian a Garrick- te decepciono padre, no pude ser como tu

Pero eso ahorita no importa, mejor dime que más paso con esa mujer – dijo Will para quien los problemas de Christian en ese momento era lo menos importante, ahora lo único que importaba era Tobías y Penélope

Pues todo este tiempo Elena me tuvo amenazado, no sabía qué hacer, tenía que proteger a Ana, los niños y ahora Thiago y Gabrielle, por lo que pensé que mantener a Ana lejos era la única forma de cuidarla, además de que no sabía dónde estaba, de la misma forma no soy capaz de dimensionar hasta donde es capaz de llegar Elena, sé que su coraje contra mí es enorme, pero es aún más contra Ana- dijo Christian hablando con la verdad

Nuevamente ente estas palabras, todos quedaron conmocionados, no sabían que era lo mejor para hacer- ¿entonces que vamos a hacer? – dijo Nathan desesperado

No lo sé- dijo finalmente Christian

¿Y nunca pensaste que alguien de tu equipo te estuviera traicionando? Pasando información a esa mujer –dijo Will a quien le contactaba trabajo creer en lo que Christian decía

No, llevo años trabajando con todos, por esa razón no los he cambiado – dijo Christian a la defensiva

Christian estaba por decir algo más cuando su celular sonó, todos los presentes se callaron para escuchar lo que ella decía, ya que él puso la alta voz

 _Christian, que te pareció mi primer jugada, espera la siguiente, solo te advierto una cosa, si llamas a la policía lo sabré y dile adiós a Phoebe y Ted, bueno es probable que solo a ella, estoy pensando en convertir a Ted en mi sumiso y a ella darla a mis hombres dicen que es bellísima_

Cuando Elena colgó se escuchó el grito ahogado de Grace, no podía creer lo que esa mujer era capaz, además de que la culpa comenzaba a carcomerla pues fue ella quien llevo a Elena a su casa

Tranquila, los vamos a salvar – dijo Garrick sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Nathan sintiendo como la sangre se le iba a los pies

¿Confías ciegamente en tu personal?- dijo Will a Christian estaba igual de devastado que los demás, pero en su mente solo estaba el hecho de no perder tiempo y salvar a sus hijos

Solo en Taylor – dijo Christian quien se encontraba en el mismo estado de alerta que Will, ya no pensaba en el dolor, solo en que haría para salvarlos

Pues, lo único que se me ocurre es llamar a Ray, él tiene contactos en el FBI, pero hacerlo desde un celular que no sea de ninguno de nosotros, ya que como dice Christian esa mujer le informaba de mi existencia, entonces sabe quiénes estamos alrededor de Ana y los niños, nos puede tener resteados y sabría nuestros movimientos, necesitamos a alguien ajeno –dijo Will tratando e no olvidar alguna información que se le haya pasado

Cierto, olvidamos llamar a Ray, y en quien confías para que realice todas estas llamadas – dijo Christian hablando más con Will convencido de que su rivalidad era lo que menos importaba

Pensaba en Nicole, la esposa de Nathan, pero al ser la esposa de él, tiene una relación directa con Ana, creo que lo mejor sería llamar desde el celular de Clara la niñera estoy seguro que nos apoyaría- dijo Will descartando personas

Yo también creo que es lo mejor, haremos dos llamadas a Ray, la primera será desde el celular de la niñera para informar a Ray y que este hable con el FBI, sin que de esto se entere Elena y la segunda desde mi celular informando del secuestro de los niños a Ray con el fin de desviar la información

Correcto, además creo es necesario que sepamos todo sobre esa mujer, di la verdad Christian – dijo Will con determinación

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo son mi motor para continuar, les cuento si entre al posgrado, les agradezco su paciencia

¿Qué les gustaría que pasara?

Espero sus reviews


	42. Chapter 42 Continua la destrucción

Continúa la destrucción

Ante las palabras de Will, Christian sabía que tenía que decir la verdad, ya que su padre con la mirada también la estaba exigiendo

Christian con pesar, llamo a Taylor quien fungiría como testigo, cuando ya todos los presentes estaban, el comenzó a relatar el tipo de relación con Elena desde que el la ayudaba en la jardinería, Grace estaba muy arrepentida porque ella lo había enviado ahí, siguió con el tiempo que él fue dominante, donde Elena le conseguía sumisas, sus padres no podían creer de todo lo que se estaban enterando, mientras que Will y Nathan permanecían serios

¿Quieren que pare? – dijo Christian quien veía el pesar en la mirada de su padres

No tenemos tiempo para eso, habla Christian – dijo Will con severidad, no estaba de ánimo de tolerarlo, quería información para poder rescatar a los niños

Cálmate, esto no es fácil – dijo Christian a la defensiva

Tampoco es fácil saber que mis hijos estén en peligro – dijo Will levantándose para atacar a Christian, pero lo detuvo Nathan

Ni si quiera son tus hijos- dijo Christian comenzando a subir la voz

Pero lo he amado como si lo fueran y soy más padre de tu – dijo Will forcejeando con Nathan

Christian iba a volver a hablar, pero Garrick lo detuvo –los dos tranquilícense, Christian termina de hablar no estamos para cometes estupideces

Está bien, cuando conocí a Ana todo cambio, ya no me interesaba estar con sumisas, solo quería a ella, hice cosas que jamás había hecho, fui hasta la ferretería donde trabajaba solo por verla, Taylor lo sabe, cuando ella supo de la existencia de Elena, desde un primer instante dijo que ella había abusado de mí, yo no lo entendí, por lo que seguí hablándole, pero en mi cumpleaños 28 todo cambio, cuando la vi discutir al instante supe que tenía que estar de lado de Ana y la venda contra Elena cayo cuando nació Ted, en es bello momento comprendí todo, fue cuando inicia mi plan para destruir a Elena, la quite como socia de mis negocios, la deja mal ante la alta sociedad, hice que perdiera todas su acciones, aunque eso no fue lo peor – dijo Christian sonriendo con cierta ironía

¿Qué fue lo peor? – Dijo Ana quien con la discusión de Christian y Will había despertado, tenía los ojos rojos aun con lágrimas en los ojos –habla Christian ¿Qué le hiciste a Elena para que hiciera esto?

Ana, no pensé que despertaras- dijo Christian sintiéndose un poco avergonzado

Maldita sea, habla Christian – dijo Ana gritando, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, todo su cuerpo temblaba del coraje

Christian dio un suspiro y dijo – cuando Elena estuvo compléteme destruida, ella fue a verme, era el cumpleaños 1 de Ted, ahí ella me rogo que la ayudara, yo me negué, por lo que me sugirió un trato, en el cual volvíamos a ser amo y sumisa, ella como mi sumisa, a mí eso me causo repulsión, la aleje, comenzamos a discutir y en la discusión yo le dije que nunca me había sentido tan pleno como cuando estaba contigo, le dije que era mi vida y ella el mayor error en mi vida, en ese momento yo sé que la herí en el ego, ella me amenazo con destruirme y destruir lo que yo tenía contigo, dijo que no eras mujer para mí, llamo a nuestros hijos bastardos jurando eliminarlos, yo pensé que todo eso era provocado por su enojo, pero no fue así, por desgracia me conoce muy bien, creo que ambos somos la misma mierda

No digas eso hijo – dijo Grace quien estaba dolida, se sentía culpable y decepcionada

Es que es verdad, Elena mando a Alessa a mi vida yo caí, te perdí, destruyo lo nuestro, en ese momento tuve que haberme dado cuenta que cumpliría su amenaza – dijo Christian decepcionado de sí mismo

Ante las palabras de Christian, Garrick y Grace estaban sorprendidos de todo lo que no sabían de la vida de él, Nathan de igual forma estaba impactado de saber quién era, mientras que Will en su mente pensaba en detalles que fueran de importancia, por ultimo estaba Ana quien no podía parar de llorar, le hubiera gustado que su vida fuera diferente

Lo siento Ana, te falle- dijo Christian siendo sincero

No me importa, si te equivocaste o yo lo hice, solo quiero a mis hijos a salvo – dijo Ana limpiándose las lágrimas con brusquedad – amor, debemos informar a mi padre y a tus padres

En ese momento Will le comento a Ana, que ya había llamado a Ray y el plan que tenían, asimismo que sus padres ya estaban enterados y llegarían al día siguiente

Como pasaban las horas, Will, Nathan y Ana se turnaban para ir a ver a sus respectivos hijos, no obstante Clara y Nicole estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo distrayendo a los niños, Garrick y Grace estaban al tanto de la salud de Ava, quien por desgracia estaba muy grave, debido a que su cabeza se estrelló contra el pavimento, Elliot y Kate estaban con ella, además de Mía quien se acaba de enterar de los sucedido con su sobrina, ya no importaba si se enteraba de todo la verdad, ahora lo que importaba era que Tobías y Penélope aparecieran

Por otra parte Christian se mantenía informado con Gail, sobre Thiago y Gabrielle, además de Taylor y Wels quienes no estaban informados del pan con Ray y el FBI, pero seguían en la búsqueda de Elena y los niños

Alrededor de la media noche todo los adultos se encontraban reunidos en la sala, en espera de cualquier llamada, hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta, Grace fue quien decidió abrir, en ese momento ingreso una furiosa Mía, quien ignoro a su madre y fue donde estaba Ana, quien al verla dejo su lugar poniéndose de pie

Al ínstate Mía le dio una fuerte bofetada dejando a todos los presentes impactados, Will en seguida se levantó y se interpuso entre la dos mujeres

No debiste irte, eras mi amiga, Christian es mi hermano, pero te hubiera comprendido, te quería como mi hermana, me alejaste de mis sobrinos – dijo Mía entre lágrimas

En ese momento Ana también se encontraba entre lágrimas y siendo sincera dijo-perdóname lo siento, me volví loca, perdí todo pensamiento lógico

Lo sé, Kate ya me conto, mejor dicho nos contó a Elliot y a mí lo que está pasando – dijo Mía quebrándose al igual que Ana, Garrick se acercó y abrazo a su hija

¿Entonces sabes lo de Fleur? – dijo Christian quien hasta ese momento estaba callado

Si, hermano cometiste muchas estupideces, me gustaría conocerla, pero sé que es tarde y ahora muero por que mis sobrinos regresen y Ava este bien- dijo Mía ya completamente devastada

Veras que todo saldrá bien, mejor dinos ¿Qué sabes de Ava? – dijo Grace quien se sentía dividida, sabía que Christian la necesitaba, pero Elliot estaba en las mismas condiciones

Se encuentra mal, su situación es crítica, cuando yo me vine acaba de ingresar a quirófano, tenía fractura de cráneo e inflamación cerebral – dijo Mía quien había escuchado el diagnostico junto con Kate y Elliot

Mi pobre pequeña-dijo Garrick devastado

Por otra parte Will quien sostenía a Ana quien descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, dijo - ¿estás bien?

Creo que lo mejor es que ya todo se aclare, lo único que ahora mi importa es que Tobías y Penélope regresen-dijo Ana quien sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho

Los minutos trascurrían de forma lenta, Mía estaba con Grace y Garrick, Christian no paraba de hablar con Taylor, Ana parecía que estaba en otro lugar, aislada, mientras que Will y Nathan tramaban su propio plan

A las dos de la mañana Elliot llamo a Garrick para dar la triste noticia a su familia de sobre que Ava murió durante la cirugía

No, no, no eso no puede ser, no tienes que estar bromeando – dijo Garrick con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- no mi niña no

¿Qué paso? – dijo Grace sumamente alarmada

Ava murió- dijo Garrick casi en un susurro

No, no niña no – dijo Grace comenzando a sentirse mal, fue sujetada por Nathan quien estaba igual

Todo esto es tú culpa, y de esa mujer – dijo Mía llorosa golpeando con fuerza en el pecho de Christian, debido a que ya estaba enterada de todo

Lo siento – dijo Christian sintiéndose miserable,

Sin embargo, Ana le quito el teléfono a Garrick, quien se había quedado en shock

Elliot, dime ¿Kate? – dijo Ana con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos

Ella se puso mal, tuvo que ser sedada, yo estoy en el hospital con ellas – dijo Elliot entre lágrimas, había perdido a su pequeña

Ante esa respuesta Ana se abrazó fuertemente a Will y lloro con fuerza, ella sabía lo que era perder un hijo, sabía que Kate ya jamás seria la misma de siempre

Luego de media hora, Garrick, Grace y Mía se fueron al hospital donde se encontraba Elliot, Christian se quedó sintiéndose culpable de la muerte de su sobrina, completamente devastado

Una hora después Ray llamo al celular de la niñera informando que el FBI tenia todos los teléfonos que le brindaron monitoreados y habían comenzado la búsqueda de Elena, a quien se le agregaba el asesinato de Ava Grey

Media hora después, Grace llamo a Christian para informar que estaría con Elliot para ver todos los papales de funeral, ya que el mayor de los Grey estaba devastado

Christian no podía creer que todo había cambiado tan rápido, aun recordaba los días con Ana y los niños, si tan solo él no la hubiera engañado todo sería tan diferente

Por otra parte en el hospital, Grace abrazaba a su hijo quien durante todo el tiempo lloro, no podía creer que su pequeña Ava ya no estaba con él, que nunca más volvería ser ese a quien ella admiraba y amaba, no era la primera vez que perdía un tesoro, ahora en silencio le pedía a Fleur que cuidara de sus hijos, algún días los volvería a ver

Por favor Fleur, cuida de mi hija – pensó Elliot dejando salir varias lágrimas

Mientras tanto en el hogar de Ana, Will y Nathan conversaban mientras ella había ido a alimentar a Reneé

No me gusta que esa mujer no haya llamado, creo que no es dinero lo que quiere, por lo que he decidido que no me despegare de Christian, por sabor si algo sale mal, olvide decirte ayer que he adoptado un perro, seria para el cumpleaños de Tob, por favor ve por él, donde están las cartas esta toda la información, me lo darían ese día, es mi último encargo – dijo Will quien sospechaba que Elena iba por Christian, el seria la clave

Pero los niños regresaran y tu serás quien se lo dé- dijo Nathan quien se negaba a aceptar que algo le pasaría a su hermano

Es un favor, si los niños regresan a salvo, yo sería quien se los de, pero de no ser así ayúdame, Tobías me lo pidió desde hace un tiempo, pero cuando lo iba a hacer fue cuando Fleur enfermo, sé que lo harás confió en ti – dijo Will quien tenía la corazonada que su tiempo ahí era corto

Solo porque sé que si no lo hago, no estarás tranquilo, pero créeme que todo va a estar bien, si algo te pasa, yo iré por él y se lo daré – dijo Nathan dándose por vencido

Christian permanecía en silencio, se sentía culpable de la muerte de Ava, sabía que sería una gran pérdida para la familia, además de que significaría la fractura entre su hermano y el, cuando él se enteró de la muerte de Christopher, se sintió devastado y ahora podía dimensionar lo que estaba viviendo Elliot

Alrededor del mediodía Grace llamo a su hijo, para informarle del funeral de Ava, Christian no sabía si ir o no, quería solo estar al pendiente por si Elena llamaba, pero era consciente que lo debía a su sobrina

Si mama, voy a ir un momento y me regreso – dijo Christian pasando sus manos por sus cabellos- te prometo que si hay algún percance me salgo

Esta información la escucho Ana quien desde que llego a Seattle había conocido a Ava, además de que sospechaba que había mas que amistad entre Tobías y ella, por lo que le dolía la situación de la joven y sabia como se estaría sintiendo Kate

Will, quiero comentarte algo, pero no sé cómo lo tomaras, mira quiero ir al funeral de Ava, por lo menos un momento – dijo Ana siendo directa como siempre que hablaba con el

Ante esta situación Will, con el dorso de su mano acaricio la mejilla de ella y con una ligera sonrisa dijo -¿Christian ira?

Creo que si- dijo Ana quien aún no hablaba con el

Porque no vas con él y regresas, estoy seguro que el regresara para saber qué información tiene Ray – dijo Will brindándole a Ana la seguridad y fuerza que necesitaba – yo cuido de Fleur, Gael y Reneé

Gracias – dijo Ana con una lágrimas en los ojos, dando un beso a el

Sabes que siempre estaré para apoyarte- dijo Will pasando su brazos alrededor de ella- saldremos de esto juntos, te lo prometo

Media hora después Christian se alistaba para irse al funeral, había pedido a Taylor que fuera por su ropa, bañándose en el hogar de Ana y listo para salir, fue interrumpido con Will y Ana

Christian, ¿puedo ir contigo? – dijo Ana quien también se encontraba lista

Christian no podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaría nuevamente a solas con Ana, no era el mejor momento, para sabía que Kate y ella habían sido como hermanas en el pasado y en este momento la rubia la necesitaba

Claro, solo será un momento, quiero regresar para saber que dice Ray – dijo Christian con una ligera sonrisa

Yo también solo quiero ir un momento, no puedo estar bien si no se de mis hijos – dijo Ana conteniendo el llanto

Ve tranquila, si hay cualquier información los llamo – dijo Will dando un último beso a Ana

En ese momento Christian y Ana ingresaron al auto de él, se respiraba un ambiente tenso ,por unos segundos cada uno iba metido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto Christian no resistió mas y comenzó a llorar, lo carcomía la culpa, la desesperación, el enojo y la frustración

Ana sin dudarlo lo abrazo fuertemente, poco a poco Christian se fue volteando hasta colocarse frente a Ana y ente sollozos dijo – perdóname Ana, todo esto fue mi culpa, jamás quiere que pasara, ahora no te tengo, perdí a mis hijos, mi Christopher murió, Thiago salió herido, Ava murió, todo por mi

Christian entiéndelo esto no es tu culpa, fue Elena una mujer desalmada y sin sentimientos, que todo lo que toca lo destruye, no te puedes romper en este momento, tenemos que encontrar a nuestros hijos, ambos cometimos errores, pero el origen de todo es ella, se fuerte Ted y Phoe nos necesitan – dijo Ana tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos y hablando con determinación, ella no sabía de donde había sacado la fortaleza, pero ahora la necesitaba

Continuará

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Estamos muy cerca del final, lo siento por Ava pero conforme iba escribiendo esa idea vino a mi mente, pido una disculpa si fui cruel, pero creo que era parte de la historia

Sus comentarios son mi motor para segur adelante, aprecio mucho sus ideas y sugerencias

Espero sus reviews


	43. Chapter 43 La clave es Christian

La clave es Christian

Las palabras de Ana ayudaron a Christian a tranquilizarse un poco, aunque seguía devastado por la muerte de su sobrina, no podía evitar sentir culpa. Durante el resto del camino ambos fueron en silencio cada uno en sus propios pensamientos

Al llegar donde se efectuaría el funeral, ambos pudieron ver que ya toda la familia de él se encontraba ahí, en una esquina Elliot y Kate, ambos notaban devastados, con los ojos llorosos, tomados de las manos en señal de apoyo, pero cuando ella vio entrar a Christian soltó a su esposo y corrió hasta este y desesperada comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, mientras el no hacía nada

Es tu culpa, todo por enredarte con esa mujer, mi hija, perdí a mi niña- dijo Kate casi en un grito, dando una fuerte bofetada a Christian

En ese momento Elliot, la contuvo con sus brazos, separándola, Grace al ver lo sucedido se acercó a Christian y con varias lágrimas en los ojos dijo – entiéndala, perdió a su pequeña, no es tu culpa es Elena

No mama, Kate tiene razón y te juro que Elena pagara – dijo Christian bajando la cabeza sintiéndose el más miserable de todos

Tu mama tiene razón Christian, en este momento no hay que buscar culpables, sino soluciones – dijo Ana a quien le partía el corazón ver de esa forma a el

Después de unos minutos todo se tranquilizó, el funeral fue un evento muy triste para la familia Grey, Ava era una parte vital de la familia y su luz se había terminado

Al cabo de dos horas Ana y Christian regresaron a la casa de ella, no quería dejar pasar mucho tiempo, esperaban que Ray tuviera más información

En cuanto abrieron la puerta, Will recibió a Ana con un fuerte abrazo, a pesar de que estaba consciente de que hacia lo correcto, el hecho de que ella se fuera sola con Christian, lo carcomía y ponía nervioso, si el no estuviera enfermo tal vez su conducta sería diferente

Ella lloro en el pecho de él, le destrozo ver a Kate tal débil y destrozada, aunque ella misma sabía lo que era perder un hijo

Will estaba por decir algo, cuando de la concina aparecieron los padres de él, quienes al ver a Ana fueron a abrazarla y decirle que contaban con todo su apoyo, para ellos Tobías y Penélope eran sus nietos y estaban muy agradecidos con ella por haberle demostrado a Will que aún había razones para seguir adelante

Ella les presento a Christian, dando un breve resumen de lo que había pasado y porque él era el padre de sus hijos, los señores Taylor lo saludaron de forma cordial y educada, sin hacer ninguna observación, las decisiones de Ana y Will eran de ellos, por lo que los padres de él, solo podían juzgar lo bueno que conocían de Ana a lado de su hijo. Por otra parte para Christian fue interesante ver como Ana siempre se ganaba el cariño de quien la rodeaba

Por cierto ¿hay noticias de Ray?- dijo Christian para quien cada segundo que pasaba era vital y le desesperaba que Elena no diera señales de vida

Si, llamo cuando ustedes se fueron, dijo que no vendría porque está trabajando junto con el FBI y que han monitoreado todas la cámaras de la cuidad del día del secuestro y en la que se ve la camioneta donde se llevan a los chicos la señal esta obstruida, ellos sospechan de un hacker, ¿conoces a alguien que podría hacer eso? – dijo Will viendo en el último punto a Christian

Welsh mi persona se seguridad es hacker, pero él ha sido parte de mi personal mucho años- dijo Christian pensando en esa opción

Confías en el – dijo Will con cierto sarcasmo

Claro – dijo Christian de forma seria

De ser así tendremos que buscar quien mas pudo hacer eso, porque ellos sabían donde los niños pasaban con Kate – dijo Will comenzando a preguntarse

Cualquiera pudo haber sido – dijo Christian en defensa

Eso lo sé, por eso estoy quitando variables – dijo Will molesto, la situación comenzaba a desesperarlo

Creo que es lo mejor, quitar posibles variables, necesito hablar con mi personal – dijo Christian dirigiéndose a otra área donde se encontraba Taylor

¿Qué desea señor? – dijo Taylor al verlo salir

Quiero que estés con Welsh las 24 horas, comienzo a sospechar que él está implicado – dijo Christian casi en un susurro

Así será – dijo Taylor caminando hacia la salida

Cuando Christian regreso a la mansión vio que Ana no se encontraba, solo estaban Nathan y Will -¿Dónde está Ana?

Fue con los niños, era momento de alimentar a Reneé y mis padres querían estar con sus nietos, les ayudaras a distraerlos y que no pregunten por sus hermanos – dijo Will quien seguía pensando que debería de hacer

De ser así no, no queda más que esperar – dijo Christian tomando haciendo en uno de los sillones

¿Crees que Elena te llame pronto?- dijo Will rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

No lo sé, de ella se puede esperar cualquier cosa – dijo Christian decepcionado, todo esto él lo había provocado

A mí lo único que me importa es que mis niños estén bien – dijo Ana apareciendo detrás de Will, ella se veía demacrado y triste

Te prometo que Ana que los traeré, no me importa lo que tenga que perder – dijo Christian quien ya no soportaba verla sufrir

Ante las palabras de Christian, Ana solo sonrió de lado y se abrazó asimismo. Por unas cuantas horas la conversación se mantuvo, hasta que la noche llego, Ana por más que quiso evitarlo callo dormida, despiertos Nathan, Will y Christian

Christian, estoy comenzando a pensar lo peor no tienes alguna forma de comunicarte con esa mujer – dijo Will completamente desesperado

Christian iba a responder cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, por lo que dejando de lado a Will contesto – claro, si voy hacia allá

¿Sucede algo? – dijo Will sospechado que tenía información por la reacción de su rostro

No nada, tengo que salir-dijo Christian colocándose su chaqueta y levantándose de forma rápida

Lo voy a seguir, por favor Nathan te encargo a mi familia y ya sabes que hacer – dijo Will levantándose segundos después que Christian

¿Qué? ¿Porque me dices eso? – dijo Nathan alarmado

Tengo un mal presentimiento, si algo me pasa protégelos, te quiero hermano – dijo Will antes de salir dejando a Nathan sin palabras

En silencio Will siguió a Christian hasta la entrada, oculto vio y escucho la conversación que Christian mantenía con Taylor

¿Estás seguro? – dijo Christian sin poder creerlo

Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero el muy infeliz nos estuvo mintiendo, yo lo escuche cuando hablo con ella y recibía ordenes, además en repetidas veces le dijo por su nombre – dijo Taylor tratando de dar la mayor cantidad posible de detalles

Entonces ¿tienes la dirección donde se verían? – dijo Christian dispuesto a todo

Si, pienso ir en este momento – dijo Taylor quien se sentía culpable, pues el informante de Elena estuvo siempre frente a el

No, yo voy contigo, esto se acaba esta noche, no puedo traer más sufriendo a mi familia – dijo Christian convencido

Yo también voy – dijo Will con determinación, no iba a permitir que lo excluyera

Will, será peligroso, quédate, Ana…ella te necesita – dijo Christian admitiendo por fin esa relación

Por mis hijos soy capaz de cualquier cosa y no vas a evitar que vaya, como dijiste, esto se termina esta noche- dijo Will seguro de su mismo

De ser así, vamos – dijo Christian quien cada día lo respetaba más y veía algo que nunca pudo ver en el

Durante todo el trayecto los tres iban en un completo silencio, no sabían lo que se esperaban, pero estaban convencidos que los único que importaba eran Tobías y Penélope

Cuando estaba por llegar al sitio que Taylor había escuchado, nuevamente el celular de Christian sonó, por lo que en alta voz el respondió

Mi querido Christian, tardaste mucho, pensé que serias más inteligente y llegarías antes, yo me he tenido que entretener con tus hijos, aunque Teddy resiste mucho y la insípida de Phoe por todo llora, parce princesa-dijo Elena del otro lado de la bocina en forma de burla

Mira estúpida, ya me cansaste, te juro que si algo le paso a mis hijos, no sabes el infierno que te espera- le grito Christian al teléfono

Cálmate Christian, ¿Dónde quedo la cortesía entre nosotros? Ya no he recuerdas cuando te acostabas conmigo, cuando te enseñe a sentir placer, ahora que lo recuerdo tenías la misma edad que Teddy así que ya puedo empezar – dijo Elena carcajeándose

No te atrevas a poner tus asquerosas manos sobre mi hijo – dijo Christian perdiendo la cabeza

La verdad es que me haces reír, pero las reglas del juego las pongo yo y ahí va la primara quiero que en este momento Taylor detenga el auto, tú te bajas y caminas hasta la dirección que tienes, si Taylor te acompañan matare a Phoe, así que tú decides, per que veo viene el otro perro guardan de la mosquita muerta, esto va a estar interesante, los dos vienen caminando, es una casa de seguridad así que no pasaras tan fácil, sigue mis instrucciones y posiblemente veas por ultima ves a tu hijos – dijo Elena colgando el teléfono

¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Will para quien las palabras de Elena eran muy creíbles

Yo debería ir- dijo Taylor quien deseaba protegerlos a los tres

No – dijeron al unísono Christian y Will

No, no podemos exponer a Phoe, Elena nos tiene vigilados, lo mejor es segur sus órdenes, aunque ya sabes cuál es el plan de contingencia, quiero que todo esté listo por cualquier cosa que llegue a pasar- dijo Christian comenzando a preocuparse por hasta donde era capaz de llegar Elena

No estoy de acuerdo, ambos son muy vulnerables y les podría pasar algo – dijo Taylor tratando de pensar claro

Nosotros no importamos, lo único es salvar a Tob y Penélope, no sé cuál sea su plan de contingencia, pero sé que es bueno, por lo que con tal de salvarlos soy capaz de cualquier cosa- dijo Will armándose de valor

Ya lo oíste Taylor, nosotros no importamos, el plan son ellos – dijo Christian bajándose del auto seguido de Will

Sin más objeciones Taylor le dio a Christian las instrucciones para llegar al lugar que había escuchado

Christian y Will comenzaron a caminar en silencio, cada uno estaba expectante de lo que pudiera pasar. Al llegar al lugar observaron como una enorme reja se abría y comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la casa

¿Habías venido antes aquí? – dijo Will mientras caminaban atravesando un enorme jardín

Nunca antes había estado aquí, sé que Elena tenía muchas casas, pero no imagine que tuviera algo como esto – dijo Christian quien conocía la mayoría de casas de ella

Entonces cualquier cosa podemos encontrar – dijo Will con algo de decepción

Así es- dijo Christian con el mismo pensamiento que el rubio

Después de eso ambos continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta, la cual al estar en frente de ella se abrió dejándolos entrar

Hasta ahí – dijo Elena recargada en el primer piso de la casa, recargada en el barandal

Will y Christian detuvieron su paso, no sabían que podía pasar, pero no iban a arriesgarse

Elena dame a mis hijos y te prometo que no pasara nada – dijo Christian desde abajo

Que desesperado eres Christian, creo que te enseñe a tener paciencia y controlarte, pero veo que la mosquita muerta se cambió, además yo pensé que llegarías antes – dijo Elena burlándose

Con Ana no te mestas, dame a mis hijos – dijo Christian comenzado a caminar

Detente, o nunca más los volverás a ver – dijo Elena con determinación

¿Qué es lo que quiere? – dijo Will mostrándose con superioridad así como lo hacía en los negocios

Me dijeron que tenías valor y veo que si, además eres inteligente, es por eso que no entiendo que tiene la estúpida, no comprendo como engatuso a mi mejor sumiso y a ti, eres un buen espécimen William Traylor – dijo Elena terminando con una carcajada

Déjate de juego Elena ¿Dónde están los chicos? Quiero verlos – dijo Christian también sacando su porte empresarial

¿Seguro que quieres verlos? No te va a gustar- dijo Elena de forma tranquila

No entendió que queremos verlos – dijo Will sin dejarse intimidar

Si ustedes lo piden- dijo Elena fingiendo inocencia – Welsh trae a nuestros invitados

Al escuchar el nombre de Welsh cerró los puños, sintiéndose como un imbécil al ser tan ciego

¿Te sorprende que sea él? Realmente eres estúpido Christian, jamás pensaste que fui yo quien te recomendó a toda tu seguridad, aunque la historia de Welsh es la única que tuve que modificar, después de que veas a tus hijos te la puedo contar – dijo Elena en forma de juego

Es mierda Elena te destruiré – dijo Christian aun desde abajo, sabía que Elena era inteligente y si hacia algo en falso, los chicos correrían peligro

En ese momento apareció Welsh con arrastrando a ambos chicos. Al verlos Will y Christian comenzaron a caminar no era posible el estado en el que estaban

Alto o los mato – dijo Elena desde el primer piso

Tobías tenía un ojo cerrado debido a golpes, el rosto desfigurado con marcas de golpes, la ropa rasgada mientras que Penélope tenia cortadas en su rostro, el labio roto y era casi imposible mantenerse en pie, con sangre en la ropa al igual que su hermano

¿Qué mierdas hiciste Elena? – dijo Christian furioso

Divertirme un poco, por todo lo que hiciste- dijo Elena cambiando su rostro

Pero como pudo lastimar así a los niños – dijo Will cerrando los puños igual de impactados

Eso Christian te lo puede responder, utilice varias cosas del cuarto de juegos – dijo Elena quien deseaba que Christian pagara por todo lo que le hizo

¿Qué mierda quieres Elena para que dejes a los niños? ¿Por qué haces esto? – dijo Christian quien estaba desesperado

Creo que llego la hora de las explicaciones- dijo Elena tomando el barandal- Welsh, corazón ata a los niños por ahí y ven, vamos a platicas

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué creen que pasara? ¿Por qué lo hizo Welsh?

Me gusta mucho lo que opinan y me encantaría saber que les gustaría conocer, estamos cerca del final

Sus reviews son mi motor para seguir


	44. Chapter 44 Porque lo hice

Porque lo hice

Ante la mirada de Christian y Will, Elena le solicito a Welsh atar a los jóvenes al barandal de tal forma que pudieran ver a su padre en la planta baja, cuando por fin estuvieron atados Welsh les dio una fuerte bofetada a ambos para que despertaran

Miran quienes vinieron por ustedes, los presento el estúpido que no os quiso y el imbécil que cargo con ustedes – dijo Elena con una carcajada al final

Papa – dijeron ambos jóvenes refiriéndose a Will- ayúdanos – entre lagrimas

Will se sentía impotente, quería subir las escaleras y desatarlos, pero ambos jóvenes eran apuntados por Welsh

Welsh ¿Por qué demonios están con Elena? ¿Por qué me traicionaste?– dijo Christian igual de frustrado y desesperado que Will

Esa pregunta yo te la puedo responder, te presento a mi hijo – dijo Elena cambiando de actitud

¿Tu hijo? – dijo Christian incrédulo

Así es, como te dije que las explicaciones comience, cuando te dije que el amor no existe era sincera, seré breve, cuando era joven fui una estúpida, me enamore, salí embarazada mis padre me obligaron a darlo en adopción, por muchos años no supe de él, hasta que lo encontré pague su educación , le conseguí un excelente trabajo siendo tu seguridad y al ser el más brillante en informática y al estar obsesionado por mí, tu no pusiste objeción y lo contrataste, por lo que el en agradecimiento a ayudarlo a salir adelante me pasaba toda tu información, por eso sabía que sumisa te convenía y cual no, yo conocía toda tu vida Christian – dijo Elena aferrándose al barandal

¿Solo eso? ¿Solo porque está loca que te abandono haces esto? – dijo Will sin poder contenerse

No, al principio odie a Elena por haberme abandonado, por vivir en una clase media, cuando conocí a Christian sentí odio y envidia hacia él, como era posible que el tuviera todo, además hoy te confieso que sé que Elena está enamorada de Christian y por eso le daño que el eligiera a alguien más, pero lo que me llevo a hacer lo que hago es anastasia, tienes razón Christian, cuando me mandabas a investigar a todos los hombres que la rodeaban por tus inseguridades, creyendo que todos querían meterse en sus bragas, es verdad, yo también quise hacerlo, no sabes cuantas veces la vi desnuda en los videos que monitoreaban la casa, te vi hacerlo con ella cientos de veces y también vi cuando le gritaste por estas embrazada y lo patán que eras, no entendía porque ella seguía contigo, por eso cuando Elena me propuso destruirte, acepte – dijo Welsh acercando más la pistola a los chicos

Eres un imbécil Welsh, una mujer como anastasia jamás te hubiera hecho casa- dijo Christian con determinación

Tal vez si lo sea, pero tú eres más, yo encontré a anastasia una semana después de que ella se fuera, hice todo por entorpecer las investigaciones y ve ella realmente nunca te amo, te cambio por otro, ahora ¿Quién es el imbécil?- dijo Welsh de forma sarcástica

Al escuchar que el imbécil de Welsh había visto a Anastasia desnuda, ambos Christian y Will sentían que la sangre les hervía, Will estaba por hablar pero fue detenido por Christian

Tienes razón Elena he sido un estúpido, sinceramente fui más feliz cuando estaba contigo, cuando tenía el control de todo, estos casi 10 años han sido muy reveladores para mí, mis empresas siguen creciendo ahora que no estoy con Ana, ni mis hijos. Es mas ya ni mi familia los considero, deja ir a Tobías y Penélope, por fin he entendido que para ellos o no existo y para mí no son nada, ¿Cómo puedo querer a hijos que ni siquiera me llaman padre? Para ello su único padre es William y él ya se acostó con Anastasia, ella como mujer ya no tiene valor para mí, ahora mis únicos hijos son Thiago y Gabrielle, tómame a mi Elena volvamos a ser sumiso y dueño de nuevo, quiero volver a experimentar lo que es tener tu cuerpo – dijo Christian sabiendo que se arrepentiría de todo lo que acababa de decir

Así es, mis hijos son Tobías y Penélope, somos una familia y Christian sale sobrando ¿Quién es su padre hijos?- dijo Will contribuyendo a las palabras de Christian entendiendo su juego

Tú papa, yo odio a Christian Grey, yo si me acuerdo de todo – dijo Tobías con fuerza

Déjenos ir- dijo Penélope llorando

La verdad es que todos ustedes son patéticos y si creen que caeré en esta estúpida trampa. Sin embargo la utilizare para darte una premisa Christian, Thiago y Gabrielle no son tus hijos, esos bastardos quien sabe de donde salieron – dijo Elena carcajeándose, viendo como el rostro de Christian se trasformaba

¿No son mis hijos? – dijo Christian sintiendo un fuerte golpe en el pecho

No, la estúpida de Alessa un día llego y nos dijo que se había enamorado y estaba embrazada, la amenacé de que si no seguía el plan todo mundo se enteraría de sus acciones, pero para asegurarme que ella no iba a hablar la mate, pague a alguien para que provocara que ella muera en el parto y todo fuera un accidente, por lo que ni yo sé de donde salieron los mocosos- dijo Elena fascinada de ver como Christian poco a poco de comenzaba a desmoronar

Eres un monstro Elena, Ana tenía razón no eres más que una bruja- dijo Christian perdiendo la cabeza

Sabes que, ya fue mucho de palabras, Welsh dame el arma, quiero ser yo quien termine con la vida de Phoebe, ella me sobra, Teddy será mi nuevo sumiso – dijo Elena ante los ojos expectantes de Christian y Will

En ese momento todo ocurrió de forma muy rápida, Christian se agacho y saco un arma que traía en el tobillo, sin pensarlo apunto a la mano de Elena pero fallando, solo rosando su antebrazo, pero el disparo ayudo a desconcentrar a los presentes y que ella tirara el arma

Christian y Will subieron la escalera corriendo, el primero en llegar fue Christian, pero fue detenido por Welsh quien lo ataco y comenzó la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Elena quien tenía sangre en la mano trato de romper parte de su vestido para detener el sangrado

Will comenzó a desatar a los jóvenes comenzando con Penélope, quien lloraba asustada, pero viendo de reojo las acciones de Elena

Unos segundos después se escuchó que la puerta se abría de forma agresiva dejando entrar a Taylor seguido de varios policías, ya que el guardaespaldas puso un audífono en el saco de Christian sin que este se diera cuanta

Christian y Welsh dejaron de pelear al momento de ver a Taylor y los policías ingresar. No obstante Elena olvido su brazo y tomo el arma, esto fue muy rápido, acción que Will observo y sin tener tiempo a hacer algo y aun tratando de desatar a los jóvenes

Tu sobras aquí – dijo Elena apuntando a Phoebe

Will vio la acción de Elena por lo que cubrió con su cuerpo a Penélope quien era la más expuesta por lo que recibió por la espalda el disparo de Elena

Al instante Taylor disparo en la pierna de ella provocando que cayera al piso, mientras que Christian había logrado sostener a Welsh quien veía sorprendido todo lo que estaba pasando

Segundos después Taylor llego junto con Christian y detuvo a Welsh, mientras que Elena quien se estaba desangrando fue sostenida por la policía, la cual había sido llamada por el guardaespaldas

Christian corrió a donde estaban sus hijos y Will a quien le costaba respirar, con ayuda de una policía los jóvenes habían sido desatados,

Tobías, Penélope estaba a lado de Will, mientras que Christian lo sostenía para que no se ahogara

Tranquilo, no hables, ya vienen los paramédicos – dijo Christian desesperado viendo como el luchaba por respirar

Papi, papi, no nos dejes, no papi – decía Penélope mientras lloraba tomando la mano de el

Pa, tu dijiste que siempre estarías con nosotros, que no nos dejarías – dijo Tobías también llorando viendo como la mancha de sangre en la camisa de Will se hacía más y más grande

Tob…cuida a…tu…mama…y…hermanos….los…amo… son. ..lo…mejor...de m i vida- dijo Will con mucha dificultad- Ana...mi amor

No hables vas a estar bien – dijo Tobías entre lágrimas viendo como a su padre le costaba trabajo respirar

Christian…cuídalos- dijo Will viendo con sus últimas fuerzas a su rival – los amo

Después de decir esto, Will cerró los ojos perdiendo toda fuerza, Christian se quedó paralizado, el sabía lo que había pasado, Tobías y Penélope no podían creer lo que estaba pasado

Pa, papi, papi, noo- dijo Penélope moviéndolo de forma brusca

No pa, no pa, papa-grito Tobías también moviendo a Will de forma bruza

Chicos tranquilos – dijo Christian con la mirada cristalizada

Como quieres que estemos tranquilos, mi papa murió – dijo Tobías siendo el primero en levantarse y encarar a Christian

Penélope no dijo nada, pero sin importarle que Christian tuviera a Will en su regazo se abrazó fuertemente a él – papi, no tenías que salvarme

Esta escena conmovió a Christian y Tobías, por lo que el joven se agacho nuevamente y abrazo a su hermano quien no soltó a Will

Christian con cuidado se levantó, dándoles privacidad a los chicos, Taylor reunió diciendo que Welsh había sido llevado por la policía para comenzar su proceso y los paramédicos acaban de llegar y estaban con Elena quien al parecer perdería la pierna

Llama a Nathan y a Ana, los chicos tienen que ir al hospital, yo me voy y con ellos y Will murió haz que Elena también pague por su muerte - dijo Christian de forma seria, se sentía devastado, todo había ocurrido tan rápido y ahora no sabía que seguía, Elena había logrado su objetivo, lo destruyó

Minutos después entraron los paramédicos, ellos se cercioraron de la muerte de Will dando paso a llevarlo al hospital. En contra de su voluntad Tob y Penélope fueron con Christian al hospital para que fueran revisados, ahí Penélope entro en crisis y la tuvieron que sedar, mientras que Tobías era revisado, el pidió estar solo, no quiso que Christian estuviera con el

Al cabo de media hora Ana, Nathan y los padres de Will llegaron al hospital, ella corrió donde estaba Christian

¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están mis hijos? – dijo Ana histérica, ya que la llamada de Taylor no daba mucha información

Habla Christian –dijo Nathan igual de desesperado que ella

Los chicos están relativamente bien, Tobías está siendo revisado ahora, porque Elena lo golpeo

Mi niño –dijo Ana con la mirada cristalizada - ¿y Penélope?

Ella tuvo que ser sedada, entro en crisis por todo lo sucedido – dijo Christian bajando la cabeza

¿Elena le hizo algo? – dijo Ana temiendo lo peor

La golpeo al igual que a Tobías- dijo Christian viendo como Ana se comenzaba a poner mal

Que horrible, espero esa mujer pague, quiero ver a mis hijos – dijo Ana desesperada- ¿Will está con ellos?

Ante esa pregunta Christian bajo la mirada y se venció completamente

¿Qué pasa Christian? ¿que no me has dicho? –dijo Ana desesperada sabiendo que cuando Christian actuaba así era porque algo ocultaba

¿Dónde está Will?- dijo Nathan imaginándose lo peor por la actitud de Christian

Lo siento Ana, Will murió por salvar a Penélope – dijo Christian deshecho, en el poco tiempo que lo conoció reconoció que él era todo lo que él nunca pudo

No, no, no – dijo Ana dejando derramar varias lágrimas y refugiándose en el pecho de Nathan quien estaba en shock

No, usted se equivoca mi hijo ni puede estar muerto, no, mi hijo no –dijo la madre de Will golpeando a Christian en el pecho

Tranquilízate Camila, lo escuchaste el murió salvando a Penélope, solo mi hijo sería capaz de eso – dijo Steve jalando a su esposa abrazándola fuertemente dejando derramar varias lagrimas sintiendo como su mundo se venía abajo

¿Cómo fue? –dijo Ana separándose un poco de Nathan con el rostro bañado en lagrimas

Fue muy rápido, Elena la disparo a Penélope y Will se interpuso, la bala ingreso por la espalda, sus últimas palabras fueron que los amaba y eres su amor – dijo Christian viendo como Ana lloraba mientras se abrazaba a si misma

Mi Will, no pude despedirme de el – dijo Ana llorando cada vez más amargo

Christian no resiso más y la abrazo fuertemente, al principio ella se resistió, pero conforme sentía que el dolor era más profundo se dejó descargar todo lo que sentía

Camila comenzó a ponerse histérica, por lo que fue atendida al momento, Steve se tuvo que ir con ella para que fuera revisada, Nathan se quedó con Ana, él estaba devastado había perdido a su hermano, aquel chico rebelde que representaba todo lo que él no era, con quien tuvo que actuar de niñera más de una vez, pero que lo haría todo de nuevo, por lo mucho que lo apreciaba

Mientras que Ana estaba en shock no podía creer que ya n estaba con Will, con aquel chico que poco a poco fue ganando su corazón, siempre se preguntaba porque él estaba con ella y como la toleraba al ser una mujer con tantos problemas, recordó como siempre la hacía sonreír y día a día le recordaba cuanto la amaba, había perdido a aquel caballero que supo cómo robarse su corazón y dejar una huella imborrable

Él siempre te amo, desde que le tiraste los manuscritos- dijo Nathan después de un tiempo

Lo sé- dijo Ana dejando salir una lagrima

Christian no entendía la conversación pero prefirió guardar silencio, solo se mantenía un comunicación con Taylor quien era el que estaba llevando el caso de Elena y Welsh

Media hora después salió Tobías, tenía varios bendoletes en el rostro y un cabestrillo, pero al ver a su padre ahí corrió a abrazarla con su brazo libre

Mi papa se murió – dijo el llorando

Lo se mi amor- dijo Ana quintándose un peso de encima al ver a su hijo a salvo, pero un estaba devastada por Will- en unos minutos voy a pasar a verlo, donde quiera que esté él te ama y te cuidara

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Estamos muy cerca del fin, fue un capitulo intenso pero ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara? ¿Christian que hará? ¿Cuál será el destino de Thiago y Gabrielle?

Sus reviwes son mí motor para continuar, es una historia intensa, pero desde un principio así la había planeado, pido una disculpa a las seguidoras de Will, yo también lo amaba

Espero sus reviews


	45. Chapter 45 Una etapa termina

Una etapa termina

Luego de unos minutos Ana ya se encontraba frente a al cuerpo de Will, al verlo parecía que dormía tranquilamente, ella tomo su mano, después beso sus labios, dejando que varias lagrimas corrieran por el rostro de el

Prometiste que no me dejarías, eres m fortaleza ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? ¿Cómo continuare?- dijo Ana entre sollozos- pero te diré lo que nunca te dije y es que tú fuiste mi paz, ese ángel que yo necesitaba para salir adelante, te debo mi vida, me diste los mejores años, gracias por amar a este ser tan destruido, por tenerme paciencia y amar a nuestros hijos, tratare de hacer lo mejor y seguir tu ejemplo, te amo William Traynor

Después de estar con Will, Ana regreso ahí se encontraban los padres de Will, Nathan, Christian, Tobías y Penélope quien tenía varios puntos en el rostro y un vendolete en la frente. Al verla sus hijos corrieron a abrazar a su padre, al abrazo se único Nathan, Christian prefirió permanecer aparte brindándole espacio, los padres de Will estaban devastados

Unas horas después los Tobías y Penélope tenían la alta médica, Nathan junto con Steve veían o concerniente al funeral de Will, Christian se ofreció para llevar a Ana, la madre de Will y sus hijos a su hogar

En cuanto llegaron fueron recibidos por Nicole y la Clara, Ana se abrazó fuertemente a Nicole, ella sabía lo mucho que le dolía, Penélope lo hizo a Clara, mientras que Tobías estaba ajeno, todo esto le seguía pareciendo una pesadilla sin fin, Christian trato de acercarse a él, pero el joven lo evito, Camila se unió a Clara para consolar a su nieta

Por la noche Ana fue con Gael y Reneé fingiendo uno sonrisa, habían acordado aun no decirle a los más pequeños, además Tobías y Penélope tenían heridas en el rostro muy visibles, por lo que ello tampoco se re unieron con sus hermanos

El ambiente en el hogar de Ana era de silencio, nadie tenía ánimos para conversar, entre Ana, Tobías, Penélope y Christian acordaron hablar con Fleur sobre la muerte de Will

¿Qué les paso? – dijo Fleur al ver a su hermanos entrar a su habitación seguidos de Ana y Christian

Mira, una persona muy mala nos alejó de aquí y nos hizo esto, pero ya estamos bien, Christian y papa nos salvaron – dijo Tobías tomando la palabra dejando sorprendidos a Ana y Christian

¿Les duele? – dijo Fleur quien no podía creer ver a su hermanos así

Muy poco- dijo Penélope con el fin de tranquilizarla

Mi amor, hemos venido porque hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber, como Tobías dijo, una persona mala los lastimo, pero tu padre y Christian los recataron, sin embargo, papa fue herido y …- dijo Ana con la voz entre cortada por los sollozos

Y él fue muy valiente, porque salvo a tu hermana de que no le hicieran más daño- dijo Christian rescatando la situación

Por esta acción, Will ya no va a estar con nosotros, el está en un mejor lugar- dijo Ana con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que los presentes

¿Papa no va a regresar? – dijo Fleur con la mirada cristalizada

No corazón, el murió y ahora desde donde quiera que el este te cuidara y amara como siempre – dijo Ana tratando de controlar el llanto

Al escucharlo Fleur se abrazó fuertemente a su madre, seguida de sus hermanos, Christian estaba conmovido y convencido de que Elena pagaría cada una de las lagrimas

Por la noche al hogar de Ana se unieron Nathan y Steve, ambos informaron que ya todo estaba listo para el funeral de Will, el cual sería al día siguiente, dos horas después llegaron Garrick y Grace para ver cómo estaban sus nietos y darle sus condolencia a Ana, así como su apoyo, Mía también los enviaba, solo que ella se quedó apoyando a Kate y Elliot quienes estaban devastado por la muerte de Ava

La noche paso de forma lenta, a casi todos les costaba trabajo dormir, habían transcurrido muchas cosas en 24 horas, los niños se encontraban dormidos, la familia comenzó a relatar anécdotas de Will. Christian decidió irse a su hogar para cambiarse y ver como estaban sus hijos, prometiendo regresar en poco tiempo

Durante el funeral hubo muchas lágrimas y momentos dolorosos, Steve trataba de ser fuerte por su esposa, Ana se mantenía firme por sus hijos Tobías, Penélope y Fleur quienes no podían creer que su padre haya muerto, pero cuando estaba por derrumbarse le pedía a Nicole que los cuidara, mientras ella salía

¿Estás bien? – dijo Christian quien había salido del lugar para llamar a su hermana y saber cómo seguían Elliot y Kate

No, sabes cuando regrese a Seattle me aterraba volver a verte, no sabía que sentiría o si me reclamarías, pero lo hacía por mi hija, sin embargo me sentía fuerte de tenerlo a mi lado ¿y ahora? – dijo Ana abrazándose a sí misma – cuando te abandone comprendí que no soy la mujer fuerte que siempre pensé, no sé cómo seguiré con 5 niños, siento que el mundo se vino abajo, no entiendo como Elena fue capaz de tanto, la considere siempre una mala persona, pero lo que hizo contigo, conmigo, con los niños no tiene nombre

Te comprendo, yo tampoco se cómo Elena fue capaz de tanto, pero si en algo te reconforta, elegiste bien Ana, William fue una gran persona, no te negare que cuando te vi en mi oficina embarazada de él, quise golpearlo, con la enfermedad de Fleur supe porque era tu fortaleza, al ver como ama y cuida a los niños, comprendí que era mejor que yo y al ver cómo te miraba con devoción amor, entendí que fui un estúpido, hasta el último segundo los cuido, él se interpuso para que la bala no fuera contra Penélope, ahora te puedo decir que Taylor tiene la grabación de todo lo que paso mientras recatábamos a nuestros hijos, y la utilizaremos en contra de Elena – dijo Christian colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Ana quien estaba recargada en la pared- elegiste bien, los niños tuvieron un verdadero padre y tu un amor que si te supo valorar, perdóname

Al escuchar las palabras de Christian, Ana rompió en llanto y sin poderlo evitar se refugió llorando en su pecho, el al principio lo dudo pero poco a poco fue abrazándola, dejando que ella sacara todo lo que sentía

Cuando el funeral termino Ana salió acompañada de su familia y los Grey, Garrick, Grace y Christian, junto con la cenizas de Will, las cuales estaría un tiempo en su hogar y después serian llevadas a lado de su hermana

Los días pasaron de forma rápida, en el hogar de Elliot y Kate todo había cambiado, ella pasaba mucho tiempo en la habitación de Ava dejando un poco de lado a sus hijos, se había aislado del mundo, Elliot trataba de compensar el tiempo de ella con los gemelos y su pequeña Lisa, sus padres como Mía lo apoyaban distrayendo a los niños. Por otra parte los padres de Will habían decidido pasar un tiempo en Seattle, no querían volver a Vancouver y comprender que habían perdido a dos de sus hijos porque Nathan era uno para ellos. Ana trataba de seguir adelante, cuando los niños estaban en la escuela ella se quebraba, pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por ellos, sobre todo por los más pequeños, Nathan junto con su familia también se mudaron al hogar no quería dejar solos a sus padres, finalmente Christian tenía una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones, se sentía culpable, con coraje y pensando que la vida no era justa

Había transcurrido una semana desde la muerte de Will, los padres de él, Nathan, Nicole, Ana, Tobías y Christian, este último había sido invitado por Nathan por petición de Will se encontraban en el juzgado donde se llevaría a cabo la lectura del testamento. El abogado comenzó con todo el protocolo hasta llegar a la lectura

Antes de que la lectura del testamento comience tengo que confesar algo- dijo Nathan sabiendo que era momento de hablar

¿Qué sucede hijo? – dijo Steve viendo a Nathan serio

Antes de que sucediera el secuestro de Tobías y Penélope, Will me confeso que estaba enfermo, él tenía un tumor en el cerebro, su plan era irse a una clínica a atenderse hasta que llegara su fin, perdóname Ana, a ti te haría creer que te engañaba con el fin de que lo odiaras y su perdida no causara tanto dolor, tomo una serie de medidas, que me pidió siguiera, por eso Christian está aquí, el secuestro se interpuso en sus planes, pero él me pido que en este momento les confesara la verdad, ya que nadie sabría de la enfermedad solo yo, el tumor era inoperable y cada vez los síntomas peores, me dejo una serie de cartas que al finalizar la lectura les entregare, lo siento – dijo Nathan cumpliendo la última voluntad de Will

Al escuchar las palabras de Nathan los presentes rompieron en llanto, Steve fue el primero en hablar – de cualquier corma perdería a mi hijo

Lo siento – dijo Nathan conmovido

Porque no dijiste nada- dijo Ana en reclamo, le dolía no haber sabido que Will estaba enfermo

Perdóname Ana, fue una decisión de Will, yo no estaba de acuerdo en lo que haría, pero ya lo tenía decidido, inclusive me acaban de llamar de la clínica para saber si llegaría y tuve que decir la verdad, el no quería que pasaras por la enfermedad – dijo Nathan con la mirada cristalizada

Antes de que Ana dijera algo, Christian intervino – también el hablo conmigo, me confeso la verdad y me pidió que los cuidara, él tenía todo bajo control, lo único que deseaba era protegerlos

Pero, yo era su esposa, debió confiar en mí – dijo Ana un poco desesperada

Lo sé, pero solo quería protegerte – dijo Nathan

En ese momento Tobías abrazo a su mama, dándole tranquilidad. Unos minutos después el abogado pregunto si podía iniciar con la lectura del testamento

Querida familia

Les pido perdón por mi forma de actuar, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no quería mortificarlos, quiero decirles que los amo y mi vida fue feliz y dichosa gracias a ustedes, Nathan les entregada una carta después de que haya terminado esto. Seré breve, la editorial de Vancouver queda a manos de Ana, confió en ti eres una gran editorial, además con Nathan en Seattle sé que serán un gran equipo, mi fortuna será dividida en 5 partes iguales, cada una para cada uno de mis hijos Tobías, Penélope, Fleur, Gael y Reneé, todos podrán disponer de ella a la mayoría de ella, mientras tanto los albacea serán Ana y Nathan.

Familia no dispongo de mas, los llevo en el corazón y espero se realice mi última voluntad, sé que no habrá problemas, los amo

Ana no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la había dejado a cargo de la editorial de Vancouver, no sabía si Steve o Camila tendrían objeción, aunque de haberla ella no tendría problema en renunciar

Ana tú me dices cuando quieres ver los papeles de la editorial todo está en orden – dijo Nathan de forma cordial

Este… no sé, primero me gustaría saber si Steve y Camila están de acuerdo – dijo Ana de forma nerviosa

Estas últimas palabras fueron escuchadas por los padres de Will, siendo Camila la primera en hablar – Ana, Vancouver es tuyo, es la decisión de mi hijo, además nosotros te queremos como una hija y te admiramos por ser esa persona que hizo feliz a Will, no tenemos nada que objetar

Ante esas palabras y con los ojos cristalizados Ana dijo – gracias

Ahora vayamos a casa – dijo Steve tomando de la mano a su mujer

Steve, Camila, Nathan, Nicole y Tobías se adelantaron debido a que ellos irían en un auto, mientras que Christian y Ana en otro. De camino al automóvil, ambos iban en silencio, hasta que subieron, Christian tomo la palabra

¿Y ahora que continúa? – dijo Christian encendiendo el automóvil, Taylor seguía junto con Garrick encargado de que Elena pagara caro lo que había hecho y Saywer cuidaba de Gabrielle y Thiago, por eso el conducía, asimismo era pregunta englobaba muchas cosas

No lo sé, mi vida dio un giro de 360°, a veces despierto y pienso que nada de esto pasó, tú dime ¿Qué continua?

Tampoco lo sé, estoy muy confundido, me siento culpable de la muerte de Ava y Will, creo que todo es mi culpa- dijo Christian comenzando a manejar- también despierto pensando que esto no paso, que estoy contigo a mi lado, con mis hijos y la vida es bella, ahora no se cómo continuar, siento que no te merezco, ni a los niños, que soy yo quien tendría que estar en el lugar de Will

No pienses eso, no quiero decirlo, pero alguna vez mi padre me dijo que por algo pasan las cosas- dijo Ana mirando por la ventanilla

¿Cuándo te dijo eso? – dijo Christian viendo como Ana iba hasta ese momento en sus pensamientos

Cuando le dije que me enamore de ti y me quería casar, yo pensé que era muy joven para hacerlo y esa fue su respuesta cuando le pedí su opinión y ahora que pienso que Will estaba enfermo y no me dijo nada, me parte el corazón que lo haya ocultado, pero tal vez era su momento de irse y que mejor que salvando a la que siempre considero su hija – dijo Ana externando sus sentimientos

En eso tienes es posible que tangas razón, tal vez era su momento, pero Nathan tiene razón, su prioridad siempre fuiste tú y los niños, solo quería protegerlos- dijo Christian quien recordaba la conversación que tuvo con el

Es posible, solo que duele, por cierto Nathan me comento que Taylor le mostró la conversación de todo lo que sucedió en durante el rescate de los niños y yo la escuche –dijo Ana quien no sabía cómo abordar el punto siguiente

¿Así? Pensé que era algo muy cruel para que lo supieras, por eso Taylor se lo mostro a el – dijo Christian aun conduciendo

Lo siento, yo le rogué, realmente quería saber que había pasado, ese día simplemente tú y el desaparecieron y también deseaba saber hasta dónde llego la maldad de Elena, necesitaba respuesta – dijo Ana sincerándose

¿Las encontraste? – dijo Christian imaginándose por donde iba la conversación

Así es, inclusive más de las que imagine- dijo Ana sintiendo coraje y odio hacia esa mujer

¿Y a que conclusión llegaste? Eres alguien muy inteligente para arma juicios correctos – dijo Christian quien siempre había admirado la inteligencia de ella

Que esa mujer logro destruirte, jugo con todos como piezas de su ajedrez, en el cual a pesar de todo ella gano y no sabes cuánto lo lamento- dijo Ana dejando que varias lagrimas rodaran por su mejillas

Tienes razón, ella me destruyo, y sabes que es lo peor de todo, es que fue demasiado fácil – dijo Christian sintiendo odio hacia sí mismo- me tuvo en sus manos

¿Qué vas a hacer? – dijo Ana mirando como el rostro de Christian iba cambiando poco a poco

Seguir adelante, ya no puedo mirar hacia atrás, la vida cambio y solo sigue- dijo Christian mirando con furia el camino

¿Y Gabrielle y Thiago? Ellos son tan victimas como nosotros – dijo Ana hablando con la verdad

Así es, por eso ellos son y serán mis hijos, buscar a un padre que nadie conoce será una pérdida de tiempo, además ya por 9 fueron mis hijos

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, son mi motor para continuar, este capítulo fue de transición y estamos cerca del final, no saben lo valiosos que son para mí

Espero sus reviews


	46. Chapter 46 Y después

Y después

Minutos después Christian y Ana llegaron a su hogar, ahí ya los esperaba los padres de Will, tan y su esposa, Tobías, Fleur y Penélope. Ellos habían decidido esperarlos para estar todos presentes cuando Nathan entregara las cartas de Will

Los niños más pequeños, junto a los hijos de Nathan y Nicole eran cuidados por Clara, ellos permanecían ajenos a lo que sucedía en la estancia principal de la casa

Todos los presentes estaban sentados en la sala de la familia, el único de pie era Nathan quien desde que llego tomo las cartas que Will había dejado en su escritorio bajo llave, asimismo Nicole se había ido argumentando que tenía algo que hacer y era parte de los designios de Will

Nathan comenzó a entregar las cartas, la primera era para sus padres, la cual decía

 _Mama, papa_

 _Les pido disculpa por no ser el hijo que ustedes esperanzaban, les cree varios dolores de cabeza y siempre estuvieron conmigo, nunca me dejaron solo, no se sientan culpables por lo que me pasó, así es la vida, a veces las enfermedades llegan y no hay nada que hacer. Quiero agradecerles por a verme brindado su apoyo y confianza, sé que Vancouver era una prueba papa, pero fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, conocí al mor de mi vida, rectifique mi camino, fui feliz, ame, fue amado, les di nietos y nunca agradecí todo su apoyo, Gracias, nunca les dije lo importantes que fueron en apoyar todas mis decisiones. Los amo, estoy orgulloso de ustedes, no quiero que se depriman, la vida continua y por favor cuiden de Ana y todos mis niños. Los amo_

Al finalizar la carta los ojos de Steve y Camila estaban completamente en lágrimas, jamás se imaginaron por todo lo que paso su hijo y cada vez lo admiraban más

La siguiente carta fue para Fleur, esta decía

 _Mi pequeña Guerrera_

 _Mi corazón no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que estas bien, me sentí morir cuando nos dijeron que estabas enferma, pero desde que eras una bebe me enseñaste lo fuerte y valiente que eres, continua así, a veces la vida no es sencilla, pero con tu fortaleza sé que saldrás adelante, te amo hija, nunca lo olvides, me hubiera gustado acompañarte por muchas más etapas de tu vida, pero con el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, aprendí mucho de ti, me hiciste valorar cada minuto de mi vida, gracias por estar en ellos, te amo_

 _Fleur no pudo contener el llanto y se abrazó a su mama, mostrándole la carta, provocando que la mirada de Ana se cristalizara_

 _A continuación, Nathan entrego su carta a Penélope_

 _Mi princesita_

 _como olvidar que desde que te conocí me convertí en príncipe, mi amor, tengo que agradecerte la oportunidad que me diste al nombrarme papa, contigo aprendí como cuidar, amar y proteger a una pequeña, te convertiste en la niña de mis ojos, tu forma de ser me conquisto, con esa mirada tan profunda y bella que tienes, no olvido la primera vez que te conté un cuento, aprendí a tener imaginación contigo, mi pequeña me encantaría haber compartido más momentos contigo, pero el destino para mi es otro, perdóname, quiero decirte que te amo y no te cierres a nuevas oportunidades, aprende a perdonar y conocer a cada uno de los que te rodean, te amo hija_

Penélope imito la acción de su hermana y se abrazó a Ana, a continuación siguió la carta para Tobías, esta decía

 _Campeón_

 _Hijo, tengo muchas cosas que quisiera decirte no sé por dónde comenzar, primero quiero que sepas que te amo, que la llegada de tu madre , tus hermanas y tu fueron lo mejor que me pudo pasar , no sabes cuánto los amo, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en Nathan de la misma forma que lo hacías conmigo, acércate a el cuándo te sientas solo, cuando hayas cosas que no quieras que tu mama se entere, ten la misma confianza que conmigo, me hubiera encantado compartir contigo más tiempo, verte creer y convertirte en un hombre, aun te recuerdo, un niño pequeño protector de su mama y con una inteligencia impactante. Campeón mi tiempo termino, continua como hasta el momento, eres brillante, no olvides de donde provienes, cuida de tu mama y hermanos, tendrás que enseñar a Gael, lo poco que te pude enseñar, por favor Tobías o Theodore no guardes resentimientos, el pasado es pasado y no lo puedes cambiar, aprende a perdonar y dar segundas oportunidades, conoce a Christian, yo sé que el está arrepentido y ha pagado caro el error que cometió, tal vez si mi destino fuera otro, mi proceder sería distinto, no lo sé, pero quiero que seas feliz, si tu mama quiere compartir con Christian, no lo critiques compréndelos, ellos tuvieron una historia, él estuvo alejado de ustedes, lo mejor que hay en la vida, dale al tiempo, tiempo, te amo hijo, no dejes solos a tus abuelos, ellos los aman, sin más, se feliz, la vida sigue_

Cuando Tobías termino de leer su carta, limpio de forma brusca una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla, después guardo la carta en su pantalón, guardándose para el las palaras de su padre. La siguiente carta fue para Ana

 _Mi amor, mi vida_

 _Ana fuiste un ángel en mi vida, llegaste cuando no te esperaba, sino te hubiera conocido, no sé cómo habría terminado mi vida, yo era de lo peor, pero tú fuiste mi luz. Me enamore de ti desde que conocí a la joven triste de mirada cautivante que tiro mis manuscritos, quiero agradecerte haberme permitido ser parte de tu vida y regalarme a mis tesoros, Tobías, Penélope, Fleur, Gael y Reneé, te prometo que donde quiera que este, estaré cuidando de ustedes y dándole todo mi amor a Christopher. Ana la vida no termina conmigo, continua para ti, no te cierres al amor, no sé si Christian sea el elegido, aunque sé que una parte de ti aun lo ama, no guardes rencor en tu vida, continua viviendo siendo feliz, para mi fuiste lo mejor que me pudo pasar, te llevo gravada en el corazón, perdóname por callarme, pero no quería que sufrieras, ya pasaste suficiente con Fleur como para soportar lo mío, perdóname, no sé si fui un buen padre, pero di lo mejor de mí, trate de ser el mejor esposo, aun no sé si lo conseguí, pero puedo decirte que para mí fuiste la mejor madre y esposa. Lo único que te voy a pedir es que no separes a los niños de mis padres, ellos ya han perdido mucho y no quiero que los pierdan a ellos, mis padres los amaron desde que conocieron a Tob, Penélope y Fleur, son sus nietos. Sin más me despido, espero haber sido importante para ti, te amo_

Al terminar su carta Ana lloraba, abrazada de sus hijas, pero realizando la misma acción que Tobías, guardando la carta para ella

Ana, ahora quiero que he perdones y comprendas que fue una decisión de Will, lo único que te pudo es que lo apoyes – dijo Nathan nervioso, su esposa ya le había enviado mensaje de que ya se encontraba en la casa

¿De qué hablas? ¿Hay más?- dijo Ana sin comprender, al igual que los padres de Will y Christian

Si, espera – dijo Nathan sabiendo que lo mejor era hablar de una vez – amor, ven por favor

En ese momento ingreso Nicole con un perrito color negro, al verlo Tobías, Penélope y Fleur se acercaron a acariciarlo

¿Qué es esto? – dijo Ana viendo al cachorro

Perdóname Ana, pero Will ya lo había solicitado, lo estaban educando y él se lo daría de regalo a Tobías, él se lo había solicitado – dijo Nathan dejando todo claro

¿Enserio Tobías? – dijo Ana sorprendida

Si mama, antes de la enfermedad de Fleur yo hable con papa y el me prometió hablar contigo y convencerte, pero después nos mudamos y todo quedo olvidado, ¿puedo quedármelo? Dijo Tobías quien ya cargaba al perrito

Will, Will no dejas de sorprenderme – dijo Ana dando un suspiro – es una decisión de Will, no puedo hacer nada, solo que lo compartirás con tus hermanos

Si mama- dijo Tobías abrazando al perro

Luego de unos minutos, ya todos los presentes se encontraban más tranquilos, los adultos conversaban, mientras que los más jóvenes jugaban en el jardín con el perro, se les había unido Gael y los hijos de Nathan

Por la noche, casi todos los habitantes de la casa se habían retirado a su habitación, solo quedaban Ana y Christian quienes conversaban en la sala

Creo que es necesario hablar con los niños y ver que vamos a hacer – dio Ana quien tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, se sentía sola, desprotegida, pero también consciente de que ahora todas las decisiones que tomara implicaban a Christian

Así es, sinceramente no sé qué va a pasar, Tobías y Penélope ya saben la verdad, inclusive la de mis hijos, además ahora también están Gael y Reneé, aun no encuentro la mejor forma de manejar la situación con todos – dijo Christian siendo sincero

Yo tampoco, entiendo tu punto de vista y he hecho de que Thiago y Gabrielle seguirán siendo tus hijos, además no quiero quitarles a Steve y Camila a sus nietos, para ellos todos mis hijos son Traynor- dijo Ana quien estaba confundida

No entiendo como la vida se complicó tanta, tan simple que era cuando estabas tú y yo juntos – dijo Christian con cierta melancolía

Pero ambos nos equivocamos- dijo Ana con la misma melancolía

Creo que lo mejor será hablar con Tobías y Penélope, ellos creo han sido los más afectados en este embrollo, creo es necesario tomar en cuenta sus opiniones – dijo Christian llegando a esa conclusión

Tienes razón, ellos se enteraron de la peor forma de todos nuestros errores y ya son unos jóvenes, con criterio propio- dijo Ana quien reconocía que sus hijos era persona maduras

¿Te parece si mañana hablamos con ellos? –dijo Christian pensando que era la mejor opción

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ana con una leve sonrisa

Es hora de irme – dijo Christian poniéndose de pie

Te acompaño a la puerta – dijo Ana también levantándose

Antes de llegar a la puerta Christian voltio y tomando valor dijo- Ana, Will fue una gran persona, no creo algún día igualarlo, pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola, sé que es casi imposible que nuestra historia continúe en algún momento, pero lo que menos quiero es causar más daño, a ti o a nuestros hijos, perdóname

Ante eso, Ana se abrazó, dio un suspiro y dijo – Gracias Christian, como dices es posible que nuestra historia no tenga continuación, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es no dañarnos más, después de lo que paso con Elena comprendí que tú fuiste tan víctima de esa mujer como lo fui yo, los niños y el mismo Will, yo tampoco quiero lastimarte, debo de reconocer que eres alguien importante en mi vida

Las palabras de Ana brindaron a Christian de cierta tranquilidad y sin pensarlo, roso la yema de sus dedos de su mano, en la mejilla de ella, diciendo – me hubiera gustado que todo fuera diferente

Yo también- dijo Ana dejando derramas una lágrima

Es hora de marcharme, no demos mañana – dio Christian antes de que cometiera una locura

Nos vemos mañana- dijo Ana quien trataba de adaptarse a su nueva vida, ya no tenía a su fortaleza, cuando ella cerró la puerta el perrito salió corriendo y la encontró, moviendo su cola, ella lo tomo en sus brazos y los cargo – vaya sorpresa Will, ahora también tengo que ver por ti – ante esas palabras el perrito lengüeteo su rostro

Por otra parte Christian manejaba metido en sus pensamientos, su vida no era sencilla y al parecer en el futuro tampoco lo seria, ya no era solo pensar en él, sino en todo los implicados, en esta extraña familia

Mientras manejaba, llamo a sus padres quienes le informaron que estaban con Kate y Elliot, ya que la conducta de ella comenzaba a ponerla en peligro, por lo que Mía e Ethan se habían llevado a sus sobrinos, el sabía que tenía que estar más tiempo con la familia, en especial con su hermano, pero en ese momento su vida eran sus hijos

Al llegar a su hogar fue recibido por Gail como siempre, esta le informo las actividades de los niños, quienes cada día eran más unidos, Thiago comenzaba a salir de la depresión, al ver que con el fisioterapeuta que tenía comenzaba a tener sensibilidad en la piernas, asimismo Gabrielle lo apoyaba y hacia los ejercidos con el

Voy a ver a mis hijos – dijo Christian desde que se enteró de la verdad, esa palabra tenía otra connotación, ya no eran su error, ahora eran dos víctimas inocentes de la crueldad de Elena

Los niños se encuentran en el estudio- dijo Gail sintiendo que lo peor había pasado

Gracias – dijo Christian antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el estudio

Al llegar al estudio, Christian abrió sin solicitar permiso y encontró a ambos niños conversando

Creo que ya es tarde y deberían estar dormido – dijo Christian interrumpiéndolos

Papa – dijeron ambos al unísono

¿Qué hacen todavía despiertos? Ya es tarde – dijo Christian sentándose a lado de Gabrielle

Te estábamos esperando-dijo Thiago siendo el primero en hablar

¿Hay alguna razón? – dijo Christian abrazando a sus hijos

Es que Tía Mía nos llamó y nos dijo que mañana todos van a ir a casa de los abuelos y queríamos saber si nos das permiso de ir – dijo Thiago tomando la palabra ya que Gabrielle le sugirió que el fuera quien hablara, debido a que él no le negaba nada Christian

¿A qué te refieres con todos? –dijo Christian quien sabia por sus padres que Kate estaba mal

Bueno, nos los nietos, van los gemelos, Lisa, Niel, George y esperamos nosotros, ya vez que los gemelos y Lisa están muy deprimidos por lo de Ava – dijo Gabrielle contribuyendo a la petición

La reunión de Mía iba en contra de los planes de Christian, no obstante era lo mínimo que les debía a sus sobrinos, no había estado con ellos en lo relacionado a la muerte de su hermana y eso era lo que tenía que hacer, además sus hijos desean compartir con su familia

Mañana iremos a la reunión de Mía, solo que se comprometen a terminar la tarea – dijo Christian viendo como el rostro de sus hijos se iluminaba

Si papa – dijeron ambos animados

Bueno, ahora es hora de dormir – dijo Christian, tomando la silla de ruedas de Thiago y viendo a Gabrielle levantarse y caminar había la salida

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Les comento mis vacaciones terminaron así que no voy a poner publicar tan rápido, pero tratare de no tardar

Ustedes son mi motor para continuar escribiendo, sus reviews son lo más importante para mí, estamos a nada de terminar y me gustaría saber que piensan

Espero sus reviews


	47. Chapter 47 ¿Como empezar de nuevo?

¿Cómo empezar de nuevo?

A la mañana siguiente Christian se levantó muy temprano incluso antes que Gail y sus hijos, se dio un baño rápido y cuando salió tomo su celular y busco el número de Ana, necesitaba escucharla y hablar sobre el cambio de planes

¿Christian? – dijo Ana al ver que en su pantalla decía su nombre

Si Ana, soy yo, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te desperté? – dijo Christian para quien aun solía ser extraño llamarla

Estoy bien, aunque si es muy temprano aun no me despertaste, le tenía que dar de comer a Reneé, los niños aun duermen, ¿tu como estas?- dijo Ana sentándose sobre la cama, viendo la cuna donde la pequeña dormía

Bien, mira te llamo porque ya ves que habíamos quedado en vernos hoy y hablar con Tobías y Penélope, pero hoy no voy a poder, Mía organizo una comida con los niños, es para distraer a los gemelos y Lisa – dijo Christian sintiendo que debía dar explicaciones

No te preocupes, podemos verlo mañana, me imagino que hoy los niños van a querer estar jugando con el perrito y ponerle nombre, pero si quieres te llamo en la tarde para ponernos de acuerdo- dijo Ana sintiendo algo similar a él, respecto a dar explicaciones

Tienes razón, entonces por la tarde nos ponemos de acuerdo – dijo Christian deseando no colgar, amaba escuchar se voz

Sí, yo te llamo – dijo Ana sin saber que más decir

Hasta entonces – dijo Christian dando fin a la llamada, cuando vio que el celular ya no tenía línea, apretó el celular, necesitaba recupérelos y no estaría tranquilo hasta conseguirlo

Dos horas después, Christian y sus hijos se encontraban desayunando hablando de cosas triviales, los niños estaban felices de pasar el día con sus primos y tía Mía, mientras que su padre pensaban en cada una de la acciones que tomaría a partir de ese momento

Una hora después los niños ya se encontraban en el auto en la parte trasera, mientras que Christian era copiloto de Taylor quien manejaba

Al llegar fueron recibidos por Mía y Ethan, los niños empezaron a relacionarse, todos se fueron al jardín, los gemelos eran los más interesados en ayudar a Thaigo con la silla de ruedas, para el joven Grey cada día le resultaba más fácil comprender su situación y ya no sentirse menos

Cuando por fin los adultos se quedaron solos, fueron a la cocina, lugar donde sabían que no serían escuchados por los niños y podían monitorearlos

¿Dónde está mama y papa? – dijo Christian sentándose en uno de los bancos altos

En ese momento Mía comenzó a llorar, provocando que Ethan la abrazara por los hombros, también con los ojos rojos

¿Qué paso? – dijo Christian al ver su estado

Es que ayer mi hermana se puso muy mal, primero discutió con Elliot y lo agredió físicamente, discutieron por tonterías, pero ambos están devastados y después de eso se tomó un frasco de pastillas para dormir y le hicieron un lavado estomacal, ahora están en el hospital – dijo Nathan teniendo una mezcla de sentimientos, entre avergonzado, triste y frustrado –por eso los niños están con nosotros desde ayer y planeamos que se distrajeran hoy

¿Los niños vieron el pleito? ¿Que tiene Elliot? ¿Cómo esta Kate? ¿Porque no me dijeron?- dijo Christian preguntando todo lo que venía a su cabeza

Tranquilo Christian, mira los gemelos si vieron, ellos fueron los que nos llamaron y nosotros nos llevamos a los niños y llamamos a nuestros padres, Elliot tiene una cortada en la mejilla, mama ya lo curo, él fue quien se dio cuenta a tiempo que Kate se había tomado muchas pastillas de dormir, ya está en el hospital, si todo está bien hoy mismo la dan de alta y no te dijimos nada, porque no hubo tiempo y además sabíamos que estaban con los niños y Ana, comprendemos que la situación de Will tampoco es sencilla como la de Ava – dijo Mía tratando de calmarse

Lo sé, no he sido el mejor hermano, ni tío, he estado alejado de ustedes y me siento mal por eso, sé que debí de apoyar a Elliot y a mis sobrinos – dijo Christian siendo sincero

Somos una familia y estamos para ayudarnos, sabemos que Ted y Phoebe también la están pasando mal además de Ana, ellos son ti familia y también te necesitan – dijo Mía reconfortando a su hermano

Voy a ver a los niños – dijo Nathan saliendo de la cocina sabiendo que debía dejar charlar a los hermanos, además quería llamar a sus padres para saber cuándo llegarían a la cuidad

Mía, te podría dejar mañana a Thiago y Gabrielle, es que mañana Ana y yo hablaremos con Tob y Penélope – dijo Christian quien ya se había acostumbrado a los nuevos nombres

Claro, tranquilo no te preocupes, yo los veo, Ethan va a estar aquí conmigo, sé que está un poco molesto con la actitud de Kate y no quiere estar en el hospital, yo distraigo a los niños , te quiero Christian y quiero que estés bien –dijo Mía colocando su mano sobre la de su hermano

Gracias Mía, no te merezco – dijo Christian conmovido de la actitud de su hermana, además sintiéndose apoyado y comprendido

Después de conversar unos minutos, Mía y Christian salieron de la cocina y se integraron con los demás, durante el resto de la tarde todos convivieron de forma amena, evitando el tema de Ava y Kate, aunque Ethan trataba de mostrarse tranquilo, por dentro estaba devastado, solo su familia lo hacía fuerte

Al comenzar a oscurecer Christian les dio la buena noticia a sus hijos de que ese día se quedarían a dormir en la casa de los abuelos, todos los niños estaban entusiasmados de pasar el tiempo juntos.

Cuando ya todos los niños estaban dormidos y solos quedaban los hermanos Grey junto con Ethan, Garrick llego a su casa

Papa – dijo Mía levantándose viendo a su padre agotado

¿Cómo está mi hermana? – fue lo primero que Ethan pudo decir

¿Y Elliot? – dijo Christian al instante, pues durante algunas horas no tuvieron información relevante

Tranquilos, Kate ya se encuentra estable, solo que a nivel psicológico no se encuentra bien, no quiere ver a Elliot, el está devastado al igual que ella, pero no lo comprende, Grace esta de intermediaria entre ellos, me pidió que viniera para que fueras Ethan, tu hermana te necesita , también para ver a los niños, quienes al pareces no solo vieron la discusión de ellos, sino lo mal que ambos han estado, por eso por favor hija distraerlos- dijo Garrick quien se encontraba muy agotado

Amor, me voy al hospital, ayúdame con George y Niel- dijo Ethan comprendiendo la situación y pensando que sus hijos estarían bien

Mi corazón, no te preocupes sé que tienes que estar con Kate, no te preocupes por mí y los niños – dijo Mía dándole una sonrisa para que él se fuera tranquilo

Yo te ayudo hija, mañana no iré al hospital- dijo Garrick quien había pasado todo el día a lado de su esposa

Yo no puedo prometer nada, pero en cuanto pueda regreso- dijo Christian quien se sentía dividido

¿A dónde vas a ir? – dijo Garrick un poco extrañado

Voy a hablar con Ana respecto a nuestra situación y la de nuestros respectivos hijos- dijo Christian consciente de la situación

Christian, Christian, cometiste un gran error y es el momento de rectificarlo, piensa en que alguna vez la amaste, te equivocaste, ahora no son solo ustedes hay más implicados y tienen que pensar en ellos, con el fin de dañar lo menos posible, además han pasado 10 años desde que ambos se separaron, hijo realmente espero que hagas lo correcto y busca ser feliz, siendo consciente de las consecuencias de tus actos – dijo Garrick quien sabía que su hijo había madurado y aprendido de todo lo que había vivido

Lo se papa y créeme que me estoy preparando para cualquier escenario, lo que menos quiero es causar más daño- dijo Christian convencido

Bueno hijo, confió en ti y sabes que cuentas conmigo- dijo Garrick colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo

Luego de una taza de café los tres se fueron a dormir, Ethan ya se había marchado, dejando a su esposa con su padre y hermano

A la mañana siguiente Christian le levanto antes que sus hijos, se alisto, desayuno y se marchó antes que alguien lo notara, tenía como objetivo ir de compras antes de llegar a casa de Ana

Después de haber recorrido el centro comercial por algunas horas, Christian estaba listo para llegar a la casa de ella, era el medio día cuando el arribo

Christian, pensé que vendrías más tarde, pasa – dijo Ana abriendo la puerta, ella vestía casual con una mano abrió la puerta y en la otra tenia a Reneé

Lo siento ¿es muy temprano? – dijo Christian quien traía varias bolsas en las manos

No, los niños ya están listos, ayer les comente a Tob y Penélope que hablaríamos con ellos, me preguntaron sobre qué, pero preferí esperar a que llegaras – dijo Ana mientras se hacía a un lado para que el entrara

Gracias, ¿podrías llamarlos? – dijo Christian quien ya había ingresado en la casa

Claro, voy a dejar a Reneé con la niñera y regreso, si quieres pasa al estudio, ya conoces el camino, los niños están jugando con el perrito en el jardín – dijo Anna para quien la presencia del perrito había sido de gran ayudar, sobre todo con los niños quienes seguían asimilando la perdida d Will

Minutos después Ana regreso junto con Tobías y Penélope, pensado que había llegado la hora de hablar con sus hijos mayores y quienes habían vivido la experiencia traumática. Los jóvenes ingresaron y saludaron a Christian con un simple- hola- ambos luego de que su madre les dijera que Christian y ella hablarían con ellos, durante la noche conversaron, sobre qué posición tomarían, sobretodo que defenderían lo que pensaban

Christian, sintió el poco aprecio que los jóvenes mostraban, pero convencido de que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente dijo – Ana, también podrías llamas a Fleur y Gael, antes de que conversemos con Tob y Penélope, por favor

¿A Fleur y Gael?- dijo Ana sin poder evitar mostrarse sorprendida

Si por favor, es que compre con algo para ellos y quisiera dárselos – dijo Christian levantando sus brazos señalando las bolsas

Claro, voy por ellos – dijo Ana sorprendida, pero saliendo rápidamente del estudio

Cuando Christian se quedó solo con los jóvenes, vio como ambos se encontraban de pie frente a él y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta dijo – ¿Cómo se sienten?

Perdimos a nuestro padre- dijo Tobías viéndolo directo a los ojos

No podemos estar bien- dijo Penélope siguiendo a su hermano

Las respuestas de los jóvenes, rompieron el corazón de Christian, pero comprendiéndolos dijo – lo siento mucho, aunque no lo crean, yo también lo lamento y quisiera que todo fuera diferente

En ese momento llegaron los niños junto con Ana, Fleur mas animada que sus hermanos, saludo a Christian con un poco más de entusiasmo, aunque aún estaba triste por la muerte de Will, por otra parte Gael ingreso y saludo a Christian con una sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta de forma grata

Con los niños presentes Christian tomo asiento y comenzó a abrir las bolsas que traía, el primer regalo fue para Tobías, el joven abrió el regalo y voy que veía un elegante reloj

Yo me compre uno así cuando funde mi empresa y quise que tu tuvieras uno igual-dijo Christian levantándose la manga de la camisa para que el joven viera que usaba el mismo que menciono, ese reloj marcaba un aparte de la vida de Christian, en la cual sufrió por tener que empezar de cero, pero que le ayudo a ser el empresario exitoso que era, el reloj era una señal de nuevos comienzos sin importar lo duro que fueran

Gracias Christian, es muy elegante – dijo Tobías viendo el reloj con cuidado

Después siguió el regalo de Penélope, el cual era un fino y discreto collar acompañado de una pulsera, la reacción de la joven fue mejor que la de Tob

Es bellísima, me encanto la pulsera y todas las figuritas que tiene, pero son extrañas ¿tienen un significado? ya que ninguna tiene relación con otra – dijo Penélope viéndola con cuidado

Christian iba a responder, pero Ana se adelantó, limpiando discretamente una lagrima, ella dijo – son las primeras veces, Christian me regalo una igual en mi cumpleaños 22

Por unos segundos reino el silencio entre los presentes, hasta que Penélope dijo – es bellísima, gracias Christian

No hay nada que agradecer, espero les guste mi regalo, es parte de un nuevo inicio para mí –dijo Christian siendo sincero – bueno es momento de Fleur

La niña recibió un kit de arte, ya que Ana alguna vez le comendo a Christian que Fleur era alguien muy creativa

Gracias Christian, me gusta pintar y es perfecto-dijo Fleur abriéndolo en el suelo, kit era realmente equipado

Qué bueno que te gusto- dijo Christian feliz de la reacción de la niña- ahora es turno de Gael

El niño estaba muy entusiasmado, era el más feliz en espera de su obsequio, para Gael fue un aeroplano pequeño, muy similar al que Ana le dio después de su viaje con su madre

Este bonito- dijo Gael sonriente con el juguete en las manos

¿Cómo se dice corazón? – dijo Ana al pequeño

Gracias Cistian- dijo Gael sonriente

Es turno de Reneé, a ella le traje un conejito de peluche, pero te lo doy a ti Ana- dijo Christian entregándole una bolsa a ella

Gracias Christian – dijo Ana quien estaba conmovida

Al cabo de unos segundos Ana dijo- Fleur y Gael ¿Por qué no van con Clara a enseñarles sus regalos?

Si mami – dijeron ambos al unísono

Gracias Ana – dijo Christian consciente de que había llegado la hora de hablar con sus hijos

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo espero sea de su agrado

No me queda más que decirles que les agradezco su apoyo y tengan pacientes mi doctorado comenzó y escribo en cuanto puedo, estamos cerca del final y ya tengo una historia en mente

Sus reviews son mi motor para continuar, son vitales

Espero sus reviews


	48. Chapter 48 Acuerdos

Acuerdos

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, sin los más pequeños Taylor, el silencio reino por segundos, hasta que Christian decidió que era momento de hablar

Tobías, Penélope, ustedes ya saben toda la verdad sobre su mama y yo y los hechos que han estado alrededor de nosotros, por esa razón quiero preguntarles ¿Qué han pensado? – dijo Christian tratando de ser concreto

Ninguno de os chicos sabia como comenzar, pero Tobías tomo la palabra- Christian, mama, después del secuestro mi hermana y yo hemos hablado y os imaginamos que ustedes nos harían esta pregunta, ambos estamos conscientes de que al final ustedes tomaran la decisión que quieran, pero nos gustaría que nos tomaran enserio

Claro hijo, ustedes ya son unos adolescentes y lo más justo es tomarlos enserio y conocer como esta situación les afecto, además les pido sea lo más sinceros posibles, les prometo que tanto Christian como yo sabremos escuchar – dijo Ana con el fin de infundir confianza en los jóvenes

Prometen no enojarse- dijo Penélope quien durante la noche había hablado con su hermano

No Penélope, estamos para escucharlos- dijo Christian sentándose a lado de Ana, mostrando que lo único que deseaba era saber los pensamientos de ellos

Está bien, Penélope y yo queremos seguir teniendo estos nombres, no tener los otros, también nos gustaría seguir siendo Taylor, creemos que es lo mínimo que podremos hacer para reconocer todo lo que Will nos dio, nos gustaría seguir llamándolo papa, lo sentimos Christian, pero quien estuvo con nosotros fue el, del mismo modo, mama nos gustaría que Fleur siga siendo Taylor, para que los 5 sigamos siendo hermanos iguales, además para ella papa era su héroe lo quería demasiado, sabemos que ahora las cosas cambiaran y Christian, mi hermana y yo queremos decirte que nos gustaría conocerte y que nos conozcas, pero dejando el pasado como esta, sabemos que también tienes otros hijos y creemos que sería muy complicado, ahora llegar y decirles que también nos tienes a nosotros, esperamos nos comprendan – dijo Tobías hablando con la verdad

Ana no podía creer las palabras de sus hijos, por un lado, estaba segura de que actuarían de esa forma, pero nunca imagino que ese momento llegara, por lo que no supo que decir

¿Qué piensan? En todo lo que dijo Tobías yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Penélope viendo la reacción de ambos

Saben una cosa, Tobías y Penélope, no les voy a mentir, me lastima escuchar que prefieren llamar papa a otra persona, pero estoy orgulloso de ustedes y ver en lo que se han convertido y estoy completamente de acuerdo en lo que han decidido, además para Fleur, Will será esa persona que la ayudo a superar una de las etapas más dolorosas de su vida, no puedo quitárselo – dijo Christian dejando impactada a Ana, ella trataba de pensar como hablar con sus hijos

¿seguro? – dijo Tobías inseguro

Si hijo, conocí muy poco a Will, pero en el poco tiempo que lo hice, pude ver el gran hombre que era, además el amor que les tenia era sincero y autentico, y si por mi error, el gano su amor, no tengo más que aceptarlo, asimismo ustedes son hermanos y sería injusto que por mi culpa , la mitad de ustedes sean Grey y Gael junto con Reneé sean Taylor, además como bien dijiste yo tengo otros dos hijos, solo tengo una condiciendo – dijo Christian quien con el tiempo había aprendido a madurar y pensar en los demás

¿Cuál? - dijo Penélope, sorprendida de las palabras de el

Quiero estar cerca de ustedes, conocerlos y ser parte de su vida, quiero ser su amigo y tal vez algún día vuelva a tener un poco del cariño que le tienen a él y por tonto perdí – dijo Christian quitándose la coraza que siempre tenia

Esta vez fue Ana quien contesto- por mi parte podrás estar cerca de ellos siempre que quieras

Gracias Ana – dijo Christian mirándola a los ojos

Yo solo tengo una duda y antes de que sigamos esta conversación me gustaría saber la respuesta – dijo Penélope insegura

¿Cuál Penélope? – dijo Christian poniendo atención a su hija

¿Qué relevancia tuvo Elena en tu vida? ¿amaste a mama? – dijo Penélope quien desde que se enteró de todo durante el secuestro, y no recordaba lo vivido con Christian, pues ella era muy pequeña cuando se fueron

Hija, lo siento pero no puedo decirte de otra forma, Elena fue un error en mi vida, yo era un joven inmaduro y muy afectado por mi pasado, por eso cuando ustedes me dicen que quieren dejar el pasado como esta sin darle más importancia estoy de acuerdo, ella abuso de mi cuando yo era un joven, así como tu hermano y esta verdad me la hizo ver tu mama y más cuando nació tu hermano, me di cuenta de lo que ella había hecho y sobre si ame a tu madre, solo te puedo decir que ella fue la luz en mis sobras, ella me saco de ahí y la ame desde la primera vez que la vi, fue mi todo – dijo Christian hablando con el corazón

¿y porque la engañaste? – dijo Tobías ahora con la duda

Hijo, lo que pasa es que cuando eres adulto cometes muchas estupideces, yo no supe que hacer con una vida estable, tu mama y ustedes conformaban una vida cotidiana y como Elena muy bien dijo, por desgracia me conocía a la perfección y cuando sin saberlo, me ofreció algo excitante y que provocaba que saliera de mi cotidianidad, lo tomé, no obstante, ya no supe cómo salirme y lo que menos quería era causar daño, ve al final nada salió como quise, los perdí- dijo Christian bajando la mirada

Nos faltó comunicación, llegamos a un punto de nuestra relación donde, la felicidad nos cegó y no nos dejó ver como ambos estábamos cambiando y necesitando algo más, yo también soy culpable en esto, me enfrasque en el trabajo y ustedes, deje a su padre de lado- dijo Ana completando lo que Christian decía

No Ana, yo falle fui quien traición primero en esta relación, tal vez como dices si nos faltó mucha comunicación, pero jamás debí acostarme con alguien más- dijo Christian consciente de esto

¿te arrepientes de tenernos? –dijo Penélope sintiéndose culpable de que la relación de sus padres se haya roto, después de las palabras de el

No, por supuesto que no, ustedes son lo mejor de mi vida, no me arrepiento de haberme casado con Ana, tenerlos y vivir lo que viví el tiempo que estuve con ustedes, me arrepiento de lo que hice después y como los perdí – dijo Christian sincerándose

¿te arrepientes de tus otros hijos? – dijo Tobías quien estaba a la expectativa de las palabras de el

Te mentiría si te dijera que no, al principio los sentía como un estorbo en mi vida y como eso que provoco que yo perdiera a su madre, después comprendí que ellos no tenían la culpa de mis estupideces y ahora con las palabras de Elena los compadezco y amo, ya que así como Will, ustedes, Ana y yo solo son víctimas de alguien despiadado y están solos, solo me tienen a mí y no puedo dejarlos, los amo y así como ustedes, son mis hijos- dijo Christian quien sabía que lo mejor era hablar con la verdad

Y como Christian dijo, ellos no tienen la culpa de todo lo que paso y las decisiones que tomamos, por esa razón les pido que sean cordiales con ellos – dijo Ana interviniendo en la conversación – Christian, yo también quiero pedirte una disculpa por cada una de mis acciones y considero que los niños tienen que conocerse, tú vas a estar tiempo con nuestros hijos y no es bueno que excluya a tus hijos

Gracias Ana, no sabes la tranquilidad que me brindas al decirme eso, ya que pensé que no quisieras que se relacionaran – dijo Christian sintiéndose tranquilo

No Christian, no puedo ser egoísta y tanto mis hijos como los de Alessa son tus hijos y tu deber es con ambas partes ¿están de acuerdo niños? - dijo Ana sabiendo que ese el momento de los acuerdos

Si mama, solo que a nosotros también nos gustaría seguir compartiendo con nuestros primos por parte de tío Ntahan y los abuelos Taylor- dijo Tobías no dejando de lado esa parte de la familia

Eso siempre hijos, como su mama dijeron, yo tampoco quiero ser egoísta y de la misma forma que acepte que ustedes sigan llevando el apellido Taylor, acepto la convivencia que ustedes tienen con su familia, solo les pido que no dejen de lado a la familia Grey – dijo Christian mostrando su punto de vista

No los dejaremos – dijo Penélope quien se llevaba muy bien con todos los niños Grey

Ahora Christian hay algo que tienes que saber, yo ya lo hable con los niños y están de acuerdo – dijo Ana jugando con sus manos, estaba muy nerviosa y sabía que era el punto más duro de la conversación

¿Qué pasa Ana? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? – dijo Christian extrañado de la conducta de ella

Es que como sabes, Will me heredo la editorial de Vancouver, ya hablé con los Taylor y ellos están de acuerdo de que yo sea la directora de esa editorial y voy a tomar mi cargo, por lo cual en un mes regresaremos a nuestro hogar, los niños también quieren regresar a su casa, con sus amigos y el lugar que conocen- dijo Ana tratando de explicar su posición

Por unos segundos Christian se quedó en silencio, lo que preocupo a Ana, quien no sabía cómo descifrar su rostro

Luego de unos minutos Christian dijo - ¿ustedes están de acuerdo?

Si Christian, a mí me gusta más Vancouver, ahí están mis amigos y mi vida, además están mis tíos y solo venimos aquí porque Fleur estaba enferma, de no ser así estaríamos allá- dijo Tobías hablando con la verdad

¿y tú Penélope que piensas? –dijo Christian quien no sabía que pensar

Yo también estoy de acuerdo, no me gusta aquí, me agrada más Vancouver siento que esa es mi casa – dijo Penélope también hablando con sinceridad

Christian y nos podrás visitar siempre que quieras, no estaremos tan lejos, además es muy probable que vengamos seguido, ya que Nathan se queda con Seattle y los visitaremos – dijo Ana preocupada de la reacción de el - ¿Qué piensas?

Es que Ana, si quisieras el SIP sigue siendo tuyo y podrías ser la editora aquí – dijo Christian diciendo lo único que se le ocurría en el momento

Podríamos aprovechar el tiempo que estemos aquí- dijo Ana tratando de animarlo

Si, tienes razón, debemos aprovechar el tiempo – dijo Christian quien realmente estaba pensando posibilidades- creo que esta conversación ya se alargó mucho, que les parece si nos unimos a sus hermanos

La forma en que Christian dio vuelta al tema extraño a Ana, pero le siguió la corriente diciendo – claro vamos con los demás

Durante el resto de la tarde todos compartieron como familia, cuando Ana tuvo que ir a dar de comer a Reneé, Christian se hizo cargo de los chicos

Al llegar la noche Christian se despidió y prometieron verse pronto la siguiente visita seria en compañía de los hijos de él, todos sabían que debían seguir con el acuerdo que habían llegado en la conversación que los 4 compartieron

Al llegar al hogar de los padres de Christian, el saludo a Mia y a su padre, ambos conversaban en el estudio mientras los más jóvenes estaban en el jardín jugando

¿Cómo te fue? – dijo Mia al verlo llegar y se preocupó al verlo cabizbajo

Por el momento no me preguntes, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, mejor díganme ¿Cómo sigue Kate y Elliot? dijo Christian sentándose a lado de su hermana

Mal, la situación cada día empeora más y más – dijo Garrick quien estaba desesperado por saber qué hacer para ayudar a su hijo

Pues la situación no es sencilla, perder a un hijo es horrible – dijo Christian quien a pesar de no conocer a Christopher le dolía su muerte y saber que lo perdió

Lo sé, pero ya no sé qué hacer – dijo Garrick moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa

Veras que con el tiempo lograra salir adelante – dijo Christian quien no podía dejar de pensar en sus propios problemas

Eso espero, los gemelos y Lisa preguntan mucho por Kate – dijo Mia quien a veces no sabía cómo distraerlos

Me imagino, pero no podemos hacer más y ¿mama donde esta? – dijo Christian pensando en hablar con ella

Se quedó en casa de Elliot, dijo quería ver como seguía Kate, mañana yo la remplazo ¿vas a estar aquí? – dijo Mia quien ese día se había quedado con los niños de todos

Yo creo que sí, espero no tener que salir, si quieres yo me quedo con todos los niños – dijo Christian sabiendo que también tenía que participar con su familia

Igual y podrías invitar a Ana y los niños, serviría para que todos se distrajeran- dijo Garrick quien también se quedaría ese día

Es buena idea, yo a ver que dice Ana mañana – dijo Christian levantándose caminando hacia la salida- ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

Creo que se quedaron en el jardín – dijo Mia tomando un libro de su padre, estaba cansada y quería distraerse

Gracia, voy por ellos – dijo Christian saliendo del estudio

Al cabo de unos minutos Christian ya se encontraba en la habitación que compartían los niños en la mansión de los Grey

¿Qué pasa papa? – dijo Thiago pensando que les diría su padre

¿Por qué querías que habláramos aquí? – dijo Gabrielle

Hijos lo que les voy a decir es muy importante para mí, como saben estos meses han estado llenos de cambios y cosas feas, por esa razón quiero preguntarles y saber que piensan, ¿Qué les parecería tener un nuevo comienzo, en otra ciudad, solo nosotros tres, una nueva casa, una nueva vida? ¿aceptarían irse conmigo a Vancouver a empezar de nuevo – dijo Christian viendo a sus hijos directamente al rostro

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Les pido una disculpa por la demora, pero el doctorado me esta absorbiendo todo mi tiempo, pero no la dejare inconclusa, estamos cerca del final

Les pido una especial disculpa por la ortografía, cambie de computadora y me estoy acostumbrando a este nuevo formato, tratare e que sean los mínimos

Espero sus reviews


	49. Chapter 49 La vida sigue

La vida sigue

Por unos segundos tanto Thiago como Gabrielle se observaron no podía creer lo que su padre les estaba diciendo, no obstante lo conocían, por lo que sabían que él era alguien impulsivo y esta nueva idea no era diferente a anteriores

¿Y en Vancouver iremos a la escuela o tendremos profesores particulares? – dijo Thiago siendo el primero en hablar

Será como ustedes deseen, si quieren podemos contratar profesores allá – dijo Christian que esperaba sus hijos aceptaran

Preferiríamos ir a la escuela ya que sino nosotros solos es algo aburrido, además ¿irían con nosotros Gail y Taylor? – dijo Gabrielle externado también la misma pregunta que si hermano

Si hijos, ellos irían con nosotros además de Sawyer – dijo Christian quien no dejaría a su equipo de seguridad- ¿Qué dicen?

¿Y los abuelos, nuestros tíos y primos? – dijo Thiago quien se sentía inseguro de decir que aceptaba

Ellos nos podrán visitar siempre que lo deseen, además Vancouver no esta tan lejos y será un nuevo comienzo para nosotros – dijo Christian temeroso de su respuesta

Si es así, vamos – dijo Gabrielle pensando que no tenía nada que perder

Solo con una condición – dijo Thiago sabiendo que su hermano lo apoyaría

La que quieran – dijo Christian sin imaginarse que podía ser

Que pases más tiempo con nosotros, últimamente ya casi no te vemos – dijo Thiago siendo sincero, manifestando lo que él y su hermano percibían

Se los prometo, sé que han pasado muchas cosas estos meses y que me he alejado, es probable que algún día sepan la verdad de mis ausencias, pero les pido confíen en mí y les juro que recompensare el tiempo que no he estado con ustedes – dijo Christian sincerándose con ambos niños - ¿entonces es un sí?

Si papa – dijo Gabrielle

Gracias hijos, solo una cosa, nos mudaríamos más o menos en un mes, por favor por el momento no le digan a sus abuelos, primos o tíos, no sé si se dan cuenta, pero ahora la familia sufrió una gran perdida y todos estamos muy afectados por eso- dijo Christian quien primero quería hablar con sus padres y Mía sobre la decisión que había tomado

Si papa, vemos que los tíos están tristes como los abuelos y entendemos que no volveremos a ver a Ava – dijo Thiago cabizbajo

Así es campeón y se me olvidaba, pero también en Vancouver seguirás con tus tratamientos médicos, dicen que has tenido mucho progreso y no quiero que se detenga – dijo Christian quien no quería dejar cabos sueltos

Si papa – dijo Thiago quien realmente veía un avance en la movilidad de sus piernas

Bueno, creo que es hora de que vayan a dormir mañana será un día largo

Si papa – dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo

Después de hablar con sus hijos Christian fue a su habitación, ahí pudo ver que a pesar de que habían pasado más de 10 años de que Ana lo dejo todo permanecía intacto, por un segundo se sintió solo, pero al instante pensó que era momento de recuperarla junto a su familia

Por lo que pensando que no tenía nada que perder, le envió un mensaje de texto, el cual era sencillo, pero el sabía que era un primer paso, este decía:

 _Hola Ana, solo quería desearte buenas noches, espero que tú los chicos estén bien_

Christian se sentó sobre su cama, él pensó que no obtendría respuesta, no obstante segundos después una repuesta llego

 _Gracias Christian, espero tú también tengas una linda noche_

Ese simple mensaje fue suficiente para que Christian estuviera tranquilo y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro

Durante la noche Christian pudo conciliar el sueño sin pesadilla, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió tranquilo, pues ya había hablado con Ana y sus hijos, había llegado a acuerdos, no estaba contento con todos, pero era lo mejor que podía obtener, además era consciente de su situación

Al día siguiente él se levantó de buen ánimo, desayuno con sus hijos y sus sobrinos, Garrick y Grace salieron juntos, Mía tuvo que ver algo de su restaurante e Ethan fue a visitar a su hermana, por lo que Christian se quedó solo con todos los niños

Él pensó en llamar a Ana e invitarla para que ella y los niños fueran a casa de Grace y Garrick, sin embargo después de meditarlo, vio que el prefería que la reunión de todos sus hijos fuera aparte, debido a que Tobías y Penélope si sabían la verdad y sería un poco complicada la situación

Durante todo el día se dedicó a cuidar y jugar de sus sobrinos con sus hijos, por la tarde Garrick llego a hacerle compañía, también a informarle que por la noche Elliot iría por sus hijos, ya que habían acordado que Grace viviría una temporada con ellos para apoyar a Kate y que los niños no corrieran peligro

De esta forma transcurrió la vida de la familia Grace, Christian al día siguiente regreso a su hogar con sus hijos, asimismo regreso a sus labores en Grey´s House, Elliot y Kate vivían con Grace y sus hijos, Mía e Ethan también estaban a parte, regresando a su vida normal

Así pasaron los días, estaba por cumplirse el mes en el cual Ana se mudaría a Vancouver con sus hijos, cuando una tarde Taylor interrumpió a Christian quien estaba trabajando en el estudio

Señor, necesito hablar con usted- dijo Taylor sin tocar la puerta cerrándola tras de sí, además sabía que la información que llevaba era vital

¿Qué sucede? – dijo Christian extrañado de la conducta de su mano derecha, aunque sabiendo que el actuaba así cuando era algo importante

Me acaban de enviar la sentencia de Nathan y Elena, el juicio ha terminado para ambos- dijo Taylor caminando hasta llegar frente al escritorio de Christian

Dime que fue lo mínimo que se merecían – dijo Christian dejando lo que estaba haciendo para poner completa atención, él quería que pagaran caro

Yo creo que merecían mas, pero al menos pagaran, a Nathan le dictaron 50 años tras las rejas, para cuando salga tendrá casi 90 años y con Elena le dictaron cadena perpetua- dijo Taylor siendo concreto

Me hubiera justado que pasara el más tiempo en la prisión, pero solo fue cómplice ¿Elena está enterada? – dijo Christian pensado los escenarios

Al parecer no- dijo Taylor quien estaba bien informado

Quiero que ella se entere y vea como destruyo a vida de su hijo – dijo Christian con determinación

Así será – dijo Taylor también decidido a hacerla pagar

Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo va mi encargo? – dijo Christian pensando que lo mejor era tener todo listo

Está terminada, mañana llegaran los muebles para las habitaciones de Thiago y Gabrielle, las personas que contrate son expertos decoradores – dijo Taylor sabiendo de su eficiencia

Gracias, me quitas un peso de encima, los niños aun no lo saben pero cada día se hacen más a la idea de la mudanza, será una sorpresa cuando vean la casa, espero les guste

Estoy seguro que ellos la amaran, además creo que usted los conoce bastante bien y fue fácil encontrar cosas a su gusto- dijo Taylor quien sabia podía ser sincero con su jefe

No me queda de otra, ellos son mis hijos y no hay vuelta atrás, hablando de mis hijos, ¿en el lugar es posible hacer ampliaciones para más habitaciones y lugares? – dijo Christian quien tenía una meta y su propósito era pasar el resto de su vida dedicado a conseguir su objetivo

Si es posible, es un hermoso y muy grande lugar, además está rodeado de naturaleza, por lo que es posible hacer remodelaciones, por cierto también queda cerna de ella- dijo Taylor quien había llevado a cabo todo el proyecto

Espero que algún día, ella lo comparta conmigo – dijo Christian con un dejo de tristeza

No pierda la esperanza – dijo Taylor al ver la reacción de el

Ya no sé si es bueno aun tenerlas, pero la vida sigue, el sábado por fin mis hijos se conocerán, espero todo salga bien, al día siguiente ella se marcha y una semana después nosotros ¿ya hablaste con Gail? ¿Hiciste la habitación de Sophie? – dijo Christian pensando en todo

Está bien, si Gail ya está informada y tiene todo listo y la habitación de Sophie ya está lista, aunque bueno mi niña ya es una señorita y en la universidad no tiene mucho tiempo libre – dijo Taylor con una sonrisa al hablar de su hija

Aún recuerdo cuando ella jugaba con Ted – dijo Christian también con una sonrisa recordando aquel momento

Eran buenos amigos –dijo Taylor recordando

Como me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás – dijo Christian dejándose llevar

Lástima que es imposible – dijo Taylor regresando a su jefe

Así es y creo que ya es mucho de conversación, voy a ver que están haciendo mis hijos – dijo Christian poniéndose de pie

Yo iré a llamar a su padre, para comentarle que el juicio término y la decisión de decirle a Elena – dijo Taylor también poniéndose de pie

Por la noche Christian ya se hallaba en su habitación, acostado sobre su cama y con su celular en las manos, por alguna extraña razón se encontraba nervioso y ansioso, así que sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a escribir un mensaje en su móvil, enviándolo al instante

 _Que tengas buenas noches, te extraño hace unos días que no veo tu rostro, pero mañana nos vemos, espero la invitación siga en pie_

Cuando Christian vio que envió el mensaje se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero ya no había nada que hacer, no obstante su rostro se ilumino cuando vio un mensaje de regreso

 _Igualmente, justo eso se iba a preguntar, porque no habías venido a ver a los chicos, pero claro que la invitación sigue en pie, además será bueno antes de irnos_

Christian estaba feliz, por lo que sin perder tiempo le respondió

 _Lo siento he estado al pendiente de la situación de Kate y Elliot, ya ves que es complicada, además de ver las sentencias para Nathan y Elena, además de otros proyectos, pero mañana estaré todo el día con ustedes_

Después de enviar el mensaje Christian se preguntó si obtendría respuesta y esa llego

 _No hay problema, yo he conversado poco con ella, pero la comprendo es una situación horrible la que viven, yo…bueno trato de adaptarme a mi nueva vida, el hecho de que Fleur este saliendo adelante me motiva a seguir y sinceramente no quisiera conversar de ellos, me han causado bastante daño_

Ante la respuesta de ella, Christian sintió una mezcla de sentimientos, debido a que era evidente que ella se refería Will, pero no podía juzgarla había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que había muerto y de la peor forma, por lo que tratando de controlarse escribió

 _Me alegra que pudiera hacer algo por Fleur, ella se merece lo mejor y como dices la vida sigue_

Sin embargo después de este mensaje Christian espero por un tiempo pero ya no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que aunque fue difícil concilio el sueño

A la mañana siguiente Christian se levantó un poco antes de lo normal, por lo que decidió salir a correr con Taylor, cuando regreso se ducho, despertó a sus hijos, los tres desayunaron juntos y al medio día salieron, el conducía mientras sus hijos iban en la parte trasera y en otro automóvil iban Taylor y Sawyer

¿A dónde vamos papa? – dijo Gabrielle para quien era extraño que desde que despertaron su papa tenía una sonrisa en los labios

Una amiga nos invitó a comer y la van a conocer junto a sus hijos – dijo Christian mientras conducía

¿Amiga tuya? ¿Dijiste que tú no tenías amigos? – dijo Thiago recordando las conversaciones con su padre

Así es, pero a ella la conocí antes de que nacieran, después ella se fue a vivir a otra ciudad y acaba de regresar – dijo Christian sin dar muchos detalles

Entonces vamos – dijo Gabrielle infundiendo confianza en su padre

Al llegar a la casa de Ana, Christian estaciono su auto, ayudo a Thiago a sentarse en la silla de ruedas, para después el empujarla, camino a lado de Gabrielle y llego hasta la puerta donde toco el timbre sintiéndose nervioso pero feliz de que por fin los niños se conocerían

Unos minutos después Ana abrió la puerta, cuando ella vio a las personas que estaba frente a ella, sintió una mezcla de emociones, por una parte ya no le ponía nerviosa estar frente a Christian, pero por otra al ver a los niños primero sintió tristeza, después un poco de enojo ya que ellos eran parte del engaño de Christian, finalmente empatía y dulzura pues ellos eran tan victimas de Elena como lo eran Christian y ella

Con una sonrisa sincera Ana dijo – Hola, pasen están en su casa

Hola Ana, gracias, mira te presento a mis hijos Gabrielle y Thiago – dijo Christian después de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de si

Un placer conocerlos, su papa me ha hablado de ustedes – dijo Ana hablando con la verdad, viendo a albos niños con dulzura – yo soy Anabella, vengan quiero que conozcan a mis hijos

Hola – dijeron ambos niños

En ese momento Christian llevo la silla de Thiago y camino tras de ella por un pasillo

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Quiero compartirles que quedan dos capítulos de esta historia ¿quieren Epilogo?

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios son mi motor para continuar, sé que esta historia no fue del agrado de todas, pero realmente agradezco a quienes le dieron una oportunidad

Espero sus reviews


	50. Chapter 50 Conociéndote

**Pido una disculpa que equivoque de archivo**

Conociéndote

Luego de unos minutos los cuatro ya estaban en el jardín, donde se encontraban jugando Tobías, Penélope, Fleur y Gael, quienes al ver a su madre y los invitados dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y fueron con ella

Hijos, vengan quiero presentarles a nuestros invitados, bueno a Christian ya lo conocen, pero ellos son sus hijos Thiago y Gabrielle – dijo Ana haciendo las presentaciones pertinentes

Hola – dijeron Fleur y Gael quienes expresaron una sonrisa y empatía al primer minuto

Penélope, observo la situación por un segundo, viendo con atención a los niños que estaban frente a ella, no se parecían mucho a Christian, ella sabía que no eran sus hijos, pero sabía que ellos eran víctimas de esa mala mujer, en cambio se veía a ella a Fleur, a Tobías y veía algo de él es todos ellos, por lo que consciente de que ella y su hermano habían tomado una decisión, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro diciendo – Hola

Tobías experimento una sensación similar a la de su hermana, no obstante, también vino a su mente la última carta de su padre donde le pide que aprenda a perdonar y sobre todo que de nuevas oportunidades y eso significaba aceptar a Christian, a sus hijos y probablemente en el futuro una relación entre su mama y el, así que dando un suspiro dijo – Hola

Ana se dio cuenta de la situación que estaban viviendo sus hijos mayores, por lo que salvando la situación dijo – Gabrielle, Thiago, ellos son: Gael, Fleur, Penélope y Tobías

Hola – dijeron Thiago y Gabrielle tímidamente

Por un segundo Christian observo a Ana y sin necesidad de palabras ambos comprendieron que era probable que la situación no estaba siendo favorable. Además, Christian por primera vez pudo ver lo que Ana tantas veces le dijo con respecto a Elena, ya que, al ver con detalle a Tobías, pudo verse, asimismo, un joven de casi quince años, fuerte decidido y un poco rebelde, fue en ese instante que se percató que el jamás permitirá que alguien le hiciera a Tobías, lo que Elena hizo con él, él tuvo que cerrar los ojos para borrar esa terrible escena de su mente

¿estás bien? – dijo Ana al ver como Christian cambiaba, ella lo conocía y sabía que él estaba a nada de quebrarse

Si, solo recordé algo – dijo Christian tratando de recuperarse lo más rápido posible

En ese momento Fleur rompió el silencio y con su singular carisma dijo - ¿Por qué no vamos a seguir jugando al cuarto de juegos? Vengan Thiago, Gabrielle, estoy segura que les gustara

Es buena idea – dijo Penélope siguiendo a su hermana menor

Si vamos – dijo Tobías algo más animado tomando de la mano a Gael

¿vienen? - dijo Penélope dirigiéndose a los hijos de Christian

¿podemos? – dijo Gabrielle dirigiéndose a su padre

Claro, vayan – dijo Christian con una sonrisa, viendo como poco a poco el ambiente comenzaba a aligerarse

Luego de unos minutos ya todos los jóvenes y niños habían desaparecido por un pasillo, dejando solos a Ana y Christian

¿quieres que vayamos con ellos? – dijo Christian después de unos segundos

Clara, la niñera estoy segura ahora ella ira con ellos – dijo Ana quien por alguna razón se sentía muy nerviosa - ¿quieres un café?

Si, gracias – dijo Christian consciente del nerviosismo de ella

Ven, vamos a la cocina – dijo Ana dando media vuelta y caminando en frente de el – sirve que esperamos la comida

Unos minutos después ambos se encontraban en la cocina, Ana comenzó a buscar los necesario para prepararle el café a el

¿ya tienes todo listo para mudarte? – dijo Christian sentado en uno de los taburetes frente a la hermosa isla que había en la cocina

Si, bueno solo me estoy llevando algunas cosas, la mayoría de los muebles se quedan, ya que nosotros teníamos los propios en Vancouver, las habitaciones de los niños están intactas ahí, además a la semana llegara Nathan y ocupara aquí, igual el viene con pocas cosas- dijo Ana preparando el café de el

En ese momento Christian tuvo un recuerdo y este fue cuando ella le estaba preparando el desayuno después de compartir con él la primera noche y su primera vez

Un dólar por tus pensamientos – dijo Ana colocando la tasa frente a el

Disculpa es que estaba recordando algo – dijo Christian con una sonrisa de lado

¿se puede saber? – dijo Ana con una cálida sonrisa, viéndolo a los ojos

Este no se…bueno …bien…es que recordaba cuando me preparaste el desayuno después de hacer el amor por primera vez – dijo Christian sintiéndose un poco avergonzado

Ante este comentario Ana bajo la mirada y justo cuando iba a responder algo, se escuchó un llanto

Lo siento, tengo que ir a ver a Reneé – dijo Ana sintiéndose un poco aliviada del suceso

Aquí te espero – dijo Christian cabizbajo

Cuando se quedó solo, Christian comenzó a ver todo a su alrededor, vio que se encontraba en una casa que significaba un hogar, se podía sentir cálido y feliz, el solo una vez pudo sentir eso y lo hecho a perder, desde ahí su casa nunca volvió a ser un hogar

Al cabo de unos Ana regreso con Reneé en brazos, la niña ya no lloraba, pero ya se encontraba despierta

Ya casi es su hora de comer, por eso despertó – dijo Ana con una tierna sonrisa jugando con la pequeña –que tonta, olvide su babero

Al ver que ella regresaría con la pequeña, Christian dijo – pásame a la pequeña y si quieres ve por el

En el momento en que Christian pudo tener a la niña en sus brazos, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, la pequeña también le brindo una sonrisa

Pequeña, te prometo que voy a ver por ti, tus hermanos y tu mama, sé que no soy el gran hombre que fue tu padre, pero espero haber aprendido algo de él, tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, espero poder ganarme su confianza y cariño, sé que será complicado, pero daré lo mejor de mí, te lo prometo y espero algún día veas un amigo en mi- dijo Christian sosteniendo la manita de ella

Ya regresé – dijo Ana interrumpiendo el monologo de Christian – ¿la puedes sostener mientras preparo su biberón?

Si claro – dijo Christian jugando con la niña

Después de eso Ana y Christian continuaron hablando de trivialidades, ya que ninguno quería conversar de temas más profundos, ni de su relación, pues aún era un tema que dolía entre ambos, ambos querían dar lo mejor de ellos para ser amigos, principalmente por los hijos de ellos

Comida resulto muy entretenida, al parecer estar jugando relativamente solos sirvió para que se pudieran conocer y aceptarse como nuevos amigos, Christian y Ana estaba satisfechos y tranquilos sobre la relación de los niños

Espero tengan buen viaje, nos estaremos viendo pronto – dijo Christian dando un beso en la mejilla a Ana

Gracias – dijo Ana con una sonrisa coqueta

Despídanse niños- dijo Christian a sus hijos

Nos vemos – dijo Thiago haciendo un movimiento con la mano

Adiós – dijo Fleur quien era la más entretenida con los hijos de Christian

Espero verlos pronto – dijo Ana con una sonrisa a los niños

Luego de despedirse, Taylor ayudo a Christian con la silla de Thiago, mientras su jefe cargaba al pequeño y lo ayudaba a subir al auto Gabrielle ya iba en el lado contrario, al final Taylor conducía mientras Christian era su copiloto

¿Cómo se sintieron niños? – dijo Christian viendo a sus hijos

Bien, Fleur es muy divertida – dijo Gabrielle quien a parte tenía otro interés con ella, la había visto como la niña más bonita que conociera

Y Tobías sabe mucho – dijo Thiago quien había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo con el hijo mayor de Ana

Me alegra que se divirtieran – dijo Christian ya un poco más tranquilo

Durante el camino tanto Thiago como Gabrielle se quedaron dormidos en el asiento trasero, por lo que al llegar a su casa Christian cargo a Thiago, mientras que Taylor a Gabrielle, ambos acostaron a los pequeños quienes nunca notaron el cambio

Gracias Taylor, mañana iremos con mis padres y les informaremos de nuestra mudanza ¿ya está todo listo? – dijo Christian quien se sentía agotado, pero feliz

Me parece perfecto y si ya está todo listo – dijo Taylor quien era el mejor de los trabajadores

Muchas gracias, no sé qué hubiera hecho todos estos años sin ti – dijo Christian siendo sincero, nunca había valorado todo lo que su guardaespaldas hacia

No hay nada que agradecer – dijo Taylor de forma seria, pero satisfecho, él podía ver cómo había cambiado su jefe en todo este tiempo – si no hay más me retiro

Si – dijo Christian dando media vuelta y comenzado a caminar hacia su habitación

Ya dentro de su habitación Christian comenzó a pensar en cómo cambiaría su vida a partir de ese momento, pero está dispuesto a correr el riesgo, por lo que, pensando en eso, saco su celular y envió un mensaje

 _Gracias por la bella tarde que pasamos, espero tengas un camino tranquilo, descansa mañana será un día largo_

El vio su celular por unos minutos, cuando vio que no había respuesta decidió darse una ducha, ya que lo más probable era que ella ya se hubiera dormido o estuviera con los niños

Durante el resto de la noche Christian no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que el sueño le venció

Al día siguiente Christian se despertó, salió a correr un tiempo, luego regreso y despertó a sus hijos, desayuno con ellos y antes de salir volvió a revisar su celular

 _Gracias Christian, me quedé dormida y ya no vi tu mensaje, ya salimos esperemos llegar como al medio día, cuando lleguemos te aviso y te envió bien mi dirección_

La respuesta de ella provoco una sonrisa en el rostro de él y sintiendo que ya era hora de salir, envió un mensaje a sus padres y uno a sus hermanos pues quería que todos estuvieran presentes

Alrededor del mediodía Christian junto con sus hijos a la casa de los padres de él, ahí ya los estaban esperando

Cuando llegaron Gabrielle corrió a abrazar a sus abuelos, siguiendo con Mia, Ethan y Elliot, Kate a pesar de la petición de Elliot se resistió a ir, pues aún le costaba trabajo salir de su hogar, por otra parte, Christian llevaba la silla de Thiago, quien también moría por saludar a su familia

Hijo que sorpresa que nos reunieras a todos ¿todo bien? – dijo Grace levantándose para saludar a su hijo y su nieto

Lo se mama, pero es que tenemos algo importante que comunicarles – dijo Christian tomando haciendo frente a sus padres – pero antes ¿Cómo estas Elliot?

Sí que bien mentiría, solo vine porque en tu mensaje se veía que era necesario – dijo Elliot cabizbajo, en ese momento Mia lo abrazo fuertemente

Te entiendo y créeme que es necesario – dijo Christian quien comprendía el dolor que vivía Elliot, puesto que cuando se enteró que uno de los gemelos murió el mismo lo experimento aun sin conocerlo, era su hijo

Y bien ¿Qué es eso que nos quieres contar? – dijo Garrick quien al tener a todos sus hijos ahí, podía ver como cada uno había cambiado con el tiempo, ya no eran los mismos niños indefensos que el adopto, ya eran hombres y una hermosa dama

Dejare que Thiago les cuente – dijo Christian colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo

¿Qué es corazón? – dijo Grace de forma maternal

Es que nos vamos a mudar en una semana – dijo Thiago quien estaba feliz, ya que su padre le había prometido un nuevo comienzo

¿Cómo? - dijeron todos los presentes al unísono

Así como lo escuchan en una semana, me mudare con mis hijos y claro mi casa es su casa – dijo Christian con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

¿y se puede saber a dónde? - dijo Mia quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

Nos vamos a Vancouver – dijo Christian feliz de comenzar de cero

¿te vas a ir siguiendo a Ana? – dijo Garrick sumamente impresionado y cometiendo una indiscreción, la cual no pasó desapercibida

No siguiendo a Ana, me voy para empezar de nuevo quiero estar cerca de ella y de mis hijos – dijo Christian dando un doble sentido y aprovechando la indiscreción de su padre

¿Por qué cerca de Ana? – dijo Gabrielle un poco celoso

Es que ella fue una gran amiga hace muchos años, después por un tiempo la pedir y ahora no quiero que vuelva a pasar, acaso ¿no te agrado? – dijo Christian tratando de ser sincero con su hijo

Sí, es muy agradable y también sus hijos – dijo Gabrielle

Hijo si ya tomaste la decisión creo que no hay nada que podamos hacer más que apoyarte – dijo Grace quien con el tiempo había aprendido a conocer a Christian y sus decisiones que no son influenciables

Hermanito te vas muy lejos, pero prometo visitarte siempre que pueda y tengo que seguir jugando con estos torbellinos – dijo Mia en señal de apoyo a su hermano

Hermano, tu sabes lo que significa Vancouver para mí, en cuanto todo se haya superado prometo visitarte y espero que realmente aproveches esta oportunidad

Hijo, como tu mama dijo no hay mucho que hacer si ya lo decidiste, solo quiero decirte que cuantas con mi apoyo y me encantaría tener a todos mis nietos juntos, tú me entiendes ya la vida me quito dos, no puedo perder otro- dijo Garrick dando una palmada en el hombro de si hijo

Familia muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, créanme que estoy seguro que ha llegado mi momento de ser feliz – dijo Christian convencido de que lucharía por Ana y una vida estable consciente de su realidad, sin mirar al pasado y creyendo en el futuro

 _Ya llegamos, ahora vamos a almorzar, por la noche te envió la dirección para que puedas venir, siempre serás bienvenido, a los niños les agradaron mucho Thiago y Gabrielle son encantadores, ya preguntan cuándo los verán, me despido_

Christian sonrió con el mensaje y de inmediato respondió

 _No sabes cuánto me alegro y espero la dirección, te prometo que me veras muy muy pronto, ya estoy extrañándote_

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Este fue el penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente será el último y si habla epilogo, lamento la demora, pero mi vida estudiantil está un poco pesada y es mi fin de semestre tengan paciencia, no dejare la historia

Ahora quiero agradecer cada uno de sus comentarios son mi motor para continuar

Espero sus reviews


	51. Chapter 51 Un gran error

Un gran error

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Christian informo a su familia sobre sus decisiones, durante ese tiempo él se había mantenido en contacto con Ana sin decirle de sus planes, solo preguntándole de los niños y enviando una que otra indirecta de sus sentimientos

Por fin había llegado el día en que Christian partiría con sus hijos a Vancouver, toda su familia se encontraba reunida en su hogar, incluso Kate quien poco apoco iba saliendo, aunque evitaba estar fuera de su casa. Gail y Sawyer se habían marchado un día antes para tener todo listo cuando el llegara

Corazón, no sabes cómo me va costar no verte casi a diario, pero comprendo que es momento de buscar tu felicidad – dijo Grace con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dando un beso en la mejilla de su hijo

Después dio un beso en la frente de sus nietos y hablando con la verdad dijo a los niños – cuiden de su padre

Si abuela –dijeron Gabrielle y Thiago al unísono

Hijo te deseo lo mejor y espero muy pronto mis nietos estén juntos –dijo Garrick a quien era lo que más le lastimaba

Tratare de que así sea, es lo que más deseo –dijo Christian dando un abrazo a su padre

Chicos cuiden de su padre – dijo Garrick a sus nietos

Lo haremos –dijo Gabrielle

Christian, te voy a extrañar tanto y más a mis torbellinos, pero prometo visitarte pronto y tu promete que cuando vengas pasaras a casa de nuestros padres – dijo Mia con varias lágrimas en sus ojos

Te lo prometo, ya no llores no me gusta verte llorar –dijo Christian abrazando a su hermana

Eres un tonto, pero te quiero dijo Mia haciéndole gestos a su hermano –mis amores ya le dije a su padre que los veré pronto y

Cuidemos a nuestro papa – dijo Thiago ahora

¿Cómo saben que iba a decir eso? – dijo Mia curiosa

Porque ya nos lo dijo el abuelo y la abuela – dijo Gabrielle secundando a su hermano

Pues tienen razón cuídenlo a veces es un tonto, pero no le digan- dijo Mia revolviendo el pelo de sus sobrinos

Está bien – dijeron ambos al unísono

Hermano, no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado apoyarte más, no prometo visitarte en Vancouver lo tratare, pero tú sabes lo que esa cuidad significa para mí y esta el asunto de mi familia, cada vez veo más imposible la solución –dijo Elliot abrazando a su hermanado y esto último en un susurro

Te comprendo y lo único que te puedo decir, es que no cometas ninguna estupidez o te vas a arrepentir, lo sabes ya no eres un joven, ya viste lo que es vivir sin el amor de tu vida –dijo Christian de igual forma esto último como un susurro

Finalmente, Kate abrazo a Christian y sin que los demás escucharan dijo – perdóname puse en peligro a tus hijos

No hay nada que perdonar, soy yo quien comprende tu dolor, pero la vida continua – dijo Christian estrechando más fuerte a Kate – dijo

Cuida de Ana- dijo Kate y acercándose un poco más al oído de el susurro –yo sé que ella aun siente algo por ti

Después de unos minutos más de despedidas, Christian y sus hijos subieron al automóvil donde Taylor ya los esperaba para llevarlos a su nuevo hogar, durante el camino los niños veían el paisaje, no era la primera vez que salían del país, pero si la primera que hacían un cambio tan radical

Por la tarde los tres llegaron a su nuevo hogar, ahí fueron recibidos por Gail con una gran sonrisa, pues ella estaba sorprendida de la belleza de la casa, ya había tenido tiempo de explorarla

¿esta es la casa? - dijo Gabrielle viendo la estancia

Así es ¿les gusta? - dijo Christian feliz de ver el rostro de sus hijos

A mi si me gusta – dijo Thiago siendo el primero en responder

A mí también – dijo Gabrielle sonriendo, ya que su casa en Seattle era bella, pero no como lo veían ahora

Y porque no van con Gail a buscar sus habitaciones, que dicen que les parece – dijo Christian contagiado de la emoción de los niños- por cierto, hay un elevador para ti Thiago, Gail muéstraselo

Si señor – dijo Gail tomando la silla de Thiago y caminando a lado de Gabrielle

En ese momento Christian saco su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje a Ana debido a que ese día no lo había hecho

 _Hola, perdona por no comunicarme antes pero mi jornada ha sido larga y laboriosa, pienso tomarme unos días y espero verte ¿Cómo estás? ¿cómo están los chicos? ¿me entrañas?_

Observo el teléfono por unos segundos y cuando no vio respuesta lo cerro y fue a ver si sus hijos estaban complacidos con sus habitaciones, las cuales habían sido idea de Taylor

Las habitaciones de los más jóvenes fueron un éxito, al parecer el guardaespaldas los conocía a la perfección a los niños, después de recorrer la casa, los tres salieron a comer, continuaron explorando la casa hasta que llego la noche y cuando por fin Christian ya se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en su cama reviso su celular y vio un mensaje de ella

 _Te comprendo, yo me siento igual, he tenido mucho que hacer, la próxima semana comienzo a trabajar en el editorial medio tiempo para no descuidar a los niños, también ya fui a inscribirlos a la escuela, solo se quedara Reneé con la niñera mientras trabajo, ahora los niños duermen, ya ves Tobías tan introvertido como siempre aunque muy protector con Gael y por otro lado Penélope y Fleur son muy unidas, y es cierto aman vivir a aquí, los veo más contentos, pero pronto puedas venir y no sé cómo decirlo pero si te extraño_

La respuesta de ella complació a Christian quien dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y con el propósito de que pronto la vería decidió dormir, sin responder en ese momento, se quería quedar con sus últimas palabras y sentir lo que esas palabras significaban, una pequeña esperanza

Al día siguiente Christian se levantó, salió a correr, después desayuno con sus hijos y los tres fueron a inscribir a los niños al colegio, ahí Gabrielle y Thiago decidieron comenzar desde un grado menos, pensaban que era lo mejor, ya que con el accidente de Thiago habían perdido clases, esa tarde su padre también les informo que el fisioterapeuta llegaba en unos días, Christian solo se comunicaba con Ana por mensajes, la mayoría para saber de los chicos, aunque algunos más sugerentes

La semana transcurrió de forma rápida, había llegado el día en que los jóvenes regresarían al colegio, de igual forma Ana se preparó para dejar a sus hijos mayores en el colegio, tanto Tobías como Penélope ingresaban una hora antes, después lo hacían Fleur y Gael y de ahí ella se iría a trabajar ese había sido el acuerdo con Steve, aunque su suegro le sugirió que se tomara más tiempo, ella no quería ser abusiva y deseaba regresar a sus actividades

Ana ya se encontraba con sus hijos frente a la escuela, acomodaba el moño que Fleur llevaba en el pelo, para cubrir su corto cabello ya que el crecimiento de este había sido lento, cuando de repente ella vio que Gael saludaba a lo lejos a alguien

¿a quién saludas mi amor? – dijo Ana viendo al pequeño

A Cistian – dijo Gael señalando hacia donde venía caminando Cristian junto a Gabrielle, el empujaba la silla de su hijo

¿pero qué haces aquí? – dijo Ana cuando tuvo a Christian frente a ella

Hola Ana buenos días, si quieres después de dejar a nuestros hijos te explico – dijo Christian bromeando ante la respuesta de ella

Este…lo siento – dijo Ana aun sorprendida con su presencia

Hola Thiago, Gabrielle- dijo Fleur interrumpiendo a los adultos

Hola- dijeron ambos niños al unísono

¿van a estudiar aquí? - dijo Gael integrándose

Si, vamos a cursar el cuarto grado – dijo Thiago

Yo también, ojalá estemos en el mismo grupo – dijo Fleur con una sonrisa

Como ves Ana nuestros hijos serán compañeros – dijo Christian sacando a Ana del estado de sorpresa en el que estaba en que se encontraba- Hola Fleur, Gael

Hola – ahora respondieron los hijos de ella

Creo que es hora de que entren al colegio, yo cuido de su mama – dijo Christian guiñándole un ojo a los niños

Ante el "yo cuido a su mama" Ana reacciono y tratando de que no se mostrara su asombro dijo- si mis amores, lo siento Thiago, Gabrielle, pero me sorprendió verlos aquí, espero les guste la cuidan es hermosa

Si, si lo es – dijo Gabrielle sonriendo

No los quiero interrumpir, pero es hora que entren a la escuela – dijo Christian mirando su reloj

En ese momento cada uno de los chicos se despidió de sus respectivos padres e ingresaron al colegio

Ahora si me vas a decir ¿Por qué estás aquí? – dijo Ana quien no podía con la curiosidad

Que curiosa, invítame un café y té contesto – dijo Christian jugando

El Christian gracioso era muy agradable para Ana, esa faceta muy pocas personas la conocían y ella era una de las privilegiadas – está bien, pero uno cerca por qué tengo que ir a trabajar

¿así que trabajas? Entonces te propongo otro plan, dile a tu chofer que se vaya a casa y yo te llevo, bueno más bien Taylor y nosotros te recogemos – dijo Christian de forma coqueta

Ante eso mejor, me llevas a mi trabajo y yo paso con el chofer por los niños, no todos vamos a caber en tu auto – dijo Ana como siempre teniendo algo que decir

Tienes un buen punto y acepto tu trato – dijo Christian ofreciendo su brazo a ella

En ese instante ella saco su celular y le envió un mensaje a su chofer, después tomo el brazo de él y camino junto a Christian e dirección a la cafetería cerca

Ya en la cafetería y cada uno con sus respectivas bebidas, Ana fue la primera en hablar- ¿y bien?

La verdad es que quiero dejar todo atrás y no pensar en el pasado, ya aprendí todo ello que no tengo que hacer y quiero una segunda oportunidad, además hace años no te pudo seguir, eso me alejo de ti, de mis hijos 10 años, no puedo volver a permitirlo – dijo Christian sincerándose

Ante las palabras de Christian, la mirada de Ana se cristalizo, pero junto cuando iba a decir algo Christian la interrumpió

No digas nada, ambos nos equivocamos, ya no rememoremos el pasado – dijo Christian tomando las manos de ella sobre la mesa

Comprendo todo lo que me dices, yo también quiero dejar todo atrás, no puedo decir que mi vida fue horrible, porque tuve momentos muy dichosos, sin embargo, hubo mucho dolor, aun me avergüenzo de que quise terminar con mi vida en un momento de vulnerabilidad, además la muerte de Will es muy cercana, dame tiempo – dijo Ana dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas

No te estoy juzgando, no quiero explicaciones, solo una esperanza ¿la tengo? – dijo Christian apretando la mano de ella

No lo sé, dame tiempo, te prometo que cuando esté lista te diré y si encuentras a alguien que te haga feliz, acéptalo, no me esperes, promételo – dijo Ana levantándose sin dar a Christian tiempo de reaccionar

Espera, llevo 10 años esperándote ¿crees que me fijaría en alguien más? – dijo Christian esta pregunta al aire, ella ya se había marchado y tomado un taxi fuera de la cafetería

Al llegar a la editorial, Ana trato de limpiarse las lágrimas, tratando de tratar con la menor cantidad de personas, al llegar a su oficina se encontró con Steve, quien había ido a apoyarla, al verla el abrió los brazos y dejo que ella se refugiara

¿Qué te tiene así? – dijo Steve aun tratando de que ella se calmara

Es que hoy vi y hablé con Christian, me dijo que quería una segunda oportunidad, dejar el pasado atrás – dijo Ana separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos

Hija, te diré algo que me duele, pero es la verdad, se cuánto te amo mi hijo, pero tanto yo como Camila sabemos cuánto lo amaste y estamos profundamente agradecidos de los nietos que nos diste y hablo desde Tobías hasta Reneé, Will nos dijo la verdad sobre ti y tu esposo, además de que aun guardas un sentimiento hacia él, por lo que lo único que te diré es que no te niegues al amor, las segundas oportunidades no son muy frecuentes, solo permítenos ser parte de la vida de ti y de los chicos, pero se feliz, a lo mejor no ahora, pero en algún momento – dijo Steve dando un último abrazo a Ana

Steve yo …- dijo Ana, pero fue interrumpida por el

No digas nada, piénsalo y vamos a trabajar – dijo Steve con una media sonrisa

A partir de ese momento algo cambio en Ana, nadie más volvió a comentar lo sucedido, ni Christian, ni Steve y mucho menos ella, pero una rutina se creó entre todos los involucrados en esta cuidad

Todas las mañanas, Christian y Ana iban a dejar a sus hijos, Fleur, Thiago y Gabrielle que compartían grupo, lo cual los hacia muy felices, pues habían formado una estrecha amistad

Después ellos iban por un café, donde conversaban de temas triviales, sin tocar el tema de su relación, a continuación, él iba a dejarla al trabajo, por la tarde de forma separada cada uno iba por sus hijos, pero cuatro veces por semana Christian junto a sus hijos iban a cenar a casa de Ana o viceversa ella iba con sus hijos, lo cual estrecho mas la relación de Christian con Tobías y Penélope quienes poco a poco comenzaban a quitar la barrera que habían puesto hacia Christian. La familia Grey los visitaba por los menos dos veces al mes, mientras que Christian iba a Seattle tres veces al mes, a veces sus hijos se quedaban con Gail y otras con Ana

De esta forma transcurrió un año, el tiempo paso de forma rápida que nadie se percató de que al nuevo cambio había sido benéfico para todos

Una mañana Ana se levantó para comenzar con su rutina diaria, se ducho, cuando termino se vistió y justo cuando colocaba sus anillos y aretes, vio con determinación su anillo de matrimonio con Will, lo observo durante unos minutos, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y dando un beso al anillo lo guardo en su alhajero, se limpió la lagrima y continuo con su arreglo

En otra parte de Vancouver Christian se vestía con unos jeans y una cazadora azul, a pesar de llevar zapato formal tenía un aspecto juvenil, fue en ese momento que un recuerdo vino a su mente, mismo que lo llenaría de dicha o lo forzaría a hacer mas

 _¿entonces que dicen? – dijo Christian viendo el rostro de tres de las personas más importantes de su vida, a las cuales les había comentado su intención de intentar una relación con su mama_

 _Solo no olvidemos a mi papa, yo lo quiero y a ti también Christian, pero extraño a mi papa Will- dijo Fleur con la mirada cabizbaja_

 _Jamás lo olvidaremos, te prometo que el estará presente en nuestras vidas y tratare de seguir su ejemplo, él les dio mucho y quiero compensar eso, sé que me falta mucho, pero por eso quiero estar con ustedes el mayor tiempo posible, recuperar años perdidos, Tobías y Penélope me comprenderán- dijo Christian hablando con el corazón_

 _¿estaremos junto con Thiago y Gabrielle? – dijo Penélope para quien los hijos de Christian eran agradables, pero no sabía cómo sería estar todos juntos_

 _Por el momento no creo, primero veremos su mama y yo si nuestra relación y sentimientos continúan, o funcionamos mejor por separado y si todo sale como creo, algún día compartiremos todos – dijo Christian pensando que ser sincero era lo mejor_

 _Promete no lastimar a mama, ella ya ha pasado por mucho – dijo Tobías de forma seria_

 _Viviré mi vida compensando todo lo que sufrió su madre, jamás la lastimare, ella es mi vida – dijo Christian con lágrimas en los ojos_

 _Creo que hablo por mis hermanas, al decir que solo queremos que mama sea feliz y si es contigo, adelante, queremos conocerte y que nos conozcas – dijo Tobías siendo sincero, bajando la guardia_

 _Eso es lo más anhelo –dijo Christian_

Después de su recuerdo Christian termino de vestirse, desayuno con sus hijos y los llevo al colegio, se encontró con Ana, ambos fueron a la cafetería, pidieron lo de siembre

Christian …- dijo Ana tomando la mano de el

Ana …-dijo Christian con voz temblorosa- quiero decirte, te amo sé que cometí **Un gran error** hace muchos años, ya no puedo vivir sin ti ¿me darías una segunda oportunidad? Quiero volver a enamorarte, a demostrarte que eres mi vida, quiero cuidar a nuestros hijos, a comenzar desde cero, envejecer juntos ¡qué dices'

Ante la pregunta Ana dijo – Christian yo también cometí demasiados errores y espero algún día me puedas perdonar, guarde mi amor hacia ti en el fondo de mi corazón y es hora de dejarlo salir, te amo y quiero una segunda oportunidad, sin mirar al pasado, solo viendo el futuro para construir un futuro

Sin pensarlo Christian se levantó, camino, tomo el rostro de ella y la beso, un beso que demostraba todo lo que ambos sentían y compartían

Fin

Todo principio tiene un final y esta historia ha llegado al él, espero no decepcionarlas, siempre tome en cuenta cada uno de sus comentarios y fueron muy valiosos para mí, es lo que me llevo a continuar mis siguientes la historias, espero no haber dejado cabos sueltos

En siguiente es el epilogo

No me queda más que decir: **GRACIAS (THANKS)**


	52. Chapter 52 15 años después

15 años después

La familia Grey había cambiado mucho en este tiempo, primero Elliot y Kate rompieron su relación, ninguno de los dos manejo de la mejor forma la muerte de Ava, por un tiempo Kate decidió recluirse en un centro de rehabilitación apoyada por su esposo, quien se quedó con los niños ese tiempo, al salir ambos decidieron divorciarse y quedar en bueno términos por el bien de los gemelos y Lisa, quienes vivían una temporada con cada uno

Por otra parte, Mia y Ethan tuvieron algunos problemas en su relación debido a que cada uno apoyaba a su respectivo hermano, no obstante, lo supieron superar y ahora eran un matrimonio estable y quienes más apoyaban a Grace, ya que luego de unos años Garrick falleció siendo un duro golpe para toda la familia

Finalmente, Christian y Ana reanudaron su relación de forma lenta, cuando sintieron que ya eran estables tomaron la decisión de decirle a sus respectivos hijos, a quienes al principio les pareció un poco extraña, pero con los años se acostumbraron a vivir juntos en una enorme mansión que Christian compro, él se estableció en Vancouver y logro tener aún más éxito que el que tenía en Seattle aunque viajaba con regularidad a esa ciudad para ver a su familia, mientras que Ana mantenía una estrecha relación con los Traylor y Nathan

Una noche Christian se encontraba en su estudio revisando unos papeles sobre un nuevo contrato cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta

Adelante- dijo Christian sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

¿puedo pasar? – dijo Fleur asomando la cabeza por la puerta del estudio

Christian dejo lo que estaba haciendo y viendo a la joven dijo – claro corazón ¿Qué pasa?

La verdad no sé cómo empezar, tengo algo que decirte y la verdad espero no te enojes, sabes que yo te quiero, pero …es que – dijo Fleur de forma nerviosa, jugando con sus manos sin verlo directamente

Tranquila hija, sabes que puedes confiar en mí y estoy seguro que estas así por que mañana es un día muy importante para ti – dijo Christian infundiendo confianza

Así es, es sobre mañana y es que … no sé cómo decirte – dijo Fleur viéndolo directamente a los ojos

Fleur, mañana es tu día y tienes que estar tranquila y feliz, tu dime que es lo que necesitas y yo te apoyare, quiero que seas feliz y eso es lo más importante para mí – dijo Christian tomando las manos de ella entre sus manos - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Está bien, no quiero que lo tomes personal, pero me gustaría que fuera mi tío Nathan quien me entregue en el altar el día de mañana, perdóname, pero quiero que sea un homenaje a mi papa Will, lo siento – dijo Fleur dejado salir varias lagrimas que rodaban por su mejilla

En ese momento Christian comprendió que tenía que hacer lo mejor, además el sospechaba lo que ella quería pedir, por lo que sin pensarlo la abrazo diciéndole – Corazón, no tienes por qué preocuparte comprendo porque quieres que Nathan sea quien te entregue, no te voy a negar que me hubiera encantado hacerlo, pero es tu decisión y como te dije solo quiero que seas feliz, dile a Nathan y yo estaré viéndote a lado de Thiago, sabes que le pidió a tu mama que lo acompañe

Gracias papa, y no puedo creer que él le haya pedido a mama que sea ella quien lo acompañe, es realmente increíble y le alegro, estoy segura que seré muy feliz con Thiago – dijo Fleur con una sonrisa en los labios

Yo también estoy seguro que serán felices, desde niños siempre tuvieron una relación muy estrecha – dijo Christian recordando cuando todos fueron a vivir juntos, el único que estaba feliz era Gael, sus hermanos se sentía extraños al igual que Thiago y Gabrielle, pero la primera en unirlos fue Fleur

Algunos años después Fleur, Gael y Reneé le pidieron permiso a Christian para llamarlo papa, aunque eran conscientes de la presencia de Will, fue algo similar a lo que paso con Tobías y Penélope cuando Will llego a su vida, mientras que Thiago y Gabrielle pidieron permiso a Ana para llamarla mama

Por cierto, yo se la verdad – dijo Fleur pensando que lo mejor era dejar todo claro

¿de qué verdad hablas? – dijo Christian un poco sorprendido

Yo sé que realmente tu eres mi padre, quien me salvo con el trasplante de medula y también se lo del secuestro de mis hermanos, que Will estaba a nada de morir y dio su vida por ellos, pero lo más importante que Thiago no es tu hijo y prometo que nunca lo diré es un secreto que se queda entre nosotros – dijo Fleur soltando todo lo que sentía

¿pero cómo lo sabes? ¿quién te lo dijo? – dijo Christian impactado ante las palabras de ella, pues pensó que todos esos secretos se habían quedado con Tobías, Penélope y Ana

Mis hermanos me lo dijeron cuando Thiago me pidió que fuera su novia hace tres años, yo realmente lo amaba, pero sentía que habría rechazo por parte de ti y de mama, ya que habíamos crecido como hermanos, ellos me apoyaron y dijeron que ya tenía edad para comprender – dijo Fleur recordando esa conversación

¿y qué piensas? – dijo Christian puesto que con sus hijos mayores había estrechado su relación, la cual era más sincera y podía tocar temas más complejos siempre respetando sus decisiones, aunado a comprender el cariño y respeto que aun sentían por Will, pero con Fleur siempre había sido un poco complicado saber que pensaba ella, el creía que su hija menor seguía sin saber la verdad y pensaba que así sería siempre, no obstante debía que comprender que Fleur ya no era una niña era una adulta joven con criterio propio

Al principio me costó mucho comprender como era posible que mama y tu hayan sido esposos antes de conocer a Will, pero eso nos llevó a conocerlo, después con mi enfermedad nuevamente regresaste a nuestra vida y gracias a ese error que cometiste al serle infiel, es que nació el que ahora es el amor de mi vida, por eso llegue a la conclusión de que la vida siempre busca los equilibrios, tuviste tu momento, Will lo tuvo y ahora nuevamente eres parte de nuestra vida, te quiero mucho, quiero a Will y a mama, no los juzgo cada uno tomo sus decisiones y todo esto me hicieron ver mis hermanos, por eso preferí seguir siendo Fleur Traylor – dijo ella tratando de ser claro

Ya veo, me alegro que seas un joven inteligente y sobretodo que sepas comprender que no somos perfectos y debemos aceptar las consecuencias de nuestros actos – dijo Christian feliz de ver lo madura que era su hija

No tengo nada que juzgar, salvaste mi vida y llegaste a nuestra vida a ser un amigo, un cómplice y protector para nosotros – dijo Fleur siendo sincera

Yo los quiero a todos como mis propios hijos y eso incluye a Gael y Reneé – dijo Christian también siendo sincero

Y vaya que has sido un apoyo para Gael y Reneé, ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a su papa – dijo Fleur sin poder evitar mostrar que eso aún lo afectaba

Lo sé, fue un hecho horrible – dijo Christian colocando sus manos en el hombro de su hija- pero no pensemos en cosas tristes, mañana es tu boda y será un gran día

Tienes razón, mañana será un gran día – dijo Fleur dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

En ese momento Christian estaba por responder a su hija, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Anastasia

Con que aquí estaban mis amores, Fleur tu hermana te está buscando, creo que ya no le quedo su vestido de dama de honor – dijo Ana quien se estaba divirtiendo con todo lo que pasaba en su casa esos días, amaba tener a toda su familia junta

Eso le pasa a Penélope por no ir a probárselo antes, voy a ver si Reneé se o quieres cambiar por el suyo- dijo Fleur un poco molesta saliendo del estudio dejando a sus padres solos

No sé qué voy a hacer con mis hijas, el hecho de que Fleur se case mañana me parte el corazón, no me imagino viendo a Reneé casada – dijo Christian siendo un poco dramático

Falta mucho para eso, yo creo que primero se casa Penélope – dijo Ana sentándose en las piernas de su esposo, colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello

Yo creo que Penélope es un alma libre dudo mucho que se case, pero ya no quiero imaginar cosas feas – dijo Christian abrazando por la cintura a su esposa

Que dramático eres – dijo Ana con fin de molestarlo – ve yo estoy muy tranquila, sabes que quiero a Thiago y Gabrielle como propios, así que también se está casando un hijo mío

Es diferente, además tu sabes que Tobías es probable tampoco se case y tendrías que esperar hasta Gael – dijo Christian quien tampoco dejaba de pensar en eso

Lo sé – dijo Ana bajando la mirada- estoy casi segura que Tobías estaba enamorado de Ava y pues su relación era posible, no eran primos de sangre, por lo que sigue afectado por su muerte

Yo también lo pienso, a veces lo siento muy lejano y otras que necesita hablar con alguien y me alegra que sea conmigo, aunque estoy seguro que en Seattle mantiene mucha relación con Nathan – dijo Christian quien con los años aprendió a ser maduro y dejarse de celos

También lo creo y le fue de mucha ayuda a Grace cuando Garrick murió – dijo Ana quien extrañaba a su hijo, pero sabía que él era feliz trabajando y estudiando en Seattle constantemente viajaba para verlo

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo quería comprarle un departamento propio, pero cuando el sugirió vivir en el hogar Grey creí que era lo mejor, la casa es enorme y le haría compañía a mama – Christian quien recordaba esa conversación con su hijo- ¿por cierto ya se cómodo?

Ya, ves que venía cansado, la última vez que lo vi dijo que iba a tomar una siesta y después a ducharse – dijo Ana quien e había encontrado en el pasillo a su hijo

Creo que a pesar de todo lo que paso en nuestras vidas lo hicimos bien, Tobías es médico, Penélope es artista plástica, Fleur es arquitecta al igual que Thiago, Gabrielle estudio letras inglesas, Gael acaba de ingresar a estudiar derecho y espero Reneé estudie administración de empresas, sino a quien me dejare mi imperio – dijo Christian para aligerar un poco el ambiente

Sino tendrás que vender todo y lo divides entre ellos – dijo Ana abrazando aún más a su esposo

Me encanta que siempre tienes una respuesta para todo, me sigues sorprendiendo anastasia Steele – dijo Christian dando un beso en los labios de ella

Ante la falta de aire ambos se separaron y ella un ruborizada dijo – creo que lo mejor es que ya nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo

Tienes razón, por cierto ¿Elliot confirmo a qué hora llega? Él es el último en llegar – dijo Christian quien se imaginaba la razón

Dijo que será mañana por la mañana, ya es que Kate llego hace unas horas y creo el trae a su nueva pareja, espero que todo esté bien mañana por el bien de Fleur – dijo Ana siendo sincera

¿pero ellos acabaron en buenos términos? - dijo Christian quien tenía mucha familiaridad con ambos

Así es, pero yo estoy segura que Kate se arrepiente de no haber luchado por su amor – dijo Ana quien mantenía una comunicación constante con ella

A ver qué pasa mañana – dijo Christian levantándose, tomando de la mano a su esposa

Ambos salieron del estudio tomados de la mano, juntos desearon buena noche a su familia, puesto que la gran mayoría de la familia Grey- Traynor estaba ahí

Luego de unos minutos ambos ya se encontraban en su habitación, primero Christian se dio una ducha en lo que Ana cepillaba su cabello, cuando ambos ya se encontraban en su cama, el veía el techo mientras ella se recostaba en su hombro

¿en qué piensas? – dijo Ana mientras hacía círculos en el pecho de el

En lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida en este tiempo, aun me sigo arrepintiendo de hacerte engañado, pero al final nos volvimos a encontrar – dijo Christian aun pensativo

No pienses en eso, lo importante es que estamos juntos de nuevo – dijo Ana dando un beso en los labios de el – mejor tratemos de dormir mañana será un día muy largo

Tienes razón, mañana será un gran día- dijo Christian devolviendo el beso

A la mañana siguiente todo salió de acuerdo a los planeado, Christian junto con Ana y Thiago se fueron primero para estar antes en la iglesia, mientras Fleur esperaba a Nathan

Por fin había llegado el momento en que la novia ingresaba a la iglesia, Thiago ya se encontraba en el altar, la mayoría de los asistentes en sus lugares, Tobías a lado de su padre, puesto que él era padrino de su hermano

¿Qué se siente ver a tu hija caminar al altar? – dijo Tobías a Christian para tranquilizarlo un poco y distraerlo

Solo te puedo decir que es horrible y espero sea feliz, bueno ambos lo sean – dijo Christian sincerándose

Veras que pronto pasa este momento – dijo Tobías colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su padre

Gracias y eso espero – dijo Christian con una sonrisa

En ese momento Fleur ingreso a la iglesia del brazo de su tío, se veía bellísima lo que provoco que la mirada de Christian se cristalizara

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, todos los presentes estaban felices por los novios, les desearon lo mejor para esta nueva etapa, la recepción fue hermosa y todo salió como lo planearon, Penélope, Reneé, Grace y Ana estaban felices de que eran buenas organizadoras

Por la noche los novios estaban por marcharse a su luna de miel, pero antes decidieron despedirse de sus padres y la conversación que llevo Christian con Thiago fue muy significativa

Papa es hora de marcharnos, un último consejo antes de partir – dijo Thiago quien tenía a su padre en alta estima

Solo que no cometas los errores que yo cometí, si realmente amas a Fleur habla con ella cuando te sientas incomodo, la comunicación es lo principal y ama con todo tu corazón a tu esposa, ella tiene que ser tu compañera, pero sobre todo tu mejor amiga – dijo Christian basándose en su propia experiencia

Gracias papa, créeme que lo tomare en cuenta – dijo Thiago abrazando a su padre

Unos minutos después los novios se marcharon dejando a la familia aun en la recepción, Christian tomo asiento a lado de Ana, él la tomo de la mano y dijo –¿recuerdas esa canción?

Si es la misma que bailamos la primera vez que te visite en el Escala – dijo Ana emocionada

¿Bailamos? – dijo Christian levantándose y brindando su mano a ella

Claro

Fin

Solo me queda decir GRACIAS


End file.
